Planeswalker Gothic 2
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The further adventures of Planeswalker Gothic.
1. Chapter 1

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 1**

 **Wilderness. Witcher Verse.**

For a while now, I hadn't bothered to keep track of how long, I'd just been wondering the realms, not really doing much of anything, other than to enjoy the freedom that came with being a Planeswalker. There were so many worlds open to me, more than I count and I wanted to see them all.

Most of the time my visits were fun. I saw some sights, met some locals, and then I moved on without getting into trouble. This time things were different, this plane of existence was rich in mana, I'd come here hoping to gather some of the power, but before I could even began trying to claim a single bit of land I came under attack.

Standing around 25 feet behind me was an enormous something, I'd never seen anything like it. It was covered in patchy, mangy fur, and the visible bits of skin looked like old leather. Also it had antlers that would make any deer feel inadequate. Far more freaky than any of that was a third eye set in the centre of the thing's head, that was not normal.

Since I'd just Planeswalked into this reality, I was tired and therefore a little slow to react. Slow enough that the creature would have been able to impale me on its horns, and it would have if not for white haired man who put himself between myself and the threat.

His right hand held a silver sword while left hand performed some type of gesture, then a fireball was flying through the air, this stopped the creature in its tracks, but only for a moment as it was soon charging this magic user.

After dodging an attack by the creature's antlers. The man's left hand made another gesture and a burst of something that rippled the air was hurled into the monster. This caused it to stumble back, and when it did the magic user with the sword went in for the kill.

Blood spurted into the air and the creature let out an eerie scream as it died. Then the magic user pulled the blade from its neck. Just like that it was all over.

"Uh" was all I could say on the matter.

After cleaning his weapon the man then slid his blade into a sheath that hung on his back beside another sheathed sword. Next he whistled and a horse trotted up from somewhere to the left of him.

"So what are you doing out here?" the man asked "That Fiend could have killed you".

I walked over to where he stood.

"Well I'm a little lost" I admitted "My name is Gothic".

As I gave him my hand to shake I saw his eyes which were yellow and slitted, like a cats

"Name's Geralt" he told me.

That was when it all clicked into place. This was the plane of the Witcher games, it had to be.

"There's a contract on the fiend, and Witchers have to eat, too" he said as he reached into a saddlebag and withdrew a large, serrated knife.

Bending over, he took the knife and started sawing on the neck of the creature I now knew to be called a fiend. As he did that I saw the back of the Witcher's neck, he had a mess of scars all over his body if I was any judge.

"I have something that could help with those scars" I told the Witcher as I took out a jar of Healing Salve.

It was a little something I'd made from a card. It was pretty much a healing spell that had to be applied to body.

"A mage, huh?" the Witcher said as finished cutting the head off the monster.

He then got up, and tied the dripping head to the back of his saddle. The sight was unappealing to say the least.

"Simple enough to use" I told the Witcher "Just apply to anywhere you have scars or bruises and you'll feel stronger than ever".

I knew it worked that way as I'd used it.

"Thanks" he said with a snort.

Well I owed him.

"Least I could do" I replied "Do you mind if I tag along to wherever it is you're going?"

While these days I could Planeswalk far more often than I used to I was at my limited right now, and as such needed to rest. A night at an inn would do me some good.

"I don't mind" he said "But you'll have to walk".

While I could just summon up a steed, as I did have some mana in my Mox Diamonds I decided that it would unwise to show off how powerful I was to someone who didn't know me. Besides the walk couldn't be that far.

(Line Break)

 **Town. Witcher Verse.**

Shows what I knew, that had been one heck of a walk, but we were here now. Some town in a typical medieval setting. I'd seen enough of them in Westeros that the sight was pretty much mundane for me.

"I'm going to go collect on this contract before it gets dark" the Witcher told me as he dismounted his horse "I think he tavern has some beds, if you have the coin".

While I had plenty of coin I didn't have any local money. Still in more primitive worlds this wasn't often an issue as a gold coin was a gold coin because it was gold, not because of who minted it. And even if there was a local custom that made people distrust unknown coins I could always use some mana to make a Mox Gem. People like jewels, and there normally some trader around who'd take them off my hands.

"Alright. I could use some food anyway" I replied "Going to grab a drink after you get paid?. I'll buy you a pint".

I really could use something to eat. Planeswalking without days of rest between Walks really takes a lot out of you, and I hadn't eaten all day

"Yeah, I think I could use one" he said I'll see you later."

And with that, he walked off.

(Line Break)

Eventually I managed to find the tavern and after seeing someone else drop a few copper coins on the counter at the bar and walk away with a drink in a brown bottle and some kind of meat, I reached into my pocket and put down some silver. They were silver stags from Westeros, I still had a few of them on my person even after all this time.

The man examined the coins, bit one, and then very politely asked me what I wanted. I ordered the whole chicken I saw roasting and a tankard of something that I hoped was some kind of beer.

I took my chicken and whatever the drink was to a table and started my meal. The chicken tasted tasted pretty damn good, it had been seasoned with some local herb that didn't taste quite like anything I'd eaten before. Kinda like mint only it the flavour wasn't as strong and went better with the chicken.

That was when I realised that I must look like a very strange person, sitting in this inn, wearing my Darksteel Plate armour and devouring an entire chicken.

The Witcher soon entered

"Let's have that drink" he said by way of greeting.

I didn't have to get up the innkeeper came right over and took my order.

(Line Break)

"So," Geralt began to say as he took a sip of whatever it was he was drinking "You said something about being lost".

I nodded as I finished off the last of the chicken. Once the Witcher had arrived I had ordered more food and I'd been impressed by how much he could eat.

"Where were you headed?" he was now asking.

I could sense suspicion growing in him, he didn't quite trust me, and he had no reason to even though I'd brought him dinner.

"Well I have my own way of teleporting, that's different from you might have seen" I admitted to the Witcher "I can travel great distances, but I haven't perfected using it yet so I sometimes end up in places I don't mean to go".

The Witcher snorted in amusement, and I hoped that meant he believed me. He should I hadn't exactly lied.

"I've always hated teleporting" he commented.

Quickly I changed the subject.

"So, how about you? Just roaming around, killing monsters, and other witcherly things? Or do you have anything else going on?" I asked.

Hopefully I would be able figure out exactly where I was in this man's time line. It had been a long time since I'd played either of the first two Witcher games, and I'd never gotten around to playing Witcher 3, which was something I was regretting right now.

"Foltest, the King of Temeria has called for me" I was told "He's having some trouble with his barons. Its not normal Witcher work, but I need the coin for something more important".

So this was before the start of Witcher 2. That was good to know.

"I'm going to get some sleep" Geralt then informed me "Nice meeting you, Gothic, stay away from monsters".

That was sound advice.

"Good night" I replied.

He walked off and paid for a bed for the night. I downed the rest of my drink and soon did the same.

(Line Break)

I wasn't normally a morning person but the mattress I'd slept wasn't very comfortable so I hadn't slept much. In fact, I think it may have just been a burlap sack filled with hay, I hadn't wanted to check. But it had served it's purpose, and besides, I'd slept in worse places, and I knew a wand spell that got rid of all the nasty little things that could share a person's bed, such as fleas. That came in handy very often.

As I ate breakfast, which was a sort of oatmeal with honey, I wondered what I would do next. Should I follow Geralt on this journey? That would likely fuck up the plot, but I could probably guide it back into place if things went wrong. However getting involved in local affairs wasn't really my thing.

Maybe I should just wander off and explore. If I found some land to claim and gathered enough mana it should be safe enough even with the monsters. Plus if things got too rough Planeswalking away was an option.

My trail of thought came to an end when someone screamed and I followed the Witcher outside to where a crowd was gathered around a simple shop. Geralt had no trouble moving through the crowd and I followed him inside the store.

The details of the shop escaped as I was now totally focused on the dead body that was on the floor. It looked as if someone had opened up the store and found this poor fellow on the ground. Also he looked as if he been rapidly aged and he had an odd chest wound.

I then saw Geralt pick up and examine some white hairs that had been left on the ground.

"Looks like he struggled" the Witcher commented "And something drained the life out of this man. I've never seen anything like this".

I saw the hairs, they were white, pure white. Humans never had hair that was this white. Then I looked at he old man corpse and the wound on the chest. It all seemed very familiar.

It couldn't be? Could it?

A Wraith.

(Line Break)

 **The Pan-Dimensional Marketplace.**

After Planeswalking once more I now found myself standing within the strangest settlement I had ever witnessed, a place beyond anything ever portrayed in a fictional series. This city, for lack of a better term, was quite large, there were hundreds of buildings that I could make out and more in the distance, also I could see thousands of people, if they could be called that, bustling through the many streets.

The city itself seems to be a mix of fantasy and Sci-fi, the buildings and most of the people looked like they were right out of the middle ages, yet at the same time I could see different devices that were far more advanced than anything found on my world if I was any judge.

There are also the inhabitants of this place to take into account; I could clearly see creatures and beings straight out of fictional works, and many more that I didn't recognise at all. All sorts of aliens, demons, cyborgs and much, much stranger things passed me by, each focused on their own individual tasks as they visited the multitude of stores around us.

"Excuse me" I said to a half-naked cat girl who was just now passing me by "Where am I?".

Ever since I'd left Westeros, after watching Miss Stormborn use her army to slaughter most of a city, I'd simply been wandering. With no goals in mind, never staying long in one place for very long and never, ever getting involved with local affairs. Not because I supported some sort of Planeswalker Prime Directive, simply because I didn't want to get involved.

However things were different now. A killer that might indeed be a Wraith, one of those life sucking aliens from the Pegasus galaxy and he also was a Planeswalker or some other kind of dimension hopper.

Upon figuring that out I'd decided to get involved. Local affairs were one thing, a dimension hopping space vampire was another. I'd tracked him to this place, the same way I'd tracked Twilight Sparkle when she'd gone to Carealot.

"The Pan-Dimensional Marketplace" the cat girl told me "It is a place where people who can traverse the multiverse can do a bit shopping. You can pretty much get anything you want here".

This was when I decided to buy myself an advanced weapon. I had great armour and an awesome magical sword, but my ranged attacks were limited to magical spells and it wasn't always possible to cast a spell. Also if I was facing another Planeswalker I might need the fire power.

"Do you barter here or do you have a local means of exchange?" was my next question.

They did both as it turned out and the cat girl guided me to what seemed to be a bank of some kind, run by creatures that I could only assume were Goblins, based on the fact that they look very similar to the Goblins from the Harry Potter movies.

Quickly I made my way to one of the empty tellers, who looked at me with a respectable sneer.

"A human, a magic user" the Goblin teller remarked while glaring down at me from his high seat. "Most humans that pass through here tend to be of the magical nature".

Well I was magical, although I was hardly a normal mage, then again given that this big ass marketplace could only be accessed by those who could traverse the multi-verse perhaps Planeswalkers weren't anything special here. Not that I'd sensed any so far.

"I want to trade for some of your money" I told the short humanoid "I have gold and some jewels".

All of which were inside my pouch of holding.

"Gold has been devalued" the Goblin told me "Some of your fellow humans got into their heads to loot a place called Fort Knox in different zombie worlds".

Now why hadn't I thought of that.

"We still take gemstones, silver and other rare materials" I was now being informed "But not gold, we've got more than enough to supply our needs".

I handed over some of the treasures I'd picked up on my travels. Silver coins, bits of jewellery. Mox gems. All of which were scanned by a metal wand.

"Sign your name here in order to make an account" the Goblin said with a grumble, while passing me a sheet of paper and a pen.

At least they're more advanced than the Harry Potter Goblins, I'd always had to use my TK powers when writing with a quill and it wasn't that easy for me to move things with my mind when I didn't have a unicorn horn.

"Gothic" the Goblin read out, while glancing at the form I'd filled out "Another one".

I was surprised upon hearing that. Sure I'd always known that it was a big multiverse out there, but I had thought that my chosen name was somewhat original.

"Sorry?" I said.

At this point I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sure you are" the creature said in a bland tone before getting on with our business "Now we don't actually convert your valuables into a local currency like a regular bank. What we do here is set up a vault for you that contains whatever you want to store that has value. The worth of what is in your vault is then shown by these tokens".

I was then handed some different colour pieces of metal, each was larger than a coin and they had numbers on them.

"So there sort of like a cross between a poker chip and check book?" I asked.

The goblin nodded.

"Should you sell anything and receive more tokens they can be traded here for material wealth in the form of gold bars, we have a lot of those" it was explained "We don't trade in souls here or slaves, be warned".

With that the created dropped out of his seat and walked away, without a goodbye or anything, how rude.

Now that my business here was complete, I head for the exit and leave the bank, eyes darting around the marketplace before me.

Time for a shopping spree.

(Line Break)

Soon I discovered that shopping in the pan-dimensional marketplace was, in a word, tiring. It was also amazing and that was what kept me moving. There were so many stores, so many vendors, all just screaming for my attention, far too many in my opinion. Perhaps that was why there weren't many humans here, it was more than a bit overwhelming.

While a large majority of this place seemed to be composed of the homes and apartments for the inhabitants of this realm, the people who ran all these business, not to mention the odd pub and entertainments, the rest of the buildings were shops selling many different wares.

Much to my disgust, a large majority of the business I passed by sold nothing but slaves, slaves of different ages, genders, and races; heck, there was even a store where you can create your ideal slave and have them cloned by the hundreds. Not surprising as the ruler here happened to be a demon lord, a demon named 'Simon' of all things. Perhaps this was also why few humans came here, they could end being sold as slaves they weren't careful.

I really hoped that if these other Gothics were alternate versions of myself, which was something that had struck me after leaving the bank, were in no way involved with slavery.

However I didn't dwell on such things for long as what I needed to do now was get myself a weapon, a good one as Wraith weren't each to kill. I was not a big fan of guns, and they weren't a common sight in the UK, so I wasn't that knowledgeable on the subject of firearms, but I'd seen enough sci fi shows to know that I wanted a space gun.

Entering the first weapons store I found was like a dream come true for my inner nerd, and right away I saw several weapons attached to the walls that were known to me from playing video games and watching TV. I saw an Elite plasma weapon from the HALO game series next to a Phaser from the Star Trek universe, one that Captain Picard might use. Then I saw a Particle Magnum one of which used by Ronon Dex from Stargate Atlantis, the best energy pistol in the entire Stargate universe. That was tempting, a Traveler-class Particle Magnum that could deal with a Wraith. I seen that.

"What you after buddy?" a voice asked.

I turned to see a human, what was odd about that was how normal he looked. He wouldn't have seemed out of place in a sporting goods store in my world.

"Yes I'm looking for a gun" I said "I need a pistol, something that doesn't need recharging too often, but still has a kick to it. I don't want to keep having to come to buy more ammo. I move around a lot".

The man reached behind his counter and placed a small black pistol before me.

"If your not going after something too tough I suggest the Pulse pistol, the standard issue Peacekeeper sidearm, its 7 inches in length, 6 inches in height so its easy to hide. It fires small but deadly bolts of plasma, with it you can kill most mortals, but its not much good against the bigger critters out there".

The weapon favoured by John Crichton, that could work.

"This pistol can be set to stun, or kill but the standard setting used by most is kill. For ammunition, it uses these chakan oil cartridges that are loaded into the grip" I was now being told as the seller loaded the weapon "The maximum number of shots per cartridge is about 500. The pistol can be set to overload, causing an explosion proportional to the amount of chakan oil remaining".

Since I wasn't planning to go around shooting people five hundred kill shots should last me a long time.

"I'll throw in extra three cartridges giving you about two thousand shots and I'll given you a holster".

The price then mentioned was high, but it wasn't like I had much trouble getting my hands on more money.

"I'll take it" I said.

(Line Break)

 **Wraith Lab. Unknown Planet.**

The fight was over a moment after it started, using the tracking spell I'd gotten while in a MLP verse as well as some hair from the murder scene, I'd followed the Wraith through the Blinding Eternities once more and had found him a lab on a world that seemed to be uninhabited. Not doubt the vampire like creature had visited the Marketplace thinking that it would throw me of his trail.

It hadn't at all. I'd Planeswalked into the lab and had just shot the space vampire with my new gun, it had taken five shots to kill the creature. Then I'd used my magical sword Winter's Bane to remove the alien's head. A little gruesome for me, but after Azkaban killing people and other things didn't bother me much anymore. I figured I'd left at least some of humanity behind in that dump. Bloody Dumbledore.

Upon seeing the Wraith, which had been one the kind that didn't wear masks, I'd known he he was a Planeswalker. Which was a bit of surprise, although it should have been as I knew that any race with a soul could produce one of my kind. Apparently Wraith did have souls, who knew.

The entrance to the lab was hidden behind a hologram, I was able to disable the hologram and take a look outside. There was nothing special out there, just trees, trees, and more trees. Typical for Stargate.

What was inside the lab was far more interesting, I didn't know how long the Wraith had been travelling the Planes, but his computer told me what he'd been up to. The alien had kept detailed logs, apparently he'd been researching Ascension of all things, while the log didn't say why it did tell me exactly how he'd gone about it.

Oddly this Wraith had looked into the the myths and legends of humanity, thinking that the supernatural stories were misunderstandings of Ascended Ancients and their actions. While doing this he'd discovered magic and found that he could use it.

Unlike mine ascension this Wraith's ascension had not been due to death, rather he had triggered his Sparkle while attempting Ascension as in what the Ancients had done, I didn't think he could have gotten far along that path, but he'd found himself in another plane of existence, and since then he'd been exploring different places.

He had a long list of more primitive worlds that he could visit when he needed to feed, and he'd also been to more advanced worlds. One of which the living computer had info on.

 _Illium: A garden world, Illium is an Asari corporate haven, free of a number of Council laws and regulations, which allow Illium to legalise things such as recreational drugs, certain scientific research, and even indentured servitude. On the border with the Terminus systems, Illium is sort of a 'gateway' to the frontier worlds, and acts as a place where free trade prospers._

So the now dead and headless Wraith had been to the Mass Effect galaxy, according to his log he'd gathered some tech from that world and had even had made contact with some crooks enabling to get some ID. He'd been passing as human with the aid of make-up.

Illuim sounded like fun I could do with an omni-tool, and the planet was full of hot blue alien babes. While I was there I could find out if my fellow Planeswalker had been up to anything interesting.

(Line Break)

 **Housing Complex. Illuim.**

I looked up from the bed I had dropped onto, and realised that I had Planeswalked into someone's house, I knew this mostly because the person who lived here was currently staring at me. She was naked, she was an asari and she was looking at me in an uncomfortable way. I wasn't sure if she hostile or not.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I…" was what I struggled to say.

She did not have trouble finding words. Perhaps because she wasn't distracted by being in the same room as a naked asari.

"I didn't order a human courtesan, what are you doing in my bedroom?" the Asari woman demanded to know.

Human courtesan, she did think I was whore?

"I... I don't have a good explanation" was my reply "The short answer is I'm sort of lost. I know I'm on the right planet but that's about it".

The alien woman looked up me and down as I got up off her bed.

"You're lost on Illium, and you're dressed very strangely" she remarked.

Well I was wearing Darksteel plate as armour, pretty good stuff as nothing damaged it so I had little to fear from direct attack. Well none to the body anyway I kept taking the helmet off as it made my head all sweaty.

"I'm a wizard from another universe" I admitted, knowing that no lie would be good enough here "Don't worry I'm just passing through".

She didn't take that seriously.

"Uh huh. Did my boss put you up to this, to get me to take a day off?" the hot naked alien babe was now saying "She did say I needed to relax and this role play is kind of kinky. Maybe I do need a gigolo".

At this point I sighed.

"I'm not some whore" I replied, perhaps a bit too harshly "Not that I have anything against the profession, I'm more of a traveller. I'm really just here to get an omni-tool".

And to see what a Wraith Planeswalker had been getting up to, but mentioning that would have been counterproductive.

"Hey don't that tone of voice with me, you're the one in my apartment!" she yelled

The Asari was starting to get short with me. I needed to get moving.

"I'm so sorry for the intrusion, this was all a mistake" I told the alien lady "Let me compensate you for your trouble".

As I reached to get some golden dragons (coins used in Westeros) I found my arms being held in place by a blue aura. Biotic power.

"Nu, uh. If you're going to intrude in my house you're going to give me an explanation as to why you're here" the alien said.

Well perhaps more of the truth would better, just not all of it, and if that didn't work I'd have to use magic.

"Okay honestly I'm on this planet because of the actions of a murder who I brought to justice. I accidentally... teleported into your bedroom" I explained, choosing my words carefully "A rather nasty alien called Wraith, that's the murderer I killed, came to this world and met with some crooks. I want to know what was up to. It might be something that harms your people".

Well I didn't care that much, but it might be amusing and this was all a nice change from yet another medieval fantasy realm. The multi-verse seemed to have no end of them.

"Right" the said Asari as she stared at me "So your a human agent looking for a crook who's called Wraith, and you can teleport, some old Prothen tech I'll bet, explains the weird armour".

Apparently the ability to rationalise away the supernatural was not just a human one. Sunnydale Syndrome also effected aliens.

"What's your name?" the Asari asked.

I rubbed my wrists once she had stopped holding me in place.

"You can call me Gothic" I said.

The name got no reaction.

"I'm Alesa" she told me "Now I'll call a friend of mine, and you can have a chat with her about whoever it is you're looking for. She might be able to help".

Well I had to start somewhere.

"Before go met her you should get a new outfit" Alesa advised "I've never seen anyone dressed like you".

Oh right the suit of Darksteel plate I was wearing. Yeah that would stand out a bit. In most magical worlds it just looked like fancy armour.

"You're one to talk" I replied "You're not even dressed".

Which was another reason to be glad I was wearing armour.

"Do you want me to get dressed?" Alesa teased.

All I could do was shake my head as the view was really nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 2**

 **Eternity Bar. Illuim.**

Less than hour after arriving on this world I was dressed in clothing I hadn't worn in a while. Jeans, a t-shirt, some decent boots and a leather jacket, not leather from a cow so it felt a bit different than normal leather. Also while the jeans were real denim the shirt wasn't cotton, I couldn't even pronounce what it was made from.

My armour was now stashed away in my pouch of holding. I'd also hidden away my sword, and my new pulse pistol had been replaced with M-3 Predator since it would be foolish to walk around this universe with an energy weapon.

Alesa had been kind enough to trade me some credit chips, none traceable credits, for some of my treasures. She'd given me a lot for some gold coins and jewels. I got the sense that she had more money than she knew what to do with.

Aside from clothes and weapons, I'd gotten myself a kinetic barrier and an omni-tool, which I was sure would come in handy. My omni-tool had some with a VI that could be customised and upgraded. I'd named her Siri, she was pretty basic right now, but she'd serve my purposes.

Currently I was sitting in a bar, this was not something I'd done for a while at least not when the bar wasn't part of a tavern, and it was full of aliens so I was ensure what to do.

"So what's a nice lady like you doing in a place like this?" I asked the bartender

She wasn't impressed by my pick up line.

"Take orders, prepare snacks, and sell drinks. Talk to people. That sort of thing" she replied.

Now it was coming to me who exactly this woman was. This was Liara's father, for lack of a better term, it hadn't clicked right away, but now I was remembering that she was here to spy on her daughter.

"But you're a Matriarch" I pointed out "Why are you working as a bartender in a place like this?"

I then leaned in towards Aethyta

"Are you secretly a spy?" I asked.

She chuckled

"Not anymore" she said.

I then turned and looked around, I was waiting for cop that Aethyta, who was Alesa's friend, had recommend to me. While looking around I spotted a young human woman, who couldn't be more than fifteen. She was being led around on a leash of all things by an asari.

"She's an indentured servant. Don't interfere with her, her bond-holder could press charges" Aethyta warned me.

I turned around on my stood.

"You mean she's a slave" I corrected.

Granted the collar and leash could be a kink thing, but somehow I doubted the human girl was enjoying this. She looked unhappy.

"Indentured servant" the old asari woman insisted "She still has rights, and she's being compensated for her work. It's not your place to get involved here,"

Then the Matriarch leaned in.

"Between you and me, I think it's disgusting" she said "Well outside of the bedroom".

Slavery was sadly all too common across the multi-verse, something I was being reminded of yet again. Alas there wasn't much I could do about it. Well actually I could do something about it, but I had no intention of becoming Miss Stormborn, who liked to kill slavers in horrible ways.

After a few minutes, my trail of thought on the injustice of slavery, came to an end as there was the sound of a glass hitting the ground and it shattered.

"I can see into your minds," a Salarian said as he drapped himself over the chair.

His companion, another Salarian looked embarrassed. Meanwhile Aethyta got into a foul temper.

"Not this again! Get him out of here! No Glitterstim in this bar!" she yelled.

Glitterstim, I'd heard of that somewhere before.

"What's this Glitterstim?" I asked the barkeep.

She soon told me.

"It's a new drug. It makes people telepathic or makes them think they're telepathic, its lethal for asasri, but other races use it so it remains legal" it was explained

The Salarian was now standing, and he was coming towards me.

"Walker of Worlds!" the alien screamed as he or she made contact with my mind "Flying horses, the walking dead, so many strange things".

Before the xenos creature could say more he was dragged away by more of his own kind.

"Is Glitterstim also known as Spice?" I asked the Aethyta, once I had calmed down.

She nodded and then went to help chuck the alien out of the bar.

"I'm so sorry about this…" the other Salarian was now saying "I told him not to try it, but our work's been really rough…"

With that the alien left in a hurry and I realised that things were bad because I was now wondering how a drug from the Star Wars galaxy had ended up in Mass Effect. Could be the Planeswalking Wraith, perhaps he'd gotten his hands on some to see if it would enhance the telepathic powers the Wraith had.

"Ah-Hah!" a new voice chimed out.

Even from across the room, where she was cleaning a table, I could hear Aethyta groan.

"No. Not now. Do not do this right now, Conrad," she warned the newcomer.

My feeling was that a show was about to start.

"But here it is! Just as I've been saying! Red Sand and Spice!" a blond human with a goatee, who dressed in a black, full body armour suit, yelled out "You've got no choice but to hand over the deed now!".

This was the Shepard's fan boy wasn't it.

"I've told you before, Red Sand and Spice are legal on Illium" Aethyta replied "And we don't sell any of that stuff here. We don't even allow it. That Salarian had his own supply!"

At this point I made an effort to calm things down.

"Hi there" I said to the loud man "I'm Gothic. Who are you?".

Amazingly this worked, he stopped yelling and paid attention to me.

"Oh, I'm Conrad Verner. I'm a loose cannon cop on the edge!" he told me.

Of course he was.

"He's gotta go," Aethyta insisted "Make him leave".

That was when I had an idea.

"Actually, I think he can help me out" I said before turning back to Conrad "If you don't mind helping me doing a bit of investigating?".

Clearly he knew something about the Glitterstim, and that was info I desired. The drug would be in limited supply as the Wraith was dead now, but the space vampire could have moved a lot of the product here. It was best to destroy the stuff, and Conrad could help with. As long as things didn't get too dangerous I was mildly interested enough to get involved in saving some lives. Plus it was possible that another Planeswalker or universe hopping traveller was involved. I highly doubted it as Wraith weren't the chummy type, but I might as well find out.

"Is he going to buy a drink?" Aethyta asked.

I slapped some credit chips on the bar.

"Uh…Sure, can I get a beer?" Conrad asked

This amused the Asari

"Seriously? Two minutes ago he was accusing me of being an illegal drug dealer!" Aethyta said with a snort.

Life was funny.

(Line Break)

"I've got an hour for my break, and it took me thirty minutes to get here, which means I'll be late getting back to work," my contact with the police force, one Detective Anaya said as she entered the Eternity Lounge, "So this better be good, and you owe me a drink".

Quickly I paid for a drink, then I got down to business.

"This is the fake ID of a crook I took down on another planet some time ago" I told the space cop, which was true from a certain point of view "I know he had contact with some local crooks, and I believe he is contacted to the Glitterstim that must be causing you problems. I want to find his contacts on this world so I can find out what else he was up to".

The space cop didn't look happy.

"I can't help you," she said, "Glitterstim is legal".

Yes, but there might be other things form other universes here that cause more problems I just couldn't tell her that.

"And how many people has it killed?" I asked "How much trouble is this new drug causing you?".

I could almost see the wheels in the alien woman's head turning.

"If you want to have a chat with the manufacturer, that's fine. There's an Information Broker up the street that might be able to help you out, if you've got the money" she told me "And there's a Justicar that's sticking her nose around the major distribution area for the stuff. If you can get her out of my district, you'll be doing the department a favour".

Well this was one way to go.

"What's a Justicar?" Conrad wished to know.

He was soon told.

"A Justicar is like an interstellar detective that pursues justice by any means necessary within the Justicar Code," she explained "She's honour bound to investigate any crimes she encounters, or at least the ones she deems important enough not leave to proper law enforcement. I'll contact her for you, and let her know you want to met. Hopefully it will keep her out of the way".

That would be helpful.

"Thank you. I'll try and avoid getting in the police's way, as well" I said.

The alien cop then stood up.

"I appreciate that" she was now saying "And thanks for the drink"

Before leaving Anaya wrote down some directions for me on her omni-tool, which she then transferred to mind.

"A Justicar! I never thought I'd meet a Justicar! This is going to be so cool, and far more interesting than Red Sand! And you! You're a real System's Alliance agent aren't you! Wow!" Conrad said as he gushed.

I watched as Aethyta opened her mouth as if to say something, possibly something about how he'd not even heard of a Justicar until moments ago, but she stopped herself.

"The only reason I'm bringing you along is because you know more about this world than I do" I told the young hothead

Also because all wizards needed a hero/meat shield when going into danger.

"I don't have much use for people running about with guns mucking up my plans, so keep your head in the game, all right, Conrad" I advised.

Conrad hung his head and nodded. Perhaps he wasn't totally hopeless.

"So do you like travel the galaxy catching crooks?" the man asked once he was done sulking.

Not exactly.

"Mostly I do research" I admitted "But yeah I've helped stop a few bad guys in my time".

Well there had been that magic eating centaur I'd battled him. Not sure why I'd done it, too much White Mana making me heroic perhaps. It was the mana colour for protection after all. Then there'd been Voldemort, that whole situation had been a total cluster fuck, and one of these days I would get around to making those wand wavers pay.

"Now we're going to go see this Information Broker" I told the human "You can come with me, but you must follow orders, and keep your mouth shut".

Judging by his expression you'd think Xmas had come early.

(Line Break)

 **Information Broker. Illuim.**

As Conrad and I walked up the stairs, there was a purple Asari at a desk waiting to greet us.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

Indeed she could.

"I'm here to see Liara T'Soni" I said.

And didn't that make me feel a little giddy.

"Miss T'Soni is very busy, do you have an appointment?" was the next question.

I did not.

"No, but she'll be interested in speaking with me" I said "Its about shutting down the Glitterstim trade. Something I'm sure she can profit by, and I have other means of payment if that doesn't concern her".

The asrai nodded, and then hit the intercom.

"Miss T'Soni, there is a gentleman here to see you" she said.

A reply didn't take long

"Send him in" a familiar voice replied.

Conrad and I entered the office. Once inside I saw that Liara was standing in front of a holoscreen, speaking to a man.

"Have you ever dealt with a team of Asari commandos before? Few humans have. You either pay me, or I will flay you alive, with my mind," she told the human.

She then cut the video, and turned to address us.

"Sorry about that, just a little side business" she said as she sat down at her desk "Now you mentioned something about the Glitterstim".

That I had. Only not to her.

"This is Conrad Verner, he's an associate of mine. My name is Gothic, I recently took down a criminal who may have been calling himself Wraith, I believe he is connected to the Glitterstim trade here".

It was highly unlikely that were two dimensional travellers both visiting this world to do business. However it wasn't impossible.

"I see. There's no record of your arrival, Mister Gothic" the asari was now saying "Why is that?"

This made me smile.

"Because I didn't get here via conventional methods" I said

Like often I was telling the truth, just not the whole truth.

"I see. What can I do for you, Mister Gothic?" she asked.

Quickly I told her.

"I'm looking for the source of the Glitterstim. I believe one of my people is involved or was involved" I said.

One of my people in the sense that he'd been a Planeswalker.

"I can help you. But my services do not come cheap, Mister Gothic" I was informed.

That wasn't much of an issue. I could literally make money out of magic. Conjured Currency used up loads of mana but my version was a colourless spell which was handy, and it always gave me a bag full of something to use. I'd sneaked off to a bathroom to use to the card.

"Platinum," the information broker said as she examined the coins with her omni-tool "Pure platinum, yes I can use these".

The asari then sorted through her many draws as I wondered just how much those platinum coins were worth in credits. Well they had to be worth something otherwise the spell wouldn't have made them.

"A Volus, by the name of Pitne For. He's been selling it to Eclipse to distribute. He's become quite wealthy very quickly," she said as she handed me a datapad

On it was some information about Pitne For and his operations. Which got me one step closer to my goal.

"Thank you M'am" I said to the information broker.

On the way out I wondered if I should mention that the woman outside her office was an agent for the Shadow Broker. I decided against it.

(Line Break)

 **Air Car. Illuim.**

"Listen about Justicars. I've met a couple of them. You should let me do the talking. They don't really understand aliens all that much. Different morals, different ways of thinking that might rub her Code the wrong way," Aethyta said to me as Conrad flew us to a nearby industrial district.

The Matriarch had decided to join us our quest as soon as her shift at the bar had ended. Something I was grateful for, and I hadn't questioned her motivations. Like me she might just be after some amusement.

"This is so cool. I'm so glad I met you two! I thought coming out here to the frontier, delivering justice, I'd see action that way, but this is a genuine adventure, right here!" said Conrad as he beamed a smile at me.

I found that I agreed.

"It is pretty fun, isn't it?" I admitted

Even the normally somewhat grumpy old asari woman had to agree.

"It sure beats serving drinks. Nobody listens to me anyway, that's why I left Thessia" she said.

Well that and to spy on her daughter.

"I'm not that familiar with Asari, honestly. I'm guessing Matriarchs are like, really old?" Conrad was now saying.

Well I did know her race somewhat, and from I knew they weren't the kind of people to let know I was Planeswalker. I doubted they'd attack me, they were smarter than that, but should they learn the truth I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to seduce me into working for them. Not that I was totally against the idea of getting some asari ass in exchange for whatever it is they wanted, however this galaxy was a matter of months away from being invaded by the Reapers. I wanted no part of that.

Besides I wasn't sure I could stay here. Magic wasn't a thing here as far as I knew. My internal magic seemed to be working, but that might not last. I hadn't tried to claim any land here and my Mox Diamonds weren't refilling. That meant I had to keep my time here short.

"Way to make me feel like a Maiden," the old asari said with a sigh, "Yeah. I'm eight hundred years old. Asari go through several stages in their lives: Childhood, then Maiden, that's when we go out and explore, find what we want to do with our lives. Then we become Matrons, which means we get the urge to start families and settle down. The last stage of our lives is Matriarch, when we usually hold positions of great power and respect. Of course there's nothing stopping anyone from mixing it up".

Conrad now looked confused.

"Then why are you serving drinks?" he asked.

Which was something I'd asked before, and just like me he didn't get a proper answer.

"Well my story is that I was inspired!" Conrad gleefully told us "I saw the funeral procession of Commander Shepard and her team, not long after they all died saving the Citadel".

That didn't sound right.

"I met her once before and she treated me good, not like I was a joke" the man was now saying "When she died I wanted to do something to honour her, you know? Something good with my life, so I saved up, and got a replica of her armour made, well not a exact replica of course since I'm a guy".

Shepard died fighting at the Citadel. Did that mean no Cerberus copy?

"I figured, I'd just go around, bust some heads, and bring justice to where the law can't reach" he then added.

Right now I needed to know more.

"You hear anything about human colonies coming under attack?" I asked Conrad.

He nodded his head.

"Anyone doing anything about it?" I asked next.

He nodded his head again.

"Yeah that Ashely Williams chick" he told me "She got made a SPECTRE after Shepard died".

Well at least someone was trying, and if I'd been an interfering Planeswalker I might be tempted to go help, but I didn't do that sort of thing. Besides what I could do aside from evac a few people to a different plane of existence?

No one spoke again until the air car landed, which was good as I'd spent all that time thinking about how screwed everyone here was without a Shepard.

"I think that's your Justicar" someone said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Without delay I got out of the flying car and headed for the figure dressed in red.

"Are you Mister Gothic?" she asked.

Well not really.

"Its just Gothic actually" I replied.

The asari woman nodded.

"I am Justicar Samara. I understand you are looking for assistance in an investigation into the new drug?" she said.

This time I nodded.

"That's correct" I was now saying "I believe I killed the man behind bringing the drug to this world, but I want to ensure the entire operation is shut down".

Plus I wanted to find out what else the Wraith had been doing. I was starting to get a feeling that more was going on around here than I'd so far suspected.

"Be glad that I am already investigating Pitne For and his operation, else I would not have time for this" the asari in red said "I believe he murdered his business partner".

She then looked at Aethyta, as she stepped to the side of Conrad.

"Matriarch Aethyta. I did not expect to see you again" she said.

So they knew each other, small galaxy.

"Nor I you, Samara. Of all the Justicars, it had to be you" she replied.

Now I had to ask.

"You two know each other?" I wondered

The Justicar soon gave me an answer.

"Aethyta assaulted me on Lusia. By the code, I am compelled to bring her to justice" she explained.

That meant nothing to me. There were bigger issues here than some old grudge.

"You can try," Aethyta declared

Both Asari started to glow blue.

"Calm down" I ordered "We have a bigger issue to deal with her. Glitterstim is known to kill people. Isn't that more important than fighting each other".

Samara looked at Aethyta.

"My code states that I am bound to bring her to justice for her crimes. But I am also not going to interfere with an investigation. The latter is more important here" she agreed.

Her glow evaporated, and soon Aeythyta's did as well.

"Pitne For is holed up in his warehouse. I have not been able to find an entrance, without harming innocents," Samara informed us.

Well I had my own ways of doing things. Something she'd soon find out.

"You don't mind a little sneaking about do you?" I asked the Justicar "What about a little lying?".

She considered this.

"Provided we do not break the Code" she finally said.

That didn't really help as I didn't know her code, but I needed her help too much to complain.

(Line Break)

 **Warehouse. Illuim.**

While being flanked by the two Asari, Conrad and the I approached the warehouse.

"Hi could I please speak to Pitne For" I asked one of the guards "Tell him I'm from the System's Alliance and we're interested in what he's been selling. We believe it could have legitimate uses in our operations".

The guard spoke into a comm device and I heard the reply.

 _–hrk- I didn't expect them. Let them in, I suppose. –hrk- No harm in listening to what they have to say._

The Eclipse guards opened the door, and just like that we walked in. And we soon found Pitne For, a Volus who was wearing a silver and black environment suit, waiting for us.

"The pictures never do justice to meeting the real thing" I muttered myself.

The volus seemed a lot more alien now that I was looking at one.

"Hello sir, I'm Mister Gothic" I told the xenos creature "thank you for seeing me at such short notice".

I regretted using the word 'short' right away. Thankfully the alien didn't take any offence.

"That's quite all right. –hrk" he replied "But my time is limited"

I nodded as if I understood.

"Successful fellow like you, I should think so" I said, before getting to the matter at hand "Now I'm here on behalf of the Systems Alliance to enquire about what's being called Glitterstim. We believe it could have legitimate uses on Earth. For example a telepathic police offer could discover the truth of a crime, or it may have medical uses. Perhaps others uses as well. Right now we don't know, that's why I've been sent here. We need to know more before we open business talks".

Since I couldn't see the alien's face I no way of judging its mood.

"I'm afraid I can't do much more than –herk- show you some of our production labs. –hrk- All completely legal, I assure you" he replied.

While smiling I spoke to the alien again.

"Oh so your producing the Glitterstim yourself" I remarked, trying to sound pleased "That's good as it means we can buy direct, and if the stuff works as hoped I'm sure we can find many uses for it. You might need to expand your operation just to met with our demand".

Hopefully that had sounded good.

"Honestly, I never thought of the Spice that way. –hrk- It's been selling very well as a drug. Its physically addictive. The users gain –hrk- a dependency," Pitne admitted.

Again I smiled.

"That shouldn't be an issue" I assured the business creature "Its possible to use other drugs to wean someone off an addicted substance, and it would be highly controlled. Still I would like to ensure its being handled correctly. Which is why it's important that we see your production, so that we can be sure of its legalisation on Earth for the use by military and police".

I then asked a question I actually wanted an answer to.

"How did you get access to the drug?" I asked "Is it plant based? I don't intend for you to give up all your methods of course, but I do need to ensure my superiors back on Earth that its ethical made. You're not harvesting it from the bodies of sentient lifeforms I'm sure".

It was organic I knew that, came from some kind of energy spider if I recalled correctly.

"It was a very –hrk- unusual find. My late business partner here on Illium –hrk- made the original contact while I was making a purchase on another planet. –hrk- and I've not seen our off world contact for sometime" we were informed.

And he wouldn't ever again.

"Now let me give you the tour" the volus said.

(Line Break)

Pitne led us into what he had called the lab, and while I was mildly interested in that fact that the Planeswalker Wraith had found a way to produce Spice via artificial means when they couldn't do that in the Star Wars, what really grabbed my attention was the Puddle Jumper sitting in the middle of the warehouse.

"Funny looking shuttle" Conrad remarked.

Unlike me he didn't comprehend what this ship being here meant. The Planeswalker Wraith had somehow brought a ship through the Void, as far as I knew that was impossible. Plus you were suppose to need the Ancient gene to fly one of these things, although Micheal the hybrid had found a way around that so it made sense someone else could.

"You know what this is?" Pitne For asked me.

I nodded.

"Yeah its a shuttle like Conrad said" I told him.

Which was not the whole truth.

"I…Had no idea…-hrk-I was going to try and –hrk- I have not found out how to open it" he told us.

Was the door now keyed to Wraith DNA? Not this would stop me I could just teleport inside and open it from within. I was considering doing just that when someone else spoke.

"What about your business partner?" the Justicar asked "I understand he came to an unfortunate demise recently".

Yes we should address that.

"I…Shouldn't say…" the alien replied.

That wouldn't do at all.

"If you need legal aid I can help" I promised the little alien "The Systems Alliance can get you the best lawyers in the galaxy".

The small being looked around before saying more.

"It's Eclipse. –hrk- He didn't want to give them -hrk-exclusive distribution rights. They disagreed. I didn't have a choice but to use them as –hrk- my distributors and my mercenaries" he told me "Now they have taken over -hrk- they'll kill me if I don't do as they say".

He must be desperate for help if he was willing to confide that in strangers.

"Pitne, I promise you this, you'll be okay. I can open that ship and fly us all out of here" I assured the alien "Also there is a Justicar with me. Tell her everything, and she will ensure that justice is served".

Which might include killing the volus, but that wasn't my concern.

"What are you going to do? Eclipse will kill us when Samara starts smearing the walls with them!" Aethyta said.

She was worried about nothing as I teleported inside the Puddle Jumper and as hoped it unlocked from the inside. Once everyone was inside I locked the door, it was in fact mostly mind controlled. The tactile controls must be there to give the mind something to focus on.

"We're all safe in here" I assured the group "Conrad, I might need your help flying this thing".

He rushed to the cockpit and I went with him.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Just think it and the ship will do it" I instructed "the physical controls aren't that important".

I had no experience flying ships, but I was guessing that since it was mentally controlled that Conrad would just need to think about flying. He understood how to control ship, that might be what mattered.

"Well this ship should have some weapons" I said "and if this is all an Eclipse then I doubt they'll just be selling the drug here where it is legal, so I think we should blow up that lab".

I turned to the Justicar, and she nodded before turning to Pinte For.

"Pitne For. Know that if our paths cross again, and you are acting ill befitting…" she started to say.

That was all he needed to hear.

"I promise, no more drugs, -hrk- no more smuggling, I've had it with this world!" Pitne shouted.

With that I let lose a drone, the ship was fully armed and easy to control with my mind, and that blew up the lab as planned. It also made a hole in wall which Conrad flew out of.

"I just have to think and it happens" the man told me "Its like these controls can read my mind".

In a way they did. And when I wondered how this ship travelled to other Planes the computer told me. The Planeswalker Wraith had found a way to mimic at least part of a Spark, creating a shielding device that protected the Puddle Jumper the way my Planeswalker Spark protected me. This was science well beyond anything I'd encountered so far. The Wraith must have been a genius.

"You haven't seen anything yet" I said "Go invisible".

Thinking it was enough and the ship cloaked. An act which sent Conrad into a bout of laughter.

"My apologies. Aethyta, we have unfinished business, and your role in this investigation is over" I heard the Justicar say.

On no I'd forgotten about this.

"Samara," Aethyta said with a big sigh, "Is there anything I can do to stop this stupid feud? An oath, an apology, what? I was young, and stupid. I've moved on. Until you attacked me on Thessia I'd practically forgotten. I don't want to fight, and I don't want to die. Is there an alternative?"

Samara looked at the other asari.

"There is a.. task I must complete" the asari in red said "If you were to assist me with it doing so would not only wipe away that past sin, it would leave me in your debt".

I figured that this had something to do with Samara's daughter, who was a serial killer on Omega.

"Sounds like a blast" Aethyta replied.

The Jusitcar then turned me.

"Gothic I will not pretend to understand you or this remarkable vessel" Samara was now saying "But I believe that it would be best if it was not allowed to fall into the hands of any government".

She was right there.

"Well I don't intend to hand over this ship to anyone" I admitted "I intend to fly it far away".

Further than they could imagine.

"That would be wise" the Justicar said "Now please land this ship at Detective Anaya's place of work I think it would be best if Pitne For made a full confession".

She then turned to the little alien.

"I will vouch for you" she assured him, assuming it was a he "and that lab was destroyed so no more of the drug will be made".

The lab had used some Wraith tech, which couldn't be replaced. And thinking on that made me wonder what else that Planeswalker Wraith had been up to. I could go and find out, or I could take this ship somewhere far away and have fun with it.

"Conrad you told me that you wanted to be like Shepard right?" I asked the man, who was currently having loads of fun flying the Puddlejumper "You know help people, fight evil that sort of thing".

He nodded, and I smiled.

"Well do I have an offer for you" I then said.

I couldn't save this civilisation I wasn't even going to try, but I could save Conrad, and having him tag along might be amusing. At least until I figured how to fly this ship by myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Unknown Planet. Pegasus Galaxy.**

"You know we could have gone anywhere you can imagine" I said to Conrad Verner as several people with guns surrounded us "But no you wanted to check out this galaxy".

It was my own fault really. After dropping off the rest of the Mass Effect natives at the police station I'd explained to Conrad, who was now sort of my sidekick, that with the modified Puddle Jumper we could venture to other universes, which he'd totally believed without any evidence for some reason.

Also I had mentioned that the alien who had brought the Puddle jumper to his galaxy might have been doing other bad things elsewhere. This had led to him insisting that we find out what those things were, so I'd taken us back to the Wraith's lab. Which was now totally surrounded by SGC personal.

"You said we could go anywhere I wanted" Conrad reminded me "I wanted to make sure no more new drugs were going to start hurting people".

Damn heroes and their whole helping people thing.

"Who are you people!" a voice demanded to know.

It took me a moment to realise that it was John Shepard who was talking. The leader of Atlantis's number one team. I was a little star struck, but I soon got my act together.

"My name is Gothic and this is Conrad Verner" I said "We're from Earth".

Conrad currently had his pistol pointing at one of the Stargate people and we both had Kinetic Barriers, plus I was a magic user, so if it came down to a firefight we could win. Maybe.

"Who are you people?" Conrad demanded to know as an odd whining noise filled the air.

Before anyone could answer, there was a whine and a flash of light. I closed my eyes for a second, due to my eyes hurting from the bright light. When I opened my eyes again , they widened in shock and fear as there were now Wraith standing in our midst.

"Everyone take cover!" someone yelled.

The marines, or soldiers, or airman, I couldn't tell which, brought up their own rifles while Conrad and I did the smart thing, which was find cover.

While the fight didn't last long the last remaining Wraith, who was not one of the types that wore masks, grabbed Conrad and wrapped his arm around his neck. Now the blond haired men was looking at me, his eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Gothic!" he called out.

I now had my pulse pistol, which I knew could kill Wraith, pointing at Conrad, not the best move I could have made, but I'd done it anyway.

"Let him go," I ordered the space vampire "You really don't want to piss me off!"

The Wraith laughed maliciously.

"I hunger and this one is so full of life" the alien said.

Well I was rapidly growing fond of Conrad, and the whole reason I'd brought him alone, aside from wanting someone to fly my ship, was because he could very soon be the last of his kind. The Reapers would soon descend upon his galaxy and wipe everyone out. If Conrad died here then my small act of goodness would have meant nothing.

"If you hurt him, I swear that I will make your life hell before I destroy you," I promised the Wraith.

Not that I'd ever tortured someone, but I was willing to give at a go.

"That's a Wraith," John Shepard said to me in a low voice. "Don't let him put his hand on your friend's chest. They feed off humans. They suck out our er…life force. It will make him wither and die within seconds".

So clearly John Shepard understood that I wasn't a native of this galaxy. I wondered how he knew that. Maybe the clothes were a give away.

"Regardless of what you think you know of me, your friend here is mine. After him, I shall feast on you all" the alien said as he grinned nastily.

I really hated this species, and I was quite willing to kill the creature. With that in mind I used my TK powers to grab the alien's arm, the one around Conrad neck and I forced it up into the air.

"Conrad get down!" I shouted.

The Wraith roared with rage, and brought up his weapon with his free hand, a stunner. He shot at me and I let a magical shield take the shot. Which confused the alien space vampire. Not that he remained confused as I shot him with my pulse pistol, five times just to be sure.

Then the air filled with a sound that was becoming rapidly familiar, when I looked up I saw more Wraith darts.

"We have to leave" I told Conrad

My intention was to return to the cloaked Puddle Jumper.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you go" John Shepard was saying "You have to come with us".

There was no time to argue.

(Line Break)

 **Conference Room. Atlantis.**

"All right, what we do we know about our visitors?" Elizabeth asked.

No surprise Mckay spoke first.

"Well, we know at least one of them has telekintic abilities, an energy shield and an energy weapon" Rodney commented "So my guess is he's either an Ancient, or someone whose learned a lot about them. More than we have".

Teyla spoke next.

"Surely someone who can so easily defeat a Wraith is someone that we should ally ourselves with" she suggested.

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

"I would like to think that they mean us no harm, but I can't assume that" she soon said "They claim to be from Earth, but how did they get here? There is only one known Stargate on Earth and that is at the SGC. If for some reason the SGC had another ZPM, they would have arrived here in Atlantis, which they didn't, and they're clearly not SCG personal.

Rodney had a theory.

"Ah, but that's the thing. The only known gate. What if there is another one somewhere else? It wouldn't be the first time. Remember the gate that the SGC has now is the one they borrowed from the Russians. They found one in Egypt, then in the Antarctic, who's to say that it can't be somewhere else?" he suggested "The one with the energy shield sounds British, maybe they found a whole treasure trove of Ancient tech, like the Ancient Outpost at the South Pole, including a gate, they powered it up and came here".

It wasn't impossible. Although it seemed far fetched.

"Okay, assume for a moment that there was another gate somewhere else on Earth and they found it. I can believe that, even if it's a stretch. My next question, if they're really from Earth, then where did they get their powers. No human can do that," Elizabeth said.

Well only one of them had shown to have powers, but Dr Weir didn't assume that meant the other person didn't.

"They can if they're a wizard," a voice said from by the door.

Heads turned and stared at the man standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean wizard? Like magic and stuff? What? Next you're going to pull a rabbit from your hat?" Rodney said with a scoff.

Gothic arched an eyebrow.

"I could, but that's so cliched" he said.

John laughed a little at Rodney's expression, before turning towards Gothic

"So, you can really do magic?" he asked.

Mckay began ranting about magic being impossible. Meanwhile Gothic, took out what seemed to be wooden stick, made a gesture and Rodney found himself unable to speak.

"Don't worry I can reverse it" he then assured everyone else.

As proof went it worked rather well.

"So do you get to the Pegasus galaxy?" Elizabeth Weir asked.

What followed was a long story which if written down would make a decent sized novel.

"That's quite a tale," Dr Weir finally said.

The wizard took a seat before speaking further.

"It's my life. What can I say?" he replied casually.

Sometime passed as people took in this informed.

"That was a load of crap!" Sgt. Bates suddenly exploded "There is no such thing as magic. Major, I demand that you throw this man and his friend in a cell, they are a direct risk to this base and everyone on it".

No one was eager to do that.

"Regardless of whether you believe it or not, Sgt. Bates, we're not going to just throw them in the brig," Elizabeth stated sternly "I have a feeling that we have much to learn from each other".

She then turned to the so called Wizard.

"Could you at least undo whatever it is you did to Rodney" she requested "I get the feeling that if he doesn't get ask something soon he'll explode".

After another wave of the wand Dr Mckay could speak again, and he asked about a dozen questions in under ten seconds.

"I know how far fetched it all sounds" the wizard said, ignoring the many questions "but really its not more far fetch than being in another galaxy, in a city that was built by ancient beings. It's all a matter of perspective".

Not everyone took a moment to consider that.

"I don't care about perspective. I still think we should lock you up," Sgt. Bates stated.

There was another flick of the wand and the loud American found himself totally unable to move.

"He's just paralysed" the wizard assured everyone.

Elizabeth Weir was not happy. Neither was John Shepard who currently had a gun pointing at the wizard, who was unbothered by this.

"Er…this isn't permanent is it?" she asked warily.

The wizard shook his head.

"No, I just got tired of his attitude" told the woman "If he can keep his mouth shut, I'll reserve it".

Once able to move again Bates wisely took no action, he just glared at Gothic.

"If I wanted to harm any of you I would have" the wizard said "And I can teleport so locking up would be rather pointless. Besides I don't intend to stick around I was dealing with a Wraith who had gained the same abilities I have. He's dead now but I wanted to make sure he hadn't done anything that would mess up other worlds.

Suddenly Gothic's stomach growled and he looked around, embarrassed.

"Er…sorry. I haven't eaten for a while" he admitted.

Elizabeth nodded.

"All right then. I want your guarantee that you're not here to harm anyone," she demanded "I assume you vouch for your friend, he collapsed after nearly being fed on by a Wraith".

Well not right after, that had happened after they'd come through the gate.

"As long as no one attacks me I'll leave them be" Gothic assured the leader of the expedition "And while I'm here I might be able to help you. I have access to technology you don't. I'm sure we can work out a deal".

This pleased Dr Weir.

"Acceptable. If that is all, then we can adjourn. John, why don't you show our guests to the mess hall and let them get something to eat" she requested "We'll work out sleeping quarters later, and we can discuss a trade deal in the morning".

John nodded and the meeting broke up.

(Line Break)

 **Atlantis. Pegasus Galaxy.**

To claim land a Planeswalker had to meditate and draw on the mana to form a link to that land. While I had an instinctual grasp on how to do this, I'd not done it for a while. Mostly because the mox diamonds on my gauntlet drew mana in over time which I could then use to power the spells that were my cards. When not using my cards I tended to rely on my internal magic, or on the items I carried like my sword, Winter's Bane.

Today I was claiming land, well actually I was claiming Atlantis, which was sort of an island so it should give me blue mana.

Blue's philosophy, like that of each colour of mana, was determined by its world view. To Blue, the world is opportunity. Within it hide wonders and possibilities most fantastic: the stuff of dreams. Blue was characterised by the desire to know the world's secrets and to make those possibilities real. The belief that dream can be reality, to which Blue holds fast, is belief in tabula rasa, the blank slate.

Also Blue believes that all things begin existence blank, without destiny or purpose. This is contrasted with Green's belief that one's life is predetermined, by natural ability. Blue believes the essence of a thing is given to it, that it is shaped by the storms and eddies of its existence. Those with the knowledge and willpower are masters of this: shaping and changing things at will. To Blue, essence is as malleable as clay.

Mastery of possibility, mastery of essence, is exactly what Blue pursues. Thus, Blue comes to prise knowledge. It is with knowledge that Blue will unlock great possibilities, and changes itself for the better. With all knowledge, omniscience, Blue can make itself perfect.

Recurring themes in Blue are illusion over reality (nurture over nature), thought over action (reason over passion), and the future over the past or present. Which would explain why I was now thinking of the future, and planning out exactly how I could aid the people in this city should I chose to.

Also I totally unsurprised by the Ascended being who was now watching me. Logic and reason told me that of course they'd take note of me, and that they would want to stop me from interfering with whatever plans they had in motion.

"I was wondering when one of you lot would turn up" I said causally "Let me guess you want me to leave".

That made sense I was sort of an ascended being myself, albeit one in human form. The Ancients didn't like it when ascended beings messed with mortals, unless they were the ones doing it.

"It is not our place to tell you where to go" the Ancient said.

I didn't recognise this Ancient, it wasn't one I'd seen in the Stargate shows, but that made sense as there could be millions of them.

"There are however limits to what we will tolerate" the Ancient was now saying.

I didn't care what those limits were.

"Don't worry I'm not sticking around" I assured the glowing person "Now why don't you go and glow in some kid's room as a nightlight, that way you might actually be of some use to people".

The ascended being didn't reply to that, rather it seemed vanished, and I was left alone to gather my Mana in peace.

(Line Break)

 **Jumper Bay. Atlantis.**

"Sorry what?" I asked Conrad.

Certainly I had heard that wrong.

"I'm staying here" Conrad repeated.

Yep that was what he had said.

"Why?" I asked.

My time on Atlantis hadn't been that enjoyable, mostly due to that annoying Bates guy, he had started out not believing anything I said right up until I'd flown a team to Ilium so that we could pick up some useful ME tech. After we'd returned with a Puddle Jumper full of ME weapons, kinetic barriers and omni-tools the Sergent had demanded that his superiors take the Jumper from me. Not understanding that only I could get the ship in and out of the Void between realities. Without a Planeswalker to guide the ship it was just Jumper with odd shielding.

"Well they need someone to show them how to use all the tech we brought here" Conrad said "And Major Shepard offered me a place on one of the teams. I'd only be guarding scientists to start with, but he promised if I did well in training I'd be let into a combat team".

Having around someone who was used to ME tech would be good for the Atlantis folk since they were going to be making use of the stuff. Also I understood that Conrad wanted to make something of his life so him helping here did make sense. I'd also known that we would part ways I just hadn't though it was would be soon.

"Good luck Conrad Verner" I said while shaking the man's hand "Try not to get eaten by any space vampires".

Which in my view was good advice.

"I'll be heading out soon" I told the ME human.

My Puddle Jumper was fully stocked now. I had plenty of water, rations, other basic supplies, and even more weapons. Shepard had at least been nice enough to teach me how to shoot. I could now hit someone or something that wasn't standing right in front of me.

"Bye Gothic" said Conrad as he stepped out of the Jumper "Thanks for bringing me here".

I closed the door to the little ship, sat down in the cockpit and wondered what the heck I was going to next. Well whatever it I was going to do I wouldn't be doing it here. Not with the Ancients watching my every move and the locals who seemed to think I was one of their gods.

Time to move on.

(Line Break)

 **Eternity Bar. Ilium**

After leaving Atlantis in my now fully stocked Puddle Jumper, which as it turns out I was able to fly just fine by myself, I ended up back at bar run by Matriarch Aethyta. While I could have gone anywhere in the multi-verse I'd found that I didn't have any idea of what to do next. That was the problem with having too many options, it made it hard to chose just one.

Until now I'd been avoiding quite a few planes because they were dangerous or because I wouldn't blend in, with a ship that could go invisible I had a lot more options available to me. I could have chosen one of them.

Yet here I was in a bar on an alien planet, when I could be off learning more magical stuff. Still it was giving me time to think about to do next. With my level of power I had a lot of choices. I could go join the Justice League, I could return to the Wizarding World and destroy the corrupt wand wavers. Maybe I would go see how Twilight Sparkle was doing before she got into her head to come check on me. Perhaps I should visit the Forgotten Realms and learn how they enchanted magical items.

"So Aethyta did you and Justicar work things out?" I asked the old alien.

She nodded and she kept on cleaning a glass that didn't need cleaning.

"Yeah turns out her daughter was murdering people on Omega, we had to kill her, and Samara considers herself to be in my debt now which is nice I suppose" she told me "The Justicar is still around here somewhere doing the goddess only knows what, but that isn't my concern".

I was about to order another drink only someone else spoke.

"Mr Gothic" a voice said.

I turned in my stool and saw Detective Anaya heading my way.

"Miss Anaya" I greeted "How are you?".

She didn't look happy.

"I should arrest you for blowing up that lab" she said "And I would if the Justicar hadn't warned me that I'd be biting off more than I can chew by trying. Still good work shutting down that lab. The Glitterstim supply has dried up and when we found what was left of those alien machines in the wreckage I was able to convince my superiors that Glitterstim should be illegal since it was being created with unknown alien tech".

Well I was glad that things had worked out for her.

"There's something else I think you might be interested in" Anaya told me while passing over a data pad "Soon after the guy you called the Wraith started working with Eclipse that gang started recruiting more than normal, but not for fighters and techs, the asari maidens they 'recruited' were all courtesans, good ones too.

A courtesan was pretty much a high-class prostitute, normally associated with rich and powerful men who gifted the whore with luxuries in exchange for her services. On this planet courtesans were more or less the same only they worked for powerful and wealthy asari businesswomen. They were brought along to social events as arm candy, and were used by powerful asari for sex as they didn't tend to have time to invest in more normal relationships.

"Let me guess you'd like to go and find them" I realised

The detective nodded.

"If this guy you call Wraith had something to with their recruitment, which I don't think was voluntary, then you might know where they ended up" the asari cop said "I know a few people who'd be grateful if they came home, they'll be a reward in for you".

Well I did need something to do and thanks to Rodney Mckay I had the Planeswalking Wraith's log in my omni-tool as he'd figured out a way to transfer the data.

"I'll look into it" I promised as I finished my drink "I'll contact you once I've figured out what happened to them".

(Line Break)

 **Sith Planet. KOTOR Galaxy.**

I looked down at a set of vacant eyes that were part of a head that had little pyramidal shapes where ears should be, as well as two very familiar tendrils, or possible tentacles, attached to the back of the head.

A Twi'lek. A dead one wearing a skimpy outfit with a slave collar around her neck. This made sense as I had recently found out the Planeswalker Wraith had been doing more than making drugs while in the ME verse. With the help of some crooks he'd been taking asari and bringing them here to be sold as slaves to the Sith Empire.

According the Wraith's logs he'd been using the credits he'd gotten from the sale to buy some odd bits of technology as well info on more mainstream tech, such as shields and hyper drives. I'd assumed that the Wraith was looking for ways to advance his own race and by the looks of things I'd be right. Thankfully he was dead now if I hadn't killed him he could have really messed up entire galaxies.

My trail of thought ended when the door to my side opened and a man walked into the room. His uniform was dark gray, with red and blue markings on the chest, and my mind immediately connected the dots: Imperial uniform.

What also focused my mind was his blaster moving to point in my direction as the officer gawked at me in surprise. Sadly for him I had TK abilities, I just took the weapon off him and after setting it to stun, which was actually rather easy, I shot the man. This left me with another pistol for my growing collection.

Now that he was knocked out I took a good look at him now. While his uniform was clearly Imperial, the insignia was not that of the movie-era Galactic Empire but of the TOR-era Sith Empire. Which while interesting didn't mean I was in any less danger.

Moments later some figures rushed passed me. I made out peoples of various races who all wore either nothing or very little aside from their slave collars. Only two figures stopped when they saw me and they were wearing what I'd generously call dancer's outfits.

Both of the females, neither of which were human but were humanoid, looked at the Imperial Officer and then at the blaster I was holding.

"You're not an Imperial" one of them said "What are you doing here?".

Before I could even try to answer that question the other female spoke.

"They're almost here!" she yelled.

This was when even more Imperials arrived. I squeezed off a shot that went way over their heads and did nothing but reveal my position. A moment later blaster bolts sizzled by me, I could feel the heat coming off them.

I was in the process of raising my shield when a blaster bolt struck me in the side. And while my armour was unbreakable the blast still knocked me on my ass. Then a trooper came up toward me with blaster rifle levelled at my head. I couldn't see his face through his helmet but I imagined he was rather confused at my style dress and since I was not wearing my helmet he could clearly see that I was human which made him pause.

This was a mistake as with my powers I made his blaster rifle fly out of his hand. And then I used my magical powers to throw the trooper into the rest of his squad with enough force that it was like throwing a bowling ball at some pins. They all got knocked onto their asses.

"Never shoot a Planeswalker" I advised the troopers.

Figuring I'd need the firepower I grabbed one of the blaster rifles and then made to head back to the Puddle jumper. I could Planeswalk right now, as after all my practice I could manage about two walks a day, but I wasn't going to leave my ship behind. As for the asari slaves, well I should at least try to find them before I left.

"You sound like an Imperial" one the escaping slaves accused.

She was a green skinned twi'lek and her friend was an Mirialan if I was remembering my Star Wars correctly.

"I don't sound like an Imperial, they sound like me" I replied "Now I'm leaving, you can come with me if you wish".

While I had come here to track down some missing asari, I wasn't going to be able to do that during what seemed to be a slave revolt. Besides I wasn't willing to risk my life for them as I'd only be taking those asari home to where they'd all be killed by Reapers within a matter of months.

"You have a ship?" the Twi'lek asked.

I nodded as a thought passed through my head.

"And I can take you somewhere very far away" I told the aliens.

Right now I was having a hard time believing that I'd been so stupid. I'd been wondering how my little ship and I could make a difference in the coming war with the Reapers. In truth it couldn't, even with my powers I was no match for what was coming. Even the mightiest creatures I could summon would not be able to take down a Reaper, and even if my spell cards could help I'd still have to worry about being brainwashed.

While on that trail of thought earlier I'd been thinking about dumping off some of the asari on Illuim somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy, sure there they could get culled by the Wraith, but they'd have a chance to survive if they hid. Also I'd been wondering if the folks at Atlantis would like some asari helping them out.

Now I was planning to drop as few dozen asari off, maybe a few hundred, on Star Trek Earth, it could actually save that species as the asari could make babies with pretty much anyone else, and given their long life spans it would take a long time to grow their numbers, but at least it would a chance for that species. It was something I could do.

"We'll come with you" one of the aliens said.

They didn't exactly have a choice, and I was sure they'd like Star Trek Earth were no slavery was allowed.

"Now before we go have you seen anyone who looks like this" I asked, while using my omni-tool to display one of the missing asari.

The Twi'lik woman leaned in for a closer look.

"Sure they're down three levels" she told me "In the education centre. We couldn't open the door before the Imperials found us, but you're a Jedi you can save them".

I was no Jedi, but I could understand why the alien might think that given that I'd just been throwing some troopers around with TK.

"Help me free them and I'll take you somewhere so far away the Imperials will never find you" I offered the two aliens.

Naturally they took me up on the offer.

(Line Break)

 **Eternity Bar. Illium**

"I wasn't able to find all of them" I told Detective Anaya as we once more met at this bar "The trail has gone cold".

Even Planeswalkers had their limits, and while I might be able to handle Sith troopers I hadn't wanted to hang a Sith planet around in case I ran into a darkside user. I wasn't willing to risk my life for a few asari slaves.

"You did more than I was expecting" Detective Anaya replied "and I'm glad you got those girls home. They must have had a really hard time, they are all claiming that a blue skinned man flying your ship took them to another galaxy".

That did sound crazy.

"I imagine they're a bit traumatised" I said "and I found them in a sorry state".

A Sith education centre was not at all pleasant. It had really been a place for the brainwashing of slaves.

"I'll have the reward transferred to your account..." Detective Anaya started to say.

This was where I stopped here.

"I don't have an account" I told her "I deal in credit chips".

The asari cop smirked.

"Guess its hard to have bank accounts when you don't officially exist" she remarked.

If she was still under the impression that I was a System Alliance agent then that was good for me.

"Fine I'll get the money converted" Detective Anaya went on to say "Met me here at lunchtime tomorrow".

As soon as the space cop was gone, Matriarch Aethyta leaned in close, it was more than a little scary.

"Alesa told me that you told her that your a wizard from another universe" she said "And that ship of yours is like nothing I've ever seen before, and I've seen a lot. So why don't tell me exactly who and what you are".

Which I did because Matriarch Aethyta was a scary woman when she wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 4**

 **Sunnydale. Buffy Verse.**

Things were actually going well for me. I'd found a way to save at least some of the people in that doomed version of Mass Effect. However since it was going to be few days until Matriarch Aethyta, who was back on Illuim, had more volunteers for me I'd decided to take a trip to somewhere I thought might be amusing. The world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

It wasn't a simple matter to convince young asari to uproot their entire lives and to venture to another universe, well actually convincing asari maidens to go somewhere far away was pretty easy, they were adventurous at that stage of their lives, the actual hard part was convincing them that it was possible to reach another dimension.

Thankfully I wasn't the one who had to make those young asari believe it, I was leaving that up to a certain matriarch and her friends. Unlike many asari elders she did think the Reapers were coming, I didn't think she understood the true threat they were, but she didn't need to. All she had to convince some younger members of her race to take a chance.

Still it had to be done carefully, through word of mouth passed between friends. I didn't want the asari government finding out about me. It might be nice to have the cooperation of their leaders, however they would only try to abuse my powers for their own ends. Plus I had worked with a certain asari detective now so I might on certain people's radars, if so it was best not to hang on Illuim too much even though I liked getting to look at hot blue alien babes.

I'd not Planeswalked, or Planesflown in this case, directly to Sunnydale as I'd been worried that it might do something the Hellmouth, I'd appeared near LA and then had flown here. I'd parked on the roof of what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse, leaving my ship cloaked while I went for a look around.

This world wasn't one I would have visited unless I was confident in my powers, due to the very hostile natives, and even now I was little worried the Powers That Be, might get a bit peeved about me being here, but I wasn't that worried however as I had no intention of getting involved with local affairs.

Aside from doing some sight seeing, as it checking out the Slayer and her gang, I was here to check out of the Magic Shop they had here in town as I was always looking for ways to continue my magical education, and to expand my knowledge of the multi-verse. Those were the main reasons why I travelled so much. Helping people had never really been a goal of mine.

Actually finding a Sunnydale which wasn't a hole in the ground had proved to be a challenge. Navigating the Howling, as the Eternals called it, was not an easy task and trying to find an alternate version of a certain reality that suited my needs was even harder. Which was why I didn't normal bother, and a lot of the time it wasn't even possible, some realites didn't evenhave alternate universes, or timelines, were as other had hundreds, ones that seemed to grow out of a single universe like branches on a tree.

Thankfully my new Puddle Jumper made travelling through the Blinding Eternities much, much easier, its modified shields meant that I only had to use my abilities to enter and exit the Void. I didn't at all understand how the Planeswalker Wraith had created that special shielding, from what I knew about Planeswalker Sparks it shouldn't at all be possible to mimic it artificially, even in part, yet somehow he'd done it.

Once I was on the ground, having simply used some unicorn magic to levitate down to the sidewalk, I looked around and heard a strange noise coming from inside the building I'd parked on top of. Curious I walked to the big open doors to the warehouse, and looked inside.

WTF

Because of the daylight I could see that the inside of the warehouse was done up to look like a high school classroom. With a few rows of student desks, a blackboard, and well everything really. Behind the teacher's desk was Vamp Willow, complete with her hooker wear outfit, also she had her vamp face on, so I figured this was freaky mirror universe rather something close to cannon Buffy.

Upon looking closer, while still remaining within a patch of sunlight I saw Vampire Willow's yellow eyes roll back in her head as her back arched and she let out a sound that made it clear she was having an orgasm.

When it was over Cordelia Chase of all people, climbed out from under the desk, I'd not been able to see her from where I was standing until she stood up. She was dressed in a schoolgirl outfit, not surprising given the theme of the room, and she was also a vampire.

So apparently I was in a wishverse. Just not the one I'd seen on TV since I knew Cordelia Chase was not turned into vampire in that time line.

Also I discovered that Vamp Willow doesn't take very good care of her toys. Cordelia's legs, the parts of them not covered by a skirt showed that she'd been whipped, or something like that, rather recently.

I was still standing here trying to figure out what the hell kind of wish could have resulted in this messed up world when Vampire Willow finally noticed me.

"Care to join us? I'll let you play with my puppy" the undead thing invited.

My reply to this was to form a fireball. I really didn't like vampires.

(Line Break)

 **Rooftops. Sunnydale.**

Not long after destroying both Vamp Willow and Vamp Cordelia with a single fireball the sun had set, and I'd gone back to the safety of my Puddle Jumper and had started doing some research. Using my omni-tool to contact to what they laughingly called the Internet here I'd been able to find out a lot about what must have happened in this messed up version of BTVS.

Apparently Buffy Summers had come to Sunnydale, only to die mere days after arriving in this this town. I figured the Master must of gotten free during the Harvest, a ritual by were another vampire could fed power to him by drinking blood.

Only clearly he hadn't opened the Hellmouth as the world was still here. Xander Harris had gone missing along with several members of the swim team, so I guessed he was a fish monster now. Willow Rosenberg had died due to being stabbed with a barbecue fork according to a medical report, which actually meant vampire bite, as had Cordelia Chase. Rupert Giles had return the England, and as for the rest I'd stopped reading.

It was damn depressing this world, and yet kind of cool as I was currently watching an ogre thing leading sword wielding vampires fighting some other vampires. I was pretty sure the leader of the other group was Kakistos, it would explain the hooven hands.

The ogre thing roared "KILL THEM!" as a group of El-Eliminati (sword using vampires in matching uniforms) charged into the fray. I figured the ogre thing had to be the demon Balthazar. He seemed to have found his amulet in this world, that would explain his awesome strength and speed, and iit also explained his horrible taste in jewelry.

I was just about to re-enter my Puddle Jumper and fly off, as this version of Sunnydale did not look at all safe for shopping, when I saw Faith the Vampire Slayer wade into the action. I'd watched the TV show, but that didn't really do justice to a Slayer in action. It was more like watching River Tam slaughter those Reavers, or whatever it was they were called, the whole thing was both a fight and a dance. Rather hot.

Still while she was clearly the most deadly thing in battle, she wasn't that smart, she'd charged into a massive brawl rather that wait for the two sides to whittle down each others numbers. That was what I would have done, if I'd wanted to get involved, which I didn't.

But she was a sexy chick, and sexy chicks needed to be preserved, for the sake of all mankind. Plus I did need a knew sidekick now that Conrad had left me to go play hero in the Pegasus Galaxy. Also there was a chance she might have sex with me, and seeing her fight had turned me on.

"Screw it" I muttered as I jumped down onto the street and took out my wand.

 _Incendio! Incendio! Incendio!_

It was a simple wand people, mostly used to light fireplaces and start cooking fires, but the vampires here were so flammable you'd think they were made out of tissue paper. It took only a little fire to make one burn up and turn to ash.

 _Incendio! Incendio! Incendio!_

For a few moments everything seemed to be going well. Then I saw even more of these bloody sword toting cultists round the corner, that had changed my course of action from being downright stupid to totally suicidal. Faith seems to agree with my assessment because she raced past me.

"Time ta go, dude!" she shouted.

About the only thing going right in this whole cock up was that Balthazar and Kakistos were too busy fighting each other to notice us. Which allowed us to escape without drawing their attention.

We didn't escape from their undead minions however, vampires are faster than humans, and I wasn't in great physical shape but I was at least able to keep up with Faith for a short time. Although she may have slowed down for my sake, or she might be running low on juice.

 _Incendio! Incendio! Incendio!_

I hadn't even stopped running when using those spells to discourge the vamps from chasing us, which was why I didn't notice that we'd just run down an alleyway.

"Fuck. Dead end." Faith yelled.

This did not please me.

"I thought you knew where you were going" I complained.

"Yeah, I did. Away from those guys!" she replied.

If only I had time to look through my cards. I had plenty of black mana stored in my Mox Diamonds, the stuff had rushed in without me really even noticing. I'd hadn't seen those diamonds fill up so rapidly since I'd visited the Crystal Empire.

Still that was something to think about later. Right now I really needed to remember a wand spell that would get us out of this. I could apparate away, but I'd never taken a passenger before. However it looked as if I'd have to risk it as the vampires would be on us before I could burn them all with magic.

That was when I heard the roar of an engine and a second later some make of car plowed through the vampires like a bowling ball making a strike.

"Get in the car!" the Slayer ordered.

Faith was already in motion, darting forward and driving a stake into a downed vampire who was between her and the nearest car door.

When I got inside the car I saw a woman I'd never seen in the show, and she didn't stop to make introductions. Instead she reversed the car and started driving out of the ally, only for a sword to come crashing in through her window and impale her.

"DOUBLE-D!" Faith called out.

Amazingly the woman didn't pass out and was able to get the car onto the main road before driving us away from the vampires at very high speed. Also despite what was going on I couldn't help checking out the woman's chest, turns out the nick-name was justified. I was pretty sure that this woman was Faith's Watcher the woman who in canon time line had been killed by Kakistos, the master vampire with the hooves for hands.

"We need to get to the hospital!" Faith was now yelling.

That seemed like a plan to me.

"Faith. It's- okay. We all... die sometime" the Watcher managed say, while still somehow driving the car.

For a moment I wondered what to do. I had the Blue Mana I'd gathered while at Atlantis, and that was great for throwing people about and levitating, but it wouldn't heal this nice lady. Nor would the black mana stored in my Mox Diamonds help here.

Then I remembered that I had an omni-tool and with that I could apply medi-gel, that should be enough to keep the woman from bleeding out until we got her to a doctor.

"This will keep you alive" I told the Watcher as I applied the medi-gel.

Medical gel was an all-purpose medicinal salve combining an anaesthetic and clotting agent. It was used by paramedics, EMTs, and military personnel, in the Mass Effect verse as well as anyone else who bothered to learn first aid. It helped heal various wounds and ailments, by sealing injuries against infection and it allowed for more rapid healing by having the gel grip tight to flesh, much like how a wound could be sown shut. It was pretty much an entire first aid kit in one go.

"Actually that does feel a lot better" the Watcher remarked once I was done "That wasn't magic, is it some kind of new military technology, something the Americans are working on".

I couldn't answer that question as Faith suddenly grabbed my head and turned it towards her. Then her lips were pressed against mine.

Which was nice.

(Line Break)

 **Motel. Sunnydale.**

"Thank you," a naked Faith said to me "For helping me out in the fight, and saving Double D".

I'd just patched up her watcher, whose name was actually Diana Dormer, and after dropping the woman off at hospital the Slayer had invited me back to hotel room. Now she was standing in front of me totally naked having not gotten dressed after nipping into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"No problem" I told her.

That was all I got to say as soon we were kissing, and Faith moaned into my mouth as my hands slid down her smooth wet back to cup her nice round ass. I'd always been a butt guy so I couldn't help it.

Next I slipped a hand between her thighs where I started rubbing her already wet pussy. This elicited an even happier moan as my fingers started to explore between her nether lips. Faith's hand reached down and grasped my already hard rod. She started stroking it as our tongues duelled.

"I want you in me now," Faith demanded, once the kissing was over.

Happy to oblige I lifted her up by her firm ass, threw her onto the bed. She made sure I went with her, and soon moved so that she could be on top. And once my cock was out I let her position my rod at her entrance. Her shaved pussy engulfed my cock in short order.

"Oh yeah," she moaned as she began riding me.

The super tight pussy of a slayer was heavenly. Apparently the slayer spirit made everything extra strong. Her cunt's grip on my cock was amazing as she rode me.

"That feels so fucking good," she panted between thrusts.

She was really riding me at this point. She was more than eager for this.

"You don't have to tell me," I somehow managed to reply.

She smirked at me and somehow her cunt got even snugger around me cock, and I worried that this wouldn't last very long at this rate.

"I want to feel your hot cum inside me. Don't you want to cum in me?" she asked.

We'd barely gotten started, and she wanted me to finish, she was kinda evil as well as hot.

"Oh yes, you want to don't ya. That's it cum in me baby. Fill me full of your hot stuff," she urged.

Her talk became too much and as I was soon doing exactly what she wanted.

"That was amazing," I said once I was done.

She'd barely done anything, yet she'd made me cum really good.

"Yes it was," she told me with a smile.

(Line Break)

Streets. Sunnydale.

I'd just had sex with Faith the Vampire Slayer, it had been over very quickly, although that seemed to have been her plan, as she'd then kicked me out of her room moments later. A few moments of pleasure and no cuddling afterwards, somehow I'd been the woman.

Clearly she'd thought that was some kind of thank you for helping her and her Watcher out. I wasn't sure how to feel about, I'd not done anything X-rated since Meera Reed had died, not counting that short amount of naked time with Daenerys Targaryen, I hadn't really wanted to, for reasons I didn't understand, but my dry spell was over now.

Putting those thoughts to one side I started to lengthen my stride as I begin to hear the sounds of battle ahead, a vamp with a sword was up ahead and he started to yell when he saw me. My Black Knight, which I had summoned in order to protect me, already had her sword out and and a moment later she was swinging it so that it went through the undead thing's neck.

I could have just teleported myself back to the Puddle Jumper, but I was a good mood. Well I was in the mood to do some damage to the monsters in this town. Perhaps I just wanted to please Faith, it didn't really matter, I was a Planeswalker I could whatever I wanted when I wanted.

Another vamp moved to attack me only for my Black Knight, who looked like a hot chick in bikini armour for some reason, to block the swing of the vamp almost casually, her weapon didn't even seem to notice the resistance of the vampire's neck as she drove her sword through the undead things neck.

A second swing and yet another vampires head rolled off and he crumpled to dust. His last expression was of pained surprise, had he been human I might have cared, but vampires were just monsters to me.

I soon turned a corner and saw that I was heading towards the City Hall building. The space outside the City Hall building was over run with regular vampires and a few more of those sword wielding warrior vamps I'd run into earlier.

Their numbers were dwindling fast as the warrior vamps were over run and dusted by the more normal vampires. While looking around I saw various other creatures, what I guessed to be hell hounds and other assorted demons doing battle with the vampires. It was a total monster mash.

"Kill them all" I ordered my Black Knight.

The magical creation dove into the fray, impaling a green skinned demon in the guts before anyone even realised that we were here. Meanwhile I vanished and appeared on to a nearby roof so that not only would I have a good view of the battle, it also ensured I would be somewhat safe. Besides Planeswalkers weren't suppose to get their hands dirty, we had minions for that.

I watched my Black Knight stride across the battlefield lashing out with her sword at anything that moved. Then I saw Faith some distance away, exactly where you'd expect her to be, right in the thick of things.

Only she wasn't doing so well. A vamps fangs were in her neck, and I reacted by grabbing her with TK. I floated her up to where I was, and quickly applied some medi-gel to her wound. Thankfully she was a Slayer so she recovered fast, although she was a bit dizzy.

"How'd I get up here?" she asked.

Before I could explain about me having tk powers there was a big distraction in the form of an Earthquake, and if that wasn't bad enough soon there a many headed creature poking its head out of the roof of the school, it could be clearly seen from this rooftop. Also it was a great deal bigger than in the TV show.

I figured that the Master, a big deal vampire in this world, must have opened the Hellmouth, if so this planet would soon be overrun by demons.

"Okay then, this world is gonna crash and burn" I said.

As if to agree with me the sky was soon filled with sound, and not long after that, the sight of what I guessed to be helicopter gunships. Seemed like the American government had at least been somewhat aware of what was happening and had a plan.

"Wait, where you are going?" I asked the Slayer.

Faith was already making her way down the fire escape on the side of the building.

"My Watcher's in the hospital" she said "If this town is turning into a war zone I gotta get her out of here".

I didn't try to stop here as I knew it was time for me to leave. With that in mind I teleported myself back to my Puddle Jumper and was soon up in the air. I was almost out of view of the town when I suddenly had an idea, it was risky, but it might just save this world.

While still cloaked I turned the Jumper around, and flew to the school. When I was close to aim correctly I unleashed two drones and aimed them so the entire school was engulfed in a massive explosion.

It worked as planned, the many headed creature retreated. I'd guessed the Master had been in the school, and that he'd opened the Hellmouth, most likely due to the different demon groups all fighting for control of this town. I must have just blown him up, causing the Hellmouth to close. Also while I'd not seen the Mayor, but it was safe to assume that all those monsters had been attacking City Hall to get to him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the sensors of my small ship started to register something, I had no idea what the readings meant as they were like nothing I'd seen before, but it was clear what was happening. The whole of Sunnydale was sinking into the ground at an alarming rate. Just like in the end of Season 7, only it was nighttime and the town was full of people. People I'd caused the death of while trying to save them.

This was when I swore to myself that I would never again visit a BTVS universe.

(Line Break)

Diner. Two Broke Girls Verse.

"Hi, my name's right here" said the woman.

I taken back by how boldly the pretty dark haired waitress pointed to her name tag with her pen. She'd only attracted attention to her breasts, parts of which could be seen since her top was open. Had to a method of earning extra tips, or possible she just liked the attention.

With some effort I managed to comprehend that her name tag read Max Black, and I also wondering where I'd seen here before. Then I remembered the Thor movies, she looked just like one of the unimportant background characters.

"Why don't I come back after look through the menu" Miss Black offered "Really, take your time, 'cus I'm gifting myself to a ten minute break"

Well I wasn't exactly hungry right now. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself as I had just killed a town full of people while saving a world. In terms of numbers I'd done a very good things I'd save millions by killing hundreds, but it didn't feel like a good thing.

"I'd like a cheese burger" I said.

Max the waitress popped her gum while she took down my order.

"Cheeseburger, got it" she said.

I really hoped that she didn't spit on my food.

"And I'd like some coffee" I went on to say "I'll assume you don't have tea"

In my experience Americans weren't civilised enough to drink tea.

"Sure thing" the waitress said before she walked away.

She was rather hot and I wondered if I should ask her out on a date as if nothing else it would stop me from feeling sorry for myself. I felt bad for killing Faith, even though I had saved her life twice that day. That didn't seem to balance things out in my mind. I needed a distraction or I'd drive myself mad thinking about what I should have done.

It would have to be a one time thing I'd only stopped off in this reality for a break. Also I was kind of wondering what sort of magic this version of Earth had because if it I could tell a mana rich plane of existence from one that didn't have much magic, and this place was rich in mana. Yet it looked like just another modern Earth. Perhaps there was a magical society hidden away somewhere.

Maybe I'd bother to find out later. Right now I was craving something fun to do, and that waitress was hot.

(Line Break)

Apartment. Two Broke Girls Verse.

"What the hell, Caroline" Max called out when she saw the unconscious man on the floor.

To Max Black the man wasn't the shocking thing, since she'd known he was here. What did surprise her was seeing her room mate Caroline standing over the man while holding a blunt instrument.

"What the hell, Caroline!" Max said again "I knew you'd kill somebody someday, but I didn't think you kill my date!".

She'd assumed it would someone Caroline knew, like Max herself.

"I didn't kill him!" the blond cried back "At least I don't think I did.. here, help me look."

Caroline rushed over, fingering his neck for a pulse as she did Max wrung her hands together anxiously with anticipation. The brunette didn't like how silent her blond roommate was being right now.

"So? Did you kill him?" she asked "Are we going to have to dump his body after wiping away all the evidence?"

Thankfully things weren't that drastic.

"He's breathing" Caroline reported "Now tell me who he is"

And so Max retold her room mate of her encounter with the strange dude who had chatted her up and the diner, before taking her out, and how that led to them both coming back here.

"We need to call an ambulance" Max then said.

Caroline wasn't sure.

"That's weird the wound on his head, where I hit him" the former rich girl was now saying "There's blood, but no wound!"

Max was understandably confused.

"How can he be okay?" she asked "You hit him on the head".

This was something both of the young women were going to enquire about once the man woke up, and judging by the groaning noises that was going to be soon.

(Line Break)

Puddle Jumper. Earth Orbit.

Just when I'd been thinking that my luck was turning around this had happened. Some ditsy blond had manged to knock me out, so much for Planeswalkers being gods, my kind must have fallen really low if waitresses were able to take us down.

It had at least led me to being up here, as I'd left in order to avoid some awkward questions about how my head wound had been healed by mana, and I had to admit the view of the planet was certainly impressive. Behind the clouds I could see the green rain forests, the yellow desert sands, the white of the polar ice caps, and the blue of the oceans.

Being up here was also giving me time to think and few things had gone through my mind. I'd realised that the Planeswalker Wraith couldn't have known I was following him I'd just assumed that he'd gone to the Pan-Dimensional Market Place in order to get lost in a crowd. Partly I'd thought this because it was what I would do if I was being chased. Also the Market Place had been a little overwhelming so it was no wonder I'd made a mistake.

The second thing I'd pondered was why I'd retained my human form while visiting Illuim and the Pegasus galaxy. I should have turned into an asari and a Wraith in order to blend in better. My conclusion was that there might be something wrong with my powers, either that or something out there was changing what it meant to be a Planeswalker, it wouldn't be the first time.

On the other hand perhaps my powers were working fine. Humans weren't out of place in either the Pegasus galaxy or Ilium, in fact a human wandering around would draw far less attention to himself in the Pegasus galaxy than a Wraith as that race spent most its time asleep on board their Hive Ships. Plus Shepard and his team would have shot me if I'd appeared as a Wraith.

Still there seemed to be room for improvement. I needed to get around to obtaining immortality at some point, and something to make myself more damage resistant would be nice as well. Perhaps that Market Place had what I desired, and while I was there I might be able to find out what that Wraith Planeswalker had been buying.

After that I'd just go where ever I pleased. At least once I was done transporting those asari. And that meant at least a few more trips to Illuim. But first I was going to the Market Place to see if they had anything to increase toughness. I so didn't want to be knocked out again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 5**

 **Near Meeran. Esso.**

Right now I was wishing that I hadn't parked my Puddle Jumper so far from the city. Sure I could teleport back to its cockpit whenever I wished, and that would have been wise right now only I couldn't seem to will myself to do anything. Which meant that even if I had been standing right next to the ship it might not have made a difference.

As to why I was sitting here in the middle of no where, I'd just finished claiming some land and drawing upon its mana. These hot lands were a rich source of Red Mana, and since I was in a dangerous world I'd figured I'd need the firepower at some point. Not that it would help much against a freaking dragon.

The dragon growled and backed up, its huge wings unfolding as it moved. I gaped at the creature for a minute or two after the dragon had moved back, out of range of its claws and hopefully its fire. The creature had just dropped to ground, and for a moment I'd thought I would be a snack for the beast, only it didn't seem to want to attack.

Now the dragon was standing there, not doing anything. It was big and black, and deadly. I'd never seen anything like it, even my conjured dragons weren't as impressive to look at.

"You're incredible," I murmured,

Only sanity prevented me from reaching out to touch those scales.

Now that I didn't feel as if I was in great danger I wasn't stuck anymore, and I could think clearly. Once that happened I remembered that the dragons of this world can be sort of tamed, just not really.

Also I wondered if they were people, as in thinking creatures, if so maybe I could talk to this wonderful beast.

"Do you understand me?" I asked.

The dragon looked at me for another minute than backed up a step or two and roared, letting loose a bout of flame right up into the air. An action that made me back up and raise my magical shield.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said.

Once I had calmed down again I recalled Princess Luna telling me about how it was possible to use Blue Mana to contact someone telepathically. Blue was the colour of the mind and I had gathered some while at Atlantis. With that in mind I reached out with my senses and used Blue Mana in attempt to contact that dragon's mind. I'd not done this before but I'd been told the theory.

Its okay I just came to see your mother

While I wasn't a big fan of Miss Stormborn I'd found myself desiring to check up on this world. I'd gotten bored with investigating what that Wraith Planeswalker had been up to and with playing taxi for asari who wanted to settle in another universe. I'd done my good deeds, it was time to move on.

Plus I did feel the urge to make sure she was okay. We had slept together, and I'd enjoyed my time with her until she'd gone all crazy and started having her army slaughter people in the streets of Astapor. Also I was a bit lonely, I couldn't seem to hold on to people when they entered my life.

Besides I knew her conquests were over for now because the point me spell, had led me to Meereen. I'd already seen it from the air, it was pretty impressive.

Mother. Find. Go. Follow.

The dragons thoughts were odd. I got flashes of images as well as words. The dragon wasn't simple minded it was just very alien. Mind you I was no Jace Beleren.

Drogo, if that was his name, stared at me, then turned and ran, his wings beating as he took to the air. A lot of sand got kicked up, so I had to shield my eyes meaning I missed the full take off.

Next I watched as the dragon flew further up into the sky and I just stared at it for a few seconds. I'd ridden a dragon once, not a real one a mere magical creation, mana given form so I had to wonder what it was like to ride a real one. Not that I was too eager as despite all my recent flying about I was totally over my fear of heights. I just tried not to think about it.

(Line Break)

 **Meeran. Esso.**

After using some of the mana stored in my Mox Diamonds to make myself an impressive steed I'd rode until I was inside Mereen. By now it was unpleasantly hot and I was so glad that wand magic had a spell for everything, like the warming charm which kept a wizard warm, there was a cooling charm which kept heat from effecting a wizard. I'd not known about that spell the last time I'd been in this part of GOT world.

The black dragon had led me straight to the city, and even when I had to stopped to take a break, the dragon had stopped too. We hadn't maintained telepathic contact along the way, not because of a lack of power, it was just that I was going to need more practice in that art before I could use to it have a proper conversation. Also I had considered that gathering so much Red Mana might be weakening my ability to channel Blue since those two colours of Mana were against each other, if so that might limit my telepathy.

As I looked up once more to see the great black dragon, I noticed that he was gone. Which actually made sense since he'd just offered to guide me to his mother. Of course I could have teleported right into her throne room, but it was good that I had not as a couple of my Mox Diamonds were now filled with Red Mana. Enough for pretty a bad ass fire spell if I had the right cards in my deck.

As I dismounted at the base of the Great Pyramid I saw that multiple groups of Unsullied roamed the city. If I recalled correctly they would be keeping order and battling the Sons of the Harpy, the murderers who wore golden masks. People like that were why I left this verse so long ago, I'd decided to let the Walkers take them all, and I hadn't totally changed my mind about that.

When I looked at the crowds I could see people staring at me and I could hear whispers from the smallfolk as I made my way further towards the Great Pyramid, my magic made steed trotting along behind me. Perhaps they wondered how a man clad head to foot in armour hadn't passed out or drowned in his own sweat.

"Are you here to see the Queen?" someone asked.

I slowly turned to look at the speaker, noting that the man before me was a local, dressed in colourful robes. The man stared at me briefly before gesturing to the building next to the pyramid.

"The stables to the right are there for guests. The Queen is still seeing her citizens but won't be for long. I suggest you hurry" he advised.

I thanked him, received another odd look and went to go stable my simple steed. I did not return the card to my deck, as that would make the creature vanish, rather I placed it in the saddle bag while wondering if the winged horses I'd left with the Starks, after using them to flee from Kingslanding, still existed. Maybe one day soon I'd go and find out.

After paying a stable boy to take care of my horse I headed inside and saw five people who waited in line, I could have forced my way ahead of them, or bribed them to leave, only I wasn't that kind of person. Besides waiting gave me a chance to sort through my deck.

It was just a half an hour before a young woman beckoned to me, letting me know that it was time to face a woman I'd pretty much abandoned some months ago. The young woman before me had been the translator for the the slave master who had sold Miss Stormborn the Unsullied. She didn't recognise me even after I took my helmet off. No surprise there we'd never been introduced.

"Her Grace the Queen, will see you now" the former slave informed me.

Soon I followed her into the throne room. There were Unsullied at the doorway and they glanced at me for a moment, taking note of my sword and armour no doubt. I wasn't worried about them as even Star Wars blasters couldn't get past my armour. So I walked past them and followed the young woman into the big room, then she gestured to me to stop and I did.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn, of the House Targaryen, the first of her name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen..."

This went on for a while, and when that was done I looked up, past the steps and beheld Queen Daenerys Targaryen, and I felt my heart started to beat rapidly I'd forgotten how attractive she was with her silver gold hair and the violet eyes of House Targaryen. The actress who played her one television was a good match, but the real Daenerys wasn't totally human due to her dragon blood and she was very attractive.

"Your Grace" I said a little hesitantly "Its good to see you again".

(Line Break)

 **Meeran. Esso.**

Dany watched as a man she not seen in some time looked up at her. She smiled at him, with what was hopefully a reassuring smile. She was happy to see him again.

"Your Grace" the man said hesitantly "Its good to see you again".

She smiled again and gestured for him to continue. Her thinking was that Gothic was going to give her an apology for leaving her side back she'd taken Asatpor from its slave owning master.

"I came to offer my help with your dragons" he said.

Dany blinked at the man below her. How did he know that her dragons weren't obeying her? No one knew except for a few her most loyal men and of course Missandei. Sure news could have gotten around by now, even loyal men could be overheard, but she had assumed that Gothic had returned to Westeros, did they know so far away?.

"How did you come by this information?" she asked, after a few minutes of silence.

The wizard didn't answer right away and this gave the queen a chance to study him. She saw that he still carried Winter's Bane. In fact, aside from the change of armour, he looked exactly the same as he had before. She'd swear he hadn't aged at all since last she seen him.

"I know because I met one of your dragons on the road to Mereen" Gothic explained.

Dany gasped and she could hear the indrawn breaths that Barristan and Daario took.

"Drogon? Was he okay?" her Grace badly wished to know.

Gothic nodded and the queen no longer cared to hear the man say he was sorry. Although he wasn't totally forgiven.

"You say you met Drogon," Ser Barristan questioned "How close did you get?"

The wizard seemed to have trouble finding words.

Well, it's a little embarrassing really" he admitted.

Dany was confused.

"Embarrassing?" she asked.

The wizard tried not to smile.

"I was taking a rest during my journey here and he dropped out of the sky, and landed right in front of me" the magic user reported "Kind of scared me senseless".

Dany grinned, picturing the scene in her mind.

"Thank you telling me" she went on to say "Did you see where he went afterwards?".

Gothic nodded.

"I asked him lead me to Mereen so I figure he's somewhere around the city or close to it," he responded,

Dany's eyes widened even more.

"You asked him to lead you here?" she asked.

She wasn't the only one to react.

"Asked?" Barristan repeated, sounding bewildered "You sound like one of the Dragonlords of old".

Ser Barristan had not met the Wizard until now having not entered the queen's service until recently, after being exiled by the usurper Lord Stannis.

"I've grown in power since we last met, your Grace" the spell caster explained "I can now talk into the minds of others, for a short time, Drogo was able to hear my thoughts and I... saw his. I told him I was coming to see you and he guided me to the city".

Not that a guide had been needed.

Dany then stood up and Missandei came to her side, waiting patiently to carry out any order her ruler had.

"My Queen, may we talk for a minute?" Ser Barristan spoke in a quiet voice. "Before you do anything regarding this man"

Dany stared at the man called Gothic for a moment before turning to her Queensguard.

She turned and walked out, knowing that Missandei would make sure the wizard didn't leave. A moment later she was alone with the old knight, and a moment after that Daario, head of the Second Sons, joined them.

"Your Grace, that man may be dangerous," Barristan warned "He was an ally of the Starks and no friend to the crown. I know he has aided you before, but a man's loyalty can be fickle, even a good man's".

Daenerys was now standing at the centre of the circular table with which they held council at but her eyes were off, staring out at the city of Mereen. The Sons of the Harpy were still continuing to kill the Unsullied, freedmen and others with no sign of stopping.

"He did say he 'had Drogon lead him here'," Daario said flatly "Which means he can at least reason with a dragon, so I suggest letting him try with your other two dragons. If he's telling the truth then perhaps they'll be controllable, and if he's lying they'll eat him".

Dany sighed and walked out to the balcony.

"I've seen him do things that impressive and more so" the ruler of the city said, mostly to her self.

Craving a distraction, if only for a few moments, the queen changed the subject.

"What of Hizdahr? Does he still say that I should reopen the fighting pits?" she asked.

This was an issue that simply wouldn't go away.

"Yes, he did. He also promised to help bring peace to the city if you should agree to marry him," Daario commented, bringing a knife out of one of his weapon holsters and flipping it from hand to hand. "I, on the other hand, do not trust him."

Dany nodded and pondered what to do, thinking on the day's events. She soon came up with something close to a plan.

"Missandei, could you see to it that Gothic has a room in the pyramid?" she requested "Treat him as a honoured guest. I need some time to think and I don't want to give him a reason to leave".

She hadn't enjoyed it the last time.

"Of course, your Grace," Missandei responded "Should I add a place at the table for dinner too".

A chance to talk in more relaxed setting could be helpful.

"Yes, thank you" she answered.

(Line Break)

'That didn't go to badly' I told myself 'She didn't order my head to put on a platter'.

I was currently pacing around the throne room and occasionally turning to look at the Unsullied soldiers in the room. There was obviously a need for them if they were everywhere I looked, and that made me worry about those Son's of the Harpy, were they so active that an entire army was needed just to keep a semblance of order?

Also I was chiding myself for offering to help with her dragons. I had not meant to mention that I could talk them telepathically. And it didn't mean I could make them behave, although I was sure I could help them understand why they were locked up. Assuming they were.

"Gothic!" a voice called.

I turned to look at the young woman who had introduced me, well re-introduced me to Miss Stormborn.

"The Queen invites you to stay in the pyramid with her," the woman said "Do you have a title to be address by".

Well as long as this didn't mean staying in the dungeon.

"A few" I replied "But just stick with my lord, it will avoid confusion".

Actually I was a Prince, a lord, a baron, and most likely some other things that I had forgotten about. I seemed to collect titles.

"I am Missandei, my lord" the nice lady was now saying "If you need anything during your stay, then ask. The Queen has asked you to join her for dinner tonight"

Soon I followed Missandei further into the pyramid and up a few sets of stairs. We finally came out on the level of the pyramid right below the Queen's I figured given how high up we were, and this room also had a balcony, though there wasn't one above me so I guessed that Miss Stormborn's room was on the other side of this big building. The room that Missandei then left me in at had a rather large bed, a wash stand, as well as a table and chairs. All in all it was rather nice.

Right away I went over to the balcony and looked out over the city while at the same time trying to connect to the land in the hopes of gathering some more Blue Mana. As I tried to claim more land the sun was dropping in the sky, on its way to setting on the horizon and making the water look like somewhat like it was on fire. Down below the people, who looked like ants from up here, went about their chores in rather a rush. I figured they wanted to be indoors before it got dark.

Given the monsters in golden masks out there I didn't blame them. Perhaps if I'd had some White Mana I would right now be dispatching an Angel to hunt down and destroy those murderers. As it was I didn't feel outraged enough, and also since I was filled mostly with Red Mana right now I felt that it was possible that I might destroy the city if I unleashed my power. Best not unless I really had to.

Also while I was trying to focus I had to wonder what in the Seven Hells, to borrow a Westerosi expression, had happened to Aegon the Conqueror. I'd gone to all that trouble to bring him back from the dead, and he'd promised to find Miss Stormborn. Only he wasn't here by the looks of things. Just my luck, he must have gotten himself killed. Perhaps before I checked up on things in Westeros I'd track him down.

I knew things were more or less okay in Westeros as I'd scanned that country from my Puddle Jumper, it had still had massive amounts of life sign readings, both south and north of the wall, so clearly the Night King hadn't slaughtered everyone while I was away.

He was a concern for late, right now I needed to gather mana, everything else could wait.

(Line Break)

Dany watched as her new guest entered, bowed briefly before her, and went to sit at the empty place at the table. He wasn't wearing armour or his sword right now, but she knew that he was very dangerous even without them given that he was spell caster. Also she noticed how oddly he was dressed, the outfit was like nothing she had seen before. He wore some kind of leggings that were blue, boots of very fine quality and he wore something over his top that looked like leather, but didn't seem quite right.

As planned he was sitting right next to her. Ser Barristan was standing in a corner of the dining room, still a bit wary of the stranger. Grey Worm was at the door, watching her and Gothic. Not they would be a big help should the wizard wish to harm here, but since Dany knew that he could vanish and appear at will she understood that if he meant to harm he would have been able to at any time.

They were the only two eating dinner that night for which Dany was grateful for. It only offered her more time to spend with a man she consider to be a former lover, and it was nice not to have to worry about the city's troubles for a while. Tomorrow would undoubtedly bring more attacks from the Sons of the Harpy and Dany wanted to focus on her dragons tonight, as well as other things, possibly.

"Are you a dragonlord or are you not?" Dany questioned as servants started to bring in food "I know we've discussed this before. I'm just wondering if you've changed your mind".

Gothic was more often than not eyeing the food with a certain eagerness but most thankfully at least some of his attention was on her. This actually amused the young queen, she'd been told that there were two ways to control a man, his stomach and something a little lower. She was thinking about using both methods.

"I am not," Gothic replied, while grabbing some food for his plate.

He didn't grab too much, some of the meat and some of the fruit as well as some vegetables. Dany did the same.

"Your magic" Ser Barristan asked rather out of the blue "Is it blood magic?"

Gothic turned to look up at the knight.

"Ser..." he started to say.

"Ser Barristan Selmy," the man introduced. "Formerly of the Kingsguard of King Robert Baratheon and now Lord Commander of her Grace's Queensguard."

The wizard smiled.

"So your not serving Stannis Baratheon or Robb Stark," Gothic remarked with an amused smile "and to answer your question. I am not a blood magic user, I have seen it used for something that wasn't evil, but that was to forge my sword Winter's Bane, its valyrian steel".

The knight was surprised.

"You know how to forge valyrian steel?" he asked, sounding both hopeful and yet still somewhat doubtful.

The Planeswalker nodded.

"How is valyrian steel?" Dany questioned, thinking that this was useful to know.

The wizard soon explained.

"Its simple steel mixed with a small amount of dragonglass, it also require just a few drops of the blood of the dragon, and there are some magic words to say during the forging" he said "Its actually not that complex a process, and there are a few people with the blood of the dragon in Westeros, although its somewhat diluted".

Dany pondered this.

"So you could use my blood to make a valyrian steel sword?" she asked.

The wizard nodded, only to then shake his head.

"Well I could assist a smith in making one, but I'd need a few drops of your blood" he stated.

The queen would consider it. A valyrian steel sword would be a great symbol of power for her.

"I'll take you to see Rhaegal and Viserion tomorrow morning," Dany said, now wanting to change the subject.

With that conversation changed to that of dragons, and then later in the evening more pleasant things.

(Line Break)

"Really no one at all?" I asked as watched a naked Daenerys Stormborn pour her self a glass of water "No man at all since me".

For once I'd actually gotten some post sex cuddles, and while talking, the subject had somehow become about the lovers we'd taken. Apparently Daenerys hadn't had anyone inside her since the last time I'd been here. I was also most certain she was lying. Still was able to ignore that concern and enjoy myself once she got back into bed.

She truly was a beauty, even as her body shivered under my touch, and my fingers ran over her shoulders, down the smooth skin of her back and onto the curves of her hips. As he laid next to me I caressed her ass, squeezing and kneading the firm flesh. I had a bit of an ass-fetish. Eventually, I moved a hand to her sex, rubbing my fingers up and down her slit, only gently touching her sex.

I grinned as her hips tried to move back into my hand, and I had to wonder if she really hadn't had this much fun for a while, she seemed for me rub her to a climax. Experimentally, I pushed two fingers into her, and rubbed her clit with my thumb. Her entire body shudder and she let out a muffled sigh into her pillow as I played with her.

Next I chuckled and moved into a better position behind her, so that I could push her up onto her knees, bringing her hips up. My hands once again came to rest on that beautifully shaped ass of hers, as I pressed the tip of my cock up against her sopping wet cunt. Soon I began to push deeply into the Last Targaryen, filling her inviting cunt with my cock slowly but surely.

Her insides clutched at my dick, even though found it rather easy to push into the tight passage, because of how wet she was. Eventually I got all the way in and then I began to pull free, only to find her cunt clenching my cock, not seeming to want to let me go. I just laughed and gave her ass a slap, spanking her lightly seemed to relax her cunt, letting me get free. And then I thrust it back in, grunting as I began to truly fuck the Last Targaryen.

Before long she took control and I ended up laying down on the bed with Daenerys turned away from me, bouncing up and down on my cock and letting out gasps with every thrust. This just went on and one, with Daenerys picking up the pace with each moment that passed.

I could hear her breathing get heavy as she moved faster and faster, and I was pleased that my sexual stamina had seemed to improve, either that or dragon rider pussy wasn't as overwhelming as a Slayer's cunt.

The whole act was unbearably hot as the real Daenerys had a very sexy butt, and after a few more minutes of this, even I could no longer stand it, and with a grunt I filled her with my seed.

(Line Break)

"You're thinking about marrying someone just because they say they can stop the violence?" I asked, while walking over and sitting down opposite the queen and her advisers.

Daenerys looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You think I should marry someone else?" she asked.

My intention was not to suggest we should marry.

"I presume you are making plans to go west?" I questioned, looking up at Barristan then back at Dany.

She might have different plans in this time lone.

"I decided to rule here for some time first," Daenerys replied "In order to gain some experience. Ser Barristan agreed with me".

Seemed wise.

"I think it's a good idea," I agreed, before getting back to the matter at hand "If you plan on going west sometime in the near future, you should not marry someone who lives in Essos and is not a lord of Westeros".

In Westeros marriage was, at least among the highborn, a way to gain allies.

"You are saying I should marry some Westerosi lord to gain an alliance?" Daenerys questioned.

I nodded my head

"If you want to rule the Seven Kingdoms you should ally with the North right away" I advised "They want to be independent, you need to assure them that you have no intention of trying to conquer them. You might be able to invite them back into the Seven Kingdoms on their terms, but that could take a while. As for marriage if you want to avoid a lot of bloodshed you need to marry someone who will support you conquest. This will give you less enemies to fight and more soldiers to fight with shortening the war. Dorne has a few princes for example".

It was clear that her Grace was thinking things over.

"What kind of armour is that, if I may ask?" Ser Barristan questioned, while peering at me with interest.

I was back in my regular armour.

"Darksteel armour" I told him "Its made from a metal that's only found in land far from here. Its much tougher than normal steel".

Which was downplaying it really, but there was no sense giving away too much information about myself even if I did enjoy dazzling people with the truth.

Ser Barristan nodded, still studying the armour from afar.

"And your sword? Is it really valyrian steel?" he asked.

I took out the sword, and watched as the knight, the sell sword and the Unsullied tensed up. They only relaxed when I handed the sword to Barristan.

"Never rusts, never needs sharpening and it surprisingly light" I told the knight "Its called Winter's Bane".

Ser Barristan's eyes widened.

"Quite a sword" he said as he admired my weapon.

Daenerys cleared her throat an I turned to look at her with a small grin. Clearly she wasn't impressed with the whole 'boys and their toys' thing.

"Your Grace?" I asked, as my weapon was returned to me.

"You are going to help me with my Dragons" she ordered.

Yes I said something about that.

"Ah, right. I'll follow you," I said, with a sheepish smile. "That's why I'm here, aren't I?"

And I was staying because I wanted more sex.

(Line Break)

I followed Daenerys and Ser Barristan down the multiple flights of stairs and as we went, we were joined by a group of Unsullied. Daenerys introduced the leader to me confirming that this was Grey Worm. Smartly he was wearing his helmet the entire time I'd seen him before now so I hadn't been able confirm who he was.

We travelled down to the street and went around to the back of the pyramid, where there was a big hunk stone at the far end of it that looked like it could be slid aside. We were now on the east side of the pyramid, with the port and docks just a few city blocks away. The port and the vendors were busy this morning even though the sun had just rose into the sky. There was a strong breeze in the air, alas this carrying the smell of human waste my way. Very unpleasant.

Daenerys stopped at the big, circular piece of stone. She gestured at the stone and a few Unsullied moved to push the door aside.

"I had Rhaegal and Viserion chained down here a few weeks ago," Miss Stormborn explained. "I tried to have Drogon chained too but he escaped".

At once I felt sorry for the dragon as it was totally dark in here.

"It was either this or risk them eating more children," Daenerys told me sorrowfully "That was why I was so interested in what you saw off..."

A roar interrupted her and we both looked down into the lair of the dragons.

"Ladies first" I invited, now feeling a little scared.

Daenerys glared at me and then proceeded to walk into the cellar. I soon followed.

"Which one is which?" I whispered, as we stopped at the foot of the stairs.

There was nothing visible in the cellar but I knew the two dragons were here. He could hear them

"The green one is Rhaegal," Daenerys explained. "The other is Viserion."

As soon as she finished talking, the sound of clinking filled the room. Chains moved about and dragons appeared. Rhaegal was on the left, with Viserion on the right.

"Viserion, Rhaegal," Dany started to say.

The dragons both roared and opened their mouths, flame brewing in their throats. Daenerys took a step back, but that was all.

"You aren't scared?" I asked

Daenerys turned to look at me, then she shook her head.

"I am the Mother of dragons. I am not scared of them" she stated.

Channelling my Blue Mana I reached out to the dragons and made contact with their minds. Hopefully this would easier than the last time.

(Line Break)

You should be able to let them out now" I told Daenerys "I made sure they won't eat children, but they want you to pet them and to bring them living food, like goats. They want to get their own food, and burn it, so I suggest staking out animals somewhere outside of the city, away from people".

I'll find a way to thank you" Daenerys promised as she went over to undo the chains.

The collars dropped to the floor with loud thunks and then the two of us started to walk back to the stairs. Both Rhaegal and Viserion followed, sniffing and huffing loudly. Then once outside they took the skies and began to roar, but in what I guessed to be a happy way.

"I think of a few ways you can repay me, my queen," I said to the monarch.

Judging by the look on her face she knew exactly what it was I wanted, and I figured I was going to get it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 6.**

 **Castle Black. The Wall.**

"Is the situation really that dire?" Robb Stark asked, somewhat astonished.

While it was unsurprising the Black Brothers were unhappy about the gathering of Free Folk beyond the Wall, he hadn't realised how bad things really were.

"Yes," the Lord-Commander replied tersely, "Sir Allister feels it would be best to implore not only you, but even the southern lords to call your banners and deal with the situation. He will likely try to convince you, if given the chance."

The King-In-The-North shook his head.

"I will not let the opinions of others sway me in this matter" King Rob said "I will see this wildling army, and meet this King-Beyond-The-Wall".

Ned Stark, who was once more Lord of Winterfell yet also at his own son's command, spoke next.

"My reasons for going are much the same" the older Stark said as he turned to his son "And I would like to go without you, there's no sense endangering yourself".

Robb understood that his father was just trying to protect him, but he was the King and he had a duty to his people.

"I will go to reason with this Mance Rayder too, father" he insisted "King to king".

Ned was about to argue, but his son spoke before he did.

"Now I believe it is nearly time for the evening meal" King Robb said "I had my men bring along plenty of extra supplies so that we wouldn't be a burden, and a little something for your men to enjoy".

The Nights Watch never had enough supplies so this was good news.

"Aye, I believe you are correct, your Majesty" The Lord-Commander agreed.

They left the Commander's Tower and made their way into the yard where the black brothers, as well as Jon Whitewolf and Theon Greyjoy, who had also come to see the Wall, were practising their sword play

"It seems Ser Alliser has been relieved of his duties for the day" commented the Lord-Commander

He gestured to where Ser Rodrik directed the men of the Night's Watch.

"I imagine they already like him far better than Ser Alliser" the Lord-Commander then added.

Soon the two lords and their king stepped into the dining area and the smell of roasting meat reached their noses almost immediately. In the middle of the room cooking over the spit was a boar brought by King Robb and his company, the beast would fed many mouths this evening

The hall quickly filled as the King and Lord Stark took seats at the high table with First Builder Othell Yarwyck, Lord Steward Bowen Marsh, the Lord-Commander and Maester Aemon. Ser Allistar appeared soon after.

Everyone in the Hall was in a rather grand mood, something uncommon along the Wall and even less so since news of the Wilding army had reached their ears. Yet despite the good food, and the wine being passed around the mood was still mostly a dark one.

(Line Break)

 **Sunspear. Dorne.**

Slowly I flew over the Dornish city, and I once more reminded myself of why I was doing this, why I was here. Partly it was because Daenerys had requested that I return to Westeros and try to forge alliances with the some of the nobles houses for her. I never should have mentioned how was easily I could travel long distances, but I had and after checking up on the Stark family I'd discovered that they too were seeking alliances because the Wildings were now threatening to destroy the Wall.

I had no idea how'd they manage that, but the Stark family were taking the threat seriously, both Ned Stark and Robb Stark planned to talk with Mance Rayder, the King-Beyond-The-Wall. Perhaps it would end in war, or perhaps some treaty could be made. Hopefully they'd ally against the real threat.

The actual danger was the White Walkers, and their army of the dead, who were threatening the Free Folk, the Wildings were in real danger and as such were fleeing south, and while Ned Stark believed what Jon had told him about the Walkers, convincing everyone else was going to talk some doing.

Jon had come up with insane plan of capturing a Walker so that we could show it to everyone, while that would work as proof, he would most likely get a bunch of people killed just trying. Of course that was where I'd come in, and Jon had convinced me to help with the insane plan. Then I'd reminded him that I had already captured a White Walker, so now it was just a matter of figuring out how to safely cage one.

If we could get one in chains, valyrian steel ones, it should go along way to convincing the Free Folk that the Walkers could be beaten, and it should give the lords proof that it was time to gather their armies. But before we went north we'd come south, as it was going to take time to put together an army ready to march north. And that was assuming the lords would agree to march upon the Wall.

While waiting I'd decided to seek out the Martells and ask about the alliance. And since I was heading this way it didn't hurt to bring Jon Whitewolf along so he could mention the Walker and Wildling threats, and maybe get some help from the Dornish.

My interest was minor as the last time I'd tried to save lives I'd destroyed an entire town, granted I'd saved far more people than I'd killed, but still it made me wary of interfering in big ways with local affairs. I didn't like doing interfering at all, but I kept getting drawn into events.

"I don't think I like flying very much" Jon Whitewolf, formally known as Jon Snow said as I landed my Puddle Jumper in an open space.

This amused me as I was the one with a fear of heights, yet I liked flying the ship. Heights were far more bearable when you could control the landing with your mind.

"You should try teleporting" I replied "my way of doing it isn't pleasant, feels like your getting squeezed through a tube".

Although it had gotten easier, and the ability to simple disappear and reappear somewhere else at will more than made up for the discomfort.

"I'll stick with horses" the knight said.

After getting out of the invisible ship I looked around to find Prince Oberyn and his consort Ellaria waiting for me as agreed. No doubt they were surprised to see us appear out nowhere, but I was well know as the Witch-King of Westeros these days, so they weren't too shocked.

Oberyn and I had met briefly before, when I'd made this appointment. So he was able to recover more quickly than his lady friend.

"Come, we will show you into the city" he invited.

We followed him through what were told was called the 'Threefold Gate' down the road that led directly to the Old Palace, along the way we passed noisy bazaars, mud-brick homes and ,uncomfortably for Jon a brothel, outside of which scantily clad woman waved at us. He was married now, to some Frey girl, but still he got embarrassed by such things despite being more relaxed around women since becoming friends with me. I barley noticed, had to be all those hot asari chicks I'd gotten to perv over in recent weeks.

What I couldn't help but note, was that unlike in other parts of the Seven Kingdoms the Dornish smallfolk found their ruling family to be far more approachable. While they certainly showed respect as Oberyn made his way through the streets, they didn't bow and scrape. A few waved, and the Prince even stopped to exchange a few words with some people he knew. The lack of armed guards told me that the Martell prince felt he didn't need any protection. Either because the smallfolk wouldn't harm him or because he could protect himself, having seen his fight with the Mountain, on the TV show, in could be letter or more likely a mix of both.

"These furs you are wearing are far too heavy for Dorne," Ellaria commented as we walked through the streets "we will have to find you something more suitable for our warm climate".

Once again I was making use of cooling charms, but poor Jon looked ready to start panting like canine would. I was only wearing fur because Sansa Stark had made me a cloak, no doubt her way of letting me know she okay with not marrying me. Ned Stark had been shocked about the whole thing from Jon had told me.

"If you don't, we may find them running around naked later" the Red Viper of Dorne's consort then added "The heat can make people act so strangely".

Oberyn smiled at his lover rather charmingly.

"Not a bad idea if you ask me, my dear" he said "I haven't had chance to ogle either of these fine young gentlemen".

This time it was Jon who smiled. If only to cover his own embarrassment.

"I don't think you'll get Gothic out of that armour any time soon" he remarked "He only takes it off to bathe".

We were in a world full of murderers, zombies, dragons, White Walkers, and the gods only knew what else, of course I was keeping my armour on.

"Perhaps you would rather I ogle you instead then?" Oberyn teased Jon

The pair stared at each other for a long moment before they both burst out laughing. Apparently Jon had grown a sense of humour since I'd been gone.

Soon we arrived at the Old Palace, which housed the Spear Tower and the Tower of the Sun. The Spear Tower jutted up around the surrounding city some 150 feet high and was topped with a thirty foot spear of gilded steel, gold laid over the steel. When necessary, highborn prisoners were held within cells at the top of the tower.

The Tower of the Sun was the seat of House Martell. Its dome was crafted of gold and glass, beneath which sat the throne room. The room was large with thick windows of coloured glass and floors of pale marble. On a raised dais sat two seats almost identical in appearance save that one was inlaid with the Martell spear and the other the Rhonyish sun.

Before heading to the meeting Jon and I were shown to a room. Oberyn left us briefly before coming back with two pairs of trousers and two silk shirts

"I believe they should be a good fit" he told us.

In order not to offend I got changed, and despite his earlier flirting the Red Viper did not stay to watch us change.

"Its very comfortable" commented Jon "I'm surprised no one wears it at home".

Well there were reasons.

"Silk is of little use in the cold" I told him "It wouldn't help you stay warm".

That he didn't know this wasn't surprising. Silk was a luxury someone like Jon would never care about. He preferred to wear the furs of things he'd killed himself, and the leathers too.

"True enough," Oberyn agreed when he re-entered the room.

Someone else soon joined us.

"Uncle!" a young man called out.

This was Trystane Martell I guessed.

"Good news, Myrcella will joining us after us" the young man, boy really, informed his uncle.

Did he mean Myrcella as in Myrcella Baratheon?

"Will your brother also be joining us for dinner?" I asked as the princes escorted us to another part of the building.

I was soon given an answer.

"No, unfortunately my brother's gout has forced him to the Water Gardens for the time being," Oberyn explained, "It is only a short trip to there from the city and we shall make it tomorrow. For now, enjoy your time at Sunspear".

I should be able to help with that gout.

"And what are your brother's thoughts regarding King Robb's proposal?" I asked.

It was more of request really, Robb wanted his In-Laws, he'd married a Dornish Princess, to help fight the Wildlings and the Walkers, if it came to it.

"I think you will find out for yourself tomorrow, Lord Gothic" Oberyn told me, somewhat evasively.

With that I accepted that we would not receive any information regarding the pending meeting, this evening would be spent enjoying myself, which was nice as I liked to explore, to see new things. But I was eager to get this all over with, I wanted to get back to Daenerys. I was actually missing her, crazy bitch that she was.

"Prince Oberyn, why is Myrcella Baratheon here?" I wished to know.

It was best to discuss this now, before I saw her at dinner.

"The Imp arrange a marriage between Myrcella and Trystane" he quickly explained "The Lannisters were desperate for allies as King Stannis's army was at their door. I suspect she was actually sent here so that Stannis could not have her, my family is no friend to the Lannisters either, but in Dorne we don't harm children, the Imp knew this".

Tyrion had died from what I'd heard. Stannis had taken his head off after the siege of Casterly Rock, and had placed on a pike in Kingslanding. Cersei and her son, Tommen, had run away, most likely they were living somewhere far away in exile. Good riddance to them.

(Line Break)

 **Water Gardens.**

The Prince of Dorne wheeled himself toward a table nearby as Oberyn took a seat. Then he gestured for Jon and I to be seated. Once everyone was settled Doran spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you Lord Gothic, Ser Whitewolf I have been told many a story of your valour during the war the false king Joffery. If I hadn't heard them from my most trusted agents I doubt I would have believed them".

To be fair most of the were totally outlandish, also most of them happened to be true.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Prince Doran," I replied cordially, "King Robb sends his regards, he wanted to come himself but with the Free Folk massing near the Wall his attention has to be focused there".

Jon was less use to talking like this so he kept his mouth shut.

"Now as to the reason of your visit" the Prince went on to say "The wildlings are of little concern to the Dornish but we have heard tale of their savagery all the same, I needed time to consider the wisdom of such a meeting, in the end, I decided that there was no harm in speaking with you at the very least".

That was when I remembered something in my pouch.

"Before we discuss the wildlings and the offer Daenerys Stormborn sent me to make I wanted to give you something for your gout" I said "Its not bribe, just a gift".

I reached into my pouch.

"There is something you can do?" Oberyn questioned with a raised eyebrow "Even this far south we heard that you can heal the most terrible of injuries".

This was true I considered as I presented a jar of healing salve. I could just fill the guy with Green Mana, but that would be wasteful considering that the salve would do the same job without me having to show off.

"Apply this to the effect areas, use the whole thing" I advised "It should be okay to apply after you've taken some milk of the poppy, that way you won't feel any pain".

I'd seen get rid of bruises and scars before, and it should deal with gout as well.

"You give this to me freely?" Prince Doran questioned, as he examined the jar.

I nodded.

"It will either heal you or have no effect at all" I told the Prince "And if it doesn't I have other treatments I can try for no charge".

There was no sense letting the man suffer if it took me so little effort to fix him.

"Now you wish for Dornish aid in a coming war with devils from millennium in the past and Wildlings" the ruler of the Dorne was now saying "In return for this aid you can guarantee us nothing save weapons of that are supposedly magical".

It was pretty easy for me to promise some magical weapons. It only cost me time and mana, both of which I had a lot of.

"Given the distances our aid would be minimal" the prince went on to say "The Wall is a long way from here, and you have no proof of any threat I can show to my lords. If we knew for certain that the Walkers had returned and that the winter they bring can threat Dorne my lords would demand we march, and Oberon would led them. I wouldn't be able to stop them".

This wasn't surprising, even the Northern Lords, who'd seen me do magic, had a hard time believing the Walkers had returned. They believed they had existed at some point, but there was no real proof they were preparing an attack.

"We do plan to capture a Walker" I told Doran "So that we can take it too Winterfell and show everyone the truth".

I could let the one I had out of the card, but I had no idea if I could control it, and this wasn't the place to find out. Not with important allies in the room and children playing the pools a matter of meters away. Beside I needed valyrian steel chains first. Normally ones wouldn't work since Walkers could shatter metal.

"Should you provide me with that same evidence, I would be inclined to offer you all the support you need" he said.

Jon sighed.

"It all comes down to providing evidence of the White Walkers in the end" he said, sounding a bit sad.

For him believing wasn't an issue, he'd seen them in the flesh.

"You cannot blame us, Ser Whitewolf" Oberyn said, trying to placate his guest "Promising our soldiers for a fight against a myth would be unwise. I believe you, as I have been to the Free Cities and seen things few other men have, but to lords who control the men who make up our armies, this would all sound like madness to them".

Jon wasn't soothed by this reasoning.

"We already have an alliance, my brother Robb married to secure it" he stated.

This was sort of the case.

"The alliance between House Stark and Martell was of mutual aid should the Lannisters attack either Dorne or the North" Doran explained "They did not, the armies of the North attacked the Lannisters in the Riverlands and crushed them. We did move troops to threaten the Westerlands from the South, but by the time our army was ready and in place, it was Stannis not Robb Stark who was marching on Casterly Rock".

Well that could be the truth. Dorne was very far from the North and they could have trouble organising their army. The warriors of Dorne tended to fight guerrilla style, using their knowledge of their land to hide from large armies, and then to strike when the terms favoured them. This was how they'd resisted Aegon the Conqueror

"Bring me evidence of the White Walkers and you will have Dorne's support" the prince repeated.

There was one more thing to discuss.

"And what of the Targaryen Queen?" Oberyn asked his brother "What about her request for us to aid her should she try to retake the Iron Throne".

The Red Viper must have realised that I was going to bring this up.

"What has King Robb decided on this matter?" Doren asked Jon.

The young knight explained that Stannis and Robb Stark had a treaty that granted the North the right to self rule as long as the Starks came to Stannis's aid should he be attacked. This was not good for Daenerys, who had approved of my suggestion not to invade the North.

"If the North marches against this Targaryen Queen then we will join them" Doran said "Assuming of course you prove the need for a closer alliance".

Interesting, so if I didn't help the Starks with my captured White Walker then the Dornish might stay out of things when Daenerys invaded. However if I did not wheel out my captured White Walker then the Northern lords wouldn't accept the truth and would not be ready for an army of the dead, which could be weeks away for all I knew. Either way I'd fail someone I'd promised to aid.

Buggering hell.

(Line Break)

 **Winterfell. The North.**

Even though it was wrapped in chains of Valyrian Steel, which the Maester of the Citadel had unknowing donated, I still didn't get to close the creature, I didn't like its piercing eyes. Technically it was under my control, it was one of my summons, but I didn't trust it an inch.

"What are your people's intentions?" I asked.

This wasn't the first time I'd spoke to the Walker, it never replied, I didn't think it could. So I tried to reach it telepathically.

Our cold hand shall stretch to every corner of the world, it will all be ours

Well that wasn't very encouraging.

"Westeros and the world you mean?" I clarified.

I received a stiff nod in reply.

"When?"

Soon

Given that they'd been gone for eight thousand years 'soon' could mean something entirely different to them than it did to me. The Greenseer had mentioned that the Night King had sped up his time table, but he still didn't seem to be rushing. Perhaps he'd somehow learned that I'd left this world and slowed things down again. I still hadn't gone to see Bloodraven, mostly because he was a creepy dude. I might just seek out Bran instead, he should know what do by now.

"Is there any way I could convince your people that war isn't necessary, that they don't need to use the dead to fight the living?" I asked.

A reply wasn't long in coming.

No, we shall break your Wall, lay low your cities, and take this world for ourselves. We shall...

"Shut up" I ordered.

It did as it was told, and this was good as I no desire for a villain speech, they were always the same.

(Line Break)

Great Hall. Winterfell.

The room already starting to fill with the northern lords and ladies. The Black Brothers stood apart from the rest, as did I since I'd never really been one these lords despite owning land here.

A handsome, but not beautiful, middle-aged woman, who had her greying hair in a tight bun, spoke up as Ned and Robb Stark entered the room.

"Now that you have arrived, can we finally learn what news required our presence?" she asked.

This woman was no friend of the Starks, something to do with Eddard's brother taking her virginity and not marrying her after, at least according to rumour. Ned had told me that while Lady Dustin was intelligent, only she had grown into a bitter woman over the years. She'd not sent many troops to war with Robb Stark, so it would take a lot to convince her to fight the Walkers and to ally with the Wildlings. The plan now being to unite all the men of the North.

"Lady Dustin, you may think this an inconvenience but in short order you will discover the necessity of it" Ned rebuked.

King Robb then addressed the room.

"My lords and ladies," he said "I understand your impatience so let us begin. Baron Gothic if you would".

Right it was up to me to explain about the magic stuff because I was magic. So I told them of my encounters with Bloodraven, aside from the Starks, who'd already learned a lot about all this from Brandon and Jon, not many people believed me.

Howland Reed knew the former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch remained alive beneath a weirwood tree beyond the Wall. Howland, my former father-in-law had lost a daughter and now his son was a greenseer so he'd been shaken up by this.

I also told them of the greenseer's advice, of his warning regarding the White Walkers and even of the warning regarding the stags and the wolves, and the wolf's son fighting the lions. Which had happened.

Then Mance spoke, many murmured about the former black brother and the breaking of his vows, but silence gripped the room when he told them of his encounter with one of the Others in the Land of Always Winter, and his near death at their hands. He told the northern lords in exact detail what he'd seen in the Others' domain.

"When my rangers returned and told me of what they have seen in the far north I believed them, just as I hope you believe them now" Lord-Commander Jeor Mormont was now telling the gathered nobles, "The Wall wasn't made to guard against flesh and blood men, and the Night's Watch wasn't founded to worry about raids. We were meant to battle against the Long Night; it is coming again and I am afraid we lack the strength to fight against it alone".

That had been well said, at least in my view.

"What proof is there of these claims?" Rickard Karstark questioned loudly.

"And what reason would they have to concoct such an elaborate lie?" Galbart Glover of Deepwood Motte asked back.

Rickard snorted

"Mance could mean to cause a panic so that we'd call our banners and bring our men beyond the Wall so that the Wildlings can destroy us. Then coming south and taking the North would be a simple thing" he said.

Deciding that it was time to provide them with more than just stories and reports, I pulled the curtain of the cage to show the manacled Other, it was taller than every man there, even Greatjon Umber, from its cage it seemed to loom over the northern lords.

"Doubt the stories if you wish, question my motives if you don't trust me," Mance told them quietly, "but this is White Walker standing before you, and it is very real".

Seeing was believing in this case.

"And what do you expect us to do?" Roose Bolton asked.

He might be a rapist, but at least he did some thinking, and he made good questions.

"Prepare for the coming danger" Mance replied "Aid us and the crows when the Walkers attack".

Bolton had more to say.

"Is there really any danger to us?" he asked "The Night's Watch is depleted in numbers, every person in the North is aware of that fact, but the Wall remains. As Commander Mormont said, it was built to protect against this enemy. Why should we not let it do what it was built for? Why should we fight an enemy that will only ever truly be a threat to you wildlings?".

Not a bad question.

"Assuming the Wall will remain standing, Assuming that these creatures with power over ice cannot find a way to bring down a wall made of ice, well then you would find yourselves freezing to death in your halls as the Long Night covers Westeros" I informed him "You can fight them now together, strong and healthy, or you can fight them cold and alone".

Robb stepped in front of me, drawing all attention in the room to him, taking control of this meeting.

"My lords and ladies, I know there are times when we have quarrelled but I have known many of you since I was a small child, we fought together against the Lannisters, and we won" he said "But winter is coming and the Others along with it. And when they come, when they threaten our homes, we will fight together again".

He had more to say.

"The Watch cannot hold them at bay, they are too few; so, it will fall to us, to keep our families' safe" he was now saying "When they come, I shall call the banners and you shall come with your men, as is your duty. If you don't, and we survive I will march to your strongholds, your castles, drag you from your halls and hang you as traitors".

Well at least that made the choice a simple one.

"You are our King" The Lord of Last Hearth stated "and this thing,"

He gestured to the Other before saying more.

"Is proof enough for me that there is a threat" he then said "When you go beyond the Wall, the men of Last Hearth will follow you".

All others present responded in kind, though some clearly did it reluctantly most notably was Lady Dustin. Somehow I doubted that some of them will be sending the total sum of their men when the time came.

It was as the nobles began to talk among themselves, many discussing how they might prepare for the possible confrontation while others talked more softly. Still this was at least a step in the right direction, perhaps I could help without destroying another town.

"Lord Gothic!" called out, as the room soon when quiet "We have all seen your power, buildings made from nothing, creatures summoned to battle by your magic, so why haven't you destroyed the Walkers?".

Again he was asking a good questions, not a welcome one, but it was well thought out.

"Because I can't find their leader" I admitted "The Walkers are hidden from my magic".

In actual fact that didn't show up on my ship's life signs scanners, and the Night King could sort of greensee so if I went after him directly he'd either lay an ambush or just avoid me.

"If you can drawn the Others into battle" I went on to say "Then I will aid you with my magic, I can help you destroy the enemy, I just can't do it alone".

Greatjon, the biggest man in the room, slammed his fist into a table.

"It will be just like it was before" he said "The Baron can supply us with enchanted weapons, and bring magical creatures to fight with us, but its got to be us, the men of the north united by our King, who fight this fight, who win this fight".

Well that was the idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 7**

 **Great Pyramid. Meereen.**

The Great Pyramid had been built as a sort of tribute to the Great Pyramid of Ghis. Like its ancient predecessor, the Pyramid had thirty-three levels, a number which is considered to be sacred to the gods of Ghis. Not that I knew much about these Ghis or their gods.

As for the foundations of the pyramid, they were massive and thick, they needed to be to support the weight of the huge structure overhead. I'd been told that the interior walls of the pyramid are 3 times thicker than the curtain walls of any castle. The outer walls were 30 feet thick (9.14 meters); which not only kept out the noise of the city, but also shielded those within from the heat. Consequently, it is cool and dim within. Something I was grateful for.

Meereen had a score of lesser pyramids, but none were even half as tall as the one I stood within now. This building, that I stood near the top of, was 800 feet tall from its huge square base to the lofty apex. A huge bronze harpy had until recently stood at the apex, but that been cast down. The pyramid's tip was higher than even the Wall. I had to wonder if magic had been used to help create it.

I also couldn't wondering if that someone from this world came to mine and saw the skyscrapers, those towers and glass and steel, would they think that magic had played around it lifting such a tower into the sky?

"So you failed in your mission" Daenerys Targaryen stated.

I felt no shame so I just nodded my head. However I went on to say something once she gave me a look. It was very stern, and judging by the blue dress she had kept on I didn't think I'd be getting any sex unless I explained myself.

"The people in the Seven Kingdoms have bigger concerns to worry about than an invasion which might be years away" I told the queen "The Wildlings are massing at the Wall, and the White Walkers aren't far behind them. The Martells of Dorne plan to ally closer to the Northerns, and Robb Stark has a treaty with Stannis, so if you try to take Kingslanding both Dorne and the North will be against you".

Daenerys was not pleased to hear that.

"The White Walkers are a myth" she replied "A story made up to scare children".

If only that was so.

"No they are real" I corrected "I've seem them. I've even killed one".

I had more to say.

"They control an army of the dead, an army that is large enough to defeat anything north of the Wall, and with every victory the Walker's army grows larger still. Soon the Wildings will all be dead, and then the Walkers will march on the Wall. I intend to be there to stop them".

Which meant sometime soon I'd have to go and pick up Clark Kent so that he could stand on top of that wall, and then burn the army of the dead. After that I'd destroy the Walkers, one at a time if needs be.

"Does this mean you will leaving again?" Daenerys asked of me.

I nodded at her.

"But not for a few days" I answered as I moved to sit on a comfy chair "it will take the Wilding leaders, and the Northern lords a while to set up a meeting so they can discuss the finer details for getting the Wildlings south of the Wall".

Hopefully things would go well.

"Is there any chance that anyone in the Seven Kingdoms will support my claim to the throne?" her grace enquired as she moved to sit down next to me "Even a few minor houses would be of help".

This required some thought. The Vale still had closed boarders. The Riverlands were now part of the North. The Iron Islands had been pacified by Robb, and were ruled by Theon who was allied to Robb Stark. Stannis controlled the Crownlands, the Stormlands, and the Westerlands. Dorne was also allied with the North. So who wasn't declared?

"Possible House Tyrell of the Reach" I said "They are no friend to Stannis and have no connections to the North or Dorne".

The Martells had planned to turn on Stannis after I'd saved Loras and his sister, but apparently they not bothered to make a move. Mostly likely because they didn't have anyone with a decent claim to the Iron Throne. It would be different if Robb Stark had allied with them.

"I want you to and visit House Tyrell" the queen ordered "and don't come back with a promise of support".

With that I got up and made to leave, only to be called back.

"Gothic!" she called out "You can go tomorrow, stay here with me tonight".

Well why not.

(Line Break)

 **North of the Wall. Westeros.**

I was very worried, due to a bad feeling, and I said as much to Mance Rayder.

"We really should be having this meeting inside Castle Black" was what I said.

Mance turned to face me.

"I need to get these people to follow me south of the Wall, and I need the lords to let them pass through the Wall, that means getting all the leaders to sit down and talk to other without it turning into a blood bath, and they won't do that at Castle Black" he said "So let me say what I need to say first. Then I'll listen to whatever it is you need to tell me".

One by one, leaders of different groups of wildlings came into the hut and found seats or stood around the fire in the middle of the room. It was a little cramped what with some of the northern lords already being inside, but the fire made sure it was least a little warmer than outside so I no desire to leave.

Well that wasn't true, I did want to leave. I wanted everyone to leave. This big meeting was reminding me of what happened at Hardhome in the Game of Thrones TV show.

Soon a man with scars on the top of his bald head walked in. He glared at the northern lords and then looked even harsher at the men wearing black.

"We're not friends. We've never been friends" Mance said, once the meeting had begun "But this isn't about friendship. This is about survival. This is about putting a 700-foot wall between us, and what's out there."

There was some whispering in the room amongst the wildlings.

"The Southerns built that wall to keep us out," the only female wildling leader stated.

Some were in agreement about that, and they doubted that anyone south of the Wall, wanted to help them. It seemed like a trap and no one could blame them for thinking it, because now the Wall had a lot of Northern soldiers manning it. Ironic really, the lords didn't want to bring their warriors north of the Wall because they feared a Wilding trap, and the Wildings didn't want to go south now because they were thinking that the lords wanted to trap them.

"No they put it up in case the Others ever came back. The White Walkers don't care if a man's free folk or crow, or anything else" Mance pointed out "We're all the same to them, just meat for their army".

That sounded familiar.

"Together, we can beat them" Robb Stark stated.

He wasn't believed.

"Beat the White Walkers?" the wildling woman said skeptically "Good luck with that, run from them maybe".

They'd been beaten before, people seemed to have forgotten that. Perhaps they needed reminding that the Walkers weren't unstoppable.

Everyone got on edge and reached for their weapons, as I withdrew my sword.

"This sword is valyrian steel" I told them "With it I have killed a White Walker, and its not the only thing that harm them".

I reached into my pouch of holding and started handing out bits of dragonglass, thankfully the stuff was easy to get if you had a space ship that could fly to Dragon Stone.

"A gift from me to the Free Folk" I told them.

I then explained how the Dragonglass was able to kill White Walkers, telling them that it came into existence due to dragon's fire and that Walkers were vulnerable to it because it had some of magic of the dragons within it. I didn't tell them about the connection to the Children as I didn't want them to blamed, we needed to focus on the Walkers not their creators.

King Robb then told them to come with him south of the Wall where they could farm the empty lands down there. The north was rather empty compared to the other kingdoms, so there was plenty of room.

"I never wanted a war with the Nights Watch or with the Seven Kingdoms" Mance was now saying "I want a new life for my people, for you, and going south is the only way any of us will get to live".

He paused for a moment.

I'm asking you," he said as he looked around at each of them individually. "To think about your children. They'll never have children of their own if we don't leave. The long night is coming, and the dead come with it".

He had more to say.

"We can't stop them. The Night's Watch can't stop them, and the southern lords can't either" he said "Only together will we stand a chance, and even then it might not be enough, but at least we'll give the fuckers a fight".

Murmurs of people agreeing were heard around the room.

"My ancestors would spit on me if I sided with the southerns" the bald man stated.

"So would mine but fuck em, they're dead" the woman leader stated "And I'm not ready to join them just yet".

Wise lady.

The room started to empty out as a lot of people weren't with the plan. The bald guy and a lot of others made their ways outside, but others agreed to come. More than half I figured, they must really trust Mance.

(Line Break)

What attracted my attention was the sounds of birds, that wasn't an odd sound normally, but it was so loud and all the birds were sitting on the branches of one tree. Oh and they were all ravens. When they stopped making that damn noise everyone of them looked at me before taking off. It was pretty clear to me what this meant. Bloodraven had sent me a warning.

"White Walkers, incoming!" I shouted.

The wind was picking up more and more, and the dogs started barking. The Free Folk were now gathering weapons, and moments later I started to hear screaming some distance away.

Rather than panic I used the card I'd been saving, an oldy but a goody, Akroma, Angel of Wrath. She might not be able to deal with the actual Walkers, but she could at least do massive damage to the army of the dead. I would of preferred to use Wrath of God to simply smite all the wights, but that card wasn't showing up in my deck. For some reason!

"Jon, you need to get Robb out of here" I said "Get back to your father at Castle Black".

I was really glad that Ned had agreed to stay at Castle Black, despite the heated talk with his son. It was the right thing to have done as if Robb died here someone needed to rally the lords and Ned could do that.

By now the screaming was getting louder and louder. I took my pulse pistol, and hoped that since it was plasma weapon that it would set the wights on fire. If it didn't I'd switch to my wand and do some fire magic.

The snow picked up and we were all blinded for a few moments, until it cleared enough for us to see. A wave of intense cold then hit me as I watched a man get ripped apart in the distance. Yet I could see nothing further than that.

"Help us!" someone shouted.

He didn't shout for long.

"We have to get everyone south of the Wall now!" Mance shouted.

Many of the men around me were experienced, strong fighters, but they were scared shitless by what was coming. Not that I blamed them.

"Ready your arrows!" a man yelled and some of the wildlings raised their bows.

The arrows did little to no damage to the Wights, they weren't dying, they were all already dead.

"This isn't a fight," I heard Jon say. "We have to hold off long enough for the women and children to get to the Wall".

That was when the crows got ready to fight,

"Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honour to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come".

What I needed to go was to get to my Jumper. I had a limited number of drones, but they'd be enough to at least slow the dead down, or better yet I'd just blow up the Walkers, see how well they commanded their army of the dead when they were scattered across the snow.

Only I could not see my ship, and when I tried to teleport I failed. The fucking Walkers had done something to prevent me from teleporting away. I spent just a moment wondering the blizzard that seemed to all around the camp was somehow keeping me here.

Even when I began to channel White Mana through my body I was unable to use all my powers. Still while I couldn't just leave I was able to shoot, and that was exactly what I did. When I saw a wight I shot it, and as hoped the shots set them on fire. I kept shooting and I didn't miss, mostly due to having given myself First Strike, also it helped that the wights didn't hide behind cover, and they no ranged attacks of their own. Nor they did they charge as a group. The dead just ran around trying to kill people and I gunned them down when I could.

The army of the dead must have been spread out over some distance, that would explain why they hadn't all just rushed me. In fact a lot of them had gone right past me, it was as if they had another target in mind.

That was when I saw four horsemen, who I guessed were watching the battle. These were the commanders watching their troops, perhaps directing them. I couldn't tell if one of them was the Night King, but that hardly mattered they needed to be killed.

"Jon!" I shouted out.

I'd told him to leave, but I doubted he would have.

"We need valyrian steel swords here!" I yelled "I can see the Walkers".

Ser Whitewolf was soon at my side. He looked a little worse for wear, he carried his valyrian steel sword in one hand and a flaming torch in the other. No one else had come to my side.

"You and me then" he said "or can you summon up something to help us".

I hadn't had time to look through my deck yet. I should have had something prepared, but to be fair to myself I had expected to be able to retreat into my Jumper were I would be safe.

"Summoned up an angel already" I told Jon "I don't know where she got to".

Jon was not pleased by this news.

"Well let's do it the old fashioned way" he stated.

We had to fight our way towards the Walkers. I saw Jon cut a skeleton in half before slicing up a zombies' bodies. I shot another that was in the way and then they I heard a loud growl and looked to where a giant was fighting. The huge person was picking up wights and breaking them apart in huge hands.

When I faced forwards again I saw that one of the White Walkers was heading right towards us.

"Come on," Jon said "Kill them!".

I shot at the tall man with grayish blue skin, long white hair and a white beard, the plasma shots made him stagger back, but that was all they did.

Now that we were closer I could see that his eyes were cold and blue, just like the other Walkers, and he had a spear of some sort strapped on his back. The hilt of the spear was made of wood, however the rest looked to be ice.

Jon attacked, only the White Walker simply stepped aside and then moved again as the knight swung the reforged Blackfyre once more. Then the ice creature attacked, it tried to drive its spear into Jon's chest only the magical armour I'd provided him with stopped the blade.

This shocked the Walker, and cost the thing its life as Jon's sword cut into the creature and it shattered into bits of ice. One down, three to go.

I turned to look at the rest and saw The Night King nod at another of the White Walkers, which was soon charging at Jon with its sword raised. I went towards the Night King, but he didn't fight me, one of two remaining lesser Walkers moved to intercept.

This was a mistake as I took out my valyrian steel dagger, which I'd take from the Spider some time ago, and used tk to throw it at the Walker, which shattered it as expected.

As soon as that was over I saw that The Night King had started walking towards Jon, no doubt intending to strike the young knight down while he was distracted. I didn't think, I just reacted. With TK I threw the dagger at the Walker boss, and got him right in the back, only nothing happen. He didn't shatter, he barely reacted.

"Oh fuck!" I swore.

It was time to run.

(Line Break)

 **Beyond the Wall.**

"What is he doing?" I heard someone whisper.

After getting away from the leader of the Walkers, which had only been possible because their blizzard had faded for a short time, allowing me to teleport again. I'd brought Jon as close to the Wall as I could, I'd just discovered that I couldn't teleport past it. Nor I had been able to teleport to my Jumper, the Walkers anti-teleporting trick must have only worked as long as they could focus their power. I chided myself for not teleporting to the Jumper as soon as I had the chance, if I had this could have been ended by now.

Thankfully the wights and the Walkers who led them, there were a few left, either couldn't or wouldn't get any closer, which was good because currently thousands of people were trying to get through the single tunnel they had access to. Some of the Wildings were even climbing the Wall.

"I don't think its anything good" I heard Jon say.

Watching I saw The Night King raise his arms up until he had them straight out on either side with his slightly elbows bent. I'd not felt such a rush of Black Mana before, it made me want to hurl, but it didn't effect me anywhere near as much as when I saw the bodies of all the people just killed begin moving.

They started to rise and get back up to their feet, now with icy blue eyes, this reduce many people to whimpering, and the children cried.

Jon and I were lot more reserved, but no less afraid, and we had good reason to be as it looked as if the army of the dead had doubled, maybe even tripled in size. All the new additions to the army walked up behind their leader and stared at us with cold, blue eyes. Not that I could see their eyes from this distance, but I could well imagine them.

Tormund announced they would be heading south. After the slaughter the wildlings just witnessed, none of them wanted to stay here anymore. They were all for going south of the Wall and farming the lands there, making new lives for their children that hopefully didn't involve freezing to death, or being killed by zombies.

"I need to go get us some help" I told Jon Whitewolf "I'll be back...".

Since I couldn't get to my ship, I would have to Planeswalk the old fashioned way. Which would take days, as I'd need to rest once I had arrived in Smallville and that was assuming Clark Kent wasn't busy with something else. At least it looked as if I had time, the dead weren't moving, I didn't think they could get any closer. I remembered then that spells woven into the Wall prevented the dead from getting too close to Wall. The magic was still working.

"I'll be back in a few days" I promised my friend.

Jon was not pleased to hear this.

"You can't just go" he said "We need you here".

I corrected him.

"The Walkers are doing something to block my powers, or at part of my powers so there isn't much I can do" I explained "But I know someone who can burn that entire army, and once he's done that we'll find a way to kill the Night King".

There was no time for debate. I had to go now. House Tyrell could wait, everything else could wait.

(Line Break)

 **The Underdark. The Forgotten Realms.**

I'd never spent any time wondering what would happen if one Planeswalker ever made physical contact with another while in the act of Planeswalking, it wasn't one of those that was worth worrying about, but I now knew the answer. What happens is both Planeswalker get knocked off course and end up somewhere they didn't mean to go.

As to where we'd ended up, that was something I didn't know, other than it was underground. There was tiny pinpoint of light high above, and I remembered hitting the ground hard while using my powers to slow a fall, so I figured that we'd arrived on the surface and then fallen through the ground.

Using my wand I sent a ball of light into the air, it hovered up there and gave me enough to see by. I then took out one of the things I'd picked up in the ME verse, which was a sort of night vision goggle that went over one eye. This allowed me to see everything and everyone clearly.

The Planeswalker that had sort of ran into me, while I'd been heading for Smallville, did not look like anyone I knew, however I knew who she was right away. I was familiar with her Spark, plus the purple hair was a clue.

I would have rolled her over to confirm her identity by checking out her cutie mark, but I had a feeling that on a human body it would be on her thigh or maybe even her butt. And exposing her ass while she was sleeping, well that would be creepy.

So Twilight Sparkle had kept her promise, she'd come looking for me, no doubt using the same method I'd used to track her a while back. I had wondered if she'd be able to since any hair she gathered would be from my alicorn body. and I was currently in my human form, but it had worked. Just as when I'd been able to find her when she was a carebear. And she'd been so eager to find me that she'd knocked me off course, silly filly.

My fellow Planeswalker was currently in human form, as was I, so that strongly suggested that humanity existed in large numbers here, we could also breath the air. I checked my omni-tool, which was somehow still working despite everything I'd been through today. The air here was no better or worse than than what people breathed in Westeros. The temperature was slightly above what was normal for the human body, and after being North of the Wall I was bloody glad of that.

Next I scanned Twilight and found that she was good health, at least physically, spiritually it was a different matter, I figured her Spark must have been overtaxed. It had happened to me before when I'd not been prepared to Planeswalk, and she less experienced at this than me. Or should be, she might have done some travelling on her own.

With my Planeswalker senses I reached out and got a sense of the local magic. Compared to Westeros this place was soaking in magic, it was pretty close to Twilight's home in fact. Only the magic here seemed to have been organised in some way. I didn't understand it.

I checked my Mox Diamonds and found that one was filled with Black Mana, while the others were empty. I didn't know if this happened to be because the local area was rich in Black Mana or not. It may have been a Mana shift, like when Twilight used dark magic to find the Crystal Heart back when we'd trying to stop Sombra the Unicorn, the Night King raising so many dead could have done the same.

Since there was nothing I could to speed up Twilight's recovery, I sat down and tried to connect myself to the land. It might be Black Mana down here, but I needed something to do, and I since this world was so magical I might need to fight more monsters. However if I'd been knocked for long enough the mana would be in the Mox Diamond already making it pointless.

I never found out as suddenly there were darts pattering into me, and since I was wearing Darksteel armour, as well as being protected by a kinetic barrier, they were doing so uselessly.

Quickly I looked around to see that we were indeed under attack. I could quite make out who was attacking us, but they were humanoid and had darts so I figured that they were some sort of people rather than animals or simple monsters.

When it became apparent to the attackers that their possibly poisons tipped darts were not working on me, they decided to switch tactics and I felt some form of magic wash over me. Unfortunately for whoever had cast it, the spell did not effect me. Either because I had on Darksteel armour, or because it had been unable to get pass the magical shield I'd just raised.

I then snapped my head around to see and hear Twilight Sparkle scream as a dart hit her exposed stomach, she only wearing skinny jeans, trainers and a top so she wasn't protected like I was. Also she'd woken up only to get knocked out again, poor mare.

This made me mad. I was tired, hungry and pissed off. Not a good mix, and while the Walkers had been able to counter some of my powers these fools were not doing that.

The attackers were clustered on a ledge that was probably the exit of a tunnel that led into this cavern. There were four beings arranged in a firing line, with two behind them.

Before these creatures knew what was happening I had teleported into their battle lines, this action caused the front four to jump back a step in surprise, dropping their little hand crossbows in order to draw their melee weapons. They weren't fast enough I used to TK to throw them off the ledge, and the slam them down hard. Their cries of panic were abruptly silenced by wet crunches.

Then one of the two rear line creatures finished a spell and hurled a bolt of lightning straight into my chest. Had I not brought up my shield in time that might have harmed me as Darksteel armour was made of metal.

My retaliation was not totally disproportionate. I formed a fireball and slammed into the creatures face, it didn't like that at all.

"Die" a female voice said, before she began to chant again.

I kept my shield up as the female sorcerer completed her spell and I suddenly found myself feeling rather a great deal of pain. Thankfully it came to shift end when I lashed out with my own power, it must have broken the mage's focus or something like that as the spell ended.

Then to my surprise one of the warriors, who I thought I'd sent to the ground with fatal force, floated back to the ledge. I didn't give him time to attack me, I simply took out my pulse pistol and shot the person a few times.

The sorceress tried something else now, casting one last spell before I could turn my full attention on her. Space and time seemed to buckle and a hole opened in reality, allowing the sorcerer to leap through.

She had not gone far, but she had picked her target well. She stepped through her little hole in reality right next to where Twilight was sleeping under the influence of the dart in her gut, and with lighting quick reflexes she managed to get a dagger next to her throat, just in time to prevent me from shooting her as I teleported back near to Miss Sparkle.

"Get away from her now," I demanded, knowing that I'd be understood due my powers.

That was when I saw what she was, a dark skinned elf. Attractive enough, only I knew that under her exotic looks was something worse than most demons. She was a female drow, a priestess of the Spider-Queen.

"The fact that you have not used that weapon tells me that you are somehow bound to piece of surface world trash" the female elf said "Are you compelled to protect her?"

In a sense.

"I am compelled to protect her" I admitted.

This was technically true, only I was compelling myself.

"Then lower your weapon" the evil elf ordered.

I didn't.

"Take your blade away from her neck" I counter demanded.

This wasn't going well.

"No" she replied "I saw what you did to my wizard, and while I do not know the extent of your might, I do know if I lower my blade you'll find a way to kill me".

I really hated when the bad guys were smart. I'd had enough of that with the Night King.

"And while I don't doubt you can kill me" the evil elf went on to say "I swear by the goddess that I'll take her with me".

I went through some options. I could grab the knife holding hand with TK, but unless I did it just right Twilight would bleed. I could simply apply medi-gel to the wound, but given how weak the princess was right now it might not take much to finish her off.

"Just remember that she is only as good as a hostage as long as she remains unharmed" I warned, while lowering my gun "She dies, you die, and it won't be a quick death".

I'd never seen such a smug expression.

"Good. Now back up several paces" she commanded.

I backed up several paces, while grinding my teeth in frustration. Then while sitting down, the spider loving magic user set Twilight on her lap so that she would be able to keep her unconscious hostage between us. The Drow kept her dagger at my friend's throat while still leaving one hand free. Reaching into a pouch, the elf removed a scroll. A spell of some sort I knew that before the evil elf spoke some words, and the paper vanished. Some sort of message I guessed.

By now I'd had a chance to study my new enemy. I saw that she was adorned in chain mail, while her cloak seemed to drink what little light there was, helping her to blend into the background. She did carry one of the those snake whips, but it was wrapped around her and thankfully dormant.

"For the loss of my patrol group I will make you pay, Wizard" the drow promised.

This amused me.

"Oh, I doubt you can make me pay more than the rest of the multiverse already has," I dryly remarked "My life just sucks".

Everywhere I went shit like this happened.

"Do you suffer the domination of this one?" the elf female asked, obviously sensing an opportunity "I could be a more rewarding mistresses".

I'd pass on that offer.

"She has no real control over me" I said, chosing my words carefully "But I know a couple of goddess who would not be pleased if I let her die".

I'd remembered that Clerics of the so called Spider-Queen could do mental stuff as well, maybe detect lies so I wasn't fibbing, just not telling the whole truth.

"Ah, so the little surface dweller is important to your true mistresses?" she asked.

I had a sudden image of Princess Luna in a dominatrix outfit, lucky for my sanity I simple couldn't imagine Princess Celestia being all femdom.

"Very much so" I admitted "One of them is a mentor to my friend, and she has to the power to move the very sun, make of that what you will".

Once again, nothing I'd said was not an actual lie. I'd just not given much in the way of detail. Like how Celestial couldn't come her and avenge Twilight because she had at home every morning to raise the sun.

"So no actual magic binds you to this one?" the dark elf woman asked.

No magic she would understand, it was the magic of friendship, which was very real and powerful.

"Something more than a mere spell binds me to her" I answered, leaving unsaid many details. .

The evil bitch had more questions.

"So if I ordered you to do something, or she died, then you would do it" the spider lover wished to know.

I glared at her.

"Well that depends, there are things I value more than her life" I said.

This was true, my own life for one.

"Duly noted," the the drow replied. "However consider this, a wizard of your calibre would make a formidable ally for my House, and all I have to do to keep you in line is keep this one close".

I considered this.

"You'd have to keep her safe as well" I pointed out "If she were to die due to hunger or illness".

I left the rest to her imagination. She would get the idea. She would understand that if anything happened to Twilight I'd show her just how mighty I was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews.**

 **Bobboky**

Thank you.

 **Jedi101**

That was a version of the Wishverse not the proper Buffyverse. Plus even the main Buffyverse is rather dark. I don't think Faith would be a great sidekick for a Planeswalker.

 **Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 8**

 **The Underdark. The Forgotten Realms.**

Twilight and I were now surrounded on all sides by the black skinned creatures know as Dark Elves, Drow. I could do nothing as they isolated me from the Princess of Friendship. They kept her under close guard.

Meanwhile another female elf interviewed the one who had survived meeting me. If I was any judge this older woman was not a happy camper. She was mad with the younger one for letting me kill the rest of her patrol group.

As for me I was mostly wondering where my helmet had gotten off to. I'd taken it off to put on my visor thingy that let me see in the dark, and now I couldn't find it. Hopefully none of the Dark Elves had taken it.

Also I did wonder why these drow were so close to the surface, where they planning a surface raid?

Finally the priestess, who had been grilling her subordinate, approached me, she cast a spell, that nearly made me leap into action, only all did is cover me a pale, ethereal flames that provided only light, and no heat.

Obviously she wanted a better look at me. Of course, this also gave me good look at her. She appeared much like the other drow female, if a bit more ornately decorated and she was as I had already gathered, somewhat older, although she seem more mature than elderly.

"He looks like little more than a filthy top-worlder," the new leader said scornfully.

I resisted the urge to sigh.

"Looks can be deceiving" I commented.

One of the males spoke next. He looked like a wizard. Robes were a big thing for wizards across the multi-verse, not that I would be caught dead in them.

"I do not like this one high priestess. My spells tell me he is a just a human, but I do not believe them. He has powers unlike anything I have seen before" he said.

Well I doubted any Planeswalker was stupid enough to come to the Underdark on purpose, so it was highly unlikely they had any records of my kind.

"I do not care what you weak spells tell you" replied the older female elf "I will find a way to control it?".

She then turned back to me.

"So you will do what we say so long as we keep your lover alive?" she asked.

I coughed upon hearing someone call Twilight Sparkle my lover. We'd never even kissed. Well okay we had, and that led to some weird magical black lash going into through my horn, which I had enjoyed, but we were just friends.

"And in good condition" I insisted "But yes, I must protect her, and I will take whatever steps necessary to do so".

This actually pleased the Dark Elf.

"Well then, your lover here dies unless you eliminate that of offal for failing me," the leader said with a sneer, while jerking her thumb at the one who had originally held Twilight hostage.

I'd been waiting for this chance, and I shot the younger priestess before she could anything other than protest.

"Now I see how you took out her patrol group" the still living priestess remarked "Even better, I don't have to share the credit for your discovery".

How had the Drow not destroyed themselves centuries ago? Although to be fair many would say the same about humans.

"That weapon of yours?" she then asked "It is like our crossbows only much more powerful. Can anyone use it?".

I shook my head.

"Shooting a gun requires special training" I answered "Without you would mostly likely harm yourself".

Again this was no lie.

"I am Arxy Pharn, of House Pharn. You will call me Mistress" the female Dark Elf stated.

With some effort I was able to prevent myself from rolling my eyes.

"Very well Mistress Arxy" I said.

She liked hearing me say that, and I hoped that she would enjoy while it last. Because I'd make her pay for it as soon as I could.

(Line Break)

It wasn't until after the entire group got moving that Twilight began to wake up. Before she could speak, or more likely start screaming, I reached out with a bit of Blue Mana, I still had a little left from when I'd visited Atlantis.

 _Twilight, its me Gothic. Don't say or do anything, okay? We're in a bit of a tight situation here. Currently we are totally surrounded by homicidal maniacs, one of which is holding you at sword point, and any screaming from you will not be helpful._

Miss Sparkle's eyes fluttered open and considering that she probably only saw blackness while feeling the ropes binding her, combined the fact that she was suspended from a pole being carried, of course her first instinct was to scream out in fear.

 _Don't scream!_

The Princess of Friendship somehow managed to keep her mouth shut, although a small whimper did escape her lips. Her current guard glanced down at her, noticed that she was awake, and paid her no further heed.

 _Okay Twilight, here is the unfortunate situation. You are currently being held as hostage in order to ensure my good behaviour, they know that I am a powerful wizard, but they don't know that your in any way special, and they shouldn't because I don't know how they'd react to that._

 _Anyway the people around us are a bunch of xenophobic, matriarchal, theocratic bitches with access to some really nasty magic. Magic of the sort that can hurt us, that can kill us._

Twilight nodded slowly and weakly, obviously she was nearly terrified out of her wits by the unknown around her. The only reason I wasn't was because I had some knowledge of the creatures around us, and because I'd seen way scarier shit before.

 _Please relax Twilight I can't exactly say that there is nothing scary in the darkness, but I'm here and I will protect you. Lucky for you I probably am the scariest thing in the darkness right now, but I'm on your side._

Since I could see her face, her human face which was rather pretty, I could tell her expression.

 _Uh… okay, I was trying to be reassuring, but that appears to have not worked. I don't know what to say._

I sensed that Twilight was more confused than scared now.

 _Where was I? Oh, right, umm… just, don't get scared and freak out, okay? I'm doing everything in my power to protect you, and if you keep quiet that will make my job much easier, and incidentally extend your lifespan._

 _Anyway, just keep quiet for a little while. I think we'll be stopping soon, and you should be able to safely talk then, and we'll discuss this. Okay?_

The alicorn in human form nodded slightly, but remained silent and afraid, as well as confused. Poor girl.

(Line Break)

 **The Underdark. The Forgotten Realms.**

About an hour later, and after going through some sort of portal which took us to a different part of this world, Arxy Pharn called for a stop for the day, and the entire party moved into a defensible cave that branched off from the main tunnel that we were travelling down. After setting up sentries, the drow quickly established their camp.

"Mistress, can I speak to my friend, I need to make sure she's okay" I requested of the drow priestess.

She considered this for a moment.

"You may speak with her, but nothing else for this time. When we break camp I will have a more efficient arrangement" she told me.

When I found Twilight was sitting uncomfortably on the hard stone, surrounded by the brutish creatures the Drow used as slaves, and a single guard that kept his sword at her throat. She was rubbing her wrists, no doubt they had been made rather sore by the bindings that had been kept around them.

"This is your fault" Twilight said "I had to come check on you, why couldn't you have just stayed".

To say I was taken aback was a bit of understatement.

"You know I've saved your life, at least twice" I pointed out "I stopped one of these nasty folks from cutting you open, and have you forgotten that magic eating Centaur. And Sombra, you should show me more respect".

Twilight looked crestfallen.

"You're right" she said "I'm sorry. I just lost my temper for a second. Its my fault, at least I think it is. I remember trying to find you, I was in that scary place and then I woke up in dark".

By that 'scary place' I assumed she meant the Blinding Eternities.

"I don't like this place" she went on to say "Its like they have no friendship at all here".

Well they did on the surface. Sadly we weren't on the surface.

"Does that effect your powers" I asked.

She was after all the Princess of Friendship. It would make sense that in a place without friendship she'd be limited to her unicorn powers. Plus she was a pony so she might be even worse of than that.

"Yeah" Miss Sparkle told me "I've never felt so weak".

That was not good news. I couldn't Planeswalk with her if she wasn't feeling up to it. I could escape to get help, but they'd have ample time to kill her while I was gone.

"Well sit tight until I think of something" I said to the princess.

Arxy chose that moment to interrupt us.

"I think you've had enough time with your lover" she said "Now, go take watch at the mouth of the cave for an hour, then you may sleep".

What choice did I have, but to obey.

"Yes Mistress" I replied.

I doubted I'd sleep much.

(Line Break)

It wasn't long after I got up that Arxy summoned me. She had a hand on Twilight's head and a dagger to her neck. Which made me not do anything stupid.

"I prayed to the goddess while we rested, and she provided me with the spell I require ensure your compliance" I was informed.

Note to self: Kill the Spider-Queen.

"Now tell her your lover not to resist or this will hurt more" I was ordered.

I knew that Sparkle understood, but if this drow bitch didn't then I might as well let her keep thinking that.

"Don't resist" I told Twilight "She knows that if she harms you that I'll make her pay".

I then looked at the evil elf.

"Just remember…" I started to say.

She didn't let me finish.

"Yes, yes, she dies, I die; we've been over this" she said.

Arxy Phan then unleashed something magical, and Twilight cried out. I was about to attack when it stopped, and the drow pushed my friend away.

"Your lover is marked for death. At any time, I can activate the spell now residing within her, and she dies. Oh, and should I die, she goes with me, so my continued survival is now in your best interests. Don't even try to undo the spell either, as that will trigger it too" it was explained.

Well this made things more complex, but it wasn't hopeless. All I had to do was place Arxy in a card and she'd be unable to do anything to trigger the spell. She'd be in a sort of stasis, and I'd place her card in a very safe place. However there was no point doing that until Twilight was ready to travel as there were plenty of other Drow around who could still kill her.

"You she walk with you; the slaves have better things to do. Do so now, we're moving out. We'll be at Menzoberranzan within the day" Arxy said.

As soon as the bitch was gone I knelt down next to Miss Sparkle.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

Even in the darkness I could tell that she was trying to hold back her tears,

"I… I… I can feel that thing inside me. It's sitting there, letting me know that any moment it can kill me, it's so scary" she told me.

There was no choice I had to hug her.

"As soon as I get the chance I'm so using some nasty spells on her" I swore.

Twilight didn't react as I expected.

"Can I hit her a few times" she requested.

That didn't seem very friendly, but I was okay with it.

"I'll even hold her down for you" I promised.

Twilight hugged me tighter.

"You're sweeter than I thought," she told me

I wasn't sure what to make of that.

(Line Break)

 **The Underdark. Menzobarranzan.**

"Take the slaves back to their pens and find some place to store the surface dweller where she shall be comfortable, but not too comfortable" Arxy said to her subordinates in her group "You, wizard, follow me".

I turned to look at Twilight, who at least was no longer blind as the city was lit up with magical flames. It was rather pretty actually, alas this wasn't the sort of place to go sight seeing.

"It'll be alright, I promise" I assured her "They know that if they hurt you, then they'll have to answer to me".

Next I nodded to Arxy Pharn and trailed behind her as she took off. Following behind my 'mistress'. I soon found myself in a small throne room of sorts, where an elderly drow woman sat upon a throne made of black marble, the whole thing had carved to appear as if she was a spider sitting at the centre of its web. No doubt this was the matron mother, and the mother of Arxy Pharn I guessed.

"Arxy! I was told you had returned back early" the old elf said "why do you bring this offal male before me?"

I was wondering the same thing.

"This one is no mere surface dweller" 'my mistress' corrected "He is a wizard of great power".

Well at least I was getting some respect.

"So you found a wizard, so what?" the Matron Mother said "We have a school full of them".

Indeed they did. Sorcere was one of the three schools at the Tier Breche academy in Menzoberranzan. It was within Sorcere that drow mages and wizards were trained.

"He took out my dear sister's entire patrol group single handed when they had surprise, and the advantage of height. He is highly skilled in magic, and has access to weapons more powerful than anything I have seen before. Quite the find for the house, no?" Arxy gloated.

I figured I knew what was going to happen next, so I prepared a card.

"And how exactly did such a powerful wizard come to follow you?" The Matron Mother asked suspiciously.

Arxy smiled an evil smile.

"Oh, I have my ways. The one thing I can guarantee you is that this wizard obeys every order I give him" she said "For example, wizard: kill my mother"

Having expected this, I let out a tiny sigh as I used the Black Mana card Reave Soul, which made incorporeal hand fly through the air and rip out the Matron Mother's soul from her body.

It was kind of cool.

(Line Break)

 **Unknown.**

Long ago Lord Ao had created the crystal sphere that held the world of Abeir-Toril. After he created the crystal sphere, it was just an empty, gray, and misty void, a timeless place of nothingness that existed before light and darkness became two separate things. Out of this shadowy realm came the two beautiful twin goddesses: Selûne and Shar, goddess of light and goddess of darkness.

He was the Overgod of the worlds of Abeir-Toril. As Overgod, all deities and primordials of Toril, even those who also operated in other spheres and planes, such as Lolth, were subject to him.

If it were not for Ao's involvement in the Time of Troubles, he would have been forgotten by the mortals of Faerûn. Ao did not want to be known. Mostly what went on in Toril and what the other deities did were of no concern to Ao, as long as the deities upheld their individual portfolios and did not completely ignore their worshippers.

In addition, unlike the other gods under him, Lord Ao had no need for worshippers whatsoever, where as other gods who did not receive the worship of mortals could 'die' from lack of worship.

Currently Lord Ao, the creator of the plane of existence known as the Forgotten Realms, sat quietly within his study, such as it was, pouring over reports. He didn't involve himself in mortal concerns, at least not very often, but he did still liked to be kept informed.

Oddly his study was very modern, which would seem strange to those he ruled over, at least indirectly. This was in fact because Lord Ao found it a lot easier to manage a plane of existence when you had a computer which contained an entire universe full of information.

Everything that happened within the realms, well the important stuff at least, found it way on to this computer. And with it Lord Ao was able to find everything that was going within the world he'd created.

He'd been doing this for a very long time, as such not much surprised him. But today he was reading something that made him choke on his coffee, which he brought in bulk on another world. The news was that not one, but two, Planeswalkers were within the realms. One was bad enough, two was a nightmare.

He needed to do something fast, to convince these people to leave, only this was going to be tricky as he'd intentionally limited his presence within the Forgotten Realms over the millennium, preferring to work through the gods rather than his own agents as he attempted to shield himself from the drawbacks of being a deity.

Soon Lord Ao had a lead. One Drow House in a certain city, had just wiped out another, hardly big news it did happen, but his reports showed that magic that didn't depend upon the Weave had been used.

If he was lucky, he would be able to extract these two Planeswalkers before they broke his project.

(Line Break)

 **House Pharn. Menzobarranzan.**

Not long ago Arxy Pharn, recently ascended matron mother of House Pharn, had given a very simple command: destroy House Coloara.

She given no reason for the order, but of course I knew what it was that she wanted. She wanted to do two things. The first was to demonstrate to all of the other clans that House Pharn was in no way weakened by overthrow of the previous matron. The second was to show off how powerful her house was now that I was allied with it.

I wasn't a fighter, I was a wizard, a powerful one, but still no true warrior. So rather than fight directly I'd used my powers to support the soldiers of House Pharn. I'd done this partly to keep Twilight safe, but also because if these Dark Elves wanted to slaughter each other, then I was happy to help.

Right after that Arxy Pharn had decided to be nice to me, she had started supplying me with luxuries such as slaves and material goods. No doubt in attempt to seduce me into staying as her ally should Twilight's life not be enough to keep me loyal.

That had sort of worked, in that the stuff was nice, but right now I had little interest harem of imported slaves as fucking them would require lowering my guard around a bunch of murderous Drow, and also Twilight was always nearby. I just didn't feel right even thinking about women when she wanted my attention and well needed it too.

However, I didn't exactly want to leave those handed over to me as slaves to the Drow, so I'd accepted the slaves, figuring that they were better off feeding me grapes or whatever than working for Dark Elves.

Twilight hadn't exactly been happy either when the Matron Mother had shown up with a bunch of frightened, naked women of various species bound in chains, but she had quickly figured out how to sort things out. She had the slaves, who were all members of different races, all getting along with each other. Before long she was giving them friendship lessons, which may have been a greater torment that anything the Drow would do to them.

The material goods I had received also went to Twilight, as I could transfigure things with wand magic, and conjure stuff with my cards. At first the stuff had been used make her more comfortable, and then to keep her from going insane with boredom. I didn't want her trying to amuse her self by giving friendship speeches to Dark Elves, or to start learning the local magic.

Currently the Princess was sitting on a pile of cushions while reading via magical lights. I decided to stop this with a distraction.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked Miss Sparkle.

It took a moment for her to even realise I was here.

"I doubt you risked travelling the Void for a social call" I went on to say "Is there something back home you need help with?".

Twilight put down her book.

"I just missed you that's all" she told me "Everypony is fine. Its been peaceful for a while, so I figured it was a good time to come see how you were doing. I did promise to check up on you".

Why wasn't I surprised by this.

"Actually I do have a few questions" Miss Sparkle was now saying.

Hopefully she wasn't going to ask me to explain about the Dark Elves, if she came to fully understand the horror of what was around us... well I wasn't sure what she would do, and I didn't want to find out.

"Why do have lumps sticking out?" she asked.

I couldn't process that.

"Sorry, what" I said in reply.

Twilight stuck her chest out.

"These lumps" she explained "I guess its something to do with my nipples, and I only have two with this body, but why do they stick out so much?".

I really didn't know what to say, although I did spend a moment wondering, just a little, how many nipples she normally had when a pony. I'd never thought to check how many I had as a unicorn.

"They feel nice" she went on to say, while I wished she'd stop "but what exactly are they for. And why do I only have hair between my legs and on my head, don't humans get cold. Is that why you wear clothes?".

She couldn't be this naive, really. She had to be messing with me.

"Well..." I started to say while trying to think of a way out of this "They're...".

That was when the room filled with a blinding light, and I really hoped we were under attack, as that would be less stressful than dealing Twilight's questions.

(Line Break)

 **Unknown.**

When the light faded I found myself sitting in a comfy chair, in what looked to be someone's study. There was a rather normal looking man sitting behind the large wooden desk, I knew right away that he was another Planeswalker, we could never hide from each other.

"Greetings I am Ao" the Planeswalker introduced himself "I would have gotten to you two earlier, but my world is such a big place. I had some trouble tracking you down, and then I had to ask a couple of favours from my ex. You know how rough that can be".

Indeed I did.

"Ao as in Lord Ao, the Overgod of the Forgotten Realms?" I asked.

The man nodded, and suddenly the D&D setting made a lot more sense. Of course some Planeswalker had made it. Why else would you have an entire realm that existed for no other reason than for people to have adventures.

Also I knew I was in the presence of a very, very powerful magic user. Like more powerful than the Princesses Celestia and Luna. If they had made their world, they'd not done it alone.

"Who is he?" Twilight, who was sitting the chair next to me, asked.

That would take a while to answer.

"I'll explain later" I promised.

She had another question.

"What's an Overgod" she asked.

This really wasn't the time.

"I'll explain later" I repeated.

At this point Ao took control of the conversation.

"Listen, not to be rude" he said "But I have a plane of existence to run, and its not been easy these last few years".

I'd checked on the local history, the Time of Troubles hadn't been that long ago, and that was going to cause headaches for a long time to come. There were those bloody Bhaalspawn to worry about, and other stuff too.

"So what is it going to take to get you two to leave, and never come back?" he asked.

I'd not expected this question.

"We can't leave" I said "Twilight has this...".

I wasn't allowed to finish.

"Don't worry about it" assured Ao "That spell came from the Spider-Queen, and she answers to me. I had her disarm the 'trigger', and I'll remove the 'bomb' before you leave. Lolth might be my ex, and it didn't end well, but she's not totally unreasonable, well not all the time".

He'd dated the Drow goddess, and it had ended badly. Well that could explain the Spider-Queens attitude towards males. I had wondered why she'd taught the Dark Elves to treat their men so badly.

"So what do you two want?" Ao enquired "I assume you came here for a reason, and if I give to you what it is you want, you have to promise to leave and never come back. I have more than enough dimension skippers to worry about as it is, and two Planeswalkers running around could really mess things up for me.

I did understand his concern. If something had happened to Twilight due to the Dark Elves I really wasn't sure what I'd have done to them. Best all around to skip that and get out of here.

"Look, I'm not as powerful as I use to be, but that's also true for you two, so let's make a deal" Ao offered.

Guess all Planeswalkers really had been effected by whatever it was that had de-powered us, and I was pretty sure that someone was still messing with ours powers.

"We came here by mistake" Twilight admitted "I just want to go home".

Ao nodded and then turned to me, and I thought of something.

"I would like to know how you make a plane of existence" I requested.

He passed me a CD that he dug out of the draws of his desk.

"That contains the basics" he told me "But since we Planeswalkers no longer have the power to create realms, I don't know how you'll start on yours".

Huh well, this was cool, and it was something I could study at my leisure.

"Anything else?" the Overgod then asked.

I just shook my head. I was sure there were things he could teach me, but since he wanted to get rid of us, it seemed wise to go.

"So I guess we'll be leaving now" I said.

The sooner the better, this was all strange even for me. Besides I still needed to find Clark Kent and put an end to the White Walkers.


	9. Chapter 9

**DiveLord**

I'm glad you like this story. And before you panic, don't worry PW Gothic will never go back to Carealot.

Somehow I'll work in the Hamster thing.

 **Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **The Vale. Pokegirl World.**

Standing around us with curious eyes were people, many different kinds of people, and what looked to be some form of anthropomorphic humanoids. But before I could really try to identify them, the familiar sound of a siren pierced the air and seconds later a motorcycle squealed to a halt near to where I was standing.

I hugged Twilight's unconscious body protectively and looked at a woman, who wore a police uniform, as she hopped off her motorcycle. Oddly I got the impression that I'd seen this lady somewhere before.

"Hold it right there! You're both under arrest!" she declared.

I was confused as well as worried.

"Arrest? What did we do?" I asked.

It wasn't a crime to Planeswalk as far as I knew. Even Twilight, who seemed to be rather bad at it, couldn't have broken any laws.

"Don't play dumb with me! You broke through the protective barrier of the City of Vale!" the police officer retorted as she brought out a pair of handcuffs "And I'll be adding kidnapping or poaching depending on if that girl you're holding is a Pokégirl or human!"

A what?

"I didn't kidnap her" I protested "We're travelling together, and we got a little sidetracked".

Twilight was suppose to follow me to Ponyville, only she'd gotten distracted or something like that.

"A likely story!" the police officer said as she moved to arrest me.

I was going to allow this as I needed to rest before using my powers. I could rest in a jail cell, and then bust myself out later. Magic was very strong in this realm so I shouldn't have any trouble.

Another motorcycle revved down the street and halted right next to her cycle. This time it was a man, and like her, he was dressed in a police uniform, but unlike her his angry face was directed at the female officer rather than me.

"Wait! Hold on, Officer Jenny!" someone called out.

The woman called Officer Jenny froze in place and looked over her shoulder.

"Officer Jenny!" he shouted again "Leave them alone!".

Hopefully he was helping, and didn't just want the credit for arresting me.

"But Captain they broke through the barriers" the woman protested, now sounding rather childish "Obviously they were trying…"

The man, told the woman to be silent, and she did as she was told. Looking like a kid who'd been sent to her room.

"Now care to tell me who you two are and where you're from?" he asked.

I rarely lied, and I didn't today.

"My friend and I can travel the multi-verse" I explained "Although since she keeps passing out I don't think she's very good at it. We're what's called Planeswalkers, magic users with the ability to travel through the Void that exists between realities. We just left a rather hostile world in a hurry, and were heading back to my friend's plane of existence when she diverted here. I don't know why, maybe she saw something shiny".

Twilight was smart, but she could be reckless too.

"We got a report from the Arch Mage on defence duty that something was attempting to break through the dimensional barriers" I was informed "She tried to ward it off but her efforts did nothing to stop you".

That would explain why Twilight was sleeping yet again. She must have met these barriers and destroyed them. I'd been behind her so by the time I'd reached this world the barriers were gone.

"Well I had no intention of coming here" I assured the cop.

I didn't think saying that would help.

"Whether you intended to or not it doesn't matter, you're in the Vale. Not many people can overpower an Arch Mage" the police officer said as he looked down at the unconscious Twilight. "She must be a very powerful mage where you're from".

Well she was.

"She's a Princess in her home land" I explained "Just the youngest one. Which makes her the fourth most powerful person in that world".

In my opinion anyway. I was 5th. Sombra could go suck it.

"We've found the source of the intrusion" the cop was now saying into what looked to be a crystal "Two friendlies. Need someone to teleport them to the nearest Pokécenter".

Wait Pokécenter as in Pokemon?

"Roger, we're teleporting someone now," a voice from the stone replied.

At that moment, a flash of blue-light blinked into existence and a woman holding a staff appeared, she dressed in a blue cloak over something white that cover much at all.

"How may I serve?" she asked.

The woman was hot to say the least. In a MILF way.

"They need a quick teleportation to the Pokécenter," the cop said, while pointing over at Twilight and myself.

I hadn't agreed to this, but it seemed best to go along with what they wanted.

"As you wish," she replied.

The next thing I knew Twilight and I were somewhere else.

(Line Break)

 **Pokécenter. City of the Vale.**

A moment after we arrived two women with pink hair and a white nurse uniform came out rushing out with two of those beds on wheels you see at the hospital. The cop approached the nurses and whispered something to them. One of the nurses nodded, then came over to me.

"We'll take good care of your poke" she promised me, while also feeling up my arm for some reason"You can trust us".

I didn't see what choice I had.

"Sorry about that. Those two NurseJoys are close to needing a Taming, they get a little eager to please" the cop told me "I hadn't been here they'd have carted you off too, and not just for a check up".

I had ask a question at this point.

"Taming?" I asked.

The cop looked as confused as I felt, but only for a few moments.

"Sorry I forgot that you're from way out of town" said the police officer "That happens here sometimes, people somehow fall into this world, that's why the Vale has the barriers, we know that not everything from other worlds is human. But most of the time the people that come here are human".

Okay so either a lot of Planeswalkers came here for a visit, or something even more powerful liked to dump random humans into this plane.

"Hmm, this will make things a bit awkward, then" cop went on to say "You see Taming is...".

He stopped to take out the stone in his pocket, which he spoke too.

"Hmm, seems you guys got the attention of the Arch Mage herself" he told me "She's teleporting over here now."

Right on cue, someone seemed to blink into existence. I was soon looking at a tall woman who carried an imposing staff, she looked to be somewhere in the middle-to-late thirties, and she had really large breasts that she didn't mind showing off judging by the cut of her dress.

"My name is Gwydion" the sexy woman told me "I'm the current Arch-Mage of the city whose in charge of defence".

I had little idea what that all meant. And I wasn't given the chance to enquire.

"So this is one of our unexpected visitors, hmm?" she said "Where is the other one?".

The cop pointed to the back of the pokecenter, and soon I found myself following the arch-mage as she went into the back room. The two nurses backed away when they saw her coming.

"I sense that this was the one that broke through our defences" the local magic user said she examined Twilight Sparkle "Remarkable. She was able rip right through not only our defences, but she was able to counter my efforts to cast her out. This is truly an extraordinary girl".

The Arch Mage then gently placed a hand on the Princess's head.

"Hmm, even after all that she is simply sleeping off exhaustion" she said "She will awaken in a few hours".

Well that was good news.

"Odd she has taken the form a Pokegirl" the magic user went on to say "I can sense that she really isn't one, but its not glamour".

I had to ask.

"What's a Pokégirl?"

The arch-mage turned to face me.

"This world possesses a race of creatures, of which there are many kinds, we have come to call Pokégirls. I am one of them, and like me they are all extraordinary beings. Every breed has its own remarkable abilities, each different in their own way, and as their name suggests they are all female".

So sexy Pokemon basically.

"You already met an Officer Jenny" the cop told me, joining back in the conversation. "That pink haired nurse that flirted with you is called a Nurse Joy".

I was with them so far. Sexy Pokemon with some Pokemon characters as well.

"Where did these pokegirls come from?" I asked "I don't think they could have evolved naturally".

I was very curious.

"Because of a man that has left his mark on our world, a very deep mark" Gwydion said with a heavy sigh. "Centuries ago, a brilliant scientist by the name of Jim Sukebe created a new breed of creatures in the hopes of aiding mankind. He was considered a genius because he mastered a science beyond anything anyone else could grasp and he blended it with magic. He used his knowledge to genetically modify human beings so that they would have great powers and be immune to all known illness. He wanted to bring his work to the world when the time was right, but information on the experimentations was leaked by a very nosey reporter by the name of Linda McKenzie, a woman looking for nothing but a juicy story. She sneaked into his lab and took photos of first pokegirls he had, and then showed them to the world, twisting his reasons behind his creations and labelling him a mad scientist creating nothing but monsters. Like a real life Dr. Moreau"

Gwydion then shook her head.

"I'm getting ahead of myself" she then said "Jim Sukebe, or James Patton, to give him his real name, was an inventor. We can't be sure, but we suspect, what he invented was some means of travelling to other worlds, which he used to bring advancements to this one, and to expand his own knowledge".

Could this Sukebe have been a Planeswalker, or had he invented some sort of Sliding Device like Quinn Mallory in the show Sliders?

"And with that knowledge he made the pokegirls" I realised.

Gwydion nodded.

"Didn't he have a chance to explain why he made them?" I wondered.

The arch mage frowned.

"Sadly, he was never given that opportunity. I believe if someone had thought as you did back then, things would have turned out differently. No, he was not given a chance or any warning and about was what to happen. The people were worked up into a frenzy by McKenzie, who had decided to use what she had learned to fast track her own career, and while were not sure if it was a government operation or not, we do know that Sukebe's home was attacked".

I could imagine a mob being whipped up into a frenzy, and then came the pitchforks. I'd worried about it happening to me while in Westeros.

"It was a slaughter, a mindless slaughter, plain and simple. Sukebe would have died, but the women who were supposedly his victims, sacrificed their lives to buy Sukebe time to escape" I was told "The first pokegirls were murdered".

I disliked hearing that.

"They killed them? They just killed them all without giving him a chance to explain" I said.

The arch mage nodded sadly.

"As I said, it was a slaughter. And their deaths triggered a series of unfortunate events that forever re-molded our world. Sukebe went mad after their deaths, having grown close to the women he'd changed" I was told "Their loss drove him to declare was, on all of humanity".

Now I'd lost sympathy for the guy.

"Sukebe's madness went far. In his blind rage toward mankind, he used all of his abilities in both science and magic" was the next part of the story "He broad casted his declaration of war to the entire world, and then unleashed what is now called the Bloody Flu. This became an epidemic throughout most of world. At first, no one took the flu series as it hardly bothered males, giving them mere symptoms of a common cold. It didn't show its true danger until they realised what it did to women".

I didn't like the sound of this.

"What did it do?" I asked, even though I was sure that I wasn't going to like the answer.

"It rendered women who contracted the Bloody Flu, sterile" I was informed "But this was only the pre-emptive strike. Soon he unleashed The Legendaries. These creatures were beyond what we now call Pokegirls, which were also unleashed upon mankind later. These beings were goddesses made flesh. Some as beautiful as a righteous angel seeking to punish man for its sins, but there were others that were as horrifying as devils. One in particular, Typhonna, levelled almost the entire landscape of the world. Her first appearance destroyed almost the entire of North Africa, then her rage led onto the other continents. Soon the world was completely changed from what it once was, with an army of Pokégirls under the command of only one man. It looked as though he would succeed in gaining revenge, but then a startling discovery changed everything once again".

I didn't have to ask.

"A soldier, a common everyday man, came across a Pokégirl, caught in a bear trap" Gwydion told me "Rather than kill the wounded creature, the soldier decided to show mercy and rescued the Pokégirl, and she rewarded him for saving him. It was then that we learned that Sukebe had given the Pokégirls a dependence that human men are well equipped to satisfy".

I didn't have to guess what that was.

"Once the Pokégirl had been 'satisfied' by the soldier, she pledged her loyalty and life to him, becoming his in all sense of the word" it was now being said "This was mankind's last hope. Soon the news of the Pokégirls need to be Tamed spread and then Sukebe's army was being turned against him as more and more men and even women took on the job of taming Pokégirls, thus, becoming the first generation of Tamers".

So Tamers were like pokemon trainers. Only they fucked the sexy Pokemon.

"What of the Legendaries, and the one you called Typhonna. I'm guessing they weren't able to help Sukebe much when humanity started turning Pokégirls against him?" I deduced.

Since the world was still here Typhonna must have been stopped.

"They may have aided their creator, had they remained united" it was explained "But as the war turned against them, the Legendaries showed that they had their own ideas and began either fighting among themselves or they disappeared. Typhonna, who was Sukebe's strongest and deadliest Legendary, was thankfully one of those that disappeared without a trace. Many speculate that she still lives, but has fallen into a deep sleep, if so and she should wake up, it would be the end of the world we have struggled to rebuild".

Then I hoped she slept until the sun went cold.

"Finally after more years with, mistakes being made by both sides of the war, Sukebe was found in one of his laboratories he used to manufacture Pokégirls" Gwydion told me "The lab was bombed, killing him and ending what is now called the Revenge Wars".

That was a cool story. They should make a movie of it. Perhaps here they had.

"The world now is a product of how mankind has adapted and has come to live with Pokégirls" Gwydion said "Pokegirls serve as pets, companions, lovers, but most Tamers like to use them for: Battles and Sex Battles".

I had to ask.

"Sex Battles?".

Gwydion smiled at me.

"Understand this, sex is a common and open thing in our world. To own a Pokégirl, one must maintain a steady Taming schedule or else that Pokégirl will revert to her more animistic nature and attack and kill or run away from humans" the arch mage explained "We are aware of how this sounds, especially to those not originally born from this world, but that is humans have maintained a peaceful living with Pokégirls and it has worked for the last few centuries".

Well that all sounded very odd, but it was better to make love than war.

"I would be denied my human consciousness and be little more than a spell-wielding animal, causing nothing but harm to those around me by casting destructive spells at anything that moved if I wasn't Tamed" Gwydion explained "I do not wish this. I do not want to harm anyone so I am thankful that I have a human who takes care of my needs. I'm not a pet I'm currently the leader of this city, well one of them, so pokegirls can rise very high in this world, even though most of us are submissive to humans".

Well I had a lot to think about.

"Now let me scan you" the Arch Mage said as she used a spell "Pure blood human, with strong magical powers, how interesting".

Again I had another question.

"What do you mean by Pure blood?".

I was soon told.

"A pokegirl had three stages in her life Pokekit, childhood, Pokegirl, which mostly ranges from about 15 to 35, at this stage a Pokegirl is sexually active, they require Taming, but can not have children, unless they go Feral, but that's not important right now. I am at my Pokewoman phase. I went through a second puberty that made it possible for me to sexually reproduce with a human male. I can give birth to pokekit, or a human of either gender. However any human daughter I could have has a chance of becoming of pokegirl due to poke genes. Its rather complex, and what matters right now is that human males born to pokewoman can have what is called 'Blood Gifts', they can inherit abilities from their pokewoman mother or even their father if he has Blood Gifts".

I really didn't understand what this had to do with me.

"A few Blood Gifts allow human males to have magical abilities" I was now being told "But human women never get Blood Gifts, nor any powers unless they transform into a pokegirl during a process called thresholding. However you have magical talents that aren't Blood Gifts".

While I understood this. I didn't understand why it mattered.

"Purebloods, true Pureblood humans are rare" the arch mage explained "Should you leave the Vale the government would most likely try to grab you and use you for breeding stock".

Yeah I wished to avoid that.

"If your abilities are genetic, that interests us" Gwydion went on to say "We don't practice any kind of controlled breeding here, but there a few pokewomen without a regular male partner who will make you offers I'm sure. The idea of having a son with great powers, is a common desire for many pokewomen, as it is believed that boys with such gifts make the best Tamers, and magical bloodgifts are rare".

That idea didn't make me want to run for the hills. Although having children I might never see again wasn't so appealing.

"The Nurse Joys will mostly want a few samples anyway" Gwydion informed me "We'd considered it a fair price for putting you up for as long as you wish to stay. And I'm sure there is much we could teach each other".

That was tempting, as I wanted to expand my magical knowledge, but I really needed to get back to Westeros.

"My friend will need a few days to rest" I said "So we'll stay that long at least".

The Arch-Mage nodded and then teleported away. Leaving the cop to make arraignments.

"I better call in HQ and let them know what the hell is going on," the cop said, once it became clear that the pokegirl wasn't about to reappear "I'll be back after I made my report. I suggest you two don't leave this room. It's kinda crazy around here without someone to guide you, and I'm sure the Nurses will want to keep you around".

Why didn't I liked the sound of that.

(Line Break)

 **Pokecenter. The Vale.**

Looking around the room I'd been given I saw a flatscreen TV hanging on the wall and I smirked as I reached over to pick up the remote and found the power button.

"Heh, might as well see what kind of sitcoms this world has," I said to myself as I punched the button.

What greeted me on the screen immediately made me start fumbling with the remote. Sexual moans poured out at a high volume from what looked like a mouse woman with big round ears and black fur eating out another woman with bunny-like ears and pinkish-white fur.

"I'll never be able to look at Minne Mouse or Babs Bunny the same way ever again," I muttered to myself as I changed the channel

So sex really was a big deal here, which meant of course there would be programs that were Adult-themed, but it still was a shock. Hopefully the news was more dull. I didn't mind porn, it was just that I was a little sore from giving samples and therefore didn't want to be aroused. I had thought it would be me in a back room with a magazine, but no the nurses here had been a little more hands on.

"Lavish Port was recently attacked by the infamous Limbec Pirates. They struck out in what appeared to be an actual takeover of the port. But according to our sources, a wandering Tamer whose name has not yet been given, appeared and stopped the pirates with just the help of his harem".

I rolled my eyes, heroes and villains all over the multiverse, I could never escape them.

A following report was about there being an odd number of storms in and around somewhere the orange islands. I would have listened some more, but I found myself drifting off to sleep. I hadn't realised how tired I was.

(Line Break)

 **The Vale. Pokegirl World.**

I woke up screaming. Not because I was any pain, at least not physical pain, but because of the nasty dreams I'd been having. When I awakened I found Twilight Sparkle leaning over me. She was gently shaking me, and calling out my name.

"You were having a nightmare" the princess said.

Well it wasn't as if I didn't understand that. I'd been the one with images of fucking wights and drow in my head. I'd really seen to much evil for one person to handle. Once I'd transported Clark Kent to The Wall, so he could burn the army of the dead with his heatvision, I was so done with fighting the bad guys.

Perhaps I had some kind of post-traumatic stress disorder, due to all the crap I'd seen. It did happen to people who saw horrible things, and I'd had to put with supernatural badness, not just the regular kinds of horror more normal sometimes dealt with.

"So are you feeling better?" I asked Twilight.

She gave me an odd look.

"I'm more worried about you" she replied.

Well maybe she should be, but I wasn't in the mood to share feelings.

"I meant can you Planeswalk" I said "You need to go home, I have things to deal with".

Bloody ice zombies.

"I don't think you should Planeswalk" Twilight stated "You don't look like you got much sleep".

Another reason for my nightmares could be because I'd stayed with Miss Sparkle rather than leave her behind in the Underdark. She was just one person, Westeros had hundreds of thousands of people who were in great danger. I felt a bit guilty.

"And I'm not leaving you" the Princess of Friendship went on to say "I left home to come make sure you're okay, and you're not okay".

I sighed.

"Fine you come with me to Smallville, but you're to stay there while a friend of my helps me with something" I ordered "Then when that's done. I'll take you home. Is that understood?".

I'd leave with Clark's female friends. They could explain to her the purpose of boobs, and answer any other related questions.

"I'm the Princess here" Twilight reminded "You don't tell me what to do!".

Actually she wasn't. This wasn't her home.

"Fine then" I said as I got the couch I'd been lying on "Get yourself killed, abandon all your friends".

Twilight took a deep breathe.

"Fine" she said, giving in "But we can't go yet, so why don't we check out this place. One of the nice nurses told me that the Vale is like a city of magic. I want to see what's that like, maybe get some gifts for my friends".

Well neither of us could Planeswalk right now, but there was a problem.

"I don't have any money" I told Twilight "Well actually I do, but nothing they'd use here. Unless they have a gold exchange or something like that".

Twilight smiled and then passed me what looked to be bank cards, only they something called Standard League Credits.

"The Nurses gave me these to give to you" the alicorn in human form explained "They told me that this is money and its for the samples you gave them. Apparently you're more Pureblood than they first thought. What does that mean?".

I didn't want to explain.

"Nothing important, at least not to us" I replied "Come on let's go get something to eat, and then take a look around".

I could do with a distraction.

"Oh before I forget" I then said "Why did you come here?".

Twilight face darkened.

"When I was in... that place" she started to say "l saw something, it scared me I just tried to get away".

There were things in the Void, The Eldrazi for example, an ancient race native to the Blind Eternities that have no physical form. Their nature is ceaseless hunger, so they travel between planes devouring the mana and life energy until the plane's destruction. However I doubted she'd met one of those since she was still alive. But there could be other things in the Howling.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to get my ship back soon" I said, while putting a comforting arm around the Princess "Then travelling to new worlds will be much safer".

Alas it would never to be totally safe.

(Line Break)

 **Kent Farm. Smallville.**

I found Clark Kent in the barn, after being directed by Jonathan Kent, and as I entered some dark haired girl came storming out.

"Who was that?" I asked the young Superman.

Kent didn't seemed surprised to see me, which wasn't odd since he had super hearing and such, he would have heard me coming.

"Lana Lang" he said.

She was that weird woman who wore a piece of the meteor rock that had killed her parents around her neck. That was really strange in my view. Plus I'd never liked that character in the show, she was kind of a bitch.

"So is she your girlfriend?" I asked next.

I hadn't watched much Smallville, so I didn't even know who Clark dated, or who he wanted to date.

"No" he said.

I got from his expression that he'd like her to be.

"What about your friend" he asked.

Twilight had not stayed in the apartment I'd rented above the coffee shop. Which was annoying. Now she was chatting to Mr and Mrs Kent, no doubt making new friends.

"She's Princess Twilight Sparkle of Esquaria" I told him "She's a Planeswalker like me, but she'd kind of like you in the sense that's not human".

Clark gave me an odd look.

"She looks human to me" he said.

I smiled a little.

"Some of my kind can change form" I told him "Its a way of blending in when we visit other worlds. Doesn't always work".

That whole Mending thing was real pain in the ass, and it didn't seem to have effected all Planeswalkers equally. That Wraith with the Spark had never transformed, I'd checked his logs to find out, yet Twilight and I did, at least some times. It made no sense.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asked.

That was hard to answer.

"I really don't know" I admitted "We're friends, but I know she had a bit of a crush on me, and she did travel along way to find me, which suggests that she likes me".

Clark made a shush gesture, and then spent a moment listening intently to nothing as far as I could tell.

"She likes you" he informed me a moment later "She's taking to my Mom about you. My Mom's giving her advice".

Seemed odd that young Superman was using his powers to spy on a member of his own family, perhaps that Lang woman had upset him more than it seemed.

"So do you want me to fight those zombies?" Clark asked, rather suddenly changing the subject "Do we need to leave right now?".

It would be nice if we could. For all I knew the Wall had already fallen and the Walkers had taken half of Westeros by now. Although given the sheer size of the North that seemed unlikely.

"Not today" I told him "I need to rest, but yeah its time. I need you to stand on top of a big wall and burn a lot of zombies. Then I, and a friend of mine, will use our magic swords to kill the Nercomancers".

I knew that Clark didn't like the idea of burning an army of the dead, but I also knew he would do it because he had to in order to save lives. At least he wouldn't have to kill anyone living. I'd do that, although I hadn't figured out how I'd deal with the Night King since valyrian steel couldn't hurt him. Maybe if I went to that Market Place I could buy a phaser and just vapourise the Night King. Immortal Necromancer or not he wouldn't come back from that. Maybe a rocket launcher, or the drones on my Jumper, assuming I could find it.

"Oh no" Clark suddenly said.

This time I did hear something, a car pulling up.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

I followed Clark outside.

"Someone hired a detective to spy on me" I was informed "And since he found out I had powers he's been blackmailing my parents. Dad's going to have to sell the farm".

This wouldn't be an issue for long.

"I'll handle him" I assured the alien.

Before the Private Eye could do or say anything I had him pinned in place with a bit of wand magic, and was then using some of what little Blue Mana I had left to read the man's mind.

"Don't think about the evidence you have on Clark" I said.

Because I'd told him not to the man, who looked as sleazy in body as he was in mind, thought about his evidence. He had pictures, all of which were in his car.

"Now don't think about who hired you" I said next.

The images in his mind were of Lex Luthor, as I had been expecting.

"He brought all the pictures with him" I told the Kents, as I used wand magic to turn the PI into a hamster "Anyone want a pet?".

They all just started at me. Well the Kents did, Twilight frowned at me disapprovingly. I thought it was funny.


	10. Chapter 10

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 10**

 **Gargoyle Castle. Equestria.**

As soon as I got back to the place that was the closest thing I had in the entire multi-verse to a home, I relaxed right away. It had been a stressful time for me lately, although things had gone smoothly over the last few days.

I'd taken Clark Kent to the Wall, he'd burned the army of the dead as planned, and I'd killed the Night King using a drone from my Puddle Jumper, also as planned. Which was a bit worrying as things were rarely that easy.

Rather than stick around for the celebrations I'd taken Clark home so I could pick up Twilight, who'd stayed at his place, and bring her home. Which turned out to be good timing as her older brother and sister-in-law now had a baby, well foal, who Twilight and her friends were going to go visit.

This left me plenty of time to settle back in at my castle, and to do some research before Twilight was ready to leave again. Apparently she wanted to see some more worlds, which meant I needed to sit down and plan where we would go. They had to be places with magic, as she wanted to learn more about that, and also at least somewhat friendly. Which was a tall order.

Perhaps we could risk a quick visit to the Wizarding World. She'd love Florish and Blotts, and she was going to travel the mutli-verse in human form then she'd need a wand. It was a bit risky, as I might run into someone who knew me, but I could dye my hair or something.

Besides I had been meaning to do something to pay back the Wizarding World for locking me up in their prison. It would be a good idea to scout the place out, see what was going on in the news. Then I could plan some pay back.

I was suppose to be a Planeswalker, nothing less than a magical god, yet people kept getting away with hurting me. Lord Ao had denied my revenge on that drow bitch, but he'd had good reasons, an entire realm to worry about. But there was nothing stopping me from doing something nasty to the wand wavers. Right now I didn't know what I'd do, however I was sure I'd think of something in due time.

Soon I made my way into the study, and I was just about to start emptying my bag of holding, which always got filled with odds and ends I didn't really need, when I noticed the increased amount of books in here. My study was a big room, yet now every wall was now lined with shelves, which filled with books. Stuck to one of the shelves was a note. It looked as if it had been there for a while.

 _Dear Gothic_

 _The books were donated to me by a unicorn called Avid Reader, who passed away recently. Since I already have most of his collection I let myself in and made sure your study was fully stocked._

 _Hope to see you soon._

 _Love, Twilight_

There was a scribble on the lower left corner of the letter, a little love heart. She had it bad for me. Could just be a crush, a strong one, but it might be more. I'd have to talk to Princess Candace about this, she was the Princess of Love, and a married mare, she would have some advice for me on this matter.

There were some issues with me getting involved with Twilight. We were two different species, at least in mind, plus she was young, and I wasn't sure if I loved her back. I very much cared for her sure, and there was Dany to think about. She was expecting me back at some point. Perhaps I should visit her and break things off.

Also there were letters on my desk, many letters. I'd not gotten any before. Twilight must have teleported in and left them on my desk. I didn't think she would have snooped around, wasn't her style, besides nothing in my castle was personal or private.

The letters didn't interest me, they were just invites to parties, requests for donations of charities, and ponies asking for appointments, that sort of thing. Things I chose to ignore, at least for now.

I made my way through the corridors, heading for the bathroom, I wanted a nice soak. Thankfully this wouldn't be too much work as I could conjure water with my wand magic and also heat it that way. Took a bit magical power, and time, but I had that to spare.

When I heard splashing I spent just a moment feeling annoyed that someone was already using the bathroom, but only for a moment since I then remembered that no one else lived here.

I trotted into the bathroom and found a unicorn mare having a nice soak, and at once I knew who she was.

"Trixie!" I shouted.

That bloody show pony was in my castle.

"Hey get out!. I'm in the bath!" she yelled back.

Why that mattered since nudity was so common here, I didn't know.

"Yes you're in my bath" I stated "Why?".

She then realised whom it was she was talking to, well yelling to.

"Oh Sweet Celestia you're him aren't you" she said as she climbed out of the tub "The alicorn who owns this castle".

Tub might be the wrong word, it was more a pool than anything else.

"Yes I'm me" I agreed "And yes I do".

Trixie went for a towel.

"I only came here because everypony told me that nopony lives here anymore, they all told me you'd left and weren't coming back" she said.

Well I had left without mentioning anything, but since I'd helped saved all ponykind I didn't think I owned them anything else.

"I see" was my reply "So you decided to not only trespass, but also to move in".

Trixie looked very nervous, and somewhat comical since she now had a towel wrapped around part of her body, as well as a shower cap on her head, also a rubber duck chose this moment to float by.

"Well I live in my trailer" the unicorn told me "and I'm between shows these days, and I thought you were gone, so I figured nopony would care if I crashed here for a while. It is a big castle, and its spooky so that keeps everypony else away".

I was now calmer, and this allowed me to consider things. I could just throw her out, but it was a big castle, and I was rarely ever here. Leaving it empty of people seemed a bit of a waste.

"Fine, you can stay" I told Trixie "As long as do some housework".

Trixie beamed a smile at me.

(Line Break)

 **Crystal Empire. Equestria.**

Upon reuniting with Twilight we had travelled to a small diner, not far from the Crystal Palace. Once we had ordered our food and sat down to eat it, I became aware that some of the other patrons were staring at us. Clearly they considered a prince and princess having lunch to be a matter of extreme interest. Having so many eyes on her made Twilight feel self-conscious, I could tell that just by looking at her.

"Maybe we should have gone somewhere a little more... private" she said.

After getting some advice from the Princess of Love I had decided to take Twilight on a date. It being the first one I'd figured a meal somewhere public was a good idea.

I didn't want to take this too seriously as I hadn't broken things off with Miss Stormborn, and I wasn't sure I wanted to as she was hot. However I didn't think she'd be bothered if she found out that I had a meal with someone. Not she could find out.

Also there was another valid reason for this to be public. I was going to tell Miss Sparkle about Trixie living with me, and there was less chance of her making a scene here.

"Don't worry about them" I said "We're just two ponies having lunch".

A lunch date wasn't very romantic, which was good for me because I wasn't trying to be too romantic.

Soon Twilight began to relax and to tell me about how she was planning to start translating ancient Mareabic texts. When Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, who was sporting a sour look, came over to our table.

"Hi, Shining" Twilight greeted.

Now ponies were really staring, and who could blame them. Their rulers had just entered this diner.

"Hey, Twily" he replied.

Shining smiled for a moment, but only for a moment. His sour look returned as he turned to face me.

"Gothic, my wife has brought it to my attention that your having a date with my little sister" Shining said sternly.

Well I was attempting too.

"What are your intentions regarding Twilight?" he then asked.

If only I could answer that question. I didn't really know, I had ideas, but nothing was certain.

"Shining!" Twilight said hotly. "That's none of your business!".

I was very tempted to Planeswalk out of this reality.

"Considering I'm your big brother, I'd say this is my business" he said before turning to me "Now answer the question".

I did my best.

"Well my intention is to travel the multi-verse with your sister" I told him "Visit strange new worlds, check out alien civilisations, learn lots of cool new magic. Also my plan is to return to Ponyville between trips for rest, and so Twilight can perform any princess duties she has".

It would be nice to have a companion who could keep up, and there were universes out there with magic that weren't too dangerous, at least for powerful beings like Twilight and I.

"If you ever hurt Twilight, or fail to protect her, in any way whatsoever, I swear I will come down on you like a ton of bricks" Shining Armor promised "I will hunt you down and show you no mercy. I'll make you wish you had never even heard my sister's name. Do I make myself clear?"

I was about to say something, only I never got the chance.

"Wait a second, Shining!" Twilight yelled, no doubt incensed at her big brother's threats. "What makes you think I need your 'blessing' to date somepony?".

Now I wanted to Planeswalk in order to avoid this family drama.

"Easy, Twilight." Cadence said, trying to calm her down. "Shining's probably just been wanting to pull the 'protective big brother' act for years now. Though I must admit, he did overdo it a little."

Cadence glared at Shining as she said that. Shining actually took a step back. Now I knew he wore the trousers in that marriage.

"Maybe a little" he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, Twily. I really do just want to protect you, I don't think Gothic can do that, he's never around".

That made me laugh, and everyone stared at me.

"Yeah because you were such a help with Sombra" I said to Armor "And which of us stood up to Tirek?".

At least he had the dignity to back off and not start a fight.

(Line Break)

 **Field. Outside Ponyvillie.**

"What a beautiful day." Twilight said as she smiled warmly "And look at that sky. Just perfect for a nice flight".

Was that why we were out here?

"Flight?" I asked, a little nervously.

I'd never flown aside from when inside my ship. Which I was happy to have back.

"Sure" the princess said with a nod. "You've got wings, right? Might as well make use them".

This could be bad.

"I'm not that good of a flyer" I admitted "I prefer to let machines handle that whole gravity defying thing".

Machines that I could perfectly control with my mind. I didn't trust my wings, mostly because I rarely ever had any. I spent most of time in human form, and we were tool users.

"Sounds like you could use a crash course in the fundamentals of flight" Twilight said "I had to pay for my lessons".

That seemed odd to me.

"Why didn't Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy teach you?" I wondered.

Twilight looked a little guilty, and my thinking was that she'd never asked.

"Well, Fluttershy's not the strongest flyer" Twilight explained to me "And Rainbow Dash? To be honest, she doesn't really have the patience to be a teacher".

Made sense.

"Think of it, Gothic; You and me, flying through the clouds together, just the two of us" Twilight went on to say.

I didn't think I was going to get out of this, besides I did have cards that could grant the power of flight, and so knowing how to fly might come in handy someday. Although given that I could teleport it didn't seem likely.

"Okay, grant me the benefit of your wisdom" I said to the alicorn princess.

That made her smile again.

"First up, let's see how you fly right now" Twilight instructed.

I should have told the truth about my total lack of flying ability. I'd never even tried.

"Okay" I said, as I took a breath.

I opened up wings and flapped, lifting myself a few feet off the ground before landing.

"How was that?" I asked.

Actually rather impressive in my view, no one had been injured and I wasn't currently stuck in a tree.

"Not bad" Twilight stated "But there are a couple of problems. First, you keep flapping your right wing ahead of the left. But that's probably just instinct. You're used to putting one hoof, or leg, in front of the other as you walk, so you're doing the same with your wings".

That made sense.

"I guess that's what happens when you get a new pair of wings from out of nowhere" I figured.

They really made no sense. Where had the extra mass come from? I wasn't overweight at all in my pony form, and you'd think growing new bones would hurt. Only it hadn't.

"Try this" the princess said as she spread her wings, and then flapped them "Slow and steady, up and down"

I mirrored her movements.

"There you go" Twilight said with a smile. "Get those wings in sync. It'll be second nature to you before you know it".

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

"It's pretty easy, once you get the hang of it" I said "So, what's next?"

Twilight spread her wings once more.

"Come on, let's fly" she said.

So that was it for flight school in this world.

"If you insist" I replied with a sigh.

Quickly I opened up wings and rose up into the sky.

"Try to feel every muscle in your wings" Twilight instructed as we went further up "Feel the wind blowing against each feather".

How would that help?.

"But don't think about it" the princess added "Feel it. It should be as natural as breathing"

As best I could I followed her instructions.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this" I soon remarked.

Also I flying pretty fast if I was any judge.

"Doesn't it feel great up here?" Twilight asked. "Looking on the beautiful world below, wind flowing in your mane..."

Sadly I did look down, and when I saw how high I'd gotten it totally freaked me out.

(Line Break)

It had been a crash more than a landing, but thankfully I was a true alicorn and therefore clouds could be solid for me.

"I think I'll stay here. I like this cloud. I live here now" I said.

Twilight sighed and let her head drop down onto my back

"The depressing thing is that you are still doing better than I did when I first starting flying".

I turned my head to look at her.

"Really?" I asked "I thought I was doing horribly".

Well maybe not that bad. I'd crashed into a cloud, things could be much worse.

"You are not leaving craters behind, are you?" she said with a grin

We shifted to untangle from each other, and then she looked down at me, before she settled down next to me on the cloud, stretching her wings before folding them again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She'd tried to stop me from crashing, it hadn't gone well.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Twilight answered.

She glanced back at her wings before twisting to nibble along a couple of out of place feathers to get them back in line.

"You learn how to catch high-speed pegasi quickly, living around Rainbow" she told me.

Nodding, I followed her example to study my wings, stretching them out in search of out of place feathers before flapping them twice and folding them again. Wings I was starting to think were quite high maintenance.

"Nice to get away from it all, even if it is just for a while" Twilight was now saying "Up here no one needs me".

I had a feeling that I knew what this was about.

"Not enjoying being a princess?" I enquired.

Twilight frowned and poked at the cloud

"I don't know. I mean... I still do what I always did, but now I have all this responsibility and ponies keep referring to me even when I have no idea what to do" she told me.

There was a reason why I'd locked myself in a spooky castle as soon I became an alicorn. Well reasons, mostly it had been so I could get some studying done.

"Better you than me" I said.

Twilight shrugged her wings as she frowned at me.

"You could help" she pointed out "I'm sure the world's only alicorn prince would be in high demand for boring social functions".

Twilight then corrected herself.

"Well the only alicorn prince who looks like an alicorn" she said.

Sombra had dragon wings were as mine looked like Pegasus wings so it made sense that ponies would see me as the only alicorn prince, plus he hated court life.

As my mind wandered a little I noticed that clouds were awesomely comfortable and despite the slight wind, I wasn't at all cold. That was something really useful about this entire alicorn thing. I could still feel the cold. But there is a difference between knowing its cold and feeling cold.

"We should head back" Twilight said after a while "Race you to my castle".

She took off before I could even stand up.

(Line Break)

 **Twilight's Castle. Everfree.**

"You sure you're okay?" the princess asked.

I wasn't sure that I was, landing outside of the castle had been a bit painful. I should have teleported.

"My wings are a little stiff " I admitted.

Which was a bit of an understatement really.

"Maybe I can help with that" Miss Sparkle offered "Lie down".

Was this going where I thought it was going?

"What?" was I could say.

Twilight gave me a reassuring smile.

"Just trust me" she said "Lie down and open up your wings"

Once I complied, I found my wings being gently caressed by the Princess. This was either a massage or some form of foreplay.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

Hopefully it was the former rather than the latter as I still hadn't told Twilight about a certain dragon queen.

"A wing massage" she explained "To deal with the soreness. Helps you relax, too".

As she rubbed my wings with her hooves I sighed with contentment. It had been a while since I had felt so relaxed.

"Hey, Twilight" Spike said as he entered the room "I made you some teaaaaaaa and what exactly are you two doing?".

I didn't even open my eyes

"Nothing" Twilight said, sounding rather flushed. "Just a... wing massage".

My thinking was that she was enjoying the massage as much as me, but for totally different reasons.

"Uh-huh" Spike said.

I smiled.

"Totally on the up-and-up!" Twilight insisted. "I swear!".

I didn't open my eyes to see, instead I just imagined the face the princess must be making.

"And its none of your business what we do" Twilight then said.

She'd seemed to have remembered that she was the adult in this house and him the baby dragon.

"Hey, I'm not judging you" Spike replied "You're totally right. What you two do together is your own business".

And with that, Spike left the room, or that was how it sounded.

"That was... awkward" Twilight whispered.

Not for me. I was too relaxed.

(Line Break)

 **Diagon Alley. The Wizarding World.**

"Welcome Twilight Sparkle to Diagon Alley" I said.

Her reaction wasn't what I'd expected.

"Seems a bit empty" she remarked "Where are all the pon... I mean people".

There were reasons why it was like this.

"Its a weekday morning" I told her while picking up a copy of the local paper "Everyone will be a work or school".

Which along with my effects to alter my appearance, which were sunglasses and using the colour change curse to make my hair blue, should keep me from being noticed, should anyone still be looking for me.

There was nothing major in the paper, ministry corruption, pure blood love affairs, some band was having a bad breakup, and there no deaths mentioned, or disappearances, or anything other than gossip. If Voldemort had found a way to recover he was staying well out of sight. Also no one was bad mouthing Potter so that must have blown over, if only because no one cared any more.

"So why did you bring me here?" Twilight asked.

Had I not mentioned this before?

"Two reasons" I answered "One is to get you a wand, you don't have your unicorn horn when in human form, and that limits what you can do with magic. A wand will give you the ability to use wand magic, which is simple to use and easy to learn. Also there's an ice cream place that sells really good ice cream, like the best the multi-verse".

Well I'd never had any better.

"So for our third date you brought me out for ice cream" Twilight said "I was hoping for a romantic dinner".

She had her count wrong.

"Second date" I corrected "the flying lesson doesn't count, and given what happened on the first date I'm not sure it should count either".

Twilight did look pleased, but nor did she argue.

"Fine this can be the second date" she said "But there will be a romantic dinner, you have to cook something because the last time we went somewhere in public everypony... I mean everybody kept staring at me".

Well she was a celebrity.

"I can cook... I think" I replied

Although it had been a while, and all the dishes I knew how to make involved meat. The princess wouldn't be able to stomach eating animal flesh even in her human form as it would horrify her.

"No I can't promise that I'll cook" I told Twilight "But I can get someone else to prepare the food, and I will set up a romantic dinner, you know candles and all that. Then you can teleport over so no ones sees you".

Twilight's facial expression informed me that she approved of that plan.

"Will Trixie be there" Miss Sparkle asked to know.

I understood why Trixie didn't like Twilight as the princess had everything Trixie wanted, vast magical powers, friends, the admiration of the masses, a nice castle, but I couldn't understand why Twilight returned the dislike (hate was too strong a word) Trixie simply didn't compare to her in anyway.

"No she left to put on a show in Pony Vegas" I told her "I doubt I'll see her again for a while as I intend to take a trip myself".

I should break things off with Miss Stormborn. I'd soften the blow with presents, magical stuff. Not weapons in case she tried to use them on me.

"By the way, I still want that ice cream" the princess was now saying "You have to treat me to it, like a good Coltfriend".

That was fine by me.

"Its Boyfriend not Coltfriend when your acting human, and aren't you too old to be taken out for ice cream?" I wondered "How old are you anyway?".

She soon told me.

"I'm 21 this year" she said "Why wondering what to buy me for a gift?".

This was surprising considering that in her human form she looked to be about sixteen. However ponies didn't age like humans did. Granny Smith, Applejack's grandmother was at least two hundred years old. Although given that Twilight had been sent out on her own to Ponyville so she should be considered an adult. It was just a shame she didn't look it when human.

"No reason" I replied.

Then I changed the subject.

"Oh there's something I should tell you about Ollivander before we enter his shop" I said as we began moving towards his place "He'll know your Planeswalker just by looking at you, and he's odd".

Twilight stopped to think.

"Pinkie Pie odd, or Maud Pie odd?" she asked.

I had no idea who had second pony was, but I assumed she was odd in a way that Pinky Pie wasn't.

"Not Pinkie Pie odd" I said "More... well you'll see" was my attempt at an answer.

We entered the store and Ollivander bowed before us both, addressing us both as 'Your Highness' which meant he somehow knew we were royal.

"You have a wand which is twelve inches of aspen" the mad old man told me "With with a thick strand of unicorn hair to channel your great power. A wand for an accomplished duellist, suited for charm work and martial magic. "Normally unicorn hair does not make for the most powerful wands, and they dislike being mishandled. However you still seem to have some affinity for unicorns and combined with the Aspen, your wand is made for adventuring and battling evil".

It served me well.

"I have some things to trade for my friend's wand" I told the strange man.

In a small box I had collected hair from the mane of an Earth Pony, and a Crystal Pony, a Griffon's feather, a Pegasus's feather, as well as few few things Fluttershy had given that she assured me were parts of magical creatures that wouldn't mind me using. I tried not think about it.

"Oh yes these will do nicely" Ollivander said "I can make some amazing wands from these".

Twilight gave me an odd look, but didn't speak, even as the mad man forced different kinds of wands into her hand.

"Walnut, ten inches, Unicorn hair" Ollivander told Twilight "Give it a whirl".

What we got no less than an indoor fireworks display.

"Interesting that you should both be suited for unicorn hair" Ollivander said, mostly to himself.

It wasn't surprising really, we'd both been unicorns after all. Twilight for much longer than I had.

"Walnut is suited for witches of great intelligence and the unicorn hair in yours in also oddly thick" the mad man was now saying to the Princess "I suspect that while you are a scholar, you have also battled evil".

It was like they'd already met.

"Err yeah" said Twilight, while looking at the wand "I did save my world a few times".

Ollivander didn't react to that sentence at all.

"Well since we traded there's no need for me to tell you the price" he said "I'll throw in hostler and a wand cleaning kit as well".

I'd not gotten those things. He must like her more than me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 11.**

 **The Red Keep. Westeros.**

King Stannis was not a happy man, to say the least. He might be sitting on the Iron Throne these days, but he was hardly ruler of the Seven Kingdoms as he was meant to be.

"The crown is millions in debt to the Iron Bank" His Grace grumbled "and my advisers suggest that a grand tourney be held within two months to celebrate my name day and to honour my victory over the Lannisters".

Ser Davos had been at the meeting, as he was Hand of the King, but he didn't mention that as he knew Stannis needed a chance to vent at least some of his frusations.

"They seem to think that it would be a good way to remind the rest of the Kingdoms of who won the Iron Throne" His Grace then added.

Davos allowed himself a small smile.

"Well, they're right there" the old smuggler said "Some of your own subjects could do with being reminded of who sits on throne".

Truth be told few common people cared who sat on the throne, really it was the minor lords who needed reminding that Stannis was here to stay.

"Of course they are, but we just can't afford it" His Grace replied "we need to start raising money".

That was the real issue. The debt to the Iron Bank was owned by the crown, the one Stannis now wore. Had he known this he might not have bothered fighting for the damn thing.

"So I let them known that it is the king's wish that all shipping and trade taxes be doubled for foreign merchants and increased by a half for westerosi" Stannis said, almost enjoying the sight of Davos's eyes growing wider by the second.

The Hand of the King hadn't been around for that part, having been called away.

"Fuck me!" Ser Davos swore, forgetting his manners for a moment, but only for a moment "Oh, I beg your pardon, Your Grace"

The King had much bigger concerns than one of his advisers being shocked.

"Curse all you want, Ser Davos" Stannis said "That's all I've been doing for the last few days, but we will need the money to pay for solders and the Royal fleet what with the Targaryen threat rising again in Essos"

Davos shook his head, still not quite believing this conversation was really happening.

"The young Targaryen woman is in the middle of a bloody civil war in which her victory is doubtful. Even if she does regain control of Slaver's Bay it will be years before she is strong enough to even think of invading Westeros" the Hand reasoned "Forgive me, Your Grace, I've always had complete faith in you, but you know how it's going to go with all those new taxes".

Yes it would cause an uproar, however Stannis had no choice. He needed to refill the treasury.

"At least we have some good reports coming in" Ser Devos reminded his ruler, in the hopes of cheering him up "The Wilding King has made peace with young Robb Stark, and if it holds you won't need to march your army north to support them".

Which Stannis would have done since he had a treaty with the King in the North, one of mutual defence that should come in handy should the Targaryen woman invade.

"Dorne and the Vale are still neutral" the Onion Knight went on to say "Maybe in time they will rejoin the rest of the Kingdoms without blood shed".

Stannis was just about to say something on that subject when suddenly they heard raised voices coming from behind the door to the throne room.

"Oh, damn!" Stannis cursed under his breath as he recognised the sharp high pitched screaming of his wife "What does she want now?".

This was a question Ser Davos Seaworthy could answer.

"Queen Selyse and the red priestess are planning a bonfire tonight" the Hand told the King "And apparently they have a request to make of you".

His Grace didn't like the sound of this.

"What request?" Stannis said with a groan.

He was now rubbing his temples as he felt a headache forming.

"They wouldn't…" Devos started to say.

He wasn't allowed the finish.

"Finally!" Selyse Baratheon, yelled as she stalked through the chamber and stopped right in front of her husband.

She was followed closely by the lady Melisandre, a woman who had come to Kingslanding to preach the word of the Lord of Light. Somehow she'd wormed her way into the Red Keep and had become a spiritual adviser to Stannis's wife. Which was something the High Septom wasn't very happy about. However Stannis didn't care much about who worshipped what. He'd never seen any proof of any gods existence, the closet he had ever come to any kind of higher power had been the wizard who'd healed his daughter's disfigurement. That man had warned him of the Lord of Light's servants, but Selyse Baratheon  
had brought the Lady Melisandre into the Keep, and while Stannis could simply kick her out he had a feeling his wife would go with her. Besides so far he'd seen no evidence of blood magic.

"What do you want, woman?" Stannis asked irritably "What's so important that couldn't wait until dinner".

He dined with his wife every evening, and during that time he listened to everything his queen had to say. That was the time he set aside from being the king to be a husband, however now was not that time.

"I wished to to invite you to the bonfire lady Melisandre and I are holding tonight for everyone who worships the one true god" the queen said.

His Grace frowned.

"It's enough that I tolerate your nonsense" Stannis said coldly "It is too much to ask me to join in".

That was when the lady Melisandre stepped forward.

"There is still time to save your soul, Your Grace" the priestess said in a gentle voice.

No god had ever answered his prayers, he had no use for any of them.

"Did I not make myself clear?!" Stannis said in raised voice "Perform your rituals if you must, but leave me out of it".

He was tempted to bane this faith, perhaps he would as it would please the High Septon.

"Very well, but tonight is a blessed night of the new moon, when the light of the Lord descends and grants the wishes of all his true followers. We shall need a sacrifice. A human sacrifice" Selyse stated calmly.

The King did not share his wife's calmness

"What?!" Stannis cried out

He exchanged a shock glance with Ser Davos.

"We were thinking of one of the prisoners awaiting death, Your Grace" Melisandre said somewhat meekly "Surely there can be no harm in changing the means of death for a sentence already given"

The King was now beyond being merely annoyed by this faith.

"Have you gone completely insane" Stannis yelled at his wife while getting up from his throne "No! Never! I will not allow you to practice such a barbaric ritual. Human sacrifice is forbidden as long as I rule".

Such things were simply not done in the Seven Kingdoms. Not even animal sacrifice was practised these days. At least not openly, such things may happen behind closed door by members of cults, but that was illegal.

"But if you do this, we will have a son, my king" the queen cried out "The Lord of Light will lift the curse form my womb, I know he will! The curse your brother and my cousin placed on our union, when they defiled our marriage bed".

That was rather a sore point for Stannis, his brother had committed adultery the very day he and Selyse were married, but if that act had caused a curse then it had struck Robert, and might explain why his own wife had murdered him.

As for an heir, Stannis had a plan for that. He had a healthy daughter, so all he had to do was find a boy about the same age, perhaps one of the Stark boys, take him as ward, and raise the boy to be the next king. Then he have his daughter marry the boy he'd raised as a true king. Sure a son of his blood would be better, but he wasn't willing to turn to foul magic just to get one.

"You would have me stay barren and leave yourself without an heir rather than sacrifice the life of a worthless criminal?!" Selyse screamed at the top of her unimpressive voice.

The King glared at his wife.

"I would have the laws of the realm followed and respected" Stannis replied sternly.

The king would have granted a lordship to anyone who could make his wife fertile, but he remembered well the warning he had been given.

"But Your Grace, the Lord of Light works wonders" Melisandre said.

The king made eye contact with the priestess.

"Let me settle this once and for all" Stannis replied icily "If you're so desperate for a human sacrifice, feel free to burn yourselves any time you wish. Seven Hells, I'll even come to the ritual. And if ever again I hear talk of sacrifices from you or from anyone else, there will be trouble! I promise you that!"

With that Stannis stormed out of the throne room. Like a bad ass.

(Line Break)

 **San Fransisco. Charmed Verse.**

When I'd decided that it might be fun to travel the multi-verse with another Planeswalker, a female one, I'd weighed the up and downs. However what I hadn't considered was that a Planeswalker in the form of a woman would enjoy shopping as much a normal woman.

Ponies weren't as material as humans, they didn't feel the need to fill their homes with the latest electronics for example, and since most of the time they were naked this meant that they didn't fill wardrobes and draws full of clothes. Well not unless they were like Rarity.

Also ponies didn't wear shoes, or need bras, nor did they have much use for makeup, but women did and since Twilight Sparkle was spending time in human form she now needed such things.

As such she'd somehow managed to talk me into going shopping. I'd brought her here to a modern Earth, which had the required malls, but still had a lot of Mana. In fact this world was very rich in Mana. Which meant there had to be magic users around here.

"I think that's enough shopping for today" Twilight said "I've filled my bag of holding".

How this was possible I didn't know. I could fit whole suits of armour in my pouch along with some treasure, weapons, spare clothes, and other supplies.

"You won't be able to take all that stuff with you on our adventures" I pointed out to the Princess of Friendship "Where do you plan to keep it all?".

A scary image I had in my mind was of a bunch of outfits hanging up in the back of my Puddle Jumper, and that I'd find the cockpit filled with frilly feminine things.

"I've got plenty of spare rooms in my castle" she said "I'll put all my human stuff in one room and take what I need when we go somewhere I'll be human".

Well that made sense.

"Now how about something to eat" Twilight suggested.

That sounded like a plan, and amazingly I could afford it since the Princess had taken me to a cave full of gems near Ponyville, once in there I'd been able to mine more than enough shiny rocks to end any concerns I had about money. In worlds like this it was just a matter of finding someone willing to pay cash for them.

"We need to find a nice vegan..." I started to say.

Currently we were passing by a nightclub and something was triggering my Planeswalker sense. Powerful magic was nearby.

"Strong magic" I said, while pointing at the nightclub "Not someone like us, but still pretty powerful, or maybe its a group of magic users".

I wasn't getting a bad feeling from the place, so I reasoned there were good guys inside. Maybe locals with magic we could learn.

"Its called P3" Twilight said "do you think they have good food in there?"

Doubtful since it was nightclub.

"They'll have snacks" I figured.

The two of us soon entered the bar together, getting past the bouncer was easy when you could use the confundus charm. Inside music was playing loud in the background, and while the place was filling up we found a corner table to sit at.

"So are we looking for uni.. I mean people who use magic" Twilight asked.

I was already concerned about something else.

"P3" I muttered "This place is called P3, why does that sound familiar?".

(Line Break)

The eldest of the three Wicca sister moved over to where one of her siblings was having a drink.

"We have a warlock in the bar" she said "Maybe two",

Piper had spotted a purple hair girl in her club, who didn't look twenty-one. She'd questioned the bouncer, and he'd not understood why he'd let the young woman inside the club. He'd looked confused about it, and Piper suspected that a spell had been cast.

The girl had purple hair, but that wasn't so odd, the purple eyes were, and the man with her was wearing black. Which didn't mean he was a warlock, as they didn't all dress darkly, but some sense she had was warning her that the two strangers were somehow dangerous.

"What? Are you sure Piper?" Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded even as she pulled Phoebe her along to their half sister. Soon the three Wicca huddled together, getting a battle plan together.

A short time later a spell was cast making the customers want to go home and return another night. Due to the wording of the spell it only effect normal people. Those who didn't have magic. Then the world froze completely around them, only the two remaining people in the bar, who weren't the sisters, didn't freeze. They should have.

"Quick vanquish them!" Piper yelled "Use the power of three".

Meanwhile the two possible warlocks had gotten up from the table, and had put magical shields around themselves.

"We don't want a..." the darkly dress man started to say.

He was ignored and the sisters grasped hands as they started up a powerful spell.

"By the power of three we vanish you. By the power of..."

A table floated up into the air and struck the Charmed Ones, or it would have if Paige had diverted it at the less moment and sent it back at the two unknown spell casters. Thankfully their shields stopped it.

"Twilight don't hurt them" the man said

Hearing that confused the sisters enough that they stopped chanting, only their power of three spell worked and the two magic users were vanquished..

A moment later, Leo, the sister's Whitelighter, a sort of guardian angel, orbed into the club.

"Tell me what happen. Tell me everything," he said, sounding very worried.

The three sisters exchanged looks.

"We vanquished a couple of warlocks" Piper told her husband "Or at least we think we did".

Leo shook his head.

"Honey those weren't warlocks" he explained "Those two were Planeswalkers, very powerful magical beings who can travel to different worlds some are evil, and some are good, but most are just explorers. According to the Elders the Planeswalkers aren't as dangerous as they used to be, but they still have great magical powers, and there's two of them. Even one would be enough to upset the balance between good and evil if they chose to get involved in the fighting".

Leo had more to say.

"Them just arriving here was enough to cause the Elders to summon all the Whitelighters for a meeting" he told them "The Elders seemed to think that the Planeswalkers were simply visiting this world, and that they would mostly likely leave without causing any trouble as long no one bothered them. I was just about to come and warn you not to go near them in case they became offended. Entire worlds have been destroyed because Planeswalkers have gone to war".

None of the women were too concerned.

"We vanquished them" said Paige "So no need to worry".

Leo did look worried.

"Even if you did vanquish them, and I doubt it since Planeswalkers are powerful wizards, vanquishing isn't the same as killing" the Whitelighter was now saying "You sent them somewhere and since they can travel to different dimensions at will there's nothing stopping them from coming back here. All you did was piss them off"

The Sisters exchanged looks again.

"Crap," they all said.

(Line Break)

 **San Francisco. Charmed Verse.**

The bay had been cold, really cold and getting dumped into it by a vanquishing spell meant that visiting this world had not led to me enjoying myself. In fact I a little pissed off. Twilight was also pissed off, to say the least.

"I say we got back to that nightclub and throw some more tables at them" the Princess said as she paced upon the floor of the nice hotel room I had rented "And then we can do something... well something not friendly".

That had been rather aggressive for Twilight. Maybe spending time in a human body was effecting her. Certainly being in a pony body had effected my thinking.

"Calm down" I urged as I dried my hair with a towel "We don't want to start a war with the good guys".

Twilight gave me a look which informed me that she did not believe what I had just said.

"Good guys!" she yelled "They attacked us".

Well yes, but there was a valid explanation.

"Those three women are called the Charmed Ones" I explained "They're a lot like you and your friends really. They protect the innocent and battle evil threats, they've even saved this whole world".

Twilight folded her arms across her chest and gave me another look, one that let me know I needed to give her more information, and I had no idea how she managed to look so intimating while only wearing a pink and very fluffy towel.

"This world is threatened by creatures called demons" I said "Who exist only to spread evil and harm good people. The Charmed Ones, who are sisters, get attacked rather often by the demons, I'm guessing they thought we were demons of some kind, and that we were spying on them".

The bad guys in this world looked human, wore dark colours, and had magical powers, just like I did. Although I couldn't imagine why they'd thought Twilight Sparkle could be evil.

"So we're on the same side?" Miss Sparkle asked.

I nodded.

"This was a misunderstanding" I answered "I'd say we should just leave this world, but it might not be such a bad idea to befriend them. If nothing else they have magic we can learn from".

I didn't think we'd be able to cast Wicca spells, and given the whole threefold rule we wouldn't want to, but I remembered that the Charmed Ones used powerful potions. I wouldn't mind learning how to make them. Be handy if I ever again ran into something like the White Walkers.

"So how do we find them?" Twilight asked "And how to we make friends if they think were demons?".

Good questions. I was sure I'd think of something.

(Line Break)

 **P3. Charmed Verse.**

As it turned out it was easy to start making friends, the next afternoon we just went back to the club and walked in through the front door. After I had unlocked it. Then we'd just waited for the sisters to turn up.

"So how did you get in" Piper asked as sat down at the bar.

I took out my wand.

"With this" I explained "It lets me do Wand Magic".

Handy little thing.

"Wand magic?" Phoebe asked.

I spent a moment thinking of a reply. Then I decided it was easier to show than to explained.

"Lumos," I said as created a light using my wand.

I let them study the light for a few moments.

"Nox" I then used to end the spell "It also unlocks doors, stuns people, and a bunch of other things. And they aren't hard to learn to use".

The sisters were impressed.

"Sounds a lot easier than having to brew a potion or come with a spell" the youngest one said.

We might have spoken more on the subject only that was when a demon appeared and started throwing fireballs about.

(Line Break)

 **Gargoyle Castle. Near Ponyville.**

I was shocked.

"You don't want to be my very special some pony?" I asked.

This was not what I'd expected to hear her say once I had offered to make things official between us.

"I love you" said Twilight Sparkle "But you're not willing to settle down, and I can't keep leaving. I'm the Princess of Friendship I have duties here, ponies who depend upon me. I want to get married and have a foal. You want to go off and have adventures. I don't see things working out for us".

Her ways of thinking baffled me. I simply couldn't understand why a Planeswalker would want to stay in one dimension when there was so much to explore. Sure she was a Princess, but her world had done fine for thousands of years without a Princess of Friendship, so what was the harm in her leaving for to explore.

"I see" was all I had to say.

My shock was due to how sudden this was. We'd just spent a few days with the Charmed Ones, learning about their magic, and during that time I'd not seen any sign that Twilight was changing her mind about our plan to travel together. For me her new attitude had come out of nowhere. Must be a female thing.

Twilight let herself out, leaving me alone in my big empty castle. Only it wasn't actually empty as it turned out that Trixie was nearby.

"I assume you heard all that" I said to her as she trotted into the room.

The stage pony nodded.

"I've never liked her" Trixie told me.

Of this I was aware.

"And why would she reject an alicorn prince?" Trixie asked "There's only one of you, who could be better?".

Both good questions.

"I guess the life of Planeswalker is a lonely one" I muttered.

Next I started to take some supplies off the shelves. I intended to do some enchanting as I enjoyed that.

"What are you doing?" Trixie asked.

Rather than just tell her I decided to show her as well.

"Give me your cloak and I'll show you how to perform an enchantment" I said.

She handed over the item.

"What I'm going to do now is a basic enchantment called Enchant Cloak - Minor Protection" I explained as I gathered the needed reagents "It will enchant your cloak with magical protection, its a minor enchantment so don't depend on it to keep your safe, but it will help protect you if you ever find yourself in danger".

Trixie took off her hat.

"What can you do with this?" she asked.

I considered the question.

"Well there's an enchantment for a boost to intelligence and one for spell casting power" I answered "But only minor ones, I haven't learned the really advanced stuff yet, but I can teach the basics. I actually was a teacher at a magic school for a little while".

Given that I had pages upon pages of notes to review just from my time with the Charmed Ones perhaps I should spend a few weeks studying.

"Could you teach me?" requested Trixie "I was never any good at learning from books, and I didn't do too good at school, but maybe if I had a mentor I'd do better".

I'd never considered taking on an apprentice. I wasn't that experienced with magic, however I had been a teacher.

"Okay let's start with breaking down artifacts in order to gather reagents" I said to Trixie as I took out my cards "I'll use my stored Mana to make a few artifacts and then show how to use magic to break them down. Then once we have some reagents I will teach you the most simple of enchantments".

I liked teaching. Perhaps I should do more of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Planeswalker Gothic 2 - Part 12**

 **Royal Chambers. Meereen**

Once I was done I pulled out of the dragon queen's very hot cunt and I felt my concerns melt away. It had been a stressful day of court from what I had seen and Daenerys had needed some release that I was more than happy to help with. I knew it had to have been stressful for her because she'd let me go on top, she never did that. She had to be tired.

"I think I prefer you on top while facing away from me" I said, once I had my breath back "You have a cute butt".

Since Twilight had rejected me I felt no guilt for fucking the dragon queen.

"A lord shouldn't speak to his queen in such a way" Miss Stormborn teased.

Dany smirked and kissed me before going to fetch us some wine. She came back and got into bed again, handing me a glass as I sat up. Again this was a bit different as she she was the ruler here. Then I realised why she was taking a somewhat more submissive role this evening. She was getting married, so we'd have to stop fucking soon.

"How long is it before you're wed?" I asked.

I'd have to go then. I'd go back to travelling the multi-verse. There was still plenty to learn and plenty of worlds to explore.

"After the games are done." Daenerys told me, a little unhappily "I think the news of the marriage will help calm things down, once the Sons are destroyed as you predict they will be".

I'd warned her about the massive attack during the upcoming blood sports. Rather than cancel the games Dany planned to use them to lure the Sons into a trap.

"He will never be able to handle you" I said to the dragon queen "The way you fuck he'll die before the honeymoon is over".

Daenerys playfully slapped me.

"I need to go back to Westeros soon" I then told her.

This surprised her grace.

"What? Why?" Dany asked.

Mostly to check up on the Starks. Also I did have Smallfolk living near Castle Gothic in the Riverlands I should at least check up on them. This was what I told my... lover was the best word for her.

"You know why I have to stay here" she told me.

Actually I didn't

"Your home is in Westeros, and there has never been a better time to strike" I advised "The Lannisters are dead, the North has its hands full with the Wildings moving into the Gift. Dorne isn't ready for a war, and Stannis isn't secure on his throne. If you could take Kingslanding quickly enough the North won't have time to mobilise, and if Stannis dies then there is no reason for them to honour their treaty with him. Plus you have dragons, no one wants to fight dragons. You can let most of the kingdoms keep their indepence and then invite them to join you on their terms".

Not that I wanted to start another war, but if she went now I could help her and perhaps limit the bloodshed. Then she wouldn't have to marry some local noble.

"How old is your information?" she asked.

I didn't really know.

"Not sure" I admitted "But things wouldn't have changed that much while I was gone".

The young queen was not convinced.

"But you do not know what the situation is these days" Dany reasoned "and I cannot abandon my city until I know it will be safe, not if I'd be sailing into the unknown. Besides I don't have the ships I need".

When she put it that way it made a bit of sense. I had cards that could make ships, but the amount of mana required to make a fleet would take weeks if not months to gather and I couldn't depend on the right cards being in my deck.

"Well when I leave I will gather information for you and report back" I told Dany.

I would, assuming I didn't get distracted. I was still planning to wonder off to somewhere new. I was flighty like that.

"At least stay at least until after the games, I cannot go through that without you" Dany replied.

Yes I should help deal with those rebel scum.

"As you wish, my queen" I said.

Dany smiled, before climbing on top of me, letting me get a good view of her boobs.

"Now if you're going to be leaving me so soon, let us make use of that time wisely" she suggested.

Sounded good to me.

(Line Break)

 **Smithy. Meereen**

The forge was quiet, within there was only the blacksmith that I met here once before, and he was currently not working on anything.

"Lord Gothic, I have your sword handle ready as requested" he said proudly,

It was a fine piece of art, the cross guard looked like the heads of two silver dragons facing away from each other, while the handle was a larger dragon with its head as the pommel, each dragon had red eyes made from small rubies. The banner of House Targaryen was a red three-headed dragon, on a black field so it was important that the silver dragons on the blade at least have red eyes.

"Very good" I praised the smith "Now are you ready to forge the blade?"

The smith nodded. He was nervous as he didn't understand magic, but he would go through with this as soon he would be known as the smith who forged a new Valyrian steel blade. His fame would spread.

"I want the blade to be dark" I reminded the smith.

Not that long ago I'd seen Ageon forge a sword, and while Winter's Bane was fine sword, I figured that the weapon being forged here and now would be finer. It would also be much smaller than my own as Daenerys Targaryen was a small woman. Strong in many ways, but not physically powerful.

As the metal was given shape I muttered the words of the spell Ageon had made me memorise. This was old blood magic, although we hadn't quite gotten to adding the red stuff just yet.

"I require the blood now" the smith told me.

This was the icky part. I'd gotten the blood from Daenerys and I had kept it fresh it using a wand spell. The dragonglass I'd been carrying around with me for ages.

"Leave now, I will let you know when I am done" the smith said.

I left as requested as I knew it was best to let the experts do their jobs.

(Line Break)

 **Training Yard. Meereen**

Not long after presenting the new Valyrian steel blade to the queen of this city I was invited down to the training yard by Ser Barristan. He'd decided to teach me a of a few things that started with me slowly hacking away at a straw dummy, it hadn't taken long before my Valyrian Steel sword had cleaved the dummy in two.

Then the old knight had started sparing with me, using blunted blades. Doing so had made me appreciate the skilled Ser Barristan, I felt that had gotten a lot better because of training with the old knight. The old man had a lot of stamina considering his advanced years, he'd trained with me for hours over the last few days, and this morning he was still able to keep going.

Never once had I been able to disarm him or even tap him with my training sword, he was way better than me, better than Jon even. But at least the bouts were lasting longer as I grew more skilled.

"Yes, very good indeed" a voice mockingly praised.

I turned and saw Daario Neharis walk towards me while applauding slowly.

"Almost good enough to take on me" he said.

If I wanted to take him on I'd use my magic not a sword.

"But almost isn't good enough" he said.

That was when the merc attacked and I decided to go defencive and let Daario attack me. I had to admit the man was good, and it was taking everything I knew just to deflect the blows. Not that I really needed to as I was wearing my Darksteel plate armour, it was important to train while wearing the extra weight. I would be reward for the suffering now with extra muscles later.

I parried left, dodged right before I finally felt comfortable to attack. I carefully smacked him in the stomach with the blunted blade. The Tyroshi sellsword doubled up, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"Well fought, I wonder what would have happened if I wasn't going easy on you" Daario said with a smirk.

The annoying thing was that I was sure he had been going easy on me.

"The Queen wishes to see you, Wizard" the merc went on to say "You're going to see some real fighters soon".

Oh yeah the fighting pits.

"And she sent you as her messenger?" I asked, now smirking at him.

We were rivals for her Grace's affections, so it was understandable that we sought to outdo each other.

"I live to serve my Queen" Daario said with a smile "In any way she deems fit".

Not exactly a subtle double entendre.

"Just not the way you'd prefer" I said with a short laugh "Tell her that I'm on my way".

I turned my back to the merc wondering if he'd strike, he would only chip his weapon on my armour, he didn't even try.

(Line Break)

 **Fighting Pits. Meereen**

Rather then bring Ser Barristan, Daenerys had wanted me to accompany her and Hizdahr (the guy she was soon to marry) to one of the lower fighting pits, to see one of the qualifying fights before the Great Games. I was unhappy that Hizdahr was here, but luckily for him he refrained from laying a hand on Dany. If he had, well I wouldn't have killed him for it, but I'd have hurt him.

"Sitting through the Great Games will be bad enough" Dany said unhappily as we made our way onto the covered platform we would be watching from "Why must I watch these fights?".

Well she was the queen, it really was up to her.

"For generations, in the days leading up to the Great Games, it has been customary for our ruler to make the rounds of the lower pits to grace the fighters there the honour of her presence" Hizdahr told her, as the two of them sat down.

Rather than sit down I hung back, so that I keep an eye out for threats.

"For millennium it was customary to own slaves. Customs change" the dragon queen told the Meereenese man.

Slavery really was a horrible practice that should be ended across the multi verse, alas that beyond even my great powers.

"These customs are sacred to the people of Meereen, they will fight better in your honour" Hizdahr said to Daenerys.

She didn't like hearing that.

"If they cared about my honour, they wouldn't fight at all." Daenerys countered,

The gates were ceremoniously flung open then, and the pit fighters walked out behind the man that seemed to be in charge of this event.

"Your Grace" he said, while bowing towards Dany "You honour us all".

Apparently these people were like Klingons, in that they used the word honour and had no idea what it really meant.

"We fight and die for your glory, our glorious queen" the fighters said loudly.

And with that the killing began, with each fighter going for a separate opponent. This wasn't like the melee I'd seen in Kingslanding, that had been dangerous, but no one had died for simple entertainment. In my view not killing in a melee was a greater test for a warrior's skill as a blow needed to take down a foe without killing them required a far more precise action.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dany wince in disgust, this struck me as odd because she'd been unaffected when ordering her Unsullied to kill the slavers. Now she was effect by a few deaths. Perhaps she'd changed as a person.

"I think I've seen enough" Dany was now saying. "Gothic, escort me to my chambers".

She barely out of her seat when Hizdahr piped up.

"Your Grace, it is a tradition for the queen to stay until the victor has emerged" Hizdahr said.

My thinking was that he was worried he'd offended the monarch by bringing her.

"I've sacrificed more than enough for your traditions" Dany chided.

At this point the fighting had ended anyway so her Grace decided to acknowledge the winner. Who turned out to be the man I'd used to refer to as Ser Jorah Cockblocker.

"Get him out of my sight" the dragon queen ordered.

Clearly this was not the reaction the knight had expected.

"Khaleesi, please. I just need a moment of your time" he pleaded with her, as two men dragged him away.

(Line Break)

 **The Fighting Pits. Meereen**

To my displeasure Hizdahr zo Loraq, sat besides Daenerys once more, nearby were Daario and Missandei, also we were guarded by several Unsullied. I was sure that not getting to sit with Miss Stormborm was her way of showing me how annoyed she was at me having been gone for so long, and not just because she intended to marry the guy.

In my defence Twilight and I been learning the art of potion making from the one of the Charmed Ones. I'd only stopped those lessons because Miss Sparkle had needed to return home so she could carry out her princess duties. Smartly I had taken lots of notes that I would study later.

Another black mark, at least in the queen's book, was my failure to secure her any alliances with a noble house in the Seven Kingdoms. House Tyrell had made an offer, but it would require her Grace to marry Loras, a gay man, and for me to marry his sister. I had no idea why the old woman who ran that family wanted me to marry her granddaughter and it seemed weird since my last wife had been murdered by an assassin trying to kill me.

Actually that wasn't true I did have an idea of why she'd want us married, it was so Margery could try to control me and by extension my vast powers. I could put myself on the Iron Throne if I so wished, and with the army of the Reach I might even hold it.

Or the plan could be to have Margaery Tyrell control me in order to control Miss Stormborn. Not that it mattered as Daenerys had refused the offer. That might seem foolish, but her ancestor Aegon the Conqueror, who I might bother to check up on at some point, had defeated the Gardeners, the original ruling family of the Reach, with his dragon. Daenerys was no doubt thinking that history would repeat itself.

I hung back, not taking a seat as I needed to be ready to fight. I'd warned Daenerys about the Sons of the Harpy attacking her at this event, but she wasn't the kind to back down. Besides it was a chance to get them out in the open so the mask wearers could be slaughter by the Unsullied, who were prepared for them. I could protect Miss Stormborn easily enough.

"Your Grace, while I realise these are called Fighting Pits, do the challengers really have to fight to the death?" I asked.

My thinking was that it was stuff like this was the decadence which led to the fall of the Roman Empire. Plus while I would kill in battle, to protect myself and those I cared about. This sort of thing was simply senseless death.

"I've asked myself the same question" Dany replied.

Hizdahr turned to look at me.

"Lord Gothic, I know this must seem strange and even cruel to you, but the Fighting Pits were created for these tournaments" he told me "Several fighters enter the arena, yet only one comes out alive. The last remaining is recognised for his talents and is offered a considerable sum of coins. These people are slaves to begin with, the person surviving the battle earns his freedom".

That hadn't at all addressed my concerns, but before I could speak further on the matter I saw two fighters entering the arena. One of them was a large man, holding a broadsword. The smaller of the two was armed with what either a large dagger or a short sword. I couldn't tell.

"I wonder which one of these will come out on top?" I muttered to myself.

While I'd seen this play out on the Game of Thrones TV show I couldn't remember every little detail.

"I would wager that the smaller, more agile one wins, Lord Gothic" Daario said.

Now I remembered that the bigger guy wins after Daario makes a speech about how being a nimble fighter is better than being a strong one.

"I'll take that wager" I told him.

The queen turned to face me.

"And I thought you disapproved of blood sports" she said.

I did, but this bet was about Daario and I trying to outdo each other.

"Why miss out on a chance to make a bit of money" was my reply.

This was when things got started.

"We fight and die for your glory, oh glorious Queen!" both fighters shouted.

For a moment, the two fighters just stood still.

"The Queen must give the order by clapping her hands" Hizdahr said to a hesitant Daenerys. "They await your command, my Queen".

Daenerys hesitated some more before finally clapping her hands, prompting the fighters to begin battle. Both of them parried blows rather well until the larger man cleaved the other's head off with a swipe of his sword.

"A man lost his head and you didn't even flinch" Daario remarked while handing me a few coins "I take it you've seen your share of horrors from where you come from".

I had become rather desensitised to death.

"You have no idea" I told the merc.

Soon four new fighters entered the arena. One was a Meereenese fighter, another was a Dothraki Bloodrider, also there was a guy with an axe who I had no clue as to origins of, the last was none other than Ser Jorah Mormont, whom Daenerys had exiled, twice so far.

"Khaleesi…" Jorah began to say.

She didn't let him plead.

"I have ordered your exile twice ! Why do you keep returning ?! This time, you will fight for your life, Ser Jorah of House Mormont!" she yelled.

Daenerys didn't hesitate to clap her hands this time, beginning the next duel.

The large black man, the guy armed with an axe, attacked Jorah. Thanks to his training as a Knight, he parried the axe's blows sent, until one sent him tumbling to the sandy grounds. Then the Dothraki stabbed the axe wielder with his curved blade ending his life. Jorah struggled to get up as the Dothraki was stabbed in the back of the head by the Meereenese fighter with the spear.

With only the two of them remaining, they fought for their lives. Jorah had a sword while the local man had a spear. Both parried their blows until Jorah did a roll on the ground and stuck his sword into the other's heart, earning his victory, life and freedom.

"This man betrayed my trust! He should be killed!" Daenerys shouted.

Odd as in the show she'd been more conflicted about Jorah, or at least that was how I remembered it.

"The victor earns his freedom, my Queen. It is tradition, after all" Hizdahr argued.

Jorah then threw the spear, intending to impale a member of the Sons of the Harpy, whom was about to assassinate Daenerys, however I'd already raised a shield so there was no danger and the spear struck the barrier before hitting the ground.

"The Sons of the Harpy!" someone yelled."

As planned I teleported myself and Daenerys to safety before returning to help destroy the terrorists

(Line Break)

 **Throne Room. Meereen**

The battle had been a mixed success. On the one hand since we'd been prepared for the attack the Sons of the Harpy had been almost wiped out, far more had been killed than I had imagined because Daenerys had ridden the largest of her three dragons into the fight, backed up by the smaller two.

A few of the mask wearing gits had gotten away, but since a few more were now locked up I was certain that I'd be able to use my Blue Mana powered telepathy to find out about the rest of that terrorist organisation so it could be wiped out. I wouldn't normally invade people's minds, but the Sons of the Harpy had gone from being a resistance movement that targeted solders to being terrorists who slaughtered civilians.

On the downside, the big dragon, Drogo or something like that, had been wounded, and had flown off, so despite me having a perfectly good plan her grace had still managed to go and get herself lost. No doubt she'd end up with those smelly horse rapists.

"With the Queen gone, the remaining Sons will try to take control of the city" Ser Barristan stated.

Ser Jorah, who had fought well in the battle, stepped forward to were Grey Worm, Missandei, Daaro and I were discussing things.

"I'll find her" the Knight promised "Her dragon was wounded, so they couldn't have gone too far".

Daario volunteered to help out.

"Not alone you aren't, old man ! I'm coming too" he said "Just the two of us. We'll travel on horseback. We'll draw less attention to ourselves that way".

Grey Worm also wished to go, but no one thought that was a good idea.

"It's true. Only the Unsullied can keep the peace in Meereen and you command the Unsullied" Missandei said. "If you leave, half this city will consume the other half".

Well it might not get that bad.

"I shall go too" said Ser Barristan "But we need someone to stay behind and rule the city".

Well protecting Dany was his job, although given that he'd served like three kings he also had some experience in ruling.

"Missandei. Our queen trusts no one more than Missandei" Daario said. "The queen's closest confidante, the commander of the Unsullied. Good fortune, my friends, Meereen is ancient and glorious. Try not to ruin her".

I had a better idea.

"Give me a few hours and I can have her back here" I assured.

Everyone looked at me.

"Magic" was all I said.

Everyone then exchanged looks.

"You must stay here and rule the city with us" Grey Worm said.

I wasn't sure that I'd heard that right.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

Missandei moved closer to me.

"It is well known that you are both a powerful wizard and the Queen's consort" she told me "I know she trusts you".

This was news to me. I was generally unreliable.

"But I don't know anything about ruling a city" I said.

Missandei looked confused.

"You told our Queen that you are a Lord of Westeros, is this not so?" she asked.

Well yeah.

"Yes, but I have a steward who handles that for me" I told the translator "I never did anything more than hand over some gold".

Grey Worm spoke next.

"It does not matter" he said "There must be someone on the throne or when her Grace returns she may find it taken by an enemy. You are a powerful wizard, who would dare try to take it from you".

Well if I was just going to be a seat warmer.

"Fine" I said, giving in "I'll rule until Daenerys returns".

Right now I was wishing that I had stayed in Pony World. Perhaps Twilight would accept me if I ruled part of her world rather than this one. Nah I'd only get bored and go off exploring. Actually I didn't want to rule at all.

That was when Hizdahr zo Loraq entered the throne room, looking rather shell shocked. If he was here then Dany would marry him when she got back.

"Oh good your alive" I said to him "You can rule Meereen. I don't want to. I'll just go deal with the rest of the Sons of the Harpy".

Before anyone could comment or protest I was heading down to the cells. I wanted to get this over and done with so that I could leave this world as soon as possible. There was still so much for me to go out there and see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews**

davycrockett100

sweety kiu?

SkyDrive101

I'll try to add chapters faster.

woldnils

Thank you.

RoyalTwinFangs

Hopefully you'll enjoy these three chapters more than what I have already posted.

 **Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 13**

 **Mansion. Innistrad**

 _Where am I?, and why is someone touching me?_

Those were my thoughts as I felt someone touch my forehead. As for feelings, I was both curious, and a little annoyed.

I opened my eyes to see a man in a blue cloak kneeling beside me. He froze in place when he realised that I was awake.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, my voice sounding very weak.

Instead of answering he just kept staring at me

"You're awake" he said, as if this was a big deal.

I sighed.

"Of course I'm awake" I replied.

Now I was remembering what had happened. I'd gone back to the world of the Witcher, to the town I'd been in when I'd seen the Planeswalker Wraith's victim. My intention had been to catch up with the Witcher to share in his adventures, and perhaps to learn some of the local magic, only I'd run into a group of Planeswalkers and they'd decided to throw spells first and answer questions later.

"You're Jace Belern" I soon realised.

Jace Beleren, a human planeswalker from Vryn who was rather adept with blue magic. Also the was the Living Guildpact of Ravnica and a founding member of the Gatewatch.

From what I'd read I knew that Jace Beleren was born at Silmot's Crossing on the plane of Vryn. His gift for telepathy manifested very early in his life, often to his parent's immense embarrassment. Desperate to curb the young man's precocious nature, his father had sought out the assistance of a local mage known as Alhammarret.

Alhammarret took Jace from his parents, and allowed the young Planeswalker to apprentice underneath him. Under the mage's tutelage, Jace spent years learning new spells and talents. He was happy during that part of his life.

Alas it was was not to last though. Jace eventually became strong enough to try his talents against his master, and he learned the shocking truth of his own existence. He discovered that his spark had ignited over a year ago, dipping him into the Blind Eternities only for a moment.

Alhammarret had lied to him about what had happened, telling him his illusions had backfired and not to concern himself with it. Alhammeret confided in Jace's father about the event, and they'd agreed to keep the truth from Jace. The truth that he was a Planeswalker.

The young Jace had not been happy about the lies and during one of their practice sessions, Jace slipped into his master's head and unleashed all of his rage and pain at once, completely destroying Alhammarret's mind.

Jace then fled, due to being a wanted individual everywhere within a hundred miles of his hometown. Finally, Jace erased his own memories, so that he would never have to see his teacher's face again and feel the guilt for what he had done.

I knew more than that, but since the guy was a telepath it was best not to think about such things.

"Yes that would be me. But I don't understand how you recovered so quickly Jace replied "Lilliana cast a powerful curse on you".

Liliana Vess, I knew her to be a human planeswalker and a master of necromancy, the art of using black mana to reanimate the dead. She was charismatic, witty, and attractive, but also profoundly egocentric. Plus she'd made deals with demons, which made her untrustworthy in my view.

When I saw that woman I then remembered that she'd attacked me and that pissed me off. I got up and advanced towards Lilliana, intending to give her an earful, when she raised a hand and I screamed as black tendrils of energy forced to me to the ground. I ended up sprawled on the floor, whimpering due to the pain.

"You will behave or I will tear you limb from limb!" Lilliana shouted.

Thankfully someone came to my defence.

"Gothic has been through enough. Leave him be, Lilliana" Jace said.

Moving to my side, Jace offered his hand only to have it batted aside by me. He might be trying to help me, but I was in no mood to be helped. Besides I could heal myself.

"Just leave me alone" I demanded.

He did just that and a moment later I struggled to my feet. I then used a jar of Healing Salve, I always carried one with me, and applied to my skin. Which made me feel much better. I then recovered my armour, which had been stacked in the corner along with my weapons.

Once armed and armoured I headed towards the doorway, with the intent of finding something to eat before Planeswalking back to the Witcher world so I could recover my Puddle Jumper. Getting to know some of my fellow Planeswalkers would have been nice, but clearly they weren't the best of company.

I had just moved through the doorway when I saw someone with their back towards me. Someone who was not a Planeswalker according to my supernatural senses, although I did get a oily feeling from them. Which suggested a dark mage, or some under a black magic spell, but I could handle that sort.

"Excuse me could you tell me if there's anything to eat around here?" I wondered.

I needed to gather my strength before leaving, and I wanted to leave soon as it turned out that my fellow Planeswalkers are total assholes. Clearly I'd misjudged Princess Celestia, she at least didn't go around attacking people.

Next I called out but the person didn't respond and I sighed, before reaching up to tap the person on the shoulder. Perhaps they were deaf.

"Hello?" I questioned.

I almost leapt out of my skin as a zombie turned its head to face me, I saw that half its face was rotted and the other had bone exposed. I cried out as what used to be a man took a stumbling step towards me, one arm dangling at its side while the other reached for me.

As this was going on someone giggled, and to my annoyance, Lilliana appeared with her arms crossed and with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Looks like you've made a new friend" she commented as the zombie let out a mournful wail.

Lucky for me I knew how to deal with the undead. You shoot with a pulse pistol, a few times if needs be. Which I did.

"Stop!" Jace shouted "Lilliana, why torment him further?".

So she'd put the zombie outside the room to scare me.

"Gothic, come with me" Jace then added, not even reacting when Lilliana glared at him.

While lightly tugging on my arm he led me into a room that was hopefully far from Lilliana. After releasing my arm he gently closed the door. Jace then motioned me towards a pair of oak chairs and I headed over to them. I sat in the one facing the doorway as Jace took the other.

"Lilliana is powerful if a little...misguided" he said.

I'd have gone with super mega ultra bitch.

"This has been a terrible misunderstanding" Jace was now saying "Let me explain".

I gave him a chance to.

"Let me tell you about the Gatewatch, a group of Planeswalkers that Lilliana and I are part of" the mind mage started to explain "We initially allied together to fight the Eldrazi on Zendikar. Now our commitment is to protect the people of the Multiverse from threats that no one else can handle".

I didn't see what this had to do with me being attacked and kidnapped, but I kept listening.

"Recently we have been hunting a rogue Planeswalker, who was some form of vampire" Jace told me "We tracked it to the world we met you on, and as you know Lilliana attacked you. She assumed you were the killer as vampires can pass for human, it wasn't until I read your mind that we discovered that you were actually the one to stop the rogue Planeswalkers".

I was not pleased to hear that he'd been in my head. Although given that I'd routed around in other people's heads perhaps I shouldn't judge.

"Because of that I think you qualify to join the Gatewatch, at least in a part time role" Jace was now saying "From what I saw in your mind you have friends in other planes and I'm sure you'd like to spend time with them".

I was interested in the offer, if only a little.

"Come I'll take you to our headquarters" Jace said as he suddenly stood up "And once you've been introduced to the group and have seen our organisation you'll be a better position to make a choice".

That sounded fine with me, if a little unexpected, there was just one thing that needed to be dealt with first.

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked.

For some reason Jace found this amusing.

(Line Break)

 **Walkways. Ravnica.**

"So are we in Ravnica?" I asked.

Jace nodded.

"Wow it's...huge!" I exclaimed.

Several people turned to look at me, but I ignored them.

"That is the city, yes" Jace replied, while waving his hand towards a huge tower that dwarfed every building and spire overlooking the city. "But I haven't shown you the best part. Follow me."

Interested I followed just behind him and as we walked he gave me a quick history lesson on the city. The City of Ravnica was an ecumenopolis, a city that spans the entire plane. Centuries of Ravnican business, powered in many cases by Izzet boilerworks and other guilds' foundries, had saturated Ravnica's atmosphere with all manner of industrial pollution.

He soon told me that ten thousand years ago, or there abouts, the plane of Ravnica was a place of violence and brutality, with various factions constantly waging war against one or more of the others. Realising that this never ending war would ultimately destroy everything, a council between ten factions was held, where the leader Azor I suggested establishing a living, breathing enchantment that would end the violence and ensure the survival of the factions. While some of the order-phobic factions had initial disagreements, the other nine leaders eventually concurred that such a pact was the best chance of survival. Each of the ten factions signed the Guildpact, and over time, these factions became the ten guilds of Ravnica.

The power of the Guildpact is subtle; it prevented any guild from dabbling into the business of any other guild or disturbing the stable power balance among the ten by twisting circumstance to disrupt another guild's business.

While the Guildpact was credited with bringing relative peace and prosperity to the plane, sporadic clashes between guilds do still occur. Despite any conflicts between the guilds at a particular time though, the anniversary of the Guildpact's signing is celebrated every year with a day-long festival, where all the people lay down their weapons and make merry. This celebration is called The Festival of the Guildpact.

My fellow Planeswalker also told me that not all of Ravnica's citizens are a member of a guild; the vast majority have no real attachment to them. However, the guilds are a required part of daily life, and their presence is felt everywhere on Ravnica.

Jace's description of each guild was a little more detailed than I would have liked so I kind of zoned out a little after a while.

"Gothic, are you even listening?" Jace asked of me.

I turned my head to see his blue eyes staring at me, and I looked away in case he required eye contact to read my mind.

"Sorry I was distracted" I admitted.

Jace was not pleased.

"Gothic, you need to pay close attention to each guild and give them the proper respect. Saying or doing the wrong thing could get you in a lot of trouble. You do stand out, and if you make a wrong move or say the wrong thing to a guild member it could wind up causing trouble for you".

Jace shook his head.

"I'm not going to rescue you if you upset anyone in Ravnica" he warned.

Not that I needed his help, or at least I didn't think I did.

"You're the head of the Guildpact as long as I'm with you I don't think anyone will bother me" I pointed out.

Jace frowned at me.

"Fine I'll try not to cause trouble" I promised "At least Liliana's not here to annoy me".

I knew as soon as I'd spoken those words that they'd come to bite me in the ass.

"Did someone mention my name?" a voice asked.

I swore.

"That was almost worth the trip" Liliana said with a laugh.

I spent a moment wondering if I disliked her so much because she was a black mana user and I tended to use white, then I decided that she was just a cunt.

"Did you come all this way to keep picking on me?" I asked

Rolling my eyes I headed towards the large tower that Jace had pointed out, not caring what Liliana had to say as an answer.

"Give him a break, Liliana" I heard Jace say "He hasn't had it easy so far and he hasn't been a Planeswalker for very long".

Soon I got too far away to hear anything else. I headed for the big building the mind reader had pointed out and didn't look back.

(Line Break)

 **Gatewatch HQ.** **Ravnica.**

"I'm Gideon Jura and this is Chandra Nalaar" a man said, while waving one of his hands towards the woman with hair that reminded me of fire "I'm the battle field commander of the Gatewatch, no need to introduce yourself. Jace filled us in while you were waiting".

They'd kept me waiting for longer than was polite, and they hadn't even offered me a cup of tea.

"Don't worry" Jace assured me "I only told them what the Gatewatch needed to know, about the threats you've defeated and about your skills. Anything else I saw is private and will remain so. I will not speak of personal matters, or about the ponies".

That was when the tour began.

"Now as you know this is the Gatewatch's base of operations." Jace said to me as he led me around a massive library "This is where we solve problems concerning Planeswalkers. Which is something I know you've done in the past, and my hope is that you keep doing so, only with allies you can call upon if needed and resources to aid you".

Well since I was doing what they did anyway I might as well join the Gatewatch. As a part time member, I had no intention of spending my life solving other people's problems. Although I didn't mind helping out with big issues like armies of the dead and dark lords.

"I want you to meet Nissa Revane" Jace went on to say.

Miss Revane was a hot elf babe, who's outfit would have clued me into her Mana colour of choice if nothing else. Jace wore blue, and Chandra Nalaar wore red, and she was a fire mage. Apparently at least some Planeswalker colour coded themselves.

"Is this the new friend you made?" Nissa Revane asked Jace before turning to me "It is nice to meet you, Gothic. Jace told me all about you".

Hopefully he hadn't.

"He better not have" I said, while sounding like I was joking "Its not all good".

The elf woman smiled.

"Well he told me about your defeat of an army of the dead and their masters who wanted to bring about an eternal winter" she replied.

That did paint me a good light.

"Jace did tell us about that" Gideon Jura said "but I'd like to hear more".

Well if they wanted to hear tales of my adventures then I would provide them with what they desired.

(Line Break)

Several days had passed since I had come to the Gatewatch HQ Since then I had spent many hours studying the books in the library, mainly the ones on Planeswalkers and the Multiverse. Given the size of this place I knew that I could spend years here and no learn all these books had to offer. I also figured that if I ever brought Twilight Sparkle here I'd have to drag her out, and I'd need help doing so.

It wasn't until I heard a knock at the door that I realised I'd not spoken a single word since telling my story to the members of the Gatewatch.

"Good morning, Gideon" I greeted "What brings you here?".

The battlefield commander of the Gateswatch was a white mana user and a warrior, not that unlike myself, I used white mana more than any other and I tended to use weapons as much as spells.

"I came to see if you wanted to spar with me?" Gideon asked

That sounded like a nice distraction so I followed Gideon towards wherever he wanted to spar. After spending days doing nothing but reading, sleeping and eating I felt the need to do something physical. Sparring with Gideon would be a welcome change even if I was still a little wary about getting my ass kicked by another Planeswalker.

He was a Hieromancer, a white mage that used his power to enforce order or to suppress the abilities of others. Which meant he could prevent me from using magic, which forced me to attack with kicks and punches.

"Keep your arms closer to your body and remember to keep your breathing steady" the Planeswalker advised as we traded blows.

This time the punch I throw was blocked, just like before, only now Gideon struck back, which really hurt.

"Gothic!" Gideon called out

I looked up at the celling.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

The damage wasn't too bad.

"Aside from my face and my pride I'm okay" I told him.

Thankfully I'd not hit my head when I'd gone down.

"That was pretty impressive" Gideon said "You're not as fragile as you look"

I could only assume that he was either being nice, or that he'd been attempting to knock me out with that last punch.

"Think I'll go nurse my wounded pride in the library" I told the Planeswalker.

That or I'd go find a bar. There had to be many in a city of this size.

"Did I say the sparring session was over?" Gideon asked, while stepping back to put some distance between us "Now are you ready?"

With a quick grin I raised my fists. Which didn't help at all when I ended up flat on my back for the second time in just a few minutes.

"I'm not very good at this" I admitted while climbing to my feet under my own power "Most of my combat training was with the sword".

"You can't become a fighter overnight, Gothic" the white mana user told me "Now let's try that again but this time keep your eyes on me".

I nodded, doing exactly that. Hopefully the third time was the charm.

It wasn't.

(Line Break)

"Wow, what happened to you?" Chandra asked, popping her head out of her room just as I limped past.

I tried to downplay things.

"Just a little sparring session with Gideon, nothing to worry about" I answered

I was also choosing to ignore the purple bruise on my right cheek.

"Nothing little about him," Chandra remarked with a laugh "You look pretty happy about being beaten to a pulp".

It hadn't been that bad.

"Not sure 'beaten to a pulp' describes my current state but yeah, he kicked my butt." I replied "Still at least I'm doing something a little more stimulating than just reading by myself".

I loved a good book, but even I had my limits. I wasn't Twilight Sparkle, I couldn't live in a library.

"Maybe we should spar next" Chandra offered

I grimaced at that suggestion.

"Not right now, of course" she added with a grin.

I sighed, trying not to show how tired I was.

"You look like death warmed over" Liliana observed, taking in my bruised face "And trust me I'm an expert on warmed up death".

She really annoyed me. I so didn't like necromancers.

"Funny, very funny. You should go one-on-one with Gideon and see how well you do. You wouldn't be laughing at me then" I replied

That was when Jace found us.

"Hello, Gothic. What are you doing...what happened to your face?!" he asked,

Why was everyone going up and down this corridor?

"I was sparring with Gideon" I answered "It's nothing to worry about. I'll heal myself soon".

Thankfully I'd remembered to replace my jar of healing salve.

"I need a quick word" Jace was now saying "lets go through the kitchen we can grab a bite to eat before we talk".

Since I did feel hungry I decided to follow him.

(Line Break)

After grabbing what looked to be a cheese and ham bagel from the kitchen Jace had led me to, I followed him as he returned to the library. As I munched on the bagel, I tried hard not to drop crumbs everywhere. This was a nice place, there was no sense letting it get all messy.

"I wanted to talk to you sooner, but I was busy being the Guildpact; keeping order within the twelve guilds in Ravnica isn't something to be taken lightly." Jace said as he took a seat "As the living guildpact I have a responsibility to keep order between the twelve guilds. That takes up most of my time".

Having been a sort of safety net for the people of Westeros I understood very well how taxing things could be for a Planeswalker.

"That and keeping an eye on any Planeswalkers who would cause trouble" I added.

Jace nodded.

"And on that subject I have a mission for you" the mind reader said "You've already done an admirable job of dismantling some of the Wraith's operations, but we need to ensure that the other worlds that vampire visited aren't in danger. That Wraith visited a number of worlds while feeding, and others to gather materials, but we need to know if that was all he was doing. A Planeswalker can do a lot of damage to a world if he chooses to".

I could well imagine, like if I wanted to really screw up a version of Earth I might seek out a few Xenomorph eggs and plant them in a city. Risky to me, but it would be horrible for the humans on that world.

"Also be on the look out for anything that might grab the attention of a Planeswalker" Jace instructed me "Such as rare artifacts, people of interest, other Planeswalkers, if you find anything like that I'm sure you'll know when you see it. If its a danger to the natives then bring into me, or destroy it if you must".

Seemed simply enough.

"When your mission is complete, come back and I'll arrange some form of payment for you" Jace then said "I have artifacts, spells, devices and treasures, some of which will be useful to you".

Well paid work was good.

"And remember the Gatewatch exists to combat rogue planeswalkers and extra-planar threats, try not to get involved in local affairs. To give an example the White Walkers you faced were a local affair, however the Lord of Light is an extra-planer threat, most likely a demon lord trying to gain more power. I won't chide you for slaying the Night King, but if you go around dealing with internal matters the natives of that plane will never learn and grow. They can become dependant on you to the point that they can't function on their own".

Sounded a little to like some sort of Planeswalker Prime Directive to me.

"So you wouldn't have destroyed the Night King and his army?" I asked.

Jace considered his answer.

"I would have brought up the matter with the rest of the Gatewatch" he said "However you have taken no oath to follow our rules so you're not bound by the rules, my words were warning not a command".

A wise man listened to the advice of someone who more than four thousand years old.

"However before you leave on your mission I need you to guide us to Westeros" Jace told me.

Hearing that surprised me.

"As I already mentioned this 'Lord of Light' sounds like an extra-planer threat" the mind reader then added "If so then the Gatewatch will handle it, you're not ready to take on a major demon".

I protested without thinking it through.

"No offence is meant" Jace assured me "but you would be a hindrance should we face a demon of great power. Please just guide us, and then let us do the fighting if there need be any. My hope is that destroying the followers of this 'Lord of Light' will be enough".

I swallowed my pride as I knew that he was right. I did not have the experience or the skill, were as members of the Gatewatch had battled Eldrazi Titans in the past and no doubt other bad things.

"Please take us in your ship" Jace requested "And we'll find our own way back".

Great so I was the Gatewatch's taxi service, oh well guess I had to start somewhere.


	14. Chapter 14

**Planeswalker Gothic**

 **Part 14**

 **Camelot. Albion.**

Since becoming a Planeswalker I'd visited Canterlot, Carealot (shudder) and now I'd found a version of Camelot, which pleased me greatly. What didn't please me so much was the version I'd found myself in. This one was the main setting for the TV show Merlin. Which was bad because in this verse magic users were hunted and hated by the ruler of Camelot, and I was a magic user.

Sure I could have simply teleported back to my ship, which was cloaked and hidden away, but I was actually interested in seeing this place, as it was one of the worlds the Wraith Planeswalker had visited. His logs didn't say why he'd come here, but it hadn't been to feed. No doubt Jace would want a full report on this plane.

Even with that I might not have come to this city at all if not for the fact that I'd ran into a dark magic user, a young man who'd been doing some sort of demon summoning if I was any judge. I'd killed the summoner with Winter's Bane just in time for a group of knights to come riding in.

Thankfully they'd not seen me do any magic, and since I wore fine armour, and carried a finer sword, they'd assumed I was a noble. This had led to them escorting me to Camelot so that the Court Physician could check my wounds. Not that I needed healing, I could managed that myself, but I had been hurt in the fight so they'd just been trying to help.

Upon arrival a serving girl had been ordered to escort me to to the Court Physician, and now here I was. And it was at this point I started to wonder if I should stick around for a while and meet Merlin. Perhaps I could learn a few tricks form him

"Of course. Gaius, if you don't need anything else, I'll be getting home. It's getting late and my father will worry if I don't get back soon" the serving girl told the old man.

She then turned to me.

"It was nice meeting you, my lord" she said.

After she had departed, Gaius, who I knew to be a wizard as well as well as a healer, looked me up and down. This man was also a mentor to Merlin in his younger days.

"Well? Come on in," he said, while striding into his quarters.

The room I soon entered was dim and cluttered with books, papers, and scrolls. A few candles offered light to the room, causing eerie shadows to dance on the walls and ceiling. There were some odd objects about, such as a ferocious mask and some sort animal skulls lying on the table in the middle of the room. Also there were some things you'd expect a healer to have in his home, such as a sick bed, some cabinets full of herbs and points, as well as a small but quaint cooking area.

There was another room, set apart from the main area, where I assumed Gaius's slept. Aside from that there was a small set of stairs at the back of the room, leading to a small but sturdy looking door. Merlin's room I was sure.

The healer spent a few moments examining me in a way that involved a good understanding of medicine considering the time period. He felt my head for bumps, examined my pupils, and asked me about any pain. He even checked my pulse.

"Sit down if you'd like" the healer invited, once he was done " I've not got much to offer to eat, but I will make us some tea".

I sat down.

"That would be most welcome" I said.

It had been a while since I'd drunk British tea, although I doubted the stuff here would be like the stuff I'd used to drink.

"Sorry to say that I do not have any extra beds to offer. I will go and see if I can find some blankets" Gaius went on to say as he put the kettle on to boil "Tomorrow, after your audience with the King, your accommodations should improve considerably, he will no doubt be grateful for you defeating the Dreaded Summoner".

The Dreaded Summoner had been a young man messing about with demon summoning, or at least that was I'd guessed he'd been doing. Still he'd hardly seemed like someone to be dreaded. If hadn't attacked me I would have left him alone.

"And if my ward should return before I get back, make sure you tell him to wash up before he goes to bed" Gaius requested as he headed for the door.

I wasn't alone for long enough to even look around some more, as soon the door opened and I turned around, expecting to see Gaius, but instead, someone else entered the room, he was a tall, gangly young man. His dark hair was messy and his face was smudged. He had intense blue eyes and wore a red long-sleeved shirt with a brown jacket and an old, blue neckerchief. His face was narrow but handsome enough by my judgement, and he was pale, with prominent ears. He was also skinny, the kind of skinny that would make the women in my family try to force feed him extra food.

"And who exactly are you?" he asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

There was an armed and armoured stranger in his home, so it was no surprise that was cautious.

"My name is Gothic" I introduced, while sticking my hand out to shake "I'm a visitor to Camelot, your mentor is putting me up for the night".

Gaius's ward simply stared at my outstretched hand. Meanwhile I reached out with my Planeswalker senses. Merlin was not one of my kind, but he had a lot of power, it was impressive for a mortal. Not that he was mortal, at least not totally.

However while he was no Planeswalker I could sense one nearby, a Spark, dormant but not too far from here. This must have been what had drawn the Wraith to this place, it made sense that he'd want to study another of our kind.

"I'd rather not," the warlock said "I don't want to get my stench on you, if it's all the same".

The awkward silence that followed was broken as Gaius came through the door with several blankets. He handed them to me and soon added a pillow to the pile.

"Merlin, you smell like the stables, go clean up" he ordered the younger man.

He went and did just that, while Gaius prepared some tea, leaving me make up a bed as best I could.

(Line Break)

 **Camealot. Albion.**

Merlin stood, bent over and sore, his wrists clasped in iron manacles, his head and arms trapped in the wooden stocks. Sweat beaded his brow and the stench of rotting vegetables stung is nostrils.

Being in the stocks was not all that bad; it was actually a bit of fun to see how well he could dodge the vegetables being flung at his face. He had made a game of it. The worst part of it all was the sun bearing down on him, making him sweat and his pale skin burn, and the aching that started in his back and legs after the first thirty minutes or so.

He had no idea how long Arthur planned on keeping him in the stocks today. Probably not long as Merlin had done nothing but come to work late and annoy prince a bit. Merlin figured Arthur had put him in the stocks as a reminder of who was boss. He didn't mean anything by it; it was just how Arthur dealt with things. Still, Merlin thought, shifting his position slightly, it would be nice if Arthur could assert his authority some other.

"Merlin? Is that you?" a voice enquired.

He craned his neck to see the man he'd met just last night standing to the side of the stocks, well out of the way of the flying veggies. He seemed quite surprised to see Merlin chained up in the middle of the square, being pelted with various bits of stinky plant matter.

"How did you end up like this" Gothic asked.

Merlin smiled.

"Eh, just enjoying the sunlight," he joked.

The man in strange armour looked up at the cloudless skies.

"What did you do?" he then asked.

Merlin soon told him.

"I was late for work. I'm the prince's man servant," he explained.

Gothic seemed confused, and the magic user misunderstood as to why.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, right?" Merlin said in mock seriousness "But I am a lowly servant".

The young warlock then changed the subject.

"I thought you had an audience with King Uther" he said.

At this point people were starting to run out of rotten vegetables, which made talking easier.

"It's not until later" Gothic told him as he walked away "but I have to go and get ready, enjoy your sun bathing".

(Line Break)

 **Camealot. Albion.**

I'd polished my armour and I was now heading for the throne room, when I ran into the prince.

"Greetings your highness" I said with a short bow "I am Lord Gothic, how may I serve".

I had a lot of experience dealing with royal types. I knew how to address them.

"Please, call me Arthur," he said "So you are the stranger my father was talking about. You killed an evil sorcerer, correct?".

I nodded my head.

"Forgive me for asking your highness, but why did you put Merlin in the stocks?" was my question.

The prince soon answered.

"Because he's terrible with a sword, always running late, and I swear, the man can be an idiot" he told me

That was more or less what I'd been expecting. What I didn't understand was why Merlin put up with it when he didn't have to. I wouldn't.

"Seems harsh" I said.

Cruel really.

"Why do you care?" Arthur asked "He's just a servant."

Now he sounded like a Westerosi noble, but this was Britain, sort of, we were better than that, or at least we should be.

"And he always will be, if that is how you keep looking at him" I replied "Your Highness, he may be a servant, but, I believe that given the chance, Merlin could be more than you ever imagined. He has great potential".

Plus he kept saving this kingdom. You shouldn't pelt your saviours with rotten vegetables, they might get annoyed and stop saving you.

"You are different than most nobles, Lord Gothic," the prince said softly, as if he feared being overheard "Although I feel obliged to inform you that I know Merlin, quite well. And is a twerp".

I was able to resist the the urge to sigh.

"Didn't he save your life?" I asked.

The prince nodded.

"And he was rewarded with a place at court" Arther said "Its an honour to serve the royal family".

Didn't seem like a reward to me.

"So he's bad at a job he didn't ask for, and wasn't trained to do" I said "and you punish him for that, seems odd to me".

The Prince spent a moment thinking.

"I have to get ready for court, but I trust I will see you again?" he asked "You have some interesting views".

With that the future king walked away.

(Line Break)

 **Throneroom. Camelot.**

I stood before the King and although outwardly I hopefully appeared to be moderately calm and composed, in truth I was not at all peaceful. I had been anxious about meeting Uther, but now that I was actually standing before him, before this king who hated magic with such a blind passion that I wasn't sure what I should do.

Uther had executed dozens of druids, warlocks and witches alike, whether they were innocent of crimes or not, while at the same time failing to see anything wrong with how he ruled his kingdom. These evil actions were the rage-fuelled retaliation against a woman called Nimueh who had caused his wife's death after giving birth to their son Arthur. The Queen's life had been the price for the sorcery, due to a life for a life policy

This King had led a purge of magic users, who were kin to me in some sense, someone could even go as far to say he'd attempted genocide. It would be so easy for me to kill him, his knights wouldn't be able to stop me. I could snap his neck with my tk powers and then teleport away before anyone could even try stopping me, or I could just open up with my pulse pistol, which I had hidden on person, and slaughter the man, his son, and adopted daughter all in one go. Might improve things, or it might not if the prince did turn out to be a good king in the future.

Morals aside Uther Pendragon was a ruggedly handsome man. His eyes were dark and deep, yet not cruel. He was dressed regally, clad in leather, he had rings on his fingers and pendants around his neck. His mouth was set in a firm line. If I hadn't know his past I'd judge him as strict but fair.

The monarch sat with his son on one side and a beautiful, pale, raven-haired woman on the other. I knew who she was Morgana, the witch of the legends, the sorceress that in years to come would cause a lot of harm to many people. Also she was Arther's half sister, although neither of them knew that. Also she was a Planeswalker, one with an inactive Spark, but still it explained why she was so powerful.

I wondered if I should warn Merlin about the treachery in his future. If prepared he might be able to do something to bind her powers. On the other hand she was a hottie so I didn't want her harmed, besides Merlin had no reason to believe me. Also Jace had sent me here to find things and people that would be of interest to the Gateguard, an inactive Planeswalker was of interest.

Behind the nobles were Gwen, Merlin and Gaius, along with a few knights and some other servants.

"Your name?" the King wished to know.

I was sure he already knew as his son had not that long ago told that his father than mentioned me. So I assumed the King wanted a formal introduction.

"Sire, my name is Gothic" I told "I am a Lord of the Riverlands, which is part of Westeros, a kingdom far from here".

I wasn't going to mention my rank of Baron as Canterlot sounded too much like the name of this kingdom.

"What business do you have in Camelot?" Uther wanted to know "Where you hunting the mage whom you slew".

I had not been, I'd only come across the guy by chance, and if he hadn't attacked me I'd have let him get on with his business.

"No, your Majesty" I said, telling as much of the truth as I dare "I'm a traveller, an explorer, as well as a scholar, healer and warrior, I was passing through your kingdom during my travels and came across the one you call the Dreaded Summoner, I slew him as he attacked me first".

The king nodded as if he understood.

"You have done this kingdom a great favour even if you meant or not" Uther told me "I am sorry I can offer you much as a reward, but you shall be given a room in the castle for as long as you wish to stay".

Well this was going well so far. Although I was confused to the lack of questions, perhaps the king was distracted by important matters and planned to interview me further at a later date.

"You are dismissed," Uther then said to me, "Arthur, your servant can prepare our honoured guest a room".

I was so glad to leave.

(Line Break)

 **Camealot. Albion.**

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, wondering why his master had called him away from the stables that he had been mucking, and hoping that he wasn't about to get an even more repulsive job from the prince. After receiving his list of duties from Arthur, the prince had sent him off and not spoken another word.

He had no idea if Arthur was angry at him or simply mulling things over, but ever since their spat the day before, the prince had been distant to Merlin, which made the young warlock even more uneasy than when Arthur was visibly annoyed.

Arthur, who was standing at his favourite window, the window that looked over the expanse of the courtyard and the valleys, woods, and trees of the Darkling Woods that lay beyond.

It was just past noon and the sun was just now beginning to edge in a westward direction, still high overhead. Merlin knew that Arthur loved to gaze out of this window, drinking in the beauty and majesty of the great kingdom that would one day be his.

Although Arthur had never said anything about it to Merlin, the wizard could tell from the faraway look in his master's eyes that Arthur was thinking of the future, wondering if he will be the kind of king that Camelot needed.

Merlin knew that although Arthur could be arrogant and demanding that he had a good heart, a heart that was deeply in love with his kingdom. Which was good as Arthur's future was tightly meshed with the future of this land.

When Uther died, Arthur would be left to defend, to rule, and to take care of Camelot. Merlin knew that Arthur was afraid that he would not be the king that he needed to be.

If only he knew what Merlin knew. The young warlock had a nearly overwhelming urge to tell Arthur about his powers and about the great future that the two of them would build for the kingdom that the prince so cherished. Sadly it was too dangerous to mention such things.

"You are going to be a great king" the mage said.

Arthur didn't move for a few long moments. Then he turned and looked at Merlin strangely. Merlin assumed that the prince was going to make a smart retort, ragging on Merlin about his inferior intellect or strange behaviour. Instead, Arthur's expression softened as he turned back to the window.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" he asked softly.

Merlin shrugged, acting as if had just been a guess.

"I don't know, sire. Just a feeling" he quickly said,

Arthur grunted, then straightened and turned back to Merlin.

"You never cease to surprise me, Merlin," the prince said. "Sometimes you make me wonder if you are actually smarter than you look."

Merlin grinned, knowing that the prince had just unwittingly complimented him. Arthur grimaced as he apparently came to the same realisation.

"Don't just stand there with a stupid grin on your face, Merlin!" he snapped. "It's times like these that I realise that you are as smart as you look. And don't look so happy about it, that's not a compliment!".

Merlin's mouth twitched slightly as he tried to refrain from smiling. Hardly believing that he was happy about his master teasing him, he tried to mask his smile.

"You wanted to see me, sire?" the warlock asked.

All business, Arthur nodded.

"Yes. I will be dining with our guest in my chambers tonight, Merlin, and I am going to give you the night off" he said.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, wondering what on earth would inspire Arthur to dine alone with Gothic. He hoped that Arthur hadn't somehow figured out that the magic user was more than what he seemed was and hunting for information. Although he didn't think this would be something that Arthur would do, yet he could think of no other reason for the prince to dine with Gothic, and instantly sought to protect his new friends.

"Sire, perhaps I should be there" Merlin said.

"Oh, shut up, Merlin," Arthur said without any anger.

His voice was actually lighter than usual, friendlier than he normally spoke to Merlin.

"Just take the night off the prince insisted "I will have another servant come in and serve us for the night, and no, I am not replacing you, you idiot, so wipe that shocked look off your face. You are taking the night off because you need a break. Heaven forbid I ever give you one, you're looking pale, almost sickly, and need your rest. You'll be absolutely no help to me if you're dead on your feet from exhaustion, and what use is a servant who can't stay awake to do his chores?".

Merlin was going to remind Arthur that he was always pale, but then he realised something else that Arthur had spoken of earlier.

"If this is about me running late, it wasn't because I was sleeping in. I told you, I was running an errand for Gaius. And I feel fine, Arthur! I am not exhausted or sickly!".

Arthur sighed, annoyance beginning to creep into his voice

"Just do as you're told, Merlin. And I expect to see you at work on time first thing tomorrow morning. Am I clear?" he said.

Merlin nodded curtly.

"Yes, sire" he replied.

(Line Break)

 **Camelot. Albion.**

A fabulous meal had been prepared for this dinner. There was pork, tender and juicy, the aroma so enticing that I almost found myself salivating. A variety of vegetables, cheeses, breads, and fruits surrounded the main course on smaller silver platters, as well as chalices of fine, red wine.

After the serving boy had left the room, closing the door behind him, Arthur began to eat and I followed suit. The meal was incredible, I hadn't eaten so well since the feast in Winterfell to celebrated King Robert's visit.

"I want to thank you for accepting my invitation," the Prince said, while popping a small piece of meat into his mouth.

After he had swallowed, he continued.

"I have to admit you intrigue me" he said.

Surely Arthur didn't suspect that there was something different about me. That I had magic? Perhaps my powers were influencing him in some fashion.

"The way you talk and behave" he went on to say "It's different than how other nobles act".

There were reasons for that.

"I wasn't born a noble" I admitted "My parents were healers, and my mother went on to become a teacher".

Well they'd been nurses when I was born, and mother taught at a college now.

"So how did you become a lord?" Arther asked.

It was rare for a commoner to become a noble, nearly all knight and lords came from families with a history of producing knights and lords. Uther cared about such things, from what I recalled of this show the prince was more liberal, he allowed commoners to become knights.

"While my family weren't nobles we're hardly poor" I told the royal "And I'm well educated. I started travelling and was lucky enough to befriend the bastard son of a great lord".

I was going to leave out the stuff about the ponies and just tell him about my time in Westeros, as that would far easier for him to understand.

"One of the lord's trueborn sons was pushed out of a window of a tower" I went on to say "He would have been crippled for life if I hadn't been able to use my knowledge of healing to save him. I also discovered who had pushed the boy from the window, the lord was grateful and granted me some land. After that I travelled some more, and made my way to Kingslanding, the city the royal family of that land rule from, there was a power struggle and I saved the life of the lord's daughter".

I still more to tell him.

"The lord was captured, and his eldest son raised an army to free his father, I assisted as best I could as they marched to Kingslanding. My fortunes grew into the young lord, who had been named king by his nobles, granted me more land and a castle".

It had all been a lot more complex, dangerous and thrilling than that, but since I didn't want to mention magic, I couldn't give to many details.

"Sounds like you've had quite the life" the prince commented "I'd like to hear more".

I spent a moment thinking about what was safe to tell his man about. I decided that as long as I left out some details that I could tell him more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 15**

 **Beneath Camelot. Albion.**

"Young warlock," the dragon said, dipping his head down to where he was almost face-to-face with Merlin.

The servant fought the urge to step back. Although he had known the dragon for several months, and had come to realise that Kilgharra was not interested in eating him, seeing the creature still sent a shiver of uncertainty down Merlin's spine. Almost as if sensing the wizard's discomfort, the Great Dragon backed its head away, while still keeping it at roughly the same level as Merlin's.

"I have come to seek your wisdom" Merlin said, his heart pounding with anticipation and dread at the same time.

While he hoped that the dragon would be able to give him some answers or at least a starting place for figuring things out another part of him almost wished that the dragon would not, as he wasn't sure he'd like the answers.

"Of course you have," the dragon said smoothly. "I had a feeling you'd be coming".

"So you know why I'm here?" Merlin asked, surprised.

Sometimes he wondered how a creature, that was contained beneath the surface of the earth, could know so much.

Kilgharra snorted.

"I knew you'd be coming, Merlin, not that I knew why you were coming" the creature said "If I knew that, we could have avoided this conversation altogether."

Now the warlock felt a little patronised.

"How was it you knew I was coming?" he asked.

The dragon soon told him.

"Just as you have the ability to sense magic when it draws near, Merlin, so do I. I sensed a powerful magic entering Camelot a few days ago. And more often than not, young warlock, when magic of any kind comes to Camelot, trouble brews, and when trouble is brewing, you always seem to think that I have all the answers" he said.

Merlin's brow wrinkled as he mentally went over all the multiple times he had been aided by the dragon.

"But you do always have the answers," the young man pointed out.

At this, the dragon laughed, its low, throaty chuckle sounding more like a growl than anything else.

"You put too much faith in others with magic, Merlin, even in me. And in contrast, you do not put enough faith in yourself" the creature said.

The warlock thought about that.

"But having too much faith in yourself is also a bad thing, isn't it?" he asked "It led to dangerous pride."

"And what do you know about the difference between pride and humility?" Kilgharra challenged.

Merlin scoffed,

"I know what pride looks like. I have to see Arthur every day" he pointed out.

Kilgharra neither agreed to or refuted the jab at the prince, but instead changed the subject

"What is it that you have come to ask, Merlin?" he questioned.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin quickly but thoroughly told the Great Dragon of the happenings of the past several days. Kilgharra listened to his tale with rapt attention, his golden eyes never once leaving Merlin's face. When the boy had finished, the dragon sat in silence for a long moment.

"Tell me Merlin" bade the dragon "Have you ever heard of a Planeswalker".

He hadn't so the dragon settle down and began imparting information. That was pretty much all he did these days.

"A planeswalker's spark is born in one in a million beings across the planes. This spark usually goes entirely unnoticed; a holder can be born, live their life, and die, without ever knowing their true potential. Some, however, will endure some tragedy, some horrific event, that they feel such an emotional response that their spark will ignite. This ignition can cause a young planeswalker to throw themselves across the endless sea of planes. This first act of planeswalking can end the journey before it even starts. As if a planeswalker is not lucky enough to land on a plane, they will drift off for all eternity, slowly descending into madness".

(Line Break)

 **Camelot. Albion.**

Merlin had come to me asking about Planeswalkers, I didn't know how he'd figured out what I was, but now that he knew there was no point hiding anything from him.

"At one point in history, we were beings that towered over gods. My kind created and destroyed planes on a whim, saved millions of lives whilst damning millions more" I told him "However, those days are long past. After the Mending, which is a story for another day, Planeswalkers are only a bit more powerful than most wizards, and only through hard work and study can a new Planeswalker hope to match a god in battle like we once did".

Well that wasn't totally true, it really depended on what kind of wizard the Planeswalker was compared too.

"That's in part why I travel and explore" I said "I want the kind of power my kind once had, and I'm willing to earn it, but don't worry I have no intention of destroying worlds, actually I'd like to make a world of my own, maybe I'll never have it, but trying gives me a purpose, and I've shared knowledge too".

Merlin smiled brightly at me.

"Maybe," he said, "we could both teach each other something".

I glanced nervously at the closed door.

"Magic?" I whispered.

Merlin nodded.

"I'd like to learn more about it" he said "And I'll teach you some of what I know".

Very tempting.

"It would be an honour to learn anything from you, Merlin" I said.

He chuckled.

"I'm not the greatest sorcerer in the world" he reminded me "I've still got a lot to learn"

Well he wasn't the greatest sorcerer in the world, yet.

"That may be," I said, "but you're already more powerful than you know. And you may not be the most powerful wizard in the world, but you will be. Even people who don't believe in magic a thousand years from now will think of you when someone mentions wizards".

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Granted they'll think of you as an old man in robes, who carries a staff and has a big pointy hat, but they will think of you" I added.

Merlin was somewhat confused.

"But I never wear robes" he protested "and I don't carry a staff".

He would.

"Well, you will grow old someday, Merlin," I reminded him. "Everyone does."

Merlin nodded,

"But I will never ever be caught dead in a big pointy hat!" he declared.

That amused me.

"Maybe not. But you're still going to be the greatest wizard of all time, and you are going to help the greatest king of all time become the man he is meant to be" I told him "You'll see."

Merlin didn't look convinced about that.

"So what do you say" he asked eagerly. "Will you teach me how to your kind of magic".

I could not teach him how to be a Planeswalker, that wasn't something you could learn it was something you were, but I could teach him other things. Enchantment, potions, and such.

"Only if you'll teach me about the Old Religion" I replied.

After nodding his agreement, Merlin spoke some more.

"Well I don't know a whole lot about the Old Religion myself, but I know quite a few spells and I have a magic book hidden in my room that might help" he said "Is that a fair trade?".

I took Merlin's proffered hand and took it to symbolise our bargain.

"Deal" I said.

(Line Break)

 **Camelot. Albion.**

Lady Morgana stared at him, not sure what to make of this man, who she somehow knew was a magic user, she was torn between being frightened of him and being drawn.

Morgana's heart nearly stopped when her eyes landed on Gothic, who had just noticed her presence.

"Lady Morgana" he greeted "Can I be of service".

She smiled, suddenly feeling awkward.

"I was just wished to see how you were doing," Morgana said, smiling nervously as her heart pounded madly in her chest "I never got the chance to formally welcome you to Camelot".

This was just an excuse to see him of course. Ever since she had seen Gothic in the throne room, she been struck by some feeling that she didn't quite understand. Familiarity, attraction, something between the two perhaps?.

"Thank you, my lady" the lord said.

Morgana quickly came with a way to be able to spend more time with the lord.

"Perhaps you would dine with me" she suggested "Please bring along a chaperon, so that we don't start any rumours".

She was after all a maiden, it wouldn't do dine alone with a man in her chambers.

"As you wish my lady" said the lord.

(Line Break)

 **Beneath Camelot. Albion.**

"Bloody hell" I swore when I saw the magical creature perched on a rock "You could have warned me that we going down into a dragon's lair".

It wasn't somewhere you wanted to go unprepared, or at all really. And I was telling myself off for forgetting about the dragon being down here.

"Sometimes, young warlock," the dragon advised, "it is best to dispose of the element of surprise and simply tell the truth. Then again, sometimes springing a dragon on your new friend can have some very satisfying effects".

So Merlin had been showing off. Not that I blamed him, this dragon made Dany's seem like mere fire breathing reptiles.

"Why are you down here?" I asked.

I was soon given an answer.

"Uther had every other one of my kin slaughtered," the dragon told me "and our respective dragon lords as well. Uther told the last dragon lord that he wanted to make peace with the last dragon, so the dragon lord brought me to Uther. But the king betrayed him, betrayed us BOTH. Uther chained me in this damned cavern beneath Camelot".

What a jerk.

"Me the last of my kind. I, Kilgharra, the very last of my noble breed. Forced to dwell in this hell-like darkness, a chain confining me under the castle. I cannot tell you when the last time I spread my wings and flew freely through the skies was. I have forgotten".

If not for the fact that I knew this dragon would attack Camelot if freed, I'd seen him do it, I would have freed him

"Uther Pendragon is a heartless, horrible, tyrant" I said "I have half a mind to kill him before I go".

Kilgharra chuckled almost sinisterly.

"I cannot say that I disagree" he muttered darkly.

Merlin coughed.

"You wanted to ask about the Old Religion" the warlock reminded me.

That was why we were here. Merlin had promised to bring me to expert.

"The Old Religion is the magic of the Earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men" the dragon said as he began the lesson.

(Line Break)

 **Camelot. Ablion.**

A few moments after I had knocked, the door opened and I felt my heart skip a beat at sight of the Lady Morgana standing at the door. Her hair was falling in voluminous locks around her shoulders and she was wearing a deep purple dress, with elbow-length sleeves that trailed down silky folds almost to the floor, the velvety dress clinged to her body perfectly and spread out elegantly onto the stone floor. A silver necklace hung at her throat, the almost white metal gleaming marvellously against her pale, creamy skin. Also drawing attention the small amount of cleavage on display.

"Lord Gothic" she said quickly, the surprise on her face quickly melting into delight "You're early for dinner".

I was?

"Merlin told me I had to be here at this time" I informed the inactive Planeswalker "and he was suppose to met me here so he could chaperon".

I was sure her ladyship would have a serving girl or another noble around to ensure her good behaviour.

"Did he now" Morgana said with smile "Its almost as if someone arranged for you to turn up early so we could spend some time alone".

Oh so she was being devious. I liked that. Bad girl.

(Line Break)

 **Courtyard. Camelot.**

"Lord Gothic" Prince Arthur said when he noticed me.

Merlin was currently standing behind him, panting from the excursion of training with the prince.

"Sorry to interrupt your training" I said.

Arthur laughed loudly.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, with Merlin here as an opponent, it can't really be considered training" he replied.

Merlin made a face.

"It's not my fault you make yourself feel better about your lack of fighting skills by duelling with me instead of your knights who have trained for this kind of thing since birth," the young warlock said. "If I'm so bad at it, why don't you see if Sir Leon or one of the others wants to give you some real competition?"

Arthur snorted.

"If only. But if I don't train with you at all, how are you ever going to get good enough to defend yourself in a real battle?" the prince replied.

This amused me because Merlin was more than capable of defending himself as long as no one witnessed him using his magic, still it was a nice thought that the supposedly indifferent prince wanted to make sure that Merlin could protect himself from danger.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, Merlin, you are getting a bit better" the prince went on to say.

Merlin grinned and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Don't look so pleased; you're still the worst swordsman I've ever had the misfortune to fight" the future king chided.

Arthur then turned to me.

"Come to try your hand against me or one of my knights?" he wondered.

While I was no true warrior, I'd been trained by Jon Snow and Ser Barristan the Bold, and even a bad swordsmen can become a good one when trained by men of such skill.

"I'd be delighted to spar with you, your highness" I answered.

The young prince had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

(Line Break)

 **Camelot. Albion.**

"Oh, I forgot to mention Arthur's planning a hunting trip tomorrow in the Darkling Woods. Since I'm his servant, I have to go, but he said if you were interested, you have the choice if you want to join us or stay here."

I made distasteful noise.

"You tell him no thank you "I replied "I have no desire to watch people kill some poor animal because they want trophies to put up on their walls".

I'd been hunting with Jon Snow, but I'd never gotten into it. I didn't judge people who hunted for food and for furs to keep themselves and their families fed and warm. I had no right to judge since I ate meat, sometimes wore leather, and had killed actual people. However nobles simply hunted for sport, to show off. Seemed pointless when they could be spending their time doing their jobs.

"I agree," he said. "I'm not a big fan of hunting myself, especially since I'm so clumsy and always seem to scare the game away. And then Arthur yells at me, which scares any game away that I hadn't already, which makes him even more mad. There's just no pleasing him sometimes".

This was when I considered something.

"Unless you want me to come with you?" I asked, wondering if Merlin had been hoping that he wouldn't have to go without a friend.

Merlin's voice was totally sincere when he answered.

"It's perfectly fine. I don't blame you at all" he said "Maybe you can do some more research or something while I'm gone; I know you really enjoyed the library".

Yes reading that was more my thing. I'd been looking into the history of this world. A good book was better than killing. Besides I was sure that Merlin could handle any trouble he got into.

(Line Break)

 **Camelot. Albion.**

Morgana was surprised to see me and I couldn't blame her. She stood imposingly in her doorway, leaning on the frame, arms crossed defiantly across her chest and her eyebrows frowning in disapproval.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off somewhere ignoring the danger your friend is?" she asked.

I deserved that, she'd warned me that Merlin would be in danger while out hunting, and I'd not trusted her because she was evil, only she wasn't evil at this point, and Merlin really had been in danger. Lucky for everyone in this Plane of existence I'd changed my mind, and had saved the young Warlock.

Morgana saw the future in her dreams, not just the bad stuff, although she did dream that often, she'd seen me while she slept, and that was how she'd found out I was a magic user.

"Uh..." I stammered stupidly, "could I...come in? If someone were to see me standing at your doorway, they could get the wrong impression and I'd get into trouble".

Apparently Morgana was thinking along the same lines as she quickly opened her door wider and let me in. I slid through the door and stood awkwardly as she closed it behind me. Soon she was leaning her back against the door and staring at me expectantly.

"Well?" she snapped, the frustration and worry still evident in her eyes and voice.

I cleared my throat.

"Well I...just thought I would let you know that Merlin and Arthur are okay," I wanting to set her mind at ease.

I could tell that Morgana wanted to keep up her angry and uncaring facade, but the news that her friends were alive made her irritation melt into relief.

"Thank goodness," she said "How do you know?"

Something about this woman made me feel very uncool. I was well on my way to becoming magical god, yet right now she made me feel like a schoolboy who'd been caught playing with himself.

"You...er...were right, Lady Morgana" I admitted "They were in danger. I went and found them, and saved them. I just thought you should you know, so that you didn't make yourself ill with worry.

I felt her eyes boring into me, yet I was surprised to see that amongst the frustration, there lingered a hint of a smile.

"You were concerned about me?" she asked softly.

Then she frowned.

"You shouldn't have been," she fumed. "I'm a grown woman, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've bested Arthur in a couple sword fights before; I can certainly handle being worried".

It wasn't right, but I really hated women at times. Well perhaps that was wrong, what I really hated was that females, even the ones that were the same race as mine, were simply impossible to understand.

"I'm sorry" I said.

Suddenly Morgana looked rather eager

"Show me" she requested.

I felt both startled and a bit unnerved.

"Show you what?" I asked.

Morgana laughed quietly, clearly enjoying the look of bewilderment on my face

"Magic," she explained. "Can you show me some if it?"

Well I could.

"Here?" I asked "But if I get caught"

I knew very well that it didn't matter if I got caught. Remembering that calmed me down, I again reminded myself that whenever I wished I could just leave.

"Then I will have to think up a way to help you escape from our dungeons," her ladyship answered "It's not that hard almost everyone escapes from our dungeons. Some of the guards have told Uther that we need to do some renovations if we actually want to keep people locked in, but of course he never listens to anyone".

I took out my wand, which Morgana eyed with interest I realised that yes I could simply escape the dungeon, not that I would let myself be locked up. That was never going to happen again, not after Azkaban.

"Avis" I said while pointing my wand towards the open window.

Morgana gasped in delight when three little bluebirds came into existence. Since the window was open then conjured birds, which might keep existing as normal birds I wasn't sure, could flutter out of the room when they wanted

"If Uther saw something like this, he would have you executed," Morgana mused. "It must be sad to be that bitter, to look at something so wonderful and only see evil".

The king had his reasons for hating magic, but he wasn't totally wrong about my kind. Some magic users were evil, they had access to power and could misuse that power. Plus many people feared what they didn't understand, and fear often turned to anger. Which in turn led to hate like Master Yoda warned.

And of course when magic users start being hunted they would turn to dark magic, to anything that would protect them, and the hunters used that to justify further aggression towards magic users. Which just led to more magic users becoming desperate.

I stopped thinking when Morgana slowly, and a little hesitantly, took my hand and when I looked at her I again realised that she really was very beautiful. Shame she'd become such an evil bitch.

"Gothic" the young woman then said "since you have magic, can you tell me, is that what my nightmares are? Do I have magic? Please, I need to know".

At this point I struggled for a few moments, wondering if I should tell her the truth, of who she really was and what she really was. She was so much more than some witch. Plus if she kept going as in the show she'd be killed by Merlin who would stab Morgana with Excalibur, which could kill even immortals. Perhaps even snuff out the Spark of a Planeswalker.

"I do have magic, don't I?" she whispered. "You think so too".

While I'd not spoken on the matter, I hadn't had to.

"Yes" I finally said.

She bit her lip.

"Can you teach me?" she asked. "How to control it; how to use it for good?"

While I was somewhat of a decent teacher I already had a sort of apprentice, a rather pretty unicorn who might even now be waiting for me at Gargoyle Castle, and this was hardly the place to teach magic. On the other hand Trixie didn't have the Spark, this woman did, and there was so much I could show her. Plus she was hot.

Also Jace did want to bring anything of interest to my kind to him that I found within the Planes the Wraith had visited. Morgana qualified. Besides it would be wrong of me to leave her within the stronghold of a king who hated magic. She should be with people who would accept her for who and what she was.

"I'm sorry, Lady Morgana. I can't stay" I told her "This isn't a safe place for me. But you could come with me if you like. I know places where its safe... well safer to be a magic user, and I could teach you how to use your powers for good, or at very least introduce to people who can".

She spent a moment thinking.

"I'd have to leave Uther" she said "He's been like a father to me".

Well he was her father, not that she could know this, finding out the truth was one of the things that led her to the dark side.

"I won't leave for at least a few more days" I told her ladyship "You have time to think about it".

With that I left, knowing that she'd want some time alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 16**

 **Winterfell. The North.**

Winter had come, as the Stark words foretold, and while it was cold, the ancient castle looked lovely in the snow. I'd parked my Puddle Jumper, or Sky Carriage as Morgana called it, some distance from Winterfell so that my apprentice, for lack of a better term, and I would have time to talk before we met the Starks.

"We ran away from a castle, and now we are heading for a castle" Morgana commented.

I had good reasons for bringing her ladyship here.

"Winterfell is the home of some friends of mine" I told Morgana "You'll be safe here, and since you didn't have time to pack we can pick up some clothes for you while we're here".

My fellow Planeswalker and I had left Camelot in rather a hurry. Uther had sent for a man who was some kind of witch hunter, and from what I remembered from the show he accused Morgana, so it was for the best to get her out of Camelot. Besides within that Plane her fate was to be villain, and since she was a good person now she would want to avoid that. Plus her half sister would show up soon, and she was a big part of Morgana's corruption.

I had considered that training her might led to unleashing a scourge across the multi-verse if Morgana did go all Dark Lady, but she was one of my own I couldn't simply abandon her, and an insurance measure I planned to introduce her to the Gatewatch so that if she did go evil they could deal with her. Meaning I wouldn't have to.

"Also I figured that a castle would be familiar to you" I was now saying to the young seer "Before I take you to strange worlds it seemed a good idea to bring you to a world you'll fine easy to understand".

My exposure to so much fiction meant that I could easily accept the existence of other worlds, magic and advanced technology, however compared to myself, Morgana was very sheltered.

"So you do plan to take me to exotic places?" the lady asked.

I nodded my head.

"There's a world I'll soon take you to were magic is not only accepted, but encouraged" I promised "But first I need to check up on some friends of mine who came here deal with a threat, I don't know where they are so I need to make sure you're somewhere safe while I go look".

Hopefully Jace and the other members of his organisation hadn't left this world just yet. I didn't want to take Morgana to their headquarters without permission.

"You're going to leave me with strangers?" Morgana asked, worriedly.

She stopped walking and looked at me, her eyes demanding an answer.

"The Starks will look after you" I assured her ladyship "and I won't be gone for long, and when I return it will hopefully be with a way to make your Spark active".

Sparks occur randomly in any sapient population, but not through genetics, nor can they be created artificially. A spark is intangible and a part of a being's soul. The spark is also what allows planeswalkers to use Mana from multiple planes; should a spark be defective, a Planeswalker is only able to use Mana from the plane they are on. I could use Mana from multiple planes, but only draw from the plane I was currently within.

I'd already explained to Morgana about the Spark, and how that she would never be able to use her powers fully until it was brought to life, so to say. I knew of two ways to do that. Die a horrible death, which I assumed I had, or get filled with vast amounts of magical energy, which was how Twilight Sparkle had become a full Planeswalker.

"Do they accept magic here?" Morgana wondered.

That was not a simple question to answer.

"Well they accept me because I helped save them all" I told her ladyship "the Northerners worship nature in a sense and they believe my powers come from nature, which they do in part".

Green Mana sort of did. Mana came from land not nature, but the locals saw that as the same thing.

"They know my power, and won't dare to harm you" I went on to say "And the Starks are very honourable. If they grant you guest rights, then you're under their protection for as long as you behave as proper guest".

Camelot no doubt had a similar custom.

"Then I will be on my best behaviour" Morgana promised "Just don't be gone too long. I will miss you".

Why did she have to look me in the eyes while saying that? She could influence me with a glance.

"Welcome back Baron" the guard at the gate greeted as we were let in.

Morgana looked at me funny as we entered the part of Winterfell known as Wintertown, called that because people lived here during the winter. Right now it was full of people, none of which recognised me, thankfully.

"I'm known in this world as the Baron" I explained.

That was when I noticed a guard rushing ahead and towards the castle. No doubt he was of to inform the Starks of my arrival.

"Come on let's go met the wolves" I said to Morgana.

(Line Break)

 **Great Hall. Winterfell.**

Morgana found that she rather liked the Starks and the castle they called home. Winterfell lacked some of the spendler and comforts she was used to, but she found that she didn't mind as the noble family had made her feel very welcome. Sansa Stark, the oldest of two sisters, had taken shine to Morgana very quickly.

"There's going to be a tourney at Kinglanding" Sansa said as the family and their guests sat down to dinner "I so badly want to go, but I doubt father will let me given that happened last time I was there".

Morgana didn't know what it was that had happened, but she didn't think it had been a good series of events.

"Its a shame because with the prise being a dragon's egg, knight from all over the Seven Kingdoms will be there" the young woman then added.

That got the attention of Gothic.

"A dragon's egg" the Planeswalker said "Where did Stannis get one of those?".

No one had an answer to give him.

"Dragon eggs are more precious than rubies" Sansa went on to say "I'd marry any knight who presented me with such a gift".

Many other noble women would as well.

"Shame I'm not a knight" Gothic said between bites of food "I'd love a dragon's egg".

A person simply couldn't become a knight they had to serve as squire first or perform some great heroic deed, so while a lord could knight another he couldn't knight himself. Despite this Morgana couldn't help imagining that the Planeswalker would gift her with such a treasure.

(Line Break)

 **Temple. Esso.**

I found Jace in a temple to the Lord of Light in one of the Free Cites, by the looks of things the Gatewatch had come in and had slaughtered all worshippers of the god, or at least all those who had stayed and fought. It didn't bother me much since I knew that followers of their faith practised blood magic and performed human sacrifices, plus the whole demon-shadow baby thing.

"Ironic really" said Jace when he saw me "They planned to kill you, yet you're their prophesied saviour, that must have caused some confusion".

I was surprised to hear this.

"Sorry what?" I asked, while stepping around a corpse.

Jace moved closer to me.

"I read the minds of the High Priest" my fellow Planeswalker told me "And learned the prophecy which foretells the coming of a hero to deliver the world from darkness. A 'bleeding star' is supposed to herald the coming of the prince".

While I did arrive in a way that looked like a comet, but that was a falling star coloured silver not a bleeding one, although I supposed that a star wouldn't have to bled in the colour red.

"Along with being born among smoke and salt" Jace went on to say "or in your case reborn".

I was confused now.

"As far as I know I was born in a hospital" I said.

Jace smiled at, but it was a sad smile.

"You were reborn as a Planeswalker during a bombing" he told me "I saw it in your mind, not sure if salt was involved but there'd be smoke and fire after such an event".

I didn't recall dying, but I had no reason to disbelieve Jace, and a terrorist attack would be the kind of thing to trigger a Spark, you don't trigger one by dying peacefully in your sleep. I didn't understand why I didn't remember, and I oddly felt a sense of peace knowing that everyone in my old life thought I was dead. It meant they wouldn't wonder if I was ever coming back. Sure they'd have grieved, but that was natural.

"Normally I say it was a load of rubbish, however you did save this world from darkness" Jace reasoned "So perhaps some Seer did foresee your coming".

Well I had defeated the Night King, so I could be the Prince That Was Promised, or it could just be a load of rubbish, as Jace thought, that it had all been made up by a mad man thousands of years ago. Prophecy was generally unreliable anyway, even when given by a real prophet.

"On the subject of Seers I found one" I told Jace "A Planeswalker who's Spark is inactive, I brought her with me since she was in danger of being discovered by a witch hunter. I was hoping you have a way to trigger her Spark".

The Blue Mana user nodded his head.

"I can't promise anything, but if she's willing to go through the training I know a few ways that might trigger her Spark" he said "Meanwhile I want to introduce you to a friend of a friend who will be training you. You seem to have an affinity for White Mana, and her style of fighting should mesh well with how you have already been trained".

Well I'd have to leave Morgana with the Gatewatch, but she badly wanted to learn how to control her powers, if only to stop her nightmares, and they could do that for. It would take time and I had nothing better to do so I might as well do some training.

"I don't suppose this friend of a friend is a knight who can train me to be a knight in less than six weeks?" I asked.

Jace smiled.

"If anyone could it would be her" he said.

(Line Break)

 **Camp. Alaran Bant.**

I told myself that this was a sucky reward as I rolled to the right, dodging the blade that struck where I had stood a mere moment before. I counterattacked with my own blade, a blunted one not Winter's Bane, but it was stopped by an unnatural barrier before it could strike. Not that unlike one of my own shields.

Soon I was quickly driven on the defencive by a flurry of strikes, of which one made contact with me, quickly driving me to the ground.

"You're dead" I heard a female voice say "Although you held out longer than yesterday. It was still pretty pathetic".

Training with Elspeth Tirel, Knight-Commander, and White Mana user was a nightmare.

First had come the training needed to improve my stamina. I'd had to run a distance that felt like twenty kilometres, every morning, although it was barely a fraction of that. And Elspeth did the same thing, the difference being that she carried a wooden sword, and tried to hit me with it as I ran.

Three weeks after my training started, I managed to complete the the kilometre long run with full armour on, while avoiding being hit by a sword. Then, Elspeth joined me in running and started me with a 2 kilometre run. So far these had been the most exhausting weeks my life. And I very much doubted I'd have survived this training if I hadn't know how to channel White Mana to enhance myself physically.

All that running and sparring was done between sessions that involved what she called "picking up" lands while travelling around a world called Bant. I'd picked up my first land when we'd visited a local city. Bant Citadels they were called, as they were cities as much as castles.

"Why did I agree to this?" I asked myself as I laid on the grass next to the camp the knight and I were staying at.

I'd done my job, which was to bring anyone or anything of interest I found on a world visited by the Planeswalking Wraith to the Gatewatch, and as a reward Jace had handed me over to Elspeth Tirerl for training in combat and White Mana use.

Sure I knew this training would pay off later, but right now I was very tempted to quit. I could just walk away.

"Seems like I'll have to train you as a Planeswalker as well as a knight" Elspeth was currently saying "You're still not channelling enough Mana".

If I was in my alicorn form I'd have kicked her ass by now.

"You must understand this" the Knight went on to say "Your training WILL be harsh. And so will I. There'll be worse treatment for you".

Was I the only Planeswalker who wasn't a jerk?

Part of me hated Elspeth for ever doing this to me. Another part of me hated myself for not being able to keep this up. The last part was noticeably larger than the other two combined, so I got back up. Elspeth looked ready to keep going so I held my hands up.

"I yield. I can't keep this up anymore." I said, panting.

An entire afternoon of sparring would tire out most people even if they were in the best of shape, but I wasn't in that kind of shape. I was covered in sweat, she looked like she could keep this up for a few more days. She'd barely shed a drop of sweat from what I'd noticed.

Still I was learning to use green mana to strengthen my muscles and white mana to enhance my fighting skills, so this hadn't been all suffering.

"An enemy doesn't care if you can't keep going" Elspeth said as she attacked.

Just in time I jumped to the right as a blade was swung at me. I countered with a jab of my own blade, only for it to nearly get slammed out of my hands when my opponent's weapon hit mine, with a speed I simply could not match.

After a split second of inaction, I slammed my shoulder in my opponent's torso intending to knock her down, It would have worked, were it not for that fact that my opponent was wearing full plate armour and I was only wearing padded clothes. Still, my opponent was brought off-balance.

I struck within that moment of imbalance. I stabbed at the tiny vulnerable spit between my opponent's breastplate and the armguard, intending to leave a bruise with my blunt sword, only for me to get a plate covered glove to the forehead.

"Who the hell punches someone's forehead?!" I yelled, while rubbing that part of my head "That HURTS!"

Even for a woman who'd gone to The Underworld and had come back, long story, she was really tough.

"Oh, should mama give you a kiss? It'll make the booboo better" Elspeth Tirel, Knight-Commander and Planeswalker said mockingly.

Looking back I now realised that I really should have stayed in Canterlot, my other Planeswalker mentor had never been this mean to me. I missed Princess Luna, she'd just wanted to teach me to guard people's dreams.

"I must say, nice move on the attempted tackle, though. Had I not been in full plate you might even have gotten me" she said, this time somewhat proud.

Hearing that made me smile.

"You're always in full plate" I pointed out "And people call me paranoid about never taking off my armour".

Jon had mentioned something along those lines when we'd been visiting Dorne.

"I'm not ALWAYS in full plate!" Elspeth protested.

This amused me.

"No, sometimes you take of the helmet to eat" I said.

I only got an angry stare in response. I just chuckled.

"We are going on a special assignment soon" my trainer then told me, changing the subject "One that requires travelling across almost all of Valeron".

Valeron was a nation that stretched along the southern coast of Alaran Bant, a land of vast rolling plains dotted with copses of trees. Valeron was famed for the expertise of its cavalry and was home to the Sun-Dappled Court, a grove of immense, sculptured olive trees that represent Valeron's twelve noble families.

I also knew that Valeron constantly battled with the island nation of Jhess. The Jhessian navy made successful raids on Valeron's coastal towns quite often, but that was all I knew as this world was still mostly a mystery to me.

"Might I know what this special assignment will be?" I asked.

This had my attention.

"No." Elspeth said, actually cracking a small smile before walking off towards her tent.

That left me a bit speechless. Along with a bit paranoid, but that was normal for me these days as people and things kept trying to kill me. Some of them were even on my side.

(Line Break)

 **Camp. Bant.**

The next day, I was rudely awoken. I was pulled out of my sleeping bag by armoured hands, while someone was yelling something in my ear.

"Get up, Squire. Time for a lesson!" a female voice yelled in my ear.

I stood up and stretched my back.

"Squire. Outside, five minutes" the voice then said.

Somewhere deep down, I knew I would miss the stern voice of Elspeth the Knight. Right now however I just hated her for interrupting my sleep.

Still I got dressed in my armour quickly enough, only to almost forget my sword as I was leaving the chamber. Then I rushed outside, finding Elspeth waiting. We walked towards the forest. Well, I walked and she rode a leotau. Once we were in a clearing, she stopped.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson today, which you will not forget. Put your right hand on the leotau's head" the knight instructed.

Which is what I did.

"Reach out, feel deep inside for its spirit. Then, make a connection" was the next part of the lesson.

I tried, and reached out with my Planeswalker sense, the ability that allowed me to sense the Spark in another Planeswalker.

These creature had no soul, at least not in the way a human did, but it did have a spiritual existence and I could sense that.

"What's next?" I asked.

Elspeth nodded, then motioned towards the clearing we were in.

"You want me to summon a leotau?" I asked.

More experienced Planeswalkers might be able to summon with ease but for me it wasn't easy to recreate a creature's essence through the shaping of mana. Because of my cards I'd never given it a proper try.

However after a while I was able to 'summon' as it was called a leotau, which was a loin you could ride. It didn't last very long alas.

"That was... anti-climatic." I said. "I was hoping for, you know. Something that looked better when summoned".

My leotau hadn't look quite right, when creating it I seemed to have gotten the creature right in shape, but it hadn't looked very fearsome.

"And you probably always will" Elspeth commented.

I started making my way back to camp, thinking the lesson was over. Clearly, I was wrong.

"Lesson isn't over yet, not until you manage to summon it permanently. Unless you like walking everywhere" the knight told me.

This was going to be a long day I could just tell.

(Line Break)

 **Wilderness. Bant.**

"Hurry up, squire" Elspeth ordered.

In my view I'd skipped the whole knighthood thing by going straight to being a noble. I was a Prince in one plane, so being a squire was a few steps back. Heck Jon Snow had been my squire for a time. Yet here I was doing all the dirty work for a knight.

Still the training was useful. I was sure that once I was done I'd be able to handle anything the multi-verse threw at me, well at least anything that could be defeated with swords and spells. Plus once I was done I could go back to the Gatewatch's HQ and see Morgana again. I'd promised her that we'd go to some strange worlds, and I'd be qualified to teach her about being a Planeswalker once I was done.

"You're too slow" Elspeth said.

I gritted my teeth

"You're not the one carrying all the equipment, are you?" I retorted.

Elspeth crossed her arms, while mockingly raising an eyebrow.

"No, which is why I'm telling you to hurry up or I might just leave without you" she replied.

For some reason I found this woman to be amusing.

"Heartless, truly heartless!" I exclaimed.

Elspeth and I chuckled at the same time as we stopped next to some steeds. They weren't horses, but they were strong enough to carry us and the equipment we'd brought alone.

"Get on the leotau, squire" Elspeth ordered as she patted the great lion next to her own.

I jumped on, and soon we're off on what should be a trip that would end my training, while we travelled we would focusing on me getting lands, summons and I'd get a chance to make use of my combat training. Elspeth was insisting I should get at least three of the colours of mana, before moving to another plane and to secure both red and black mana somewhere else.

Although Elspeth herself had more of white than any other colour, she also had some black and red, if only to counteract the white. Too much of one mana, and you might end up insane. She'd mentioned a Planeswalker with flaming hair, which I recognised as Chandra Nalaar. Elspeth had used her as an example of why one should not depend to much one type of mana.

I had noticed that using too much White tended me make me heroic, which made sense as White was the colour of things such as justice, and protection, but in extremes it could also led a Planeswalker to becoming a tyrant as White was the colour of order as well.

"You don't like fighting" Elspeth said to me as we rode.

That hadn't been a question, but I gave an answer all the same.

"That's not true" I said. "I like fighting for the rush that it brings. I like increasing my skills. I just dislike killing. I've become use to it, and that bothers me".

Elspeth was silent for a while until ahead of us, we noticed a black plume of smoke.

"Is that normal?" I asked "Seems like an odd colour for smoke".

It didn't look it came from a chimney , and I could smell the smoke even though the source was far away. That didn't seem natural.

"No. I fear the worst." she said. We might be on Bant, but even here bandit groups exist, if only few".

We rode of towards the smoke, weapons drawn. I took out my pulse pistol in case there were truly bandits. There were only two of us, and we didn't know how many bad guys there were so having a gun seemed like a good idea.

(Line Break)

 **Village. Brant.**

I was sneaking through the streets of the village, as I came across one of the invaders. I could have simply shot him, but that would give me away so I decided to try to take him out quietly with Winter's Bane.

As I neared the bad guy, he took a look around, as if he had heard something. I lunged, and I quickly punched him with an armoured hand. While my opponent was disoriented, all it took was a jab under his shoulder to pierce his heart, leaving him dying on the ground.

I ran further in as planned, making sure to make as little noise as possible hoping to mostly catch them by surprise. Which was good because in the middle of the village there was a whole mess of bandits, around sixteen of them, they'd burned down this village and were now sorting through the loot. I didn't want to think about what could have happened to the people who lived in this village.

Luckily, they hadn't seen me yet, so now I waiting for Elspeth rather than go and foolishly attack them all by myself, sure I might be able to gun them all down, or I could use a card to summon a creature that could take them all out for me, but that wasn't the point. I was on this trip to learn how to be a knight. Which meant kicking ass and taking names with a sword.

That was when I noticed the figure in the robe, who turned and saw me. Then the next thing I knew he was behind me and had me a grip of some sort without actually touching me.

"Who are you travelling with? Tell me" he said.

I felt compelled to answer the complete truth.

"Knight-Commander Elspeth Tirel" I answered, without even thinking.

I winced as I realised what had happened.

"Oh my, how interesting. The youngest knight ever, travelling with her very own squire?" he said, with a wicked grin on his face "Elspeth wouldn't bother with the likes of us unless it was for some sort of test"

Somehow the mage's smile got even wickeder.

"Oh so you didn't know! When a squire is going to be knighted, he is to be tested you see" the mage told me "You don't get to be a knight unless you prove yourself in the real world".

So this was a set up. I really hated my fellow Planeswalkers.

"How sad that Elspeth will never get to see her little squire knighted, or see him die" the mage said he applied pressure to my neck with tk.

Like I had done before I lashed with my magic in a totally uncontrolled way, sending the mage through the wall of the nearest building. He made a hole through solid brick, and when his grip on me stopped I dropped the ground.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I got up.

Now I felt really rotten. Using that much raw magic did a number on me.

"That'll teach you to use mana so recklessly" I heard a familiar voice say "I was taking down some sentries, as we had planned. Suddenly, I felt your outburst. You killed all the bandits by the way, nearly got me too, only I was able to shield myself".

Lucky for her. The bandits, who must have come up to where I was now while the mage had been talking, had also been killed by my outburst of magic. The buildings, which had already been damage, were now collapsed.

"So you set this up?" I asked the knight.

She shook her head.

"I was looking for something to test you, but I didn't plan a bandit attack" she said, sounding offended "I wouldn't place good people in danger".

Well at least I'd past the test. Now soon I would be knight then I'd be able to compete in tourneys and such. Stannis was going to have one soon, and I planned to compete because I just wanted to. I rarely needed a reason to go and do as I pleased.

Okay so the real reason was that Morgana had mentioned how much she enjoyed watching knights in action, so becoming a knight was partly to impress her. I would just never admit it out loud. Plus I really did want to go and win that dragon's egg.

"Oh no" I then said as I realised something "I don't know how to joust".

Elspeth's smile told me that'd she enjoy teaching me how to joust, and that I wouldn't enjoy it. Not one bit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 17**

 **Ironforge. Warcraft**

The arrival of myself and Morgana Pendragon was met with indifference by the locals, the people of this city were too busy to concern themselves with us. The stocky and heavily armed warriors rushed about with their business while workers carried on with their toil.

Sounds filled the air, the noise of steel clanking against steel, of water hissing and even the odd curse when something went wrong. I could understand all that was being spoken of around me, and this was not a gift shared by all Planeswalkers as such I was grateful for it.

There were a variety of people standing by the forges, some asking for help from master smiths, others begging permission to work on the anvils themselves, many simply got on with their work.

"Welcome to Ironforge," I said as I looked over at Morgana, who was currently staring at the small stocky dwarfs "Ironforge is the capital city of the dwarves, and part of the Alliance, that is to say its part of an alliance of races not just kingdoms".

My fellow Planeswalker wasn't really paying attention, but since I'd started talking I decided to keep going.

"This city is the ancestral home of the Bronzebeard dwarves" I went on to say "King Magni Bronzebeard rules his kingdom of Khaz Modan from his throne room within the city. The High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, leader of the gnomes, had to settle down in Tinker Town after the fall of the gnome city Gnomeregan".

I had more to say.

"Mainly because of the Deeprun Tram, which we'll ride later, that links Ironforge and Stormwind City. Ironforge is one of the most racially diverse cities in the world" I told Morgana "Here you get dwarves, humans, gnomes and...".

Looking around I saw no Night Elves at all. Which was odd because I'd seen plenty of them in Stormwind. Also there didn't seem to be any humans around right now.

"Its full of tiny people" my fellow Planeswalker said.

This made me wince.

"Don't call them small or tiny or anything like that" I urged Morgana "If they take offence they might cut your legs off at the knees so you know what its like to be short".

Her ladyship frowned, and I decided to change the subject.

"Let's find a bench to sit on so you can concentrate" I said.

A nearby stone bench was where we took our seat.

"Now I know the others taught how to claim a land so you can draw on its Mana. I want you do it now" I instructed Morgana.

While I'd been off training to fight like a knight, which hadn't taken too long since I'd already been somewhat trained that way, she'd been staying with the Gatewatch so she could take Planeswalker 101.

They'd even managed to trigger her Spark, but I didn't know how. Morgana had just told me that it had been very unpleasant and over quickly. Which to me sounded like she'd lost her virginity not triggered her spark.

Her ladyship breathed in and out deeply, her eyes were closed in concentration and she seemed to tense up every now. Morgana had an affinity for both Red and Blue Mana, an odd combo. She was blue because of her seer powers, and red because she was a passionate person I assumed.

Ironforge was a strong source of Red Mana of that I was sure. I wanted her to draw upon it so that she would have a means of defending herself while we were in this dangerous world.

"Don't worry. This world has plenty of mages, so no one will care if they figure out you're using magic" I assured Morgana.

Connecting to a land took time, how much depended on certain factors, such how Mana rich a plane was and the talents of the Planeswalker. I'd always had an easy time of gathering White Mana, and I could also gather Blue and Green Mana without much trouble. However Red Mana I had very little to do with, but I understood that it was, a roaring fireplace during a winters night. It was a lovers touch, it was rage, passion, love, fury, war and so much more. As for Black I wanted to avoid it. Necromancy was creepy, and whenever I felt Black Mana it always felt oily.

Suddenly there was a spark, and then the fire appeared in Morgana's hands. She had connected to the land very quickly, but couldn't seem to control the power she'd called upon. Hardly odd for Red Mana.

"On the plus side," I said as I watched Morgana hold fire in the palms of her hands "You can't set anything on fire here".

As if to prove me wrong a silver of flame flew out of her ladyship's hands and struck beard a nearby dwarf. Thankfully there was no panic or real harm done, the dwarf merely patted his beard to snuff off the flames. I figured that a beard catching fire around here wasn't such an odd thing.

"Ye fools" the dwarf cursed "Why are ye practising magic here?".

I decided to wait for the native to finish talking before I dealt with this situation.

"Burning mah beard like that! Ye should know better, master wizard!" the dwarf then shouted.

He glared at me, and I simply smiled. I was dressed as a warrior, but this man had seen me for what I really was.

"My apprentice is still new to magic, I apologise on her behalf" I said as I reached into pouch of holding and took out a coin purse "Let me compensate you for your trouble".

If there was anything a dwarf loved more than his facial hair it was money. Which wasn't to say this race was greedy, yet they had a love for rare metals and gems.

"Just go elsewhere if you want to throw fire around" the dwarf said as he pocketed the pouch, which was like flipping a switch as he suddenly much nicer "Ye here to admire the great forges?".

I nodded.

"And to do some shopping" I told the dwarf "My apprentice needs a good sword, and there are none finer than dwarven made swords".

The local smiled and then pointed out a merchant who had fine stock before going on his way.

(Line Break)

 **Wilderness. Azeroth.**

So as to counter the Red Mana I'd brought Morgana to somewhere rich in Blue Mana, which was to the north of Ironforge. I'd found a frozen lake while flying around in my Puddle Jumper, and according to the scanners there weren't any life signs about.

Which wasn't to say this place was safe, as undead wouldn't register on the scans, but at least we didn't need to worry about being attacked by orcs. Besides my ship wasn't far.

"I don't even feel the cold" her ladyship commented.

That was one of the advantages of being filled with Red Mana, it was fire, and it could keep you warm. I however was cold so I wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

"Concentrate," I said "You need more Mana, this is a dangerous world".

So far I'd not claimed any land, not in this world, but I had magic armour, a magic sword, a gun, and spells that didn't require Mana, plus I could teleport, so I wasn't in much danger. Morgana was far more vulnerable so she needed to gather as much magical power as she could handle.

Morgana had an affinity for Blue Mana, she was a Seer and a witch, so it wouldn't take her long to connect to this land. All I had to do was wait, she'd been at for a while already.

"I'm done" my fellow Planeswalker said after an hour or so had passed.

She really was very good at this.

"For now focus on the Red Mana, Try to focus it into a weapon, like a whip" I instructed "I'll provide you with something to fight".

Using my cards and my mox diamonds I brought into existence a group of wolves.

"I'm going to order them to attack you" I warned Morgana.

She didn't like the sound of that.

"It's just a pack of wolves," I told her "and they're under my control, they won't kill you just slobber on you".

The wolves began to advance.

"Use fire" I advised "That's the best for direct attacks.

Reddish light formed around Morgana and a moment later she thrusted both hands forth, a burst of fire when straight for the nearest wolf. The smell of burnt flesh and fur filled in the air as the rest of the pack began to growl, warily widening their formation. They were acting very life for mere constructs.

Fizzling red energies became a geyser of fire, making a wolf howl out before it was incinerated. She really had a talent for Red Mana use, I'd never be able to do something like that.

"Two down, two more to go," I said.

Morgana was a fighter, and as the last of the wolves rushed at her, at my command, she screamed as reddish energies surrounded her form. I was now staring at the scene in disbelief. She had more than enough energy inside her to easily defeat the wolves, and her cry had reduced them to ashes.

I was also worried, because if this was what she could do while still being a newbie Planeswalker, then later there might not be much she couldn't do. I had to remind myself that our kind were not immortal, Morgana could be killed if she got out of hand, and thankfully it wouldn't be me who had to do the deed.

The Lady Morgana took heavy breaths, and the red aura around her soon dispersed in the air.

"I...I did that?" she wondered as she looked at ashes.

Slowly I moved closer to her.

"That you did, young Planeswalker," I answered "Now come along my lady we have more sights to see".

Morgana seemed amused.

"Are you always going to call me: my lady?" she asked "You can call me by name, really I should call you master since you're my teacher".

I really would like to hear her call me Master, and not for the reasons she'd call me that.

(Line Break)

 **Goldshire. Azeroth.**

While in the game this town was just a few buildings in reality in a was a proper town. Goldshire was also a crossroads of sort it had roads that lead to Stormwind City to the northwest, Northshire Abbey to the northeast, Westfall to the west, and Lakeshire to the east.

I also knew that just south of Goldshire were the Fargodeep Mine, The Maclure Vineyards, and Stonefield Farm. To the east was Crystal Lake. To the southeast is Jerod's Landing, a place where many thugs and bandits apparently hid.

Its prime location made it an important trade town. Travellers, merchants, adventurers, and priests from the abbey could all be found here, as well as few visitors from lands much further away. And while here they all enjoyed the hospitality of the Lion's Pride Inn, one of the most respectable ale houses in Azeroth.

Goldshire was protected and patrolled by the Stormwind guards, and its locals were mostly farmers, miners, hunters and traders.

Aside from all that the town was home to several skills trainers, people who could, for a price, place knowledge into the minds of others. That was partly why I'd brought Morgana here. There was a mage trainer staying at the inn, and it would hurt for us both to pick up some more spells. The other reason was that I simply liked to see new places.

"We'll find rooms here" I told Morgana "and we'll stay long enough for me to gather some Green Mana, then we'll move on"

I intended to do some camping near the woods in order fill my mox diamonds, replacing the power I'd used to create the wolves. Then we'd have to move on somewhere else so that I could claim some land. But that was okay as we'd use that time for training as well.

"Separate rooms" Morgana insisted "It wouldn't do to share, I am a lady".

Didn't seem as if I'd be getting inside her knickers anytime soon.

"If you present with a dragon's egg I'll give you my maidenhood" Morgana then added.

She'd promised that before and the tourney at Kingslanding, that was now mere weeks away, had a dragon's egg was its grand prise. I could understand why Morgana wanted that egg, in the Merlin TV show she had a a connection with the dragon Aithusa. Plus she visions in the form of dreams and an affinity for fire. She was practically a Targaran. Which made me wonder if she could hatch a dragon. It wouldn't surprise me if she'd already dreamt of how to do it.

The only person I'd even consider giving the egg to was Miss Stormborn, but she already had three dragons and couldn't even control them. Besides since I was travelling with Morgana it seemed a good idea no go anywhere near Dany. I would never pretend to understand women, but I was certain that the dragon queen would not be happy if I turned up at her place with a pretty young woman in tow.

Still I wasn't totally sure that I would give Morgana the egg, for starters it seemed a little to close to paying for sex to me, and also I didn't want to do it with her just the one time. I wanted to be her lover, which might happen if I gave her the egg, as such a gift would be a good way to start a formal courtship.

"Let's just find that Mage trainer" I said "We need some good offencive spells".

I also wanted a pint or three, and I'd heard that the beer was rather good.

(Line Break)

 **Wilderness. Azeroth**

I brought my shield up just in time have a fireball explode against it. After dropping the shield I responded with a bolt of lightning, a new spell I'd recently learned from a mage trainer.

She dove to the side, but Morgana need of have bothered, my bolt went wide, I wasn't that good with offencive spell casting and I had no desire to harm the woman who could thrill me with a mere look.

As she rolled back onto her feet the witch screamed and brought her hands together, a bolt of lightning was soon arching between us. I raised my hand and with a small application of White Mana, gathered from nearby fields earlier today, I blocked the spell.

I grinned and returned fire. With actual fire, in the form of a fireball, a weak one of course, even if it struck it would only know her down. Morgana hadn't learned to shield herself yet, magical defence was White Mana territory, so she dove behind the closest tree.

Before she could pop out again I spread my arms, and channelled a small amount of green Mana. Soon I heard a squeal from the other side of the tree. After chuckling I walked over to peak around the tree. The roots of the tree which Morgana had been hiding behind had reached up and wrapped around her, trapping her against the trunk

"Are you well my lady?" I asked as I leaned against the tree, crossing my arms.

That earned me a small glare.

"That was not fair!" she said as she struggled, managing to pull her left arm free "I didn't know you could control the very ground I'm standing on".

Neither had I. My powers were still growing.

"I didn't control them, I sort of directed them" I said with a smile "Want some help there?".

You couldn't make nature do what you wanted, but sometimes it would do as you requested.

"I'm...fine!" Morgana replied as she managed to pull her dagger free and start hacking away at the closest root.

Rather than risk her harming herself, or the tree, I channelled a bit more green and the roots relaxed around her, letting her go. She sighed and put her dagger back into the sheath that was attached to boot, as she struggling out from beneath the roots before she stood up and brushed off some of the dirt that now clung to her new mage robes.

"Have you gotten a feeling for the land yet, my lady?"" I then asked her.

It had only been a few hours, but Morgana seemed to have an easy time gathering power.

"I have 'the land' all over me" she replied as brushed more grass and dirt of her outfit "I'm still not sure exactly what is is you want me to feel".

While this was a little disappointing I wasn't surprised. Morgana was red and blue all the way through, so naturally she was having trouble gathering green.

"When you feel the wind rushing through the leaves, the roots of trees around you and the sound of the animals" I said "That's why you'll be able to gather Green Mana"

Morgana sigh and crossed her arms, while leaning back against the tree. I didn't blame her for the look she gave me. I must sound very strange when I talked about Green Mana, but that was how it felt, at least to me.

"You are worse than Master Jace sometimes" she commented "Neither of you are clear in your explanations".

While I had some skill in Blue Mana I was sure that Jace had already taught her to use it in ways I would never understand.

"Perhaps we should just train some more" I mused "We can always try some White Mana gathering if Green Mana just isn't your thing".

Actually being able to train my skills against another actual magic user was very nice. Morgana was actually pretty good, amazing for such a novice, but I could beat her, I'd been trained by Planeswalkers much older than any member of the Gatewatch. However in terms of raw power Morgana had the edge, once she had more experience she'd be able to kick my ass. Which was why I wanted to enjoy our training now, while I could still win.

"Very well" Morgana said as she readied herself "But no roots this time".

I made no such promise.

(Line Break)

 **Wilderness. Azeroth.**

"Good dog" I said with a smile, after waving my hand and summoning a wolf with a small application of Green Mana.

The wolf was much more impressive than the loin mount I'd used to practice the art of summoning. Also summoning this way cost far less Mana than using my cards, which at this point were just another tool for me to use like my wand rather than vital.

Upon seeing the beast Morgan almost fell over in surprise.

"Sit" I commanded.

As the large wolf sat down a Morgana began to calm down. After a while she started to slowly move somewhat closer, while keeping some distance between herself and then animal. Meanwhile I grinned and rubbed the wolf behind its ears.

"This is one of my better summons that require Green Mana" I explained to the Seer.

Morgana dared to get a little closer.

"So I can learn how to summon such a beast?" her ladyship wondered.

I shook my head.

"Calling it summoning is wrong. I didn't transport a wolf here, I made it using Mana. It isn't alive, not really, its Mana given form".

Given that I'd used conjured wolves to attack her during a training exercise it was understandable that the Seer was nervous around the beast. However she had no need to be.

"So what happens when you end the spell?" Morgan questioned.

I soon told her.

"The summons stops existing, it simply fades away" I explained "Don't worry the wolf is under my total control, you don't need to fear it".

She swallowed and then nodded, moving a bit closer and extending her hand to let the wolf lean in to sniff it.

"Now you won't be able to summon a wolf like I can" I told Morgana "I was able to study the essence of a real wolf".

Which hadn't been hard since there were rangers here who worked with animals, I'd met one in Goldshire.

"Plus you're no good with Green Mana" I added.

We'd stopped trying to connect her that, she simply didn't have the talent for it.

"But there are Red and Blue Mana creatures" I went on to say "Birds are blue Mana and dragons are Red Mana to give some examples. Domesticated horses are White Mana creatures so we'll try summoning one of those if we can you to connect to White Mana".

If she couldn't I'd just use a card to get her a steed.

(Line Break)

 **Wilderness. Azeroth.**

"I am so bored" Morgana complained as she collapsed back against her bedroll.

It had started to rain, and it hadn't stopped all day and all night. At this point I was just glad that the Harry Potter style tent was enchanted or we would be swimming at this point. Plus it helped that it was the size of an apartment on the inside, really helped deal with the cabin fever.

"Why aren't you meditating" I asked her "These fields are a source of White Mana, you need to try to claim it".

Morgana shook her head and slipped of her bed and walked over to peek out of the tent. I tried not to look as she was wearing a shirt of mine, she had put on a knee length skirt to go with it. Compared to what she normally wore she was practically naked.

"I have done that for two days. I can't feel the White Mana" she said before she walked over and sat down on her bed, crossing her legs.

We could just leave, but I actually enjoying myself. No one was bothering me for a change. Besides I needed to learn more about magic and this world, if only to stay a head of Morgana.

"I know its not easy, but having White Mana is well worth it" I said as I closed my book, realising that there was no way I'm getting any more reading done. "But if you want a break I can show you a movie".

Omni-tools could project holograms. If they weren't too large they could be very well detailed.

"A what?" asked Morgana "No never mind, I do know something else we can do".

The next thing I knew the witch was kissing me.

"As you seem completely unable to catch a hint, I was thinking I would be a bit more direct" she said.

Well that was direct.

"I'm not sure you and me is a good idea" I said with a sigh.

She frowned at me

"Why?" she asked.

I had reasons.

"Well," I started "For one thing, I am at least ten years older than you, maybe more".

Morgana was confused.

"You don't look that old" she said.

That was nice to know.

"My body changes when it needs to" I explained "Its something Planeswalkers use to be able to control, once we could change form to blend in anywhere we went. The body you see now is just what I look like when being a human is a good idea, and I was born human so I like this form".

Twilight Sparkle shape shifted as well, but I didn't know if Morgana could.

"I'm..." I started to say "Actually I don't know how old I am".

How long had been travelling? Seemed like years.

"So why do it matter?" Morgana asked "Decades of age difference between man and woman is not even that uncommon. I know more than one lord with a bride half his age, they seem happy enough".

Well in her world you could marry at fourteen, to me that was just crazy.

"Plus I'm your teacher" I pointed out.

Morgana smiled.

"That just means you can teach me about how to please a man" she debated "Besides I am a grown woman, and we'll spending a lot of time alone while we travel. Wouldn't it best just to accept our feelings rather than fight them".

Screw it.

I sat up and pulled her into a kiss. Morgana made a small happy sound before pressing close, kissing back.

(Line Break)

 **Gnomeregan. Azeroth.**

This city, once the capital of the Gnomes, A technical marvel, the subterranean city of Gnomeregan was evidence of gnomish brilliance, ambition, and ingenuity. It was carved into the stony foothills of Dun Morogh, and it tunnels went deep into the heart of the land.

From their wondrous techno-city, gnomes once provided invaluable support in weaponry, vehicles, and energetic troops to the Alliance of dwarves, humans, and night elves. Until a trogg invasion led to its tragic downfall. In a desperate attempt to kill the troggs, the Gnome ruler, Gelbin Mekkatorque, on the advice of his adviser Mekgineer Thermaplugg, detonated a radiation bomb within its halls, but this only succeeded in corrupting whatever gnomes that remained and empowering the victorious troggs.

These days the once-gleaming metal hallways of this labyrinthine city were slowly being retaken, but the work was far from done. I had decided that Morgana and I would lend some aid in this work. We wouldn't, and couldn't, do it for the locals, but we could help out.

We stopped a short distance away from the broken doors of the main entrance, and as I sat down on a small rock outcrop, then I gestured at city.

"That is the once prosperous capital of Gnomish race, or what remains of it" I told her ladyship.

Morgana stared at me, and then at the broken doors,

"What happened here?" she asked "Did it come under siege?".

In a sense.

"There was an invasion by an underground race known as the Troggs, the Gnomes fought them and when they realised they were about to lose, they unleashed something that I suspect was like a nuclear bomb" I explained.

Of course Morgana had no idea what a nuclear bomb.

"It was a weapon of sorts, that the gnomes used in the hopes of killing the Troggs. But it made the remaining Gnomes get sick and go mad, and turned the Troggs into raging murderous beasts" I told the seer "Currently the Alliance is trying to reclaim the capital of the Gnomes. And we're going to help them".

Morgana looked overwhelmed.

"I don't even know where to start, or what I'm supposed to do first," she said.

Gently I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are a Planeswalker, if you got to a world, you can conquer it, you can liberate it, or you can destroy it, or you can nurture it, guide it, corrupt it, its a lot of work, but we really can do anything if we try hard enough" I assured.

I'd greatly changed Westeros, and that was back when I barely understood what is was a Planeswalker could do.

Soon we began to take the first few steps towards the inside of the city. We swiftly began to descend in the depths of the mountain, the temperature actually went up even though we'd left the sun behind us. Natural light here had been replaced with electrical tiny lights that flickered on an off at random intervals.

Before long we found a G-Team upon their mechano-striders who were part of the Survivor Assistance Facilitation Expedition, or S.A.F.E., a gnome organization designed to help surviving gnomes escape the city of Gnomeregan. It was formed shortly after Gnomeregan was radiated by Mekgineer Thermaplugg

These brave gnomes didn't just help the survivors escape but also helped them reenter gnomish society by cleansing them from the radiation. This team was always willing to do their best to remove radiation from their patients before it overtakes them, and drives them mad. While their main objective is to evacuate the survivors, they also seek to reduce the number of leper gnomes and troggs as part of an effort to reclaim the city as well as to protect the survivors.

They used Target Acquisition Devices, which looked like drones, to keep the radiated leper gnomes at a distance. They also used teleport beacons to bring them and the survivors out of Gnomeregan, but they were for emergencies only.

"How did you get in here?" the leader of the G-Team demanded to know as he turned his mechano-strider around "And since when does the Alliance have men to spare?".

Before I got start to answer those questions the gnome spoke further.

"If yer mercenaries trying to make a quick loot, you'll have to pass on our bodies!" he added.

"We're here to help," I assured the gnome "I promise"

That seemed to help calm matters down.

"Uhm, well, you ain't orcs," the gnome said, "Guess it's enough. I'm Murd Doc, member of the G-Team, and our task is to recapture Gnomeregan, or we would, if there weren't so many of the damn buggers around".

By 'buggers' he either meant troggs or leper gnomes, those gnomes who'd been drive mad by the bomb.

"Boss I think the other one is a woman" remarked a gnone.

Murd Doc turned to face his fellow gnone.

"Don't be rude" he said "Now apologise to the man".

I was amused.

"But I am a woman" Morgana said.

The Gnome had to remove his visor, in order to be sure.

"That you are!" he said with a smile "Oh sorry its the visor, really, it's useful for some things, not so much for others".

This got the gnomes laughing.

"Enough dallying around!" Murd roared, quieting them down.

The leader then turned to us.

"Careful further down the corridor," Murd said to us "There are Troggs and those poor radiated gits".

Soon some Troggs took notice of our noise, and howled while lifting their clubs high in the air to smash into their shields.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

The noise blared across the tunnels and corridors, without thought I moved a few steps back and pushed my body against the nearby wall. Morgana did the same. Which was good as the trembling ground announced the arrival of the Mechanostriders and the Mechano-Tanks.

The Mechano-Tanks had spider-like legs, and thundering engines on their backs. The front of the tank had either a flamethrower or machine guns, which pierced through the Troggs' shields with ease.

"Threat Neutralised! Threat Neutralised!" they beeped, before slowly moving back to where ever it was they had come from.

"I think this might be bit too much for us" I said as I urged Morgana back towards the main entrance.

We'd find another way to train.

(Line Break)

 **Stormwind. Azeroth.**

I sat down on the steps leading to the Bank of Stormwind and flipped a page in my brand new book. It was a book on local magic, discussing theories and uses of magic rather than being a spell book, it was large and heavy, which was good because I was waiting for Morgana to finish some shopping.

Clothes here are not mass produced in this Plane which meant that her ladyship would be spending an entire day with tailors. Once she was done in one store, she'd come to me for more money and then leave again.

Two hours in she had not even progressed past looking at fabrics. I did try to get her to pick one of the finished dresses, outfits that someone had ordered but never picked up, but she was having none of that. We would be heading to Kingslanding soon for the tourney and she had to look her best.

I flipped the page again and continued reading as I relaxed with my back against the pillar behind me, switching between reading and people watching. Thousands of people were walking around and nobody cared I was here. No one wanted my help, no one wanted to kill me. It was refreshing.

Sighing happily I smiled a little before getting busy absorbing by the information in the book. They had generations of refinement for magic use here, and like all systems of magic usage this way of performing magic had its up and downs. The spells here were good for throwing around elemental power, but they didn't have much in the way of simple spells like I could perform with my wand.

"Gothic" a voice said and I looked up as I was pulled from my thoughts by the sight before me.

Morgana was here, and she was wearing a nice looking black and blue dress. Full length, and she was showing some cleavage. She looked like a proper lady once more, complete with shiny things to wear. Also her hair was hanging freely, going down almost to her waist.

"How do I look?" she asked.

I soon told her.

"Beautiful" I said with a smile "I didn't think you would have anything ready for a few days".

The tourney was mere days away, assuming time flowed at the same rate in these two worlds, so we didn't have days to waste.

"Don't I look good in anything?" she asked.

I gave her an amused look

"Come on, let's find something to eat, I'm starving" I said.

With that we headed off to find an inn.

(Line Break)

 **Stormwind. Azeroth.**

Later that day, after finding somewhere suitable to dine, we arrived at an Inn Morgana had picked, as it started to get dark, a place called The Gnomish Tankard. Despite the name, it was in the Old Town, not in the dwarven quarter. The building was old, but the wooden structure looked well taken care of.

I pushed the door open and Morgana stepped past me before I followed her inside. In the middle of the room there was a circular fireplace with a large table circling it. Around the main room there were another five smaller tables.

A old human with a small beard was tending to the bar. The place looked about half full, the air full of laughter and talking, smelling of smoke and mead.

"I do hope the rooms are at the far end of the building" I remarked "Otherwise we'll never get any sleep because of all the noise".

The Seer nodded and glanced back at me, taking my hand.

"I'll pay for some rooms" I told her.

Morgana smiled at me.

"I already took care of that, this way" she said.

Soon I followed her to the other end of the main room and up the stairs, around a corner and down a short corridor. I didn't know when she'd found the time to rent rooms here, but I was pleased to see that she was learning to handle things herself. We might end up separated at some point and it would be good if she could look after herself.

"Here it is" she said as she fished a key from her bag of holding to unlock the room at the end of the hallway.

Here the sounds of the party going on downstairs could barely be heard.

"Looks good" I said as I walked into the room and looked around.

Not the largest room, but looked comfortable enough. We could sleep in our tent, but having solid walls around was a nice change. I noticed a small table next to the bed and a window overseeing the alley behind the inn.

Then I noticed something else.

"Uh...Morgana? There is only one bed." I mentioned as I turned to look back at her.

My fellow Planeswalker nodded

"I know." she said before she then closed the door and turned to face me "They only had one room to rent".

Never mind.

"That's fine. I'll unpack a bedroll and take the floor, you can have the bed" I offered.

Morgana frowned at me

"Don't be silly, you don't need to sleep on the floor. We can share" she said.

So far we'd only kissed, this seemed a bit of a leap forward.

"Share?" I asked her carefully.

She nodded

"We are both adults. We can share a bed" she said.

This could end badly.

"Yeah. Sure." I answered.

Morgana then smiled.

"Just remember I stay a virgin until I get my dragon's egg" she reminded "But there are other ways for a man and a woman to enjoy each other's company".

Well I could go for some fooling around.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note

I had trouble writing this chapter. I'll take a break and then come back to this story later. I'm sure I will think of something cool for Planeswalker Gothic to do next.

Planeswalker Gothic 2

Part 18

Alternate Earth. London.

I looked around, taking in our surroundings. It looked like London if I was any judge, although the city was not in the best of shape so it was hard to tell, and since everything was translated for me automatically I didn't know if the signs were in English or not. However I was pretty sure that was some version of London as the abandoned cars were on the proper side of the road.

"Where are we?" Morgana asked as we stepped out of the Puddle Jumper.

I looked both ways down the street, the place was empty. Nobody around, just some cars, there wasn't even any litter moving about in the breeze. Just silence, and nothing moving. This wasn't right I'd wanted to come to a modern world so I could show off to Morgana. Plus to do some shopping.

"Earth. Or some version of it. Looks empty" I said as looked around some more "My guess is London, a large city of my homeland".

The empty streets could mean many things. The threat of nuclear war, chemical or biological attack or even an alien invasion. As we were not already dead, it ruled out some kind of toxic gas in the air, and my omni-tool didn't detect any viruses or anything harmful for the matter. The air was cleaner than what I'd have expected for such a large city which suggested no one had been causing any pollution for a while.

"Radiation level is normal" I muttered to myself "No airborne viruses, no radio signals, no TV signals, no Internet, no harmful gases, how strange".

I looked around once more, and tried to figure out what would drive the people of this city out if not an attack.

"This city is amazing" Morgana said as she studied everything in sight "So much glass and metal".

For her stone was the most common building material, so yes all the glass and metal would seem odd to her.

"This is very, very wrong. Keep your weapon in hand" I said as I took my pulse pistol out of its holster.

We started to slowly make our way down the street. Morgana had her sword ready.

The place was abandoned, and couldn't have been too long ago. The streets was not overgrown with weeds and the cars looked intact, which suggested people ran on foot for the most part. Also I spotted no litter, which meant either the people of this Earth had been big into recycling, or it had been while since everyone had either left or died, but that was true why hadn't nature started to reclaim this place. Why were there no feral cats and dogs roaming the streets.

We slowly approached an intersection. There had been a car crash, some kind of fancy sports car had smacked right into a smaller car, an old Beetle. Hadn't seen one of those in ages. Also there was a body in the car

"Wait here" I ordered Morgana as I walked over to the car.

My thinking was that my omnitool might be able to get a good scan at close range. There were no signs of anything bad in the air, but that didn't rule out plague. Also given the total lack of signs of violence there hadn't been any fighting or looting so whatever drive the people away had come suddenly and with little or no warning.

As I got closer the corpse started to move, trying to get to me. Only it was locked inside the car, and it was also a child. The child lock would keep the door closed so it would have to break the glass to get to me. It didn't seem to have the means to do that.

I scanned it and my omni-tool found traces of a virus inside the zombie, which suggested that this zombie infection was transferred by bite, it wasn't airborne nor would touch transfer it.

Next I reach out with my Planeswalker senses and detected a faint amount of Black Mana, this was not a Plane rich in Mana, but there was enough Black around here explain why nature had not reclaimed the land. That along with the virus reading told me that this was a zombie plague. The Black Mana was not the cause of the zombies but a byproduct.

Still to be on the safe side I channelled some White Mana and used it to cleanse the corpse. After that it was simply a dead body. Green was healing White was used to cleanse a plague.

"Shall we leave?" her ladyship asked.

That might seem wise, but I wasn't too worried. Without a Necromancer around zombies tended to decay, they didn't heal like living things and they rotted away too. For the White Walkers this wasn't much of an issue as cold perversed things and the snow zombies were animated with magic.

"I don't really see any reason we should" I said to Morgana "As long as we don't get bit we will be fine. Besides, I can always teleport us back to the ship if we get into trouble".

We had reasons to stay,

"Besides, it's also a good place to see if we can't pick up any loot" I told my fellow Planeswalker "Gold jewelry always sell well, and you'll need the money if you want to travel, and there's a few thing I'd like to show you".

That was when I smiled.

"And if this London, and there's no one around, that means the Crown Jewels are up for grabs" I said.

It wasn't as if her majesty needed them anymore.

(Line Break)

Castle Gothic. The Riverlands.

"You never told me you have a castle" Morgana said as we entered the throne room.

I didn't turn to address her as I was too busy looking for Samwell Tarly, he was steward and was meant to be running the castle while I was away, which meant the ran the castle the entire time as I was never here.

"Never came up" I said to Morgana "Didn't seem important".

Before more could be spoke of on that subject a man in grey robes appeared.

"You must be Lord Gothic" the elderly gentlemen realised "I am Maester Cadwell, I was sent by the Citadel to aid in the running of this castle and the lands around it. You weren't here to accept my appointment so your steward allowed me to say".

I really didn't care about that, this castle might be mine, but it was no home to me.

"Where is Samwell?" I asked as I took a seat on my throne.

The Maester hurried over to where I sat.

"Your steward has already left for Kingslanding my lord" the old man told me "Ser Whitewolf arrived a few days ago along with the royal family, and they all departed together".

That was odd. The Starks of Winterfell, not counting Sansa, had no love for jousting, to them the coming tournament would be nothing more than a waste of gold. Something had to be going on. It would explain the large number of Stark soldiers hanging around the castle.

"We'll be heading there soon" I told the Maester "I was hoping to spend the night here, but I don't know who to talk to be making arrangements".

Samwell had handled the running of the castle, I didn't even know where the kitchens were.

"I can take care of that my lord" the Maester offered.

Oh good.

"I want a room for myself and the Lady Morgana for tonight" I told the grey robed man "We'll dine together in my room, and in the morning we shall depart".

The Maester bowed a little.

"Very good my lord" he said "I'll make the arrangements, but first there is something in your solar I should show you".

My what? Oh right a solar was like a lord's study or office.

"What is it?" I asked as the Maester took something out of a box after we'd changed rooms.

The item was wrapped in the fur of a bear if I was any guess, or at least part of a Bear's fur coat.

"It was delivered not long ago by a either a child or a dwarf" the Maester informed me "The guards don't know as the person was hooded, although it was a girl's voice they heard. She told the guards that this was for you and no other".

I unwrapped the item, and I found a bow and some arrows.

"The bow and the arrows are made from weir wood" the old man explained "This wood never rots and is very sturdy. The arrowheads are made from obsidian".

This had to be from Leaf, one of the Children of the Forest, must be a thank you gift for dealing with the Night Knight.

(Line Break)

Castle Gothic. The Riverlands.

In this world ravens were uncommonly intelligent animals that can be trained to serve as messengers. They could fly great distances at speed, and were used by the maesters of Westeros to pass messages between the castles and the cities of the Seven Kingdoms.

Although most messages brought by ravens were just news, they are also linked to ominous tidings, giving rise to the phrase 'Dark wings, dark words'.

"Ravens of this world are remarkably smart, especially Westerosi ones" I was saying to Morgana as we climbed up of the the tower "And they are Blue Mana creatures so you should be able to learn to summon them. There's also a magical ability called Warging that allows you to enter the mind an animal, with both a summoned raven and the ability to warg, you could spy on people rather easily".

Morgana reached out and petted one of the birds, it hopped up on to her arm and make bird noises.

"Reach inside" I instructed "Get a feel for the creature's spirit and when your ready make your own".

First I sent a raven to Kinglanding so that they knew I'd be coming to compete, after that I headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Morgana asked.

I turned to face her.

"Me. I'm going to practice my jousting so that I don't make an ass of myself when we get to Kingslanding" I told her.

The melee and archery contests didn't worry me. I'd sparred with Prince Arther not that long ago so I knew what skilled human warriors with mystical enhancements could do, and I knew that I could surpass that.

Still it wouldn't hurt to practice.

(Line Break)

The Red Keep. Westeros.

''I can't say for sure, your Grace, but I have a bad feeling about this'' Ser Davos said as his hand drifted to the bag that he carried, the bag with the tip of the fingers that Stannis had taken from him so long ago when he made him a Knight ''People who raise castles from nothing. That is not a power to be underestimated".

Stannis raised an eyebrow.

''I am surprised to hear that coming from you of all people" the King remarked "Were you not the one that insisted that the lady Melisandre was nothing but a farce?''.

Some time ago Stannis's wife had, in what he could only call a fit of madness, converted to a strange foreign religion after hearing one too many sermons from the Red Priestess Melisandre.

Afterwards his damn wife had been very insistent on trying to convert him and as many people as she could. Melisandre herself had even come up with a story about him being the chosen hero of her god or some other nonsense.

The whole thing had come to an abrupt end when, only days ago, Melisandre had all but ran away from Westeros in a ship as fast as she could. His wife had said that the woman looked absolutely terrified and kept talking about how she had foreseen something horrible heading towards Kingslanding.

At the time Stannis had thought little of the whole thing and had been thankful that at least his wife finally shut up about the Lord of Light. Now that he was aware that Baron Gothic was on his way to Kingslanding, he was thinking twice about Meisandre's sudden departure.

''The Red Woman was just a farce, yes, but I have heard dozens of people that can confirm the power that Baron Gothic has'' Ser Davos said with a worried shake of his head. "And you wish for him to enter your service, what if he says no, what if he decides he'd rather be king".

''Well" Stannis said with a sighed. ''I suppose that there is only one way to find out".

(Line Break)

Kingslanding. Westeros.

As I looked around I saw that the tournament arena had three large sections, with a large pavilion built to overlook all three. At the centre of the pavilion was a heighten area with a large canopy providing cover from the rain for the spectators below.

The King himself sat at the centre of the heightened area with the Queen, who was doing her best to look beautiful and regal, only she failed. The young princess sat one row down from her parents. I'd healed her when I'd visited Dragonstone, and she still looked well.

Many other powerful people sat close to the royal family. The other lords, those loyal to Stannis, were all sitting along the pavilion, looking over the tourney arena and the gigantic crowd of spectators on the other side.

I sat by the lady Morgana, along with Starks, who had been invited her by the King to discuss one of the younger Stark boys, Bran or Rickan, being betrothed to Stannis's daughter as well as serving as the king's squire. But that was none of my business I was staying out of local affairs as much as possible.

There were near countless knights here to challenge each other, from well off landed knights to celebrated tourney winners. When one knight lost he would forfeit his armour and mount to the victor, the defeated one then had the opportunity to ransom back his possessions at a reasonable price. That combined with the entry fee would keep the poor hedge knights away.

The jousting would go for hours and after the champion, whoever they turned out to be, would crown a new Queen of Love and Beauty. Also there was an archery competition and the melee, and each night a feast would be held within the Red Keep.

This tourney was going to be a little different than others. The joust, which was the highlight of such an event, was going to take place later, but the prise for the winner was mere gold rather the promised dragon's egg.

That prise would go to the champion who won a contest which involved singular combat, knight verses knight. The winner of each fight would move onto the next round and face off against other victors until only two remained as those two knights would fight for the dragon's egg.

Since I was new to jousting I wasn't eager enter that contest and neither was Ser Jon Whitewolf as he'd never jousted at all. Still I figured he would as he wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"After the joust there's an archery contest" I told Morgana "I plan to enter, think I'll have a good chance with my new bow".

Jon did not agree.

"Theon's entering the archery contest" he informed me "You won't beat him. Even I can't".

We would see about that.

(Line Break)

I stood on an elevated plank of wood that supported the weight of fifty archers; it was the second round of the competition. From what the judges had told us, at each round a number of contestants would be eliminated, and during the final round there will only be two archers left. With each round the targets would be placed further and further away, until the last round when the targets will be all the way on the other side of the field.

Looking to my sides I saw Jon Whitewolf and Theon Grayjoy, both of whom were better archers than me even though they couldn't call upon White Mana to enhance their combat skills. White Mana was often very useful to me in that way. Despite the fact that White was a defencive colour, numerous white creatures and spells had beneficial effects when a creature is attacking. White (along with red) was the primary colour of combat abilities, due to it being the traditional home of Soldiers and Knights. That along with my Weir wood bow meant that I still had a chance of winning.

"Alright you lot, draw your arrows!" someone shouted.

All fifty of us drew our arrows back..

"And release!"

I released my hold, and my arrow shot out, piercing the air, the few seconds that it took to travel to the target. The arrowhead, made of dragon-glass, planted itself right in the centre of the target, giving me a perfect score. Magical bows and arrows were awesome.

Soon after that I walked over to the winners waiting area again, and began waiting for round three.

Time went on as steady as it always had, and I passed round and round. Never once had my arrows hit any place but the dead centre of the target. Alas I wasn't the only one to achieve this.

Then, in no time at all, it was the final round. The only two men left were myself an Thoen, Jon having missed in the last round.

"Ready your bows!" announced the main judge as he stood behind the two remaining archers "Draw your arrows!"

Mine was drawn and I was prepared to fire, now I was just awaiting the call from the judge. Five hundred gold dragons were at stake at the moment, not much compared to what was up for grabs during King Roberts tourneys, but King Stannis was actually making money from these events, as the prise money was less than the combined entry fees. Still that sum was nothing to laugh at, a man with that much money need never work again as long as he didn't waste money on whores and the finest of wines.

"Release!"

My fingers released their hold, and just like before, his arrow sailed through the air and across the field. Then, one of my favourite sounds was heard, the sound of the arrow hitting the centre of the target. A smile appeared on my face as the crowd roared in applause, but then I noticed that my opponent was cheering as well.

"Judges need a ruling!" someone yelled.

The three judges made their way over to the targets, and then I saw that both mine and my opponent's arrows had struck the dead-centre of the target. I didn't believe it as I had a magic bow and was channelling white mana, Thoen just had natural talent.

"What's the result?!" someone asked in a commanding voice.

I looked over and saw the King standing up, he looked impatient. The main judge ran over to the King and bowed before speaking.

"Your Grace, the two arrows had struck the exact same spot and were equally deep into the target, so we rule that a second arrow must be fired" the judge told the king.

Stannis nodded.

"Then get on with it" ordered the King as the judge scrambled back.

The judges all stood behind Thoen and I this time, and were all paying their undivided attention to the targets far ahead.

"Draw your arrows!" the led Judge shouted "Release!"

I watched my arrow follow the same path as the previous one. The arrow was travelling painfully slow as it neared its target, or at least it seemed that way, but it was looking very promising. However reality turned out to be less good, my arrow didn't hit the centre of the target.

"We have a winner!" cried the main judge as he walked over to Theon Greyjoy and lifted his arm into the air.

The crowd roared in applause and people on the pavilion were on their feet cheering, the loudest were among the Ironborn who had come their lord. The King himself was clapping for the young man as were countless other lords and knights.

(Line Break)

When the horn called out my heartbeat quickened, and I took a deep breath as I finished inspecting my armour to make sure it was on properly. Then I triple check the saddle of my summoned mount to ensure that it secure. It wouldn't do to fall of my horse.

"Ser Addam Frey, Ser Gothic of the Riverlands!" the herald called out "Come fourth and prove your valour".

After mounting my steed I placed my helm upon my head, and took a firm grip of my shield quite proudly. The sigal of my house, a silver castle on a black background with a shooting overhead, was not well known, but soon it might be. Either because I would win the joust or because I'd become a laughing stock.

When the joust began everything seemed to be moving as slow as molasses, which gave me extra time to study the lance of my opponent as it slowly made its way towards my chest.

I reacted as quick as I could, shifting in my saddle to dodge the lance while manoeuvring my lance to the left, aiming at the centre of the knight's chest. I was moving in slow motion as well, but I kept steady and did not balk. When the other person's lance missed me by a hand's breadth while mine struck true, I could not help but grin.

The roar of the crowd almost drowned out the herald, but he shouted loud, so that he could be heard.

"Ser Gothic is the victor of this tilt," he cried out into the clamour.

The herald then waited and began calling out the names of the next match. That was it then, I'd not made a fool of myself.

(Line Break)

After I had slipped into my tent I sat down and poured myself a glass of wine. Then I channelled some Green Mana in order to heal myself, which was good because it felt as if I'd broken a rib.

Not that I had broken it, that had been by the damn mystery knight. I didn't know who he was, but the man was fearsome with the lance and wore armour unlike any I'd seen before. My armour couldn't be broken, but I'd still felt the blow. Although I doubted it was as bad as it had felt.

Morgana soon entered the tent, and she had a very worried look upon her face.

"I'm fine" I assured her "I already used magic to heal myself".

Travelling around Azeroth to gather Mana had been well worth the time spent.

"Are you decent my lord?" asked a voice from outside the tent.

I invited the speaker in, and he turned out to be a squire.

"The mystery knight sent me to tell you that he requires no ransom from you" the boy told me "He owes you for his life, a debt that can never be repaid".

With the lad left.

"Do you know who the mystery knight is?" Morgana asked "You must do if you saved his life".

I had no idea.

"There was a war" I said to Morgana "But I fought for the northern army, not many knights in the north".

Perhaps he'd been some hedge knight who had joined up, and I'd healed or given him some enchanted object that aided him in battle. I'd find out later when the knight removed his helm for all to see.

(Line Break)

Loras Tyrell's smugness radiated from him the moment he stepped onto the grounds. Even without a horse, each step was gracious and the ladies in the crowd swooned at the mere sight of him. He walked to the Stark family, seated near the Royal box.

Sansa Stark let a giggle escape her lips as the knight stopped in front of her, and pulled a crimson petalled flower from behind his back.

"A rose for the lady" he offered, just like he the last time Sansa had attended a tourney.

"Thank-you, Ser" she replied courteously, remembering her lessons.

When Loras left to begin the fight, Sansa clutched her older brother's arm worriedly.

"Jon won't hurt him, will he?" she asked.

Loras was a fine warrior, but Jon Whitewolf was better.

"Jon will fight fairly, I'm sure" the King-In-The-North reassured. "Look, it's starting".

The herald from before had disappeared, to be replaced with a taller one and hopefully louder one. This one began to list the final bout.

"Ser Loras Tyrell versus Ser Jon Whitewolf!" he shouted.

The crowd cheered quite loudly.

When Jon had mounted his destrier, he noted the Flower Knight's armour. Gold ornate armour with a cloak of roses, an ornate golden helm with a rose crown on top. He carried his sister Margaery's favour, while Jon carried his wife's favour. He was breathing heavily, nervous. Loras Tyrell was famed for being the greatest jouster of his generation.

When his destrier began to gallop, things slowed down. Lors brought down his lance, and, in anticipation of Jon's next move, begin to move his lance to the expected position of Jon. But Jon instead began to duck while simultaneously keeping his lance steady.

The resounding crack and explosion of cheering caused Jon to assume he'd been knocked from his saddle. But when he realised he was still astride his horse and Ser Loras was lying on the ground. Jon couldn't believe it. His instincts had won him against Ser Loras.

When Jon collected the Price and then the ransom from Ser Loras the knight of flowers was not well pleased.

(Line Break)

"A token, for my chosen knight. May it bring you luck" the lady Morgana said as she presented me with a piece of brightly coloured cloth.

It was a old tradition this, the knight if gifted by a lady's token would wear when he went to fight, it was suppose to bring him luck.

"Thank you" I replied as I tied the cloth around my arm.

The rules for this part of the tournament were simple. The first to score five points was declared the victor. A blow to the arm or leg was considered one point. The chest was two, and the head three. Each contestant was allowed a blunted blade (or blades) of their choice as well as a shield.

As I entered the area I held my blunted blade aloft and nervously fingered the grip of his shield. Not that I should be so nervous, no one was trying to kill me for a change, this wasn't the one of the Free Cites, here people didn't die to entertain the masses.

The knight, whose name was unknown to me, crossed blades with me, as that was the standard start to any duel, and then we took our positions. I closed my eyes just for a moment, and did my best to calm my quivering nerves and hammering heart. Channelling some White Mana through my body helped with that.

This was the final match, I'd beaten everyone else so all I had to do was win this round and the dragon's egg would be mine.

After that a flurry of action was all I knew. One of the announcer's had told us to begin, and without thinking I had moved to attack. Sword met shield as my first blow hammered against my opponent.

The mystery knight returned the attack with just as much ferocity and just as much technique. It was likely we were equally matched for power, even with the Mana flowing through me, but I felt confident that my mystical enhancements would allow me keep fighting for long than any mortal.

I stepped to the side, feinting and raising my shield to deflect the counter-attack I had known was coming. When it collided, I lashed out like a snake, beneath my adversary's shield, which was still raised against an attack that had never come. The blade stuck true, landing with a muted thwack against the chest of my enemy. The man staggered back several paces and righted himself. Two points earned, and, three to go.

The next blows were much more measured, and I had to very quickly rethink my method of attack as I moved away from a twisting riposte. The man staggered, and I struck with ferocity. My blade slammed into the man's head with a clang and he dropped. The blunted blade vibrated in the wake of it's contact with the helmet and the mystery knight slumped to the ground, beaten and unconscious.

With the intent of healing the man, I had Green Mana for that, I removed the knight's helm and saw some familiar eyes, purple eyes. The man had dyed his hair black, but I'd looked into Dany's eyes often enough to know a Targeran when I saw one. Also I noted that he seemed older than the last time I'd seen him, a man in his sixties I'd guess.

The mystery knight was Agoen the Conqueror, the centuries dead king who I had brought back to life. So hadn't seen that coming.

What I did see clearly was the blood, I'd hit the guy so hard that his helmet had broken, and his scalp was bleeding.

"Don't worry" I assured Ageon "A little Green Mana and you'll be right as rain".

I reached over to touch the would, only for an arm to stop me.

"Let me die" a voice said.

Aegon was awake.

"I don't belong here" he whispered "I thought maybe if I could bring another dragon into the world things would better and that I could defeat the darkness, but that was just a hope. Everything I've done never did any good for anyone, you're the one who changed this world for the better. You saved this world. You're the Prince who was promised".

That was just a silly story.

"I got to live twice" the Conqueror was able to say "That was a great gift. Thank you my friend".

With that Aegoen Targaryen died his second death.

(Line Break)

The Red Keep. Kingslanding.

Around me people feasted and drank, but I was in no mood to celebrate. I had won the dragon's egg, but at the cost of another's life. Stannis had presented me with the prise, and in private he offered me the Westerlands to rule in exchange for me supporting his rule. I'd told him that I needed to think over the offer, I had no intention of saying yes, but outright refusal would have just led to trouble.

"Will we return to the others?" Morgana asked me "I think you need time to rest".

Perhaps it would be best.

"I'll take you back to the Gatewatch" I told Morgana "You need to complete your training, and I want some time alone".

Her ladyship nodded.

"Was he your friend?" she asked "The man who died today".

I shook my head.

"Not really" I replied "I barely knew him, its just all the killing that's getting to me. I'm not upset that he's dead I'm not that bothered about it, and that worries me".

Once upon time I would have grieved, not anymore.

"I'm going to go and finish my work" I told Morgana as I passed her the dragon's egg "Find out what else that Planeswalker Wraith was up to".

Morgana looked around.

"We're leaving now?" she asked.

I nodded.

"This world isn't a good place" I told her "It does something to people. I don't think I'll ever come here again".


	19. Chapter 19

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **The Labyrinth. Deathgate Cycle.**

Slowly as well as carefully I removed the device which generated the Jumper's special sheilds, and inspected it for damage, it seemed to be fine, but I was no expert on machines, still as far as I could tell power was the issue here nothing else was wrong.

The Puddle Jumper had simply run out of juice as far as I could tell. Thankfully I hadn't been too high up when the power had died otherwise my crash landing would have been fatal rather than merely scary.

I didn't know if my ship's batteries had been drained by use, or if it had been something to do with the force that was currently preventing me form Planeswalking out of this realm.

Not for the first time today I cursed myself for a fool. I'd not needed to come to this plane, but I'd been exploring and found my way to what seemed to be a plane that was very rich in all the five colours of Mana and closely linked to at least four other realms of existence. I'd simply been curoius, and had wondered what kind of magic users would live in such a Mana rich world.

Now things looked bad for me, not only was I trapped within an unknown plane, I had a limited amount of supplies. To make matters worse there were other Planeswalkers out there that might wonder where I'd gotten off to, and if they came to find out they'd be trapped here too.

Still things weren't without hope. It was possible that the barrier that was preventing me from me Planeswalking in but not out, might only cover a certain area, and not that the whole plane. It was a small hope, but a good enough reason not to give up.

This was why I wanted the special device that created the sheilds which allowed the Jumper to survive in the Void. Should I escape the plane it might be possible to instal the sheild on a new ship. If not I'd have to Planeswalk like the others of my kind, which wasn't so much fun.

Since there was no sense in staying with my ship, it was clearly never going to fly again, I began to gather my equipment. Water wasn't an issue as I could use wand magic to create that, but I'd need food. Thankfully I had a good supply of ration packs, and my cards changed over time I was sure that I'd get some of food from them.

As for armour I was clad in Darksteel plate from head to foot, and thanks to my training I was used to moving around in it. When it came to weapons, I had my pulse pistol, and I took a P-90 out of storage, one of the weapons I'd traded for when visiting Atlantis in the Stargate verse.

I almost left Winter's Bane behind. Ever since I had killed the man who had forged the magical weapon I hadn't felt right carrying it, and I could use my cards to create sword aretfacts, but the weapon held great sentimental value, and besides it had never failed me.

It was then I realised that my Mox Diamounds had filled up a few worlds back, and that my own supply of Mana, that drawn from lands by forging a connection to them, was running low. So it seemed a good to connect to the land I'd crashed onto before doing anything else.

Before I could begin connecting the land someone banged on the rear hatch of the Puddle Jumper, given the strenght of the knocking and the pattern I quickly concluded that it was a person making all the noise rather than an animal, so I opened up the hatch to see who wanted my attention.

What I found was a group of humans, primitve ones who all had brown hair with white tips, as well some runes tattoed on their bodies. They carried simple weapons, but my Planeswalker sense told me that they were pretty powerful magic users. They seemed wary of me, but not hostile.

"Hello" I greeted "Can I help you?".

The oldest of this group of men and women, stepped forward and drew a symbol of some sort into the air. Which was something that made things go very dark, very quickly.

(Line Break)

The Labyrinth. Deathgate Cycle.

I'd been captured, and placed in wooden cage, but that didn't concern me as I wasn't really imprisioned. I could move things with my mind, create fire and lightening, so no mere bolted door could keep me trapped. However I wasn't eager to leave the cage as I was surronded by unfriendly magic users in a very hostile world.

It hadn't taken me long to figure out where I was and who had captured me. I'd figured it out not long after the Headmen, the leader of the tribe who held me captive, and started asking me questions. I'd learned far more from him than he had from me.

I knew this to be one of the Planes of the Deathgate Cycle. In this setting the main conflict was between two powerful races, the Sartan and the Patryns, which had branched off from humans following a nuclear holocaust. Centuries prior to the events of the book series, the Sartan attempted to end the conflict between them and the Patryns by sundering the Earth into four elemental realms, and imprisoning the Patryns in a fifth prison world, called the Labyrinth.

This was the Labyrinth. The Sartan who should have been monitoring the prison realm either died or left along time ago. Without its caretakers, the Labyrinth slowly evolved from a temporary correctional facility into a sadistic and somewhat sentient prison.

Instead of forcing a hard existence upon the Patryns and teaching them to care for others through relying on one another, it created a lethal, murderous hell where life, it could be called that, was the cruel torture of having hope dangled in your face, only to have it ripped away.

Setting out on journeys that lasted generations, the Patryns traveled and fought in nomadic bands, such as the one I was a 'guest' of, or they went about alone. They became even more warlike as they fought against incredible odds to push further and further towards escape.

Though some Patryns did eventually escape, they did so only by climbing on the corpses of those who had come before.

Meanwile the Sartans took up stewardship of the elemental realms, but soon mysteriously lost contact with each other and disappeared. I knew why, one group of Sartans, who lived in one of the planes they'd created, started practicting Necromancy, and for each corpse they rasied another of their kind died an early death.

Centuries after the Sundering, a Patryn known as Xar escaped the Labyrinth, and started returning to the Labyrinth to rescue others. He learned how to access the other worlds and dreamed of freeing all his people from the Labyrinth as well as conquering the other worlds.

The book series I'd read followed the adventure of the fiercely independent Haplo, a Patryn agent sent to scout the elemental worlds and throw them into chaos in preparation for his people's conquest of them. However I no idea if that was yet to happen, was happing, or had happened already.

What mattered was that I now had a chance of escape, beyond the Labyrinth, was a city called the Nexus, which contained some sort of gateway or portal to the other words within this plane.

If it was the magic of the Labyrinth that was keeping me trapped here, I might be able to Planeswalk should I reach the Nexus. Again it was a small hope, but it was reason not to give up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I warned one of the Patryns.

The magic user didn't listen and fired my P-90, killing a harmless tree in the process.

"I warned you" I chided the rune covered man.

The idiot had either scared away or had attracted every predator for miles, only time would tell.

"Tell me about these weapons" the Headman demanded as he inspected a 9mm pistol he must have taken from inside my Jumper.

From what I understood all Patryns possessed magical ability to varying degrees, as it was necessity for their survival. All Patryns were capable of using rune magic, which manipulates the Wave of possibilities, allowing Patryns to view a myriad of possible outcomes and select one to occur. The more unlikely the possibility, however, the more difficult to conjure. I assumed that the Headsmen before me had viewed a possible future where I was knocked out and then had made that possibilty a reality, knocking me out.

Another thing I also knew that Patryns tended to be loners, but were intensely passionate due to the hardships of the Labyrinth. They would aid one another without question, but generally put their own survival above that of others. Patryns who form groups tended to follow a single ruler, such as the Headman before me.

"I'd be happy to" I told the Patryn leader "and I can provide you with more weapons if you take me with you to the Nexus".

This made the magic user laugh.

"You're a mensch" he replied "Alone you wouldn't last a day in the Labyrinth".

Which was exactly why I wanted to stick around with the mages who could alter reality at will.

"You underesitmate my power" I told the Headman as I formed a fireball in my hand "I'm hardly helpless, and while there are things I can teach you, there are things you can teach me. We can help each other grow stronger".

The Headman made a thoughtful face.

"You wish to join our tribe" he said as he set me free "Very well, but if you become a hindrence, we will leave you behind, if you care captured, we will leave you behind, and if you are injured we will leave you behind, and if you do anything to endanger my tribe I will kill you slowly".

Patryns were a pratical people, to put it nicely.

(Line Break)

The Labyrinth. Deathgate Cycle.

In the books there were basically two types of Patryns, not counting those who lived in the Nexus. Runners, those trying to escape this nightmare realm, and Squatters, those who stayed in one place to try to form some sort of civilization and raise children. As it turned out there also groups who were both Runners and Squatters, those who moved slowly as a group towards the Nexus. Which was the paraside city that awaited those who escaped this hell dimension/prision.

The tribe I'd hooked up with moved slowly and sent out scouts to make sure the path ahead was clear. I'd joined the scouts in hopes of spotting the Nexus, thinking that I might be able to teleport directly to it if I could see the Final Gate, which was the exit.

So far I hadn't and right now I had other things to worry about. There were at least seven Wolfen, werewolf like creatures, coming this way. This group of Wolfen wouldn't do much harm to the large group of Patryns I was travelling with, but if they found the tribe, their howls could call in more Wolfen and perhaps other things.

As the Alpha of the pack sniffed around I prepared to take him out with a spell card I had prepared. Only a sudden howl stopped me.

The Wolfen stopped their advance and turned around, looking eastward by my guess, and then they answered the call with more howling before starting to run off somewhere else. This could mean anything. The Wolfen could've found a group of Tiger-men, which were exactly what the name suggested, or they could've found another group of Patryns.

"We have to follow them!" I whispered to the two Patryns who were scouting a head with me.

They didn't like this idea.

"Gothic they left! We should warn the others about this" one said.

The Patryns, one male and one female, were called Jorz and Rue. Neither of them were young, but neither of them were old. Both had lived long enough to learn to be cauitois.

"There's no time!" Rue said, siding with me "We might lose them!"

"Good riddance, then!" Jorz muttered as we moved to follow.

The Wolfen led Rue and I to some hills. When we reached the top of one, we both fell to our stomachs, and gazed in horror at the scene below.

A huge trench had been dug into the earth, the source of which was the crashed body of a massive green dragon. The dragon had tried to rise and crawl, as evidenced by the trail of blood that followed it to where it currently lay.

"I didn't know you had green dragons here" I whispered to Rue.

She turned to look at me.

"We don't" she whispered back "Or at least I've never seen one".

The beast was surrounded by a group of about thirty Wolfen who all were carrying spears that they used to jab cruelly at the creature. I reached out with my Planeswalker senses and felt nothing evil in the dragon, it was White and Green Mana, a supporter of nature and order, a good guy, at least in some respects.

"I'm going to deal with the Wolfen" I told Rue "and save the dragon, I think it might be able to help us in turn".

Rue suddenly kissed me and ended her kiss as suddenly as she had started it.

"Survive and there might be more from where that came from" she said as she smacked me on the back.

Clearly she wasn't going to help, but she at least didn't want to me die. Which for one of her kind wasn't so odd.

When the Wolfen saw danger they growled in defiance, grabbed their weapons and started running towards the incoming challenge. Which in this case was the Razorfoot Griffin I had brought into existence. These days I spent most of the Mana I gathered in my Mox Diamonds on things like weapons and armour for the tribe, but I still kept some for summoned creatures.

The Razorfoot Griffin as ordered took out the largest of the Wolfen first, this caused the rest to become disorangised, some ran while others attacked, mostly they attacked me.

I drove my sword into and threw a Wolfen warrior, the magically enhanced weapon practically cut the creature in two. Then I side-stepped another Wolfen, and drove my sword into the beast's back, my agilty and strength by enchanted items and the White Mana flowing through me. The monster hadn't reached the ground before I was driving my blade into yet another Wolfen's stomach. That Wolfen's eyes bulged out almost comically as it spit out blood.

Like animals who knew when a superior predator was about the rest of the monsters scattered even as my Razorfoot Griffin claimed more lives.

"It's all right" I told the badly wounded dragon "I've taken care of the Wolfen".

I reached out with Blue Mana and sent what I hoped was a calming influence into the creature's mind. I needed it to lie still while I healed it, assuming I would. I wasn't yet totally sure that it was friendly.

"How did they manage to hurt you so bad?" I asked.

Dragons were not easy to defeat, even I would rather run than face one.

"It wasn't the Wolfen" the creature told me using words spoken rather than thoughts "Red Dragon... took... Patryn and Sartan scouts..."

Had I heard that right. Patryn and Sartan scouts? If so then the events of the books must have already come to past. Which meant all the Patryns and Sartans were either here or in the Nexus.

"You have to help... scouts." the dragon continued.

After gathering some Green Mana I began trying to heal the beast as I did I would swear the dragon smiled slightly.

"It's too late for me" it said "Rescue my... comrades".

The dragon couldn't talk any more. He, I knew it was a he somehow, just looked at me, awaiting my answer.

"Tell me what happened to them" I requested "Where are they?"

After he told me the dragon died.

(Line Break)

The Labyrinth. Deathgate Cycle.

The way to the Red Dragon's lair was easy to find. Rue and I ended up on some cliffs where the barren land provided a great view of the Dragon's lair.

Red Dragons were one of the two most fearsome creatures that inhabited the Labyrinth, aside from the dreaded Dragon-snakes, who might have also been trapped within the The Labyrinth depending on how things had worked out.

I knew that Red Dragons would capture their victims alive, and torture them one by one for days, healing their wounds and keeping the victim conscious until it grew bored and ate them.

Knowing that it seemed no one sane would enter a Red Dragon's lair, yet I had a very good reason to go in, not that Rue had been crazy enough to follow me this far.

I sneaked closer to the cave, and as I did I could hear the anguished wails of a victuim of the dragon.

"My plan will work" I promised myself.

When I entered the lair I heard the dragon mutter something and the poor woman it was torturing let out a shrill cry that suddenly died. The body slumped and the dragon approached it. Perhaps intending to dine.

Its scales were such a dark shade of red it could almost be mistaken for black, its white, sharp claws and fangs made a horrible contrast with it scales, and its yellow eyes glinted like gems in a dark pool of blood.

The evil creature stared at the body nailed to the wall for a few seconds, then, with a single swipe of his claws it tore the body from the wall. Before devouring it whole. I'd seen some sick sites in my time, but I knew that one would haunt my dreams.

"Whom should I pick now?" the draon said in a playful tone, once it had finished its meal

With surprising spreed and agility the huge reptile suddenly tured to face me.

"Are you eager enough to die, Patryn, that you would come into my domain?" it asked.

Luckly my suprise wore off very quickly, if it hadn't I might have been eaten before I could react.

"No" I answered, while pointing at the surprised prisoners. "I came here to get them".

The dragon lowered its head until it was mere inches from mine.

"Really?" it asked "and how do you plan to achieve that?"

I gestured outside.

"With some help from my friend" I answered.

I waved my hand and a massive green dragon appeared outside the cave, I'd taken the pattern for this summons from the dying dragon I'd met earlier. It took loads of Green and White Mana to make the creature, but far less than if I had used a card to make a conjured dragon.

The red flying repitle went crazy upon seeing the green and charged. While they fought I went to free the captives.

"OUT!" I roared at them.

The Patryn and Sartan alike ran, stumbling out of the cell and into the cave, then into daylight, running as fast as they could. Since my summoned dragon wasn't as powerful or as smart as the real thing, I sent my Razorfoot Griffin to join the battle, all to cover our escape.

(Line Break)

The Labyrinth. Deathgate Cycle.

All in all my weeks within the Labyrinth hadn't been so bad, my magic had made things much easier for the tribe I'd been travelling with and I'd not had much trouble dealing with the monsters that lived here.

I suspected that might have something to do to with the Labyrinth having been built to contain those who used Rune Magic. Planeswalker magic was very different to Rune Magic.

However I was still going to be careful as the people who I'd freed from the Red Dragon's lair were guiding us all to The Final Gate, which was the most dangerous part of the Labyrinth.

Now I could clearly see the exit to the Nexus, but the way there from here was nothing more than plains. The ground offered no cover whatsoever, nothing to hide us from the sights of horrible creatures. Those things the Labyrinth would want to throw at those who would try to escape it.

The caravan slowed it's pace. Although I could tell everyone in the tribe wanted to rush down to the end, the leader of the Patryns and Sartans that had come into the Labyrinth seeking to save others, stopped us.

They knew as I did that to give in to the desire to make a wild rush to the exit would only result in their deaths.

As we walked, I noticed something, a chaodyn. One alone wouldn't attack a big group like this, only suddenly, there were two chaodyn, and I knew soon there would be more. They were a bug race, so there might be a whole Hive around here.

I had never fought the ugly insect-like creatures. But I knew how to fight them thanks to the Patryns teaching me. The chaodyn's exo-skeleton was very hard to penetrate, however, if you hurt broke it, you would not be fighting one, but two, then four, then eight if you continued fighting as the bugs multipied from damaged body parts. The only way to kill a Chaodyn without it mutliplying was to stab it in the heart. Kill it before it knows it's dead.

The Headman quickly called a halt, then he and the rest of the warriors ran towards the chaodyn. With spells they trapped most of the creatures, and with sword and spear killed those that were still free, then with the ones trapped.

Nobody questioned if it was right or wrong to kill a trapped and defenseless enemy. In the Labyrinth, you either killed or were killed. That I had learned very quickly.

While the warriors fought the rest of the tribe went for the exit. I was stuck between fleeing and wanting to aid the fighters, however I remembered that I had to leave because if I didn't it could led to another of my kind being trapped here because they came looking for me.

I had to run.

(Line Break)

 **The Nexus. Deathgate Cycle.**

As I walked around the city that was the Nexus I noticed that despite everything that had happened to these people, Sartan kept to Sartan, and Patryns with their own.

"How sad" I said to myself "that even now, after achieving so much, they still can't stand each other".

As I remembered from the books, after a lot of crazy stuff happened, both groups had been trapped here by the closing of the Deathgate, a gateway that led to the other worlds created by the Sartans. This had been done to stop the dragon-snakes from spreading their evil around and so the humans, elves and dwarves could live without interefence from others.

"Although I don't know why his parents didn't tattoo his name at least" I heard one of the Partyns say to a bald man.

I assumed they were talking about me. Patryns tattoed their children's names over the heart of that child shortly after they were born. Without that tattoo as a starting point a Patryns couldn't cover their body in protective runes.

"Maybe, his parents were killed before they were able to name him" the bald man, who I guessed to be Alfred, replied.

The Patyrn shook his head.

"Without the runes he never would have surivied to adulthood" he said.

I ignored the conversation and began reaching out with my Planeswalker senses. As hoped I would able to leave this dimension from here.

"Gothic!" someone called out.

I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

A Patryn had been speaking to me.

"He asked how old you were?" the bald man asked again.

I thought about it.

"No idea" I answered "I've been travelling for what seems like years".

I really had no idea. I'd never bothered to keep track, I could only guess.

"How did you get here?" the Patryn, whom I assumed to be Haplo, asked.

I sighed and wondered if I should explain about Planeswalking. I decided not to.

"A ship" I answered "It crashed".

Now I just had to go and find a new one.

"The tribe I travelled with stripped everything of value from the wreck" I went on to say

Well not everything. I still had the sheild generator and some of the supplies.

"So you really come from another world" Alferd said "Not one of the worlds we know. You weren't born in The Labyrinth".

In this universe the Earth had been sundered into four world, five if you counted this one as true world, a world of water, a world of air, a world of rock and a world of fire, all of which were now cut from each other. I was not from one of those worlds or The Labyrinth.

"Yes" I said "I was just exploring and my ship crashed, my kind can travel to different worlds without the use of portals. I can move a whole ship that way, or at least I could".

That was all I was going to say on the subject.

"So you need a ship" Haplo said "Follow me".

I did, I followed him through the city, until we came across what I could only describe as a sailing ship with wings, an air ship, not an uncommon sight in some fanasty realms, although I'd not seen one so far. The ship had a dragon theme to it, and it was covered in runes. Meant to protect it I assumed as the magic that allowed it too fly would need to be controlled from somewhere inside the vessel.

"You helped my people" Haplo was now saying "And so I will help you. If you need a ship take this one. With the dragons aiding us we don't really need it".

Alas it wasn't that simple. My Puddle Jumper had special sheilding. Although I had the shielding generator, with some help I might be able to set it up so that this airship had the shielding. I didn't know how that might work, but I knew it could be done because there had been a ship called the Weatherlight that could travel to different planes.

"You could stay for a while" offered Haplo "I know you have expressed an interest in learning our magic. We could teach you at least some if it, and you could share some of your knowledge with us".

That might work, if another Planeswalker did come here looking for me, they should appear in the Nexus now that I was out of the Labyrinth. And the idea of having a new ship was very temepting.

"Guess I could stick around for a while" I said.

Haplo wasn't the smiling type so he just nodded.

"Good because I'm certain my daughter has grown found of you" he said.

Oh so she was that Rue. Who would have guessed. I'd known Haplo had a daughter called Rue, but it was a common Patryn name. Also I'd been sleeping with her since facing that bloody red dragon. I was glad he wasn't upset about that.

(Line Break)

 **The Nexus. Deathgate Cycle.**

The extraordinarily powerful, sometimes brilliant and quite definitely stark raving mad Sartan, who sometimes proclaimed himself the ultimate power in existence and sometimes identified himself as a young mensch girl from some place in the old world called Kansas, advanced slowly through the street while humming a song that felt faintly familiar to only one other person in the entire city.

"They _are_ waiting for a great and powerful wizard, sir, so I fear that I must ask you to hurry" Zifnab said to the Planeswalker, who had just passed him by "Those darn wizards. Always grumpy, always giving orders. I TOLD Saruman that all work and no play were going to drive him mad, but..."

The bulter, who had just appeared, coughed softly a couple of times and Zifnab stopped his rambling with a sigh, before looking Gothic straight in the eye.

"No laughing, Tinman. This is not funny. This is Serious Business" Zifnab said next "I am starting to think that you are not waiting for the Wizard of Oz. Some other wizard, perhaps? It doesn't matter. Look, you wanted to get to Emerald City to ask for a good and noble heart? No need. Turns out that you just needed a little push in the right direction. Don't torture yourself. You made mistakes early on, but in the end you did good. Don't let bad dreams haunt you, my young friend".

Gothic suddenly found himself being hugged by a madman for a long, awkward moment.

"As for you, my smart and clumsy Scarecrow. What can I tell you that you haven't told yourself? Gotta warn you, however, that the Cowardly Lion is going to be upset. Courage was for him, not for you. You wanted a brain, though it seems that you needed the courage more than the brain, so never mind. I'll talk with the lion and I'll tell him that there has been a mix up in the airport or something" Zifnab said before walking off.

By the end an entire crowd had been watching that scene.

"The fuck" was all the Planeswalker could say.

(Line Break)

 **The Nexus. Deathgate Cycle.**

"Rune magic that the Patryns and Sartan use is based upon possibilities" I said into the omni-tool that was recording my words "To give an example if Patryn comes upon a wall, there is a possibility that there is a door in the wall. The magic user warps possibility until there is a door in the wall whether the was one to start with or not. The more likely a possibility, the easier the magic to do, as such while a Patryn or Sartan isn't likely to throw fireballs around, however a bolt of lightening coming down from sky isn't out of the question".

It sounded that simple, but it was not. Hopefully the books I'd been given would make things clearer.

"This is where the runes come in. Most of the time, in order to summon a possibility a rune magic user will need to trace a rune in the air or to sing it" I recorded. "The rune will catch fire and remain shimmering in the air. Often times the tracing is accompanied by a short chant for the Patryns or an entire song for the Sartan. Some possibilities are so simple a rune need not be traced and the magic user must summon the possibility mentally".

Whatever the hell that meant.

"For the most part a Patryns rune magic is derived from the runes tatooed on their bodies. They just will the runes to work and they will" I told my omni-tool "Sartan magic works the same as Patryn magic except Sartan get their magic from inside not outside like the Patryns. As such Sartan may only need to sing a rune to work it, not trace it".

I then shut down the recorder and focused my efforts on checking over my new ship. While the Patryns often use runes to enhance their tools and weapons, which might be considered a primitive form of Magitek. The real Magitek experts were the Sartans, who had between figured out a way to install the special sheild device on board the dragonship. It was now powered by magic and covered in runes, but the machine should do its job. In theory.

Just in case things did go wrong I would taking this ship for a test flight all by myself, if the sheilds failed for whatever reason my spark would protect me even as The Howling took the dragonship apart. Which meant couldn't take anyone with me, nor could I take anything that couldn't be replaced. Hence why the ship was practically empty.

Anything other than The Blinding Eternies shouldn't be able to touch this ship. Haplo had sailed a similar vessel on a river of lava, so I should be safe. I just wasn't going to assume that.

I would miss my Puddle Jumper, but as one of the Sartans had explained the The Labyrinth prevented any form of flying that wasn't perfomed by creatures with wings, which was why none of Patryns had flown out of the Labyrinth. As such there was no way to recover it without massive amounts of man power, and the people going into the Labyrinth weren't exactly numerous. This dragonship also couldn't enter the Labyrinth, but I was never going back there so this wasn't an issue.

Should everything go well I would be taking this ship to Ravnica, to the home of the Gatewatch, mostly so I could show it off, but also because I hadn't seen Morgana in a while. It was about time I made matters formal with her.

The ship's special sheilds could be switched to cloaking, so as soon as I left the Void the craft would be invisible. That should prevent too much panic among the natives of the worlds I visited.

Upon reflection I figured that might be a bad idea, Planeswalking was taxing, and even with a working shield a shorter trip to a nearby reality would be better. I just needed to find somewhere habitable.

"Will you be leaving soon?" Rue asked.

I was still learning to fly the ship, and I was struggling to understand the rune magic I would need to understand in order to maintain the vessel, so I wouldn't be leaving right now, but it would be soon.

"Yes" I answered.

I might have asked her come with me, once the maiden voyage had ensured it was safe, but I knew she wouldn't leave. Her people and Sartans needed to learn to get along, and also they needed to save those still trapped within the Labyrinth. Plus those evil dragon-snakes were still around, they had to be contained at all costs.

"Goodbye" was all Rue had to say.

Her people were practical to a fault, but that didn't stop her from kissing me before she left the ship. As for me I hadn't gotten too attached either, Patryns don't really do romance, and I had enough problems in that department as it was. Besides Morgana was most likely waiting for me to start formally courting her and to take her virginity. Although she'd been waiting a while.

"Should bring her gift" I muttered to myself.

That might make things easier for me.

(Line Break)

 **The Promised Land.**

The world I flew over after my test flight through the Blind Eternities was a rich source of White and Green Mana for the most part, the two colours of Mana I used most often, there was also Blue and Red, and oddly no Black Mana at all. At least none that I could sense.

As I flew over the Plane I saw that it was composed of forests, cliffs, and meadows. Only when I had landed did I see the fluttering pixies danced from flower to flower as giant peaceful bird-like things soared overhead in playful formations.

One of the first things I found was a river, but it was not water in the river, the liquid that ran was white with some gold. I scanned it with my omni-tool three times before tasting the liquid. It was milk and honey. WTF.

The serenity of this realm stopped me from worrying, and I explored some more, soon arriving massive bustling trading settlement next to a might citadel that looked like it was carved out of the cliff-side.

I enjoyed the fresh air and the politeness of the few people I encountered, who all seemed to be human as I wandered the edge of the town I felt hunger and an apple tree bent over to give me some of its fruit.

"Thanks" I said.

The tree straighted itself, and then I realised that it was alive in a way plants aren't, it looked like one of those tree sheppards in Lord of The Rings.

"You are welcome" the tree person replied, before it disappered in the woods.

It was a long walk into the Citadel. By the time I arrived, it turned out that I was very much expected, thanks to the ability of gossip to travel faster than light. Thankfully it wasn't a spaghetti western welcome, with women closing shutters and grabbing children off the streets as the stranger came into town, but it was close. There were some nervous glances, people trying and failing not to be overly evident as they hid their stares, but I didn't get a sense of hostily, this was more a matter of uncertainty.

Two White Knights, real ones not summons, escorted me into the heart of the citadel. Then I entered a gilded throne room, full of gold, mother-of-pearl, and white marble.

"Now, what exactly is a planeswalker doing in my realm" someone asked.

The ruler resembled a very tall man, in that he was eight feet tall, with golden white hair and the perfect physique that would make a male underwear model jealous. His youthful face had a nobilty to it, and his posture indicated he was ready for battle. Also he had wings, bit white ones.

Around him were plenty of women, who all wore togas, many of which didn't cover that much. One was gently playing a big golden harp, and she had small angel wings.

"I was just travelling" I said to the man "I don't mean you and your subjects any harm".

The question had to be asked.

"Is this heaven?"

The angel laughed.

"Look down from heaven, your holy dwelling place, and bless your people Israel and the land you have given us as you promised on oath to our ancestors, a land flowing with milk and honey" he said.

I understood that.

"This is the Promised Land" I realised.

The angel, who was a Planeswalker as well, nodded. And I figured that he must have created this Plane, and had based it on the idea of the Promised Land. Hence the milk and honey river, this was a place of peace and plenty, Green and White in harmony. Very nice.

"Deuteronomy 26:15" he said.

I'd take his word for that. I'd never stuided the bible, although I had read it.

"Welcome" the angelic Planeswalker as he stood up "Rest a while, recover from your ordeals. All I ask in return for my hosptially is that you not harm my subjects, and then you swear not to tell others of this place. In return it shall always be a safe haven for you".

Sounded like a fair deal to me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note**

A short chapter, but I'll make up for that.

 **Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 20**

 **Diagon Alley. Wizarding World**

 _Dementors Destroyed_

 _Azkaban was recently attacked by an unknown witch or wizard who used a magical light that caused the dementors guarding the prison to scatter, much like a patronus, though unlike a patronus this spell destroyed them, a feat considered impossible by experts._

 _Several wizards who were at the prison commented on the spectacle "it was an amazing thing to watch this ball of light destroy them" a guard at the prison told this reporter "I didn't believe it until pieces of Dementors rained down around us. We have been trying to discover a way to destroy them for years and then a ball of energy just did it"._

 _Many in the wizarding world are not calling this an attack, and are happy not have to worry about Dementor attacks ever again._

I put down the paper and began writing down that the White Mana Spell Wrath of God was super effective against dementors, which pleased me. I was also pleased because wiping out those soul sucking monsters was act of revenge for what I had endured while in that prison.

Sure I still owed Dumbledore, but that could wait. He would know that I had wiped out the dementors, and would worry about what I would do next and that worry would grow when nothing happened.

"What are you writing about?" the Lady Morgana enquired.

I looked over to where the noble woman of Camelot was enjoying the rather yummy ice cream that we had recently been served. Morgana had never sampled ice cream before today, it not being invented in her world, and she was currently trying something I could not believe tasted good. Yet she was on her third helping, the poor woman could get a tummy ache at this rate.

Morgana and I had already done our shopping so she was dressed to blend in, and I had altered my appearance so that none of my former students, a few of which could be visiting the alley today, would recognise me.

"I'm planning on writing a book, maybe more than one" I told the noble.

Currently I had a notepad on the table and a pen in my hand. I was taking notes as I planned the book out.

"A story, or something more educational?" Morgana wondered.

I scribbled a note before replying.

"Educational" I told her "It will be a book on my experiences and a collection of magical knowledge I've gathered. I'm thinking of calling it the 'Book of Gothic', or possibly 'A Planes walkers Guide the Multiverse', maybe I'll do both, a personal spell book with knowledge of magical things and people along with spells for my own use, while the other will a guide to the multi-verse meant to advise other Planeswalkers".

Morgana ate some more ice cream before speaking once again.

"I'd like to read both" she said "I'm sure you have a lot of knowledge I could benefit from".

She was fishing for hints about her dragon egg, I'd once let slip that I knew someone who had hatched three of the them, and Morgana wanted to know how. But I wasn't willing to tell her as the process involved human sacrifice. There could be others ways, but if I recalled correctly other attempts to hatch dragon eggs had gone badly in the Westeros. As such I had no intention of encouraging her ladyship into trying to hatch the egg.

"I'm sure you could" was all I said on that matter.

Right now I was listing the worlds I feared to visit, not because I was concerned about my own safety, danger to myself rarely seemed important for some reason, but because of the endless horrors that could be unleashed across the multi-verse.

An example of this was the world of Supernatural, aside from the physical threats such as the monsters, there was a chance of a demon hijacking my meat suit and using it to spread misery across the multi-verse. Such things should be avoided at all cost.

Stuff like that would go inside 'A Planeswalkers Guide to the Multi-verse' as would information about the magic used in this world. Wand magic depended upon the mage having a strong source of colourless mana within themselves, in order to cast wand spells.

So not all Planeswalkers would be able to use a wand. A Planeswalker couldn't channel coloured mana through a wand, it simply didn't work that way. I could use one and so could Twilight Sparkle, who being an alicorn had massive internal power. Morgana might not be able to, we would find out soon enough.

Rune magic might also be an issue as that too was colourless Mana that came from the mage. Also the runes required a lot of power, I doubted that many of the wand wavers in the this world had the juice for more than the most simple of Partyn and Sartan runes, although they did have some rune magic of their own, only it was minor.

With that in mind I decided to include only the basics of rune magic with the book 'A Planeswalkers Guide to the Multi-verse', and to put a more detailed account of the magical art into the 'Book of Gothic', which would be my own personal Book of Shadows, like that used by the Charmed Ones.

I would not record information on the heavenly plane I found which was ruled by an angelic Planeswalker. That angel valued the privacy of his realm and would not react well if more of our kind entered that realm. He'd not minded me because like him I was a mainly a White Mana user, although I liked to mix it up so as not to become totally crazy or an avatar for White Mana.

Since enchanting was a passion of mine, and I wanted to learn more about runes, I had picked on some books on the subject while at one of the local stores. What the wand wavers called enchantment was simply applying a charm to an object, like a spell used to make a toy seem to come to life with an animation charm, but perhaps there knowledge of runes would be of some use to me.

That was when I noticed Morgana shifting in her seat. Since I'd taken her virginity a matter of hours ago, I could well imagine the source of her discomfort. I was not exactly a gentle lover, but then Morgana was hardly delicate.

"Are you well my lady?" I asked.

She looked pleased at my concern for a few moments, and then became annoyed.

"I assure you that I'll be sharing your bed again soon" she said "and that your needs will be met".

There was some odd medieval idea Morgana had that two people in a relationship don't need to share a bed every night. She'd joined me in my bed when she was prepared to let me have sex with her. Which if nothing else did get around the whole 'not tonight dear I have a headache' issue. Perhaps if we were married it would be different. If that ever happened then she'd be there every night to hog the covers, as wife should.

(Line Break)

 **Throne Room. Canterlot.**

Princess Twilight Sparkle trotted into the throne room, and found her mentor waiting for as expected.

"You called for me Princess Celestial" said the younger of the two alicorns.

The much older and much larger alicorn turned her attention to her student.

"Yes, Twilight" she replied, while making an official looking scroll float towards the purple pony "I need you to defiler this message, to a very special pony, only you can do this and it must be delivered soon. As you know an important event will take place soon that will change all our lives. We may need help".

The young princess didn't need to ask who the message was for. There was only one pony that she alone could find.

(Line Break)

 **Diagon Alley. Wizarding World.**

"Ah my lord, welcome" Ollivander greeted as Morgana and I entered his store "Twelve inches of Aspen, with with a large and thick strand of unicorn hair for the core. A wand for an accomplished duellist, suited for charm work and martial magic".

How the man remembered every person's wand was a complete mystery to me.

"Did you bring me anything interesting to make into a wand core?" the old man enquired.

I shook my head.

"Not this I'm sorry to say" I replied "I didn't plan to visit you today, but I was in the alley for other business so I decided to see if my young lady friend could make use of one of your fine wands".

The old man got to work right away, and while it took a long time he managed to find a wand that worked for Morgana. I'd nearly given up hope as well she was Planeswalker and a Seer, which made her more than powerful enough to use the spells of the Old Religion, she'd not had many chances to exercise her colourless mana.

"The wood is a ebony, a wood used for wands of impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves" the wand maker told us as Morgana got used to her new tool of magic "The core is dragon heart string".

A wand core for a powerful magic user, that much I knew.

"As a rule, dragon heart string produces wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner" we were told. "Also a dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord".

Now hearing that worried me a little.

(Line Break)

 **Rooms. Gatewatch HQ.**

I rubbed my eyes and put down the book I'd been reading before looking around the chamber that I'd been given to use as a bedroom while staying with the Gatewatch. It wasn't well furnished, but just meant I had plenty of ways to personalise the space, whenever I got around to doing that.

Right now I was sitting at my desk, having just finished reading about what the wand waves called runes, they had nothing to do with what I would call runes, other than being old. Wand wavers studied ruins like some muggles studied Latin, there was a lot of historical information, but it was all theory, there were next to no practical uses for these runes. The only thing their runes had to do with enchanting objects was that some enchanters created a personal rune to mark their work with. Which wasn't such a bad idea.

Proper rune magic was very different to the runes wand wavers used. I'd learned a little about how to draw from possibility, or probability, the idea being that at any moment anything is technically possible you just need to make it more probable, and the runes facilitated that.

The consequence though is that any deviation from the natural flow of probability will correct itself, and try to resume its natural flow, the more an action deviates, the bigger the corrective repercussions.

Rune magic necromancy for example gives life to the dead, well unlife really, but for each unnaturally restored life, an unnaturally early death also takes place. It could be argued then that rune magic doesn't really create anything, it just borrows from what already exists somewhere else, you can't just make something from nothing.

An enchanted spear using this sort of magic wouldn't be one that harnessed an element like fire, but it could for example once thrown turn into a big snake that bites your enemy because its possible in some reality for there to be a highly venomous snake on the ground rather than the spear someone had just thrown.

I then made a note.

 _'Sartan (and Patryn) magic works by assessing the possibilities and probabilities, then using the appropriate rune structure to call up the desired version of reality. The more improbable something is, the more strength is required to pull that into existence'._

That along with other information was going into my book 'A Planeswalkers Guide to the Multiverse'.

"Gothic!" a somewhat familiar voice called out.

I quickly left my room, and found Jace standing in the corridor, he was looking at me annoyed. Plus his eyes were glowing blue, this was most likely not a good thing.

"You have a visitor" my fellow Planeswalker informed me.

I was surprised.

"Who could it be?" I wondered.

It turned out to be Twilight Sparkle, in her cute human form, and seeing her was a bit jolting as I thought about her recently.

"Who are you, and how did you find this place!?" Jace demanded to know of the Princess.

This entire plane was protected, you couldn't just stumble upon it even if you an experienced Planeswalker, I'd been guided here, although since I had already known of the plane's existence I might have been able to make it here alone, but I wouldn't have tried unless I was really desperate.

Twilight Sparkle should not have been able to make it here with aid, so she must have used the tracking method I'd employed to hunt the Planeswalker Wraith, which made sense as she'd used it it before.

"This is Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, and Element of Magic" I told Jace, when it became clear the the pony in human form was having trouble finding words "We travelled together for a while".

Jace nodded.

"She's one of the talking horses I saw in your memories" he realised.

Normally that sentence would sound totally nuts, but in this case it was true.

"As for how she got here, she and I know a magical method that allows us to track anyone no matter where they are in the mutli-verse" I explained to Jace "Since she's here I assume she came to find me, and for important reasons".

Jace was right to be concerned. The Gateswatch wasn't exactly the Justice League, we didn't have secret identifies or hidden bases, but nor did we want people who weren't part of the group to just wander up to our headquarters and knock on the door.

"That's right" she said "I was asked by Princesses Celestia to deliver an important message to you".

I figured that Pony world must be in danger, but I discovered that this was not the case when I opened the scroll.

 _To Gothic, Planeswalker and Alicorn Prince of Adventure_

So I had a new title, and I was the Prince of something as well. Adventure made sense I was always going off somewhere and it was a good justification for not hanging around in Canterlot. You couldn't be the Prince of Adventure if you didn't go out and do stuff.

 _It is my pleasure to invite to the wedding of my Sister, Luna the Princess of Night, Dreams and the Moon to Sombra, Prince of Shadows._

Oh so Sombra had a proper Alicorn title too. I had no idea what being the Prince of Shadows could involve, but it sounded really cool.

There was some information, telling me that it was a formal event, that I should intend as a Prince as Sombra needed a best stallion in case Discord failed to attented to his duties, which wouldn't be odd as he was a lord of chaos, they weren't exactly known for keeping their commitments. Of course neither was I.

"I was hoping you'd be my date" the princess told me "And it would be nice to have you there if it turns out to be as dangerous as the last wedding we went to".

That might not be a good idea.

"I have plans..." I started to tell Twilight.

That was Morgana made her presence known.

"You're a knight" the Seer said "You can't refuse a lady's request for an escort, not if there is possible danger".

I wasn't sure if that was part of the Knight's Code in Bant, but it did seem like a knight should do. Granted I was more of a magic knight than the regular kind, as I liked to use magic to enhance my fighting skills.

Still I should not refuse the request of a princess. Besides this was Twilight Sparkle, she was hardly going to try to steal me away from Morgana, and if she did she wouldn't be very good at it.

"If you're sure, my lady" I replied.

Then was when I noticed that my sort of ex was staring rather strangely at my sort of girlfriend.

"Twilight this is the Lady Morgana, Morgana this is Princess Twilight Sparkle" I introduced.

Now it was my lover who was staring oddly.

"Is she from your homeland?" Morgana asked.

She was not.

"No she's from the Plane of Equestria" I said.

Well actually Equestria was a kingdom, but that wasn't important right now. What mattered was that Smoggy the Unfriendly Unicorn was marrying the pony formally known as Nightmare Moon. I couldn't see how that would go well. Might be best to have someone willing to kick ass be there.

"Fine I'll come to the wedding" I agreed.

Twilight gleamed with happiness.

"Great" she said "We should take your ship to Ponyville right now, you'll need a new outfit, and a present".

I'd forgotten that weddings involved effort.

"Yeah about my ship" I replied "I have one, but its a bit different than my Puddle Jumper. I sort of crashed that ship".

Morgana came to defence.

"His new ship is really nice" she informed Twilight.

That didn't make me feel less like an idiot. Thankfully Jace asked to have a word with Twilight and I in private, at the very least this changed the subject.

(Line Break)

 **Grand Hall. Canterlot.**

"Did you really have to dress in armour and bring a sword" Twilight Sparkle asked as the wedding ended and party began "The Royal Guard don't have as many weapons as you do".

I wouldn't trust the Royal Guard of Canterlot to protect me against anything greater than an upset bunny rabbit, and even then I'd be iffy.

"Do you remember what happened the last time a princess got married?" I asked Twilight.

The alicorn stopped to think.

"Maybe you need more weapons" she reasoned.

I had more, she could only see the ones that weren't in my pouch of holding.

"So is that Morgana your very special some pony?" Twilight asked rather out of the blue.

The princess was dressed up very fancy this evening, no doubt Rarity had put many hours of work into the dress and what went with it. However it seemed rather silly to me. It seemed that I'd spent some much time in human form, that my tastes had changed.

"Humans don't fall in love like ponies do" I told Twilight "Morgana is my lover, but I'd hardly call her my soul mate".

The alicorn twitched, from what I knew of her this was never a good thing.

"So you travel with her now" the princess was now saying.

I nodded and used TKO to grab a glass of something off a nearby tray, as I did I realised that this plane had truly become strange to me despite how much time I'd spent here.

Not having hands to grasp things was making me uncomfortable. I was happier around humanoids even when that meant danger being around. Also I was missing my fellow Planeswalkers who had human forms, they were far more like me than any pony, even if they were all rather odd. Maybe that was why I enjoyed their company.

"We haven't travelled much yet" I told the pony "But we plan too, so many worlds to see".

I looked over to see Sombra, who these days looked more like a dragon/pony hybrid and less demonic unicorn. Princess Luna seemed very happy, and I vaguely recalled that I'd actually been a bit jealous when those two had first started seeing each other. Seemed so silly now.

Discord was here as well, having performed his best stallion duties rather well, the party last night had been wild. You didn't get pony strippers of course, that was rather pointless if most ponies were naked all the time, but there had been drinking and poker, and plenty of food. The strange parts had been the talking dogs we'd been playing poker with, and that whole party had taken place inside a painting, not that it had been 2D or anything, but I'd been able to see out of painting at the wall of a museum.

"When will you be leaving" was Twilight's next question.

I wasn't sure.

"Tomorrow I guess" I said as we trotted around the room "I want to check on Trixie before I go, make sure she's been keeping up her studies".

I'd left more than enough materials for her at Gargoyle Castle, but it would be a good idea to spend an hour or so making sure she was enchanting things correctly. Selling enchanted items should be a good side business for her.

"So soon?" wondered a surprised Twilight "Don't you want to hang out?".

With my sort of ex, no thanks.

"Those other Planeswalkers you met when you came to deliver the message, I work for them" I explained "One of the two sort of leaders wants me to explore some planes to gather information about them, and to identify any possible threats to the multi-verse. Its important work".

To my mild surprise Twilight nodded.

"I totally understand" she said "I've taken on a student, and my princess duties keep me very busy".

There didn't seem to be anything else to say, at least not about our lives.

"Let's go give the happy couple our best wishes" I suggested.

And that was exactly what we did.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note.**

A extra long chapter for you this time.

 **Planeswalker Gothic**

 **Part 21**

 **Albion. Fable Verse.**

My dragon ship, which I had yet to name, landed on Bower stone Lake with barely a splash. The powerful protective runes would have allowed to me sail it down a river of magma if I so wished, and compared to the that the gentle waters of this lake were nothing.

This ship flew, but it was still a sea going vessel, so once I pulled the correct leavers the wings retracted and it looked like just another boat, well more or less. It was covered in protective runes so it would stand out even if no one spotted the retracted wings.

"There it is" I said to the Lady Morgana "The entrance to the Heroes Guild. If luck is on our side we should be able to complete our mission in short order, and then we can do some exploring".

I was not a full member of the Gatewatch, I never would be as I enjoyed wandering around at whim too much to join such an organisation, but I didn't mind going on missions for them, and one of the things I'd promised to do was to share knowledge with them of other planes. I'd also promised to report to them about threats to the multi-verse and that I wouldn't threaten planes myself. None of these promises were a burden as I'd have done so anyway, and I had no formal oath binding me.

Morgana, who was currently wore a dress that somehow managed to be both elegant and practical at the same time, was not a member of the Gatewatch either formally or not, she didn't have the experience required. Yet she was happy to assist with my mission of exploring a Plane and gathering info on for our fellow Planes walker. Plus we were sort of lovers now, which meant spending time together.

"How do we get inside" her ladyship asked as I cloaked the ship.

The shield that protect my craft within the Blind Eternities was magitek rather than Ancient tech now, but it still performed the same way, meaning that the shield could cloak my vessel. As such unless anyone bumped into it while swimming or sailing they would never know it was here, and even they did I doubted anything within this Plane could get past its mystical defences.

"Well we could bust down the door" I mused "But I'd rather try the Cullis Gate, hopefully it just needs charging".

We'd soon find out.

(Line Break)

 **Albion. Fable Verse.**

I had been half expecting to see the Guild Hall entrance way from the game, lit by the cheery glow of torches. Instead Morgana and I were met by almost pitch black, the only light coming from the Cullis Gate beneath our feet. Even that began to fade as we stepped off it, soon leaving us in complete darkness.

As I tried to find my wand Morgana shouted out a word and a glowing ball of light appeared. With a wave of her hand the ball floated up into the air and hung there, illuminating the room and heating it somewhat, like a baby sun.

"Where did you learn that trick?" I asked.

Morgana smiled at me, no doubt she was pleased to have knowledge I lacked.

"Mistress Chandra taught it to me" my lover told me.

I knew Chandra Nalaar to be confident, ardent, and very defiant Planeswalker whose speciality was pyromancy, meaning that she specialised in spells of fire. I also knew a little about her life, she'd grown up as a magic-user on a plane of inventors, as such she was used to being the black sheep.

She and her parents were hunted by the government of her world because they protested the oppressive rule. Her parents were brutally punished, and Chandra herself was sentenced to execution for crimes she didn't commit.

Because of this Chandra's spark ignited along with her pyromancy, she bathed her punishers in flames before being transported to a new plane. Believing her parents to be dead, Chandra felt lost and alone until she was welcomed into an order of monks, pyromancers like herself, who taught her how to channel her impulses and control her gift.

Like the rest of the Gatewatch she took an oath to protect and defend the Planes of Existence. Together with Gideon Jura, Jace Beleren, Liliana Vess, and Nissa Revane, she travels the planes of the Multiverse, battling monstrous threats and apparently had found some time to tutor Morgana in the use of Red Mana. Also she was the only Gatewatch Walker who had never attacked me, hurt me while training, or invaded my mind, which meant I liked her.

However she was a mono-coloured Planeswalker, and as such tended to embody the colour she used. Which made her a little crazy in my view, not that I should judge really as I could be reckless and stupid. That was something I needed to be more careful about.

"Its a Red Mana spell" Morgana went on to explain "It will last until I either end the spell or until I run out of Mana. Which could take days or weeks depending on how much light we need".

Her big ball of light and heat sure made my plan to the use wand spell lumos seem rather pitiful.

"Is this the Guild Hall?" Morgana asked as the light expanded, revealing more of the room we were standing in.

This was the Guild Hall from the second game or there abouts.

"Yes, so lets go explore" I replied.

It didn't take me long to find something worthy of note.

"Wait I recognise these murals" I said as I edged closer to the nearest wall. "They show scenes from a great Hero's life, so this has to be the same Chamber of Fate where he fought Jack of Blades".

Morgana came to take a look.

"He's handsome" she commented "better than looking that you".

Well I was sure the image was a more idealised version of the Hero, tall, dark and good looking with a flaming sword. More likely he'd just been some poor lad who barely understand the events he was caught up in.

"There's some writing" I realised "It says that he came from a small village, and that defeated the Wasp Queen, slew Twin Blades the Bandit King, another Hero in the Arena, become Mayor of Bowerstone, and died during the battle with Jack of Blades. Oh his name's worn off".

While I'd explained much about this world to Morgana, before we'd even started looking for this realm. I hadn't had time to go over everything.

"Don't worry I'll tell you more about it later" I promised the Seer.

I then spent a moment wishing for a camera so I take pictures of the murals, until I remembered that I had an omni-tool and the device was well named. It would allow me to record these images, and when I got to a world with decent tech I could print out the pictures for my report on this world.

The only other place to go and search was the door directly a cross from the Cullis gate, which led to a stone bridge stretched over a bottomless chasm, glowing lanterns lit up within stone posts as we moved. The bridge turned into a tunnel lined with cut stone blocks, but quickly changed into simply being hewed out of natural stone.

We continued down the tunnel until we came to a point where a side tunnel branched off to the right, and I spied a broken bookcase lying against the wall. The books surrounding it were damp and completely illegible, the ink having soaked through due to exposure to water.

"I guess we'll take this tunnel" I said to Morgana.

The tunnel ended into a room split in half by the ruins of a wall, on one side there were several crates and barrels, all empty except for dust. The other side had several intact bookcases. They were mostly empty except for four books, all in decent condition. Picking up the first, which was titled 'The End is Almost Neigh,' I flipped through it.

"A book of prophecies" I muttered before handing it too Morgana.

Being a Seer that was more her kind of thing.

The next book turned out to be about the Hero of Oakvale, which confirmed that I was in the right reality, it made mention of details that only someone from the time period or a player of the game would know about. I considered it to be a valuable book worthy of adding to the library back at Gatewatch HQ, as such I put it in my pouch of holding.

Next I found a book explaining about The Tattered Spire, which was tower capable of channelling all the magic in Albion, it was an Old Kingdom relic, and as such lost to the ages, the book even told of its destruction. The final book was also informative, it wove a tale about the fall of the Heroes Guild, and one man's effort to save its legacy. These books I also took.

Before long Morgana and I headed back down the tunnel to explore the main branch. Phosphorescent blue mushrooms lined the path, each giving off a soft blue glow.

"Must be magical, I don't think it's normal for plants to glow that brightly" Morgana commented.

A faint buzzing sound was all the warning we had of an incoming threat, but it was enough to trigger the First Strike spell I had placed on myself, and my sword destroyed the bug that had ambushed us.

"Seriously? Beetles?" I said with a sigh.

Morgana, with an almost negligent wave of her hand summoned a blast of fire that consumed the annoying insects that soon appeared out of the ground, and then we moved on.

Much to my lover's dismay we found what I discovered to be a chewed upon skeleton, the only thing with it was an empty bottle and a note.

"Suicide" I muttered while reading.

The man's name had been Drake, part of a group of three scavengers who managed to make it into the caves. He had suspected his partners were going to kill him, so he poisoned them, then it what could only be described as a fit of insanity he had poisoned himself and thrown the gem they'd discovered into the lake below.

"Well, his loss, my gain" I said as I took out my wand "Accio gem".

The stone flew into my waiting hand. The gem was clearly magical, the flickering colours in its depths made that obvious, possibly it was an augment, but I'd need to find an expert to identify it. They were used as a way to enchant a weapon as such I wished to study them, hopefully someone within this realm still understood these stones and could teach me about them.

"Come on lets go back to the Cullis Gate" I said to Morgana "I don't think there's anything else worth seeing here".

We were soon back in the Chamber of Fate, and I was able to power up the gate with some magical energy. Apparently all that was needed was some colourless mana, which was what my wand spells and Azeroth spells made use of, it didn't have to be Will like what the Heros used.

"Let's see, where should we go next? Bowerstone, Oakvale, or maybe Knothole Glade?" I asked.

Morgana just looked confused. I'd only mentioned Bowerstone to her while back when we were planning this trip.

"Never mind" I said "All you need to know is that were going shopping".

This world had much to buy, healing potions, Resurrection Phials, mana potions, weapon augments, and that was just the stuff I could remember off the top of my head. Who knew what else we would find.

(Line Break)

 **Witchwood. Albion.**

"This must be The Witchwood Demon Door" I said mostly to myself "So we're not where I wanted to go".

I'd expected the cave to be empty, the archaeologist who had made it his home during the first game would have died long, long ago. Inside I found scattered bones covering the floor, each having been cracked open for its marrow. Not all were animal, the clear shape of a human ribcage and pelvic bone were visible to me. The stink of an animal filled the cave, mixing with the faint odour of rotting meat. No wonder Morgana had waited outside.

"We can't stay here" I said as I left the sort of cave "This part of the Plane is very dangerous".

That was when the attack came. Four balverines, were-wolf like creatures, leaped out of the surrounding brush. First Strike triggered again causing Winter's Bane to drive itself into a foe's body. It howled in agony as the valyrin steel blade cut into its flesh, then it dropped the ground, either dead or at least taken out of action for a while.

The others growled while circling us, then one threw back its head and howled, jumping straight up and disappearing into the branches of the trees overhead. Another one charged, and the last, smaller than the others, held back, still pacing. The beast that charged, lashed out, paws moving lightening fast, but that meant nothing as I brought up a shield powered by White Mana around Morgana and I, the cursed creatures couldn't bring it down.

"Alright, no more Mr Nice Guy" I said "Morgana burn them please"

The shield was one way, nothing could get in, but things could get out. Like fire magic, and my lover incinerated the werewolves in short order.

"Well, guess that answers the question of what was living in the cave" I muttered.

Morgana was less calm about the situation.

"We should leave, now" she insisted "And then you can explain to me what those monsters were".

That I would do. Hopefully the Cullis Gate would work this time.

(Line Break)

 **Bowerstone Lake. Albion.**

The pitter patter of raindrops on the tent was what finally woke me up and brought me out of nightmare. A groan of protest escaped my lips as I reluctantly sat up, while rubbing some bits of sleep from my eyes. Judging by the amount of light filling the tent I guessed it it was around midday.

After dressing I stepped outside and I found that it was surprisingly dry, the thick branches of the trees were acting like umbrellas, keeping most of the rain from hitting me and soaking the ground.

I found that Morgana was already dressed, and down by the lake. She connecting to the land, gathering Blue Mana, she had an actual umbrella to keep the rain off her.

Since I'd already gathered some Green Mana I had no need to try getting more, besides there were other things I needed to do. With that in mind I summoned up a wolf.

"Go scout around and see if you can find people" I commanded "Try to avoid being seen and come back once you have found anyone".

Soon enough the camp needed to be packed up so we could leave once my scout got back. The timing was near perfect, almost everything was back in my expanded pouch when the wolf returned to my side.

"You found humans?" I asked.

The wolf turned its head to the right. Giving me a direction.

"And you weren't seen?" was my next question.

This time I just got a look, that told me I was stupid for asking. Sometimes the summons could see very life like.

"Morgana!" I called out "Come on we're leaving".

Leaving now seemed right as the rain had stopped.

"Alright, lead on" I told the wolf "And make sure no one sees you".

As we advanced into the forest we picked up the pace. I was using White Mana to enhance myself physically while Morgana used Red Mana to grant herself great speed. The methods we used were different, but the end result was pretty much the same. The wolf I'd summoned wasn't real so it simply didn't get tired.

"There are people nearby?" I asked when my creature stopped suddenly.

The wolf gave me another look, and then I turned to my lover, and noticed that she seemed winded. Which made sense, she'd not gone through my nightmarish training, and Red Mana while very powerful wasn't as good as White Mana for physical enhancements.

"Okay then, you wait here" I told both the beast and Morgana "I'll just take a quick peek".

I strode forward and around some bushes, as I moved the sound of a nearby stream grew ever louder. After batting aside a few hanging vines, I emerged into a makeshift campsite. A dozen dirty, unshaven men, bandits I guessed, stopped whatever they were doing, mainly drinking and gambling, and stared at me.

"Hi" I said "Could anyone point me in the direction of Bowerstone or Oakvale?".

One of the larger men broke the stillness.

"Hey, lads, look at the fancy man who wandered into our camp!" he yelled to his pals "Today's shaping up to be a pretty good day".

The fancy part was most likely due to my darksteel armour, and my wolf fur cloak, an gift from one of the Starks, which I had enchanted to grant myself extra protection. Compared to what they wore I looked like the lord I was.

"Got a good caravan raid last night, and now today looks just as good" a scraggly looking man said as he stood up.

I took a step back as the men nearest to me climbed to their feet.

"Look, I don't want trouble, just point me in the direction of the nearest town" I said.

Those words did not have the desired effect. They all laughed, and they did outnumber me 12 to 1.

"Now, why don't you put that pig sticker of yours down on the ground and drop the bag" the guy had to be leader ordered "Otherwise you might find some of that trouble you want to avoid".

I sighed in annoyance.

"Well I warned you all" I said while reaching for my sword.

First Strike was no longer active, but I still had my training so when one guy moved to attack I knocked the large man's blade out of his hand, he'd been holding it loosely, not expecting me to fight back, and then I followed through with a move that opened him up from groin to throat.

The bandit screamed, a surprisingly high pitched noise of utter terror and pain, before slowly collapsing to his knees, furtively trying to hold in his guts even as they spilled out over his hands and into the dirt.

I capitalised on the others' shock to dart forward, a quick slice cutting one of the dirty men's throats, leaving him to gurgle and stagger around. The others were now starting to gather their wits.

"Get 'em!" one of them yelled.

"Get them!" I ordered.

Form behind me, bursting through the bush came my summoned wolf. It grabbed a man by the leg and dragged him to the ground.

The bandits choose to attack me rather than the wolf, they came swarming towards me with swords, axes, and pistols drawn. The air was soon filled with the sound of gunfire, smoke and the smell of gunpowder. My shield protected me from the gun shots, and everything else.

"He's a warlock" a thug shouted "Take him down before he can cast anything else!".

For me this was a just chance to practice my melee and magic skills on enemies that weren't a true threat. I expanded my shield and drove the raiders back. Then I lowered the shield and casted a lightening bolt using an Azeroth spell rather than my Planeswalker powers.

Then to my surprise the bandits that could flee did so. I could only assume that these guys had more sense that to attack such a powerful magic user, they showed more sense than any bandits in the game that was for sure.

That was when I noticed that one of the crooks who hadn't run was still alive, and my summons was having fun keeping the guy pinned down. This was a chance to get some directions.

"Get off him!" I commanded.

The verbal command was too late, as the wolf bit down on the guy's neck. Not even my healing spells could save the gory mess that remained of the man.

With a thought the wolf began to unravel as I cancelled the summoning spell, its fading head taking one last bloody bite out of the corpse, the remains of which splattered back to the ground with a sickening splat as the last traces of the canine vanished into the air.

Then a slight rustling of cloth, and noise of branches being moved made me spin around, sword in hand. But it was only Morgana.

"I thought you'd take more time to finish them" she commented.

It took me a moment to recall that Morgana came from a world more savage than my own. Killing a few bandits was no big deal for her. Yet seeing that skeleton had bothered her. She was a complex person.

(Line Break)

 **Westcliff. Albion.**

"It certainly isn't much to look at" Morgana said as we finally came across a proper settlement.

A local man we'd come across, who was acting as tour guide, spoke to her ladyship.

"Hate to break it to you lady, but this is the height of civilisation in the area" he told her "Only place for miles around. Ships stop here to transfer goods onto ships heading down the coast, and there's good fishing here too. Plus there's The Crucible".

Which I knew all about.

"The Crucible?" asked Morgan as she glared at a man who had gotten a little too close to her.

The fact her eyes were glowing now made the man go pale and start walking again while further away from my lover. Given the blue glow I figured she'd been doing some sort of mind magic.

"Its an arena" the native told us "Survive all 9 rounds and you win the mother lode. Its entertainment for the sailors that come through here, even pirates come here as they've got to have some place to spend their loot after all, and the only other bandit friendly town is Bloodstone".

Tom, if I remembered his name correctly, stopped in the middle of the street, if the dirt path could be called that, and faced me.

"I've brought you here, like I promised" he said "so are we done?".

Almost.

"Sure" I said amicably, "We're done. After you tell me how to get out of here and to real civilisation".

The man was not happy

"I brought you here, ain't that enough?" he asked.

The look I gave him didn't involve glowing eyes, that was a result of using too much of one kind of Mana, but I could be scary when I needed too. Besides Tom was the only guy left from the second group of bandits Morgana and I had run into. He knew how dangerous we were.

"Okay" he said, giving in "Caravans and coaches don't come through much, bandit trouble and all that. Its much safer to travel by ship. You ask around down at the dock and you're sure to find a boat headin' the way you want".

We could have flown around on my ship, and simply examined this plane from above, that would have been safer, but the whole point of travelling was to actually see the places you'd travel to. To met the locals, to shop at their stores, to learn about their culture, you couldn't do that from an airship.

"Thank you for your help" I said while passing the bandit some gold jewellery and coins "Try to get a proper job, maybe the Arena is hiring".

Soon Tom gladly started to walk away, a spring in his step that the gold in his pockets, that I had just given him, did nothing to weigh down. While he might have been an unrepentant scumbag, but it turned out he wasn't dumb enough to lie to us. There was a ship heading out in the morning for Oakvale to pick up grain and flour to take to Bowerstone, where they traded for other consumables before coming back to Westcliff.

Booking passage was simple enough. I was running low on the loot I'd taken from the zombie world, but what I had left was more than enough to pay passage.

The ship was hauling stone north, taken from a nearby quarry, which apparently meant that was some legitimate business going on around here. The captain was happy to supplement his income form this voyage with paying passengers, and he informed Morgana that while the accommodations wouldn't be the best, his crew wouldn't bother a proper lady.

They'd better not. She was my woman.

(Line Break)

 **Oakvale. Albion.**

The ship we'd rented passage on was going to stay at Oakvale for a few days so that the stone in its cargo hold, which was going to be used to build walls around new farms, could be exchanged for flour made locally.

Then the ship would be on its way to Bowerstone. Which was where I wanted to go as that was the best place to pick up some more local books, as well as potions, and anything else that took my fancy.

"Know any place my lady friend and I can stay?" I asked one of the dock workers.

The man nodded.

"The Sandgoose is the local tavern, the innkeeper's wife makes a great stew" he said while pointing in a certain direction.

Morgana and I got moving, and before long we ran into a monk.

"May I be the first to welcome you to Oakvale" he greeted "If you have time, please stop by the temple, it is quite beautiful this time of year. May the Light be with you".

I nodded in reply and then set off down the path the dock worker had indicated, Morgana followed, saying nothing and taking in the sights. Oakvale had a vibrant feel to it. There was a strong source of White Mana nearby I noted.

Several fields later we finally reached the town proper. The Sandgoose stuck out, being the largest building in town, only dwarfed by the temple sitting on a hill just outside town.

As for the temple. White walls rose around the dome shaped centre, with the setting sun in the background it rather resembled a large barnacle stubbornly clinging to a rock. Looked like a good place to gather a decent amount of White Mana from, this was good as I was running low.

Morgana and I stepped into the tavern and we were immediately hit by a wall of noise. The lanterns were lit, a fire was roaring, and the place was packed. Sailors swapped news with farmers while flirting with anyone female.

The farmers spoke about their problems to each other, monks debated philosophy and preached to sailors, who gladly took the free drinks they offered and listened only long enough to get a refill. The scent of stew and fresh bread filled my nose as a bar maid walked by carrying a tray full of food, which made my stomach growl.

"Let's get some food" I said to my lover.

Not long after reaching the bar, the barman wandered over, a glass and rag clutched in his hands, the unofficial badge of office for bartenders everywhere.

"What can I get for you?" he asked "Still have stew and bread left from lunch time, but its too early for dinner right now, the wife decides when its ready".

Clearly she was the one really running this business while her husband just dealt with the customers.

"I'll take a bed for the next few nights, also bread and stew for two, along with a mug of ale, wine for my lady friend"

The innkeeper nodded and held out a hand expectantly.

"Money up front for all out-of-towners" he told us "I can't hunt you down and beat the tab out of you like I can the locals. Cheapest option is to bunk down in the common room, individual rooms are more, and if you want the key for lock on the door that it'll be extra"

While softly laughing I took out some gold coins, Westerosi golden dragons, and some silver stags. I also had bits, gold coins, used by the ponies. As well as a few other coins from other realms.

"I think the key would be a wise investment" I said.

After taking some of my money, only two silver coins, and making them disappear; the man gave me some information.

"Room is up on the third floor, second door on the right. Key can be picked up from either me or the missus. Grab a seat, food'll be out in a minute" he said.

The seat I had picked was near the fire, after the time at sea where the wind attacked as it was seeking vengeance and the spray seemed to get everywhere, the heat felt glorious.

I just sat there and enjoyed the peace of this place, until a waitress plopped down two rough hewn wooden bowls filled to the brim with stew, and the smell of fresh bread grew stronger as a chunk was dropped down on the table.

The two of us dug in ravenously and soon my spoon was scraping the bottom of the bowl. After using the last of the bread to sop up the last bit of the stew, I leaned back with a sigh of contentment. It might lack the comforts of what I considered modern life, but this place was still damn nice.

(Line Break)

 **Oakvale. Albion.**

Morning came too damn early for my tastes. The innkeeper was already making his rounds, knocking on both doors and telling people to get up now or miss out on breakfast.

With a groan I rolled out of bed and began to gather my things together. I stopped when Morgana got out of bed, she was only wearing one of my t-shirts, clothing she often borrowed despite them not existing in her reality. When Morgana bent over I spent some time admiring the view.

Staggering down to the common room I collapsed into one of the chairs, hardly raising my eyes as the innkeeper walked over towards me, even his footsteps were loud, due to that fact that I may have overindulged on the ale last night.

"You going order some breakfast, or you gonna leave?" he asked.

Morgana looked much better than I did. She'd only drank a little wine.

"I suppose the amount I paid last night doesn't include breakfast?" I asked.

The innkeeper just raised an eyebrow.

"One silver each covered the room for the night, your lunch, dinner and some ale" he said "Hair of the dog that bit you will cost extra, and no, breakfast ain't included".

That was actually pretty reasonable.

"Can I just give you a few gold coins to cover the next few days?" I asked.

The Innkeeper looked amused.

"What would I do with gold?" he asked "Nothing around here costs more than a few silvers".

Economics tended to vary across the multi-verse. In this plane gold must be worth so much that most people didn't use gold coins, not much point having it if you mostly bartered for everything, no one else would have enough coins to give you change if spent gold. It was different in some worlds, the ponies had so much gold and gems that the worth was low enough to use as every day money.

Also I had to admit that the innkeeper was fiendishly clever, for as the smell of cooking food wafted into the room it was quickly joined by the sound of growling stomachs, and mine was one of them. I'd pay anything for whatever it was cooking.

Digging into my bag I pulled out one of the few remaining silver stags. Waving them in the air made the innkeeper give me his full attention.

"This enough for breakfast for two?" I asked.

Taking it from me he looked over it critically.

"I've seen currency of all kinds over the years from the sailors that stop by" he said "But I never seen stags on a coin until you paid me yesterday. Where's it's from?".

There was no reason to lie.

"Its used across seven different kingdoms it a land called Westeros" I told him "Its real silver I promise".

While this world had its comforts, coffee wasn't one. Morgana and both ended up with a bowl of porridge and what looked like extra crispy bacon. The smell alone was doing a marvellous job of waking me up.

"You really aren't from around here, are you" said the innkeeper when he brought over some ale, to act as hair of the dog

"You're right, we're not from around here. So, can you give me any news about work in the area?" I requested.

While I had gold and jewels, it would be a good idea to get some copper and silver coins, it was going to be a few days until we reached Bowerstone, but once there we should be able to find someone who would exchange my loot into local money.

"The fields on the east side are being reaped soon, and the weather looks like it might turn sour soon, so they'll probably hire an extra hand or two to help with the gathering. It's going to be hard work, but the farmers can pay a little, and they will feed you well" I was told.

I shook my head.

"That's not quite the kind of work I was looking for" I corrected "I'm a mercenary, well sometimes, any trouble in the area?"

He shook his head and then jerked a thumb back over his shoulder towards the slowly eating sailors behind him.

"Most trouble we have is when those guys get rowdy. Bandits leave the actual farms alone, they're smart enough to know not to bite the hands that feed them; they'd rather target the merchant caravans or ships" I was told "And our guards do a decent job, haven't heard them complaining about much when they're in their cups, still talking to them might work. I'd check with the Sheriff if I were you"

With that he wandered off to get drinks for some sailors who were already calling for more beer.

(Line Break)

 **Oakvale. Albion.**

I found the leader of the local law enforcers not far from the inn.

"The innkeeper said you might have some work for me" I said when I found the sheriff "I'm a mercenary, among other things, and I need to make some coin".

I had trouble reading the man's expression.

"He did, did he?" said the sheriff.

I just shrugged.

"Listen, I can do farm work, but I'd rather put my skills to use in different ways" I said "I figure you must have something a warrior can handle".

The sheriff nodded slowly, tipping back his head.

"Alright" he said "Can you handle bandits, hobbes, trolls, balverines, anything like that?".

I nodded.

"Well let's see" the sheriff was now saying "Bandits aren't much of a problem, at least not until you get to Rookridge. Place is in the no man's land between Bowerstone and here. Our patrols don't go down there, and Bowerstone doesn't send any men. That why we move goods by ship".

He paused, scratching his chin in thought.

"There are the hobbes, always the hobbes. Have to clear them out every few years; little buggers love to steal livestock and children" he was now saying "Last time we cleared them out was…was…".

The man had to stop and think for a while.

"After they took the Jenkins boy," he finally finished "So, every once in a while we get together and run em out with pitch forks, torches, and the like. Little buggers keep coming back though, no idea where from. They like the old mine though".

Hobbs were converted human children, or at least some of them were, so it made sense they'd keep returning to bother this town, it had children.

"And it's probably about time to clear them out" the sheriff said.

He began to tap his fingers together, lips moving soundlessly as he worked through a problem in his head. Finally he nodded sharply as if coming to a decision.

"Tell you what. I'll have some words with people while you go clear out the mine and forest around it" he offered "Bring me as many Hobbe heads as you can and I'll pay you what I can for them. We'll them on spikes, make the damn bastards think twice about coming back".

Gruesome work, but it was work, and it would not interfere with the stability of the Plane just to clear out an old mine full of goblin like creatures.

"Just point me at the mine" I requested.

(Line Break)

 **Near Oakvale. Albion.**

After leaving Morgana at the Temple of Light, so that she could learn more about this world, and its people, I'd headed out of town.

This area was unpopulated, wild grasses, flowers, and shrubberies were interspersed with gnarled trees. No farmer had pushed their way out so far yet, and wouldn't I figured, not when there were plenty of safer areas around the town still open for the taking.

I supposed that was what made the hobbes keep coming back here, they could lurk in and around the mine during the day, then go raiding at night, and the rare traveller or wandering rancher that came out this far could easily be put in the stew pot.

With a groan of protest the supposedly locked gate that led into the mine creaked inward, the chains were apparently just for show and not actually hooked to anything as they did nothing to impede my entry.

Immediately the smell of damp and mold hit my nose, making me gag, so much so that I went back outside. It hadn't been just the smell that had driven me out, the mine was a source, a strong source, of Black Mana.

"Okay Plan B" I said to myself.

I summoned up a White Knight, using a card from my deck, and some White Mana from my Mox Diamonds, this summon took the form of a hot chick in what only be called a chain mail bikini. Impractical armour, but she had First Strike as well as Protection from Black, as such mine full of Hobbs was no danger to her. Not unless they caused a cave in or something like that, but even if they did I could just gather more Mana and send something else in.

"Kill all Black Mana creatures within this mine, and collect their heads" I ordered "put the heads in this bag".

I'd been provided with a sack for the heads.

Now all I had to was wait for the White Knight to return.

(Line Break)

 **Oakvale. Albion.**

"Oh, I would have given her a ride back in the day. Finest bird to come this way in ages" a voice said.

It took me a full minute to process what I had just seen as while the Demon Doors might have been a staple of the game, and animated objects were a dime a dozen in the movies, it was another thing entirely to see stone moving as easily as flesh in real life. What topped it off was the way the moss fell off like a particularly bad case of dandruff as the door face moved.

"Maybe she's looking for a nice romantic spot to bring her boyfriend" the door was now saying "Or maybe he's a customer, she must be a worth a few coppers at the least".

Morgana stopped staring in wonder and became mad.

"I am not a prostitute!" she yelled.

With effort I managed not to laugh.

"She says she's not a whore, but with an outfit like that" were the doors next words.

Morgana was very offended. She glared at the door.

"You can see me!" the door suddenly realised.

It's voice was equal parts incredulous and hopeful.

"And hear you as well" Morgana replied, still annoyed that the door had insulted her outfit.

The face almost went cross eyed as it tried to bet a better look at her.

"Prove it. You're not the first hallucination to come round here" the door said

Morgana was still annoyed.

"So I go from hooker to hallucination?" she asked.

It wasn't even acknowledging my existence.

"Well, you could be both," reasoned the door. "I mean, if I'm going to hallucinate, I'd prefer if it was hookers".

Sound reasoning to me, however Morgana didn't feel the same and threw a small fire ball at the door.

"Hey, I felt that, you are real!" it called out. "You could still be a hooker though…a magical one!"

Morgana got even madder

"If you mention hookers one more time, I'm going to melt you" she threatened.

The door was not bothered.

"Won't work. I'm invincible" The head said as it smirked at her.

I figured he might well soon regret saying that.

"Well then, there's no reason for me not to try, is there? Morgana replied.

The door changed the subject.

"Your clothes are dirty," pointed out the demon door. "You should take them off".

Morgana fumed.

"I'll find a way to hurt you even if I have to use a sledge hammer" she promised.

That gave me an amusing mental image.

"By all means give it a try" said the door "it seems like a hot day, so you might want to take your clothes off now to stop them from getting all sweaty. I'll keep my eyes closed, pinkie promise".

I decided to get involved at this point

"Aren't you supposed to tell us how to open you?" I asked the door.

That was how it worked in the game.

"Now, what kind of guardian would just give you the key to the door its guarding? replied the door.

I considered this.

"No sense staying here then" I decided.

Morgana looked ready to burn everything, and I was rapidly become unamused by the doors antics.

"Wait! Stop!" the thing called out as we started to leave "I'll tell you how to open me!"

I turned around, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"One minute you're badly flirting with my girlfriend and saying guardians don't give away keys, and the next you're telling me how to open you? I'm not buying it" I said.

It shrugged, the bottom frame of the carving lifting up and back down, never actually revealing anything besides blank stone.

"I've been here for centuries" the door said "I'm tired. I want to finish my duty".

While I could understand that, the door's actions didn't make sense.

"Then why not tell one of the farmers that live around here how to open you?" I asked.

The door sighed.

"I was a young man, dying, and a great wizard-warrior promised me eternal life if I would guard the entrance to his home. I accepted. Of course, I forgot to ask for details and next thing I know I'm a guardian door" we were told "Well, it was fine for a while. I wasn't in pain anymore, and there were always interesting people coming and going who would spend the time to talk to me. I became a good friend to the wizard, a confident. But eventually he grew tired, and entered for the final time. Before he sealed me tight he told me to wait until a worthy heir came along. I took the duty gladly; sure that someone meeting his wish would come along. None did, but I held out hope".

Now I felt sorry for the door.

"The problem is people stopped being able to see me, they no longer had the Will needed. Something happened in the world, and they lost that. It was gradual, and by the time I realised what was happening, it was too late. To most I was no more then a strange rock formation, or a voice on the wind" was what he said next.

What he was saying made sense. Without the Heroes no longer around the ability to use Will began to die out. Morgana and I were magic users so we could see and hear the door, the locals couldn't.

"You know how long I've been here? It's been a really long time. I honestly did think I was imagining you" the door said.

He, well it, could also be totally crazy at this point. I would be, in fact I most likely was.

"So, you think we can open the door?" I asked.

The door made an expression that was hard to read.

"I'm praying you can. And if you can't, I beg of you, help me find someone who can. You see I must witness an act of true love!" the door answered.

That was easy enough, I just kissed Morgana, for a very long time and with all the passion I could muster. That alas didn't work so I had to think of something else. Knowing what to I found a ring in my bag of holding and the proposed to Morgana, hoping that the act would be enough.

"The way is open. Thank you" called out the door's guardian as it vanished.

With that I headed into what I guessed was some kind of portal, and Morgana followed me, holding my hand.

(Line Break)

 **Serenity Farm. Somewhere.**

When I had light to see once again I found a full farm spread out around me. At the centre of this... whatever it was, pocket dimension perhaps?, there was a small house, and beside it was a small well, from which trickled a stream of clear, cool water.

It meandered through the fields, disappearing into a hole in the ground right before hitting the waist high stone wall encircling the farm. The air buzzed with power. Whatever magic kept the farm so perfectly preserved in its own little dimension was still going strong.

The inside of the house was in perfect order; there were even fresh flowers in the window sill.

It was the living room that held the first not so pleasant surprise. Sitting in a large armchair by the fireplace was a skeleton, still clad in plate mail armour. Some trick of the long dead smith had worked a dye into it, making the armour have a blue sheen.

Leaning against the armchair was a majestic looking warhammer, the head carved from a single massive chunk of amethyst, while the haft had been intricately carved out of a solid chunk of wood.

A lone book lay open on the ground, most likely having been dropped when the man died, and that quickly had my attention I picked it up, the leather spine cracking in my hand as it opened it. The sound made it felt more real than the mass produced paperback books of the modern world.

The origins of this gorgeous gem-headed warhammer are shrouded in mystery. It has resurfaced many times throughout history, and served many masters, all of which were said to become invincible when wielding it. According to popular myth, it is the hammer that finds and chooses its next master.

It was a book about the warhammer, which was too big for me, still it might sell well. I also took the time to bury the body near some other graves I found.

"Don't you want my answer?" Morgana wondered once I had buried the old Hero.

I was confused.

"What answer?" I asked.

Morgana smiled at me.

"To the marriage proposal" she said "My answer is yes".

Oh that hadn't been a real proposal, only she hadn't know that. Well shit.

(Line Break)

 **Chambers. Gatewatch HQ.**

The quick notes quill, another things I'd picked up from Diagon Alley, worked its magic as I spoke. This left my hands free to carefully box up the potions I'd brought for the Gatewatch, the ones I'd gotten for Morgana and myself would stay our persons.

"The Court consisted of three powerful entities" I said to no one "the Knight of Blades, weakest of the three; the Jack of Blades, (who was defeated centuries ago), and the Queen of Blades, most powerful and highest of the three. The Court is suppose to be from a place called the Void, a realm outside of Albion unknown to men. Could be the Blinding Eternities, or possible just a Plane named the Void. Either way the Court had the means to Planeswalker or something similar".

I had more to say.

"They may be related to the similarly named Shadow Court, especially seeing as there is a "Shadow King" whom is explicitly referred to, which follows the same playing-card naming system as the Court. Might be worth looking into if the Gatewatch has time" I then said.

There was more to record.

"The Crawler, referred to by some as the Nightcrawler, is a creature that could threaten many planes" I reported "The children are the servants of the Crawler and appear as humanoid shadows with demonic wings on their backs. Generally the children are very weak but they have the ability to possess statues to increase their power and durability. It is unknown whether the children are an extension of the Crawler or shadowy beings that do the Crawler's bidding".

I struggled to recall more.

"As far as I know The Crawler has the single-minded goal of destroying all life on that plane, consuming it with darkness" I was now saying "The Crawler is incredibly cruel and has no qualms with possessing people to turn them against each other. The Crawler delights in taunting its foes, often in an attempt to demoralise them".

While that being was decades away from attacking Albion, and hopefully getting defeated by the Hero Prince, it might be possible for the Gatewatch to deal with the Crawler while it was still contained.

"The power the Crawler exerts over the darkness is substantial" was what I said next "Also it is able to look into people's hearts and minds, see their greatest fears and use that information to demoralise them".

I would need to find a way to gather more info on the creature.

"Though a being of great and complex power, the Crawler prefers to stick to the shadows" I added "Despite its impressive mental powers, it is physically very weak, and has a strong vulnerability to light and/or heat. I suggest attacking in with Red and White while avoided the use of Blue and Black".

I was stopped there by Morgana.

"Do you have family name?" she asked me.

I turned to face my new wife, the second of two. I'd proposed without explaining that I'd just been trying to trick a demon door, I hadn't been able to explain because that would have made the whole act rather pointless.

After that my only choices were to break her heart by telling the truth or to actually marry her. I'd chosen option two and had gone with a small wedding in Oakvale at their temple of light. Which while done quickly hadn't been cheap. I'd spent all my reward money for killing Hobbes.

"Yes, but it wouldn't suit and I don't use it" I said "In fact I'd just changing your name completely, I did when I became a Planeswalker".

My new wife, who was currently lying naked on her stomach on my bed, played with her wedding ring.

"I'll consider it" she said "Now come to bed".

She rolled over and let me see what was on offer. Even going as far as run a hand down her own body and between her legs. There was no way I could say no to that.


	22. Discworld 1

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Discworld 1**

 **Library. Gatewatch HQ**

For a while now I'd been gathering information about different Planes for the Gatewatch in exchange for training and access to their resources, mostly their impressive collection of books. Normally I just reported to Jace, but for a change I was meeting with the entire group as I had something I wanted to bring to their attention.

This matter was the Burning Legion.

"The story of the Burning Legions begins more than twenty-five thousand years ago, when Titan Sargeras decided that his job of protecting everything his fellow Titans had created was pointless, and that the entire cosmos was pointless, all a sick joke. He believed that the Titans should stop making worlds" I said.

It taken me a while to gather all this information so hopefully everyone would listen.

"Since the other Titans refused to see his view on the matter, Sargeras decided he would force the issue by basically annihilating all life. To this he needed an army so he went to the demons and gave them a choice, destruction now at his hands, or destruction later, after all creation was destroyed" was what I said next. "Seeing that the time scale involved was massive, the demons of the Twisting Nether agreed to serve Sargeras. Which meant he now had an army".

Jace got my attention. Preventing me from going into detail about the worlds destroyed and the wars the Burning Legion had started.

"I've already read this report" he reminded me "And anyone else can read it if they wish. For now just tell use from which plane are the Burning Legion invading from?".

Now I was a little confused.

"Azeroth is the name of the world, but I also use it as the name of the Plane" I explained "The Azerothian Plane is made up of many, many worlds. All of these worlds separated by the Twisting Nether that the demons originate from, like how the Blind Eternities separate the Planes".

Only there weren't any demons in the Blind Eternities, well none that I knew about.

"Then this isn't our business" Jace Beleren said as he rested his hands on the table. "I'm sorry, but the Gatewatch was created to stop things like hostile Planeswalkers from causing harm to the multiverse. This sounds like a intra-planar conflict".

I just stared at him.

"What?" I was soon able to ask.

To me this seemed like exactly the kind of thing the Gatewatch should concern itself with.

"Jace is right," Gideon said with a sigh "We can't keep the peace for all the multiverse, no matter how much we might like to. We must focus on what we can do, like preventing other Planeswalkers from destabilising the planes".

I was shocked and offended.

"So of the Burning Legion attack again you'll just let Azeroth burn rather than help because there isn't a Planeswalker involved?" was my question.

Gideons hand moved to my shoulder, but I pushed it away.

"If we could help, we would, Gothic" he told me "I'm sorry, but we can't fight every threat".

Chandra suddenly stood up.

"This is bullshit!" she declared "Remember what happened on Zendikar! We stopped the Eldrazi then!".

Jace shook his head.

"Chandra, Zendikar was different. The Titans would have destroyed the entire Plane and then moved on to the next" he told the fire mage "This is a group of demons invading another section of the same Plane. We don't involve ourselves in inter-planer conflicts for a good reason and you know it".

Jace then turned to me.

"Now this Crawler creature you mentioned" he said "That threat is extra-planer and something we can deal with, Gideon and I will investigate. Then once we were sure there is a threat will can deal with it or at least ensure it is fully contained, but we can't fight armies of demons".

At this point I just stormed out of the room. I need to go cool off, in another reality.

(Line Break)

 **City Watch HQ. Ankh-Morpork**

Ever since I'd become a Planeswalker I'd found myself stuck in a few cells. Azakaban had been by far the worst, so compared to that this cell was airy and clean, rather nice as jails went. As for why I was here? That I wasn't so sure about. I'd left my ship and Morgana behind with the Gatewatch, my ship was being studied and my wife was still doing some training.

I'd gotten fed up of the Gatewatch and had decided to go find somewhere nice for Morgana and I to spend our honeymoon. Some sort of pleasure planet would have been nice, and while I'd been wandering I'd come to this plane.

Only I'd not intended to come this far out, the multi-verse had an edge as it turned out and this plane was near it. Something or someone had drawn me here, and I was wishing I'd not left my ship with the Gatewatch for them to study. Planeswalking so far had left me weak. Which was why I hadn't blasted my way out of the cell, and why I hadn't Planeswalked away.

Shortly after arriving at where ever this was, some old man with a broom had attacked me. I'd done nothing to him other than enquire as to where I was, and he'd totally kicked my ass. He must have knocked me out before I'd been stripped off everything and thrown into this cell.

A quick inventory showed me that I was down to my jeans, t-shirt, boxers, socks, belt, and boots. I had no weapons, my wand was gone, as was my sword, my pulse pistol, and even my armour. My pouch of holding was gone too. They'd even take my cards and mox diamonds, which was odd because very few people ever even seemed to notice those.

Not that this rendered me helpless, far from it. I could Planeswalk right out of this cell, however I should make an effort to recover my stuff. If I'd been arrested my things should be in some sort of lock up, possibly have been taken as evidence.

Normally I'd simply unlock a cell door with my wand, but this time I'd just blast it with a fireball. Before I could do that a tall, blond, gorgeous, and very dangerous looking woman entered the room.

I reached out with my Planeswalker senses and got an odd feeling from her. Something to do with claws and teeth, and the moon. She must be a werewolf, yet she looked normal enough, well she looked like a solider, but not a savage. Which suggested she only turned at the full moon, and was otherwise human. Very different from the werewolves in the Fable Verse.

"You have an appointment" the woman said "Stand by the wall".

The guard soon had the door open and had one cuff around my right wrist in seconds, it was a practised motion, which was why I was now mentally labelling her as guard rather than solider.

"Please don't do that" I requested "You should uncuff me".

She didn't undo the cuffs.

"You can't hold me against my will" I told the guard "So how about we just go to this appointment because I want to go not because you made me".

I was ignored and directed to some sort of office. A small plaque on the door announced this to be the office of "Sir Samuel Vimes, Cmdr" and at that point I knew exactly where I was. The Discworld, Ankh-Morpork to be precise.

The man sitting behind the desk was not a young man, but he had some strength in him, with a hint of barely-contained violence behind his eyes, and a neutral expression on his face.

"You're causing me a lot of paperwork, lad." Vimes said as he looked down at his desk, while scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Quickly I noticed that all of my missing possessions, aside from my armour and sword, were littered over Vimes' desk.

"I did you a receipt for the sword" the commander was now saying "and you can have it back once the wizards assure me that's not going to cut through the skin of reality. Same for the armour, and the wand".

Winter's Bane could not do that, but this was the Discworld. Magic was a bit unstable here, and since we were near the edge of existence what lay beyond reality wasn't that far away. What lay beyond the multi-verse was the Far Realm is a plane, or planes, that were terrifyingly different from the kinds of places I normally hung out in. Alien dimensions full of cosmic horrors.

"Had Moist Von Lipwig up here earlier this morning" the commander went on to say as he gestured to some of the items on the desk "a real expert at these sorts of things".

I had some fake IDs, paper money, coins from other worlds, all of those would seem like something that Moist Von Lipwig would show an interest in. The guy had been a master of faking things like money, bank bonds and forms of ID before he started running the post office.

"Don't worry I managed to get back all the items he'd pocketed" the commander assured me "well, I'm pretty sure"

Vimes then set down his pen, sat back in his chair, reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver cigar case.

"So what name should I call you by?" asked Vimes, while twirling the cigar between his fingers.

I didn't see any reason to lie.

"Generally I go by Gothic" I told the Watch commander.

Vimes looked back down and added a note to the top of the file he'd been writing in.

"New to town, Gothic" the commander mused "Would explain the coins, they're real silver and gold, but like nothing I've see before and we get odd currency all the time here, some coins even have gold in them, mostly from the Counterweight, as for the paper money, as far as I know only Ankh-Morpork and the Agatean Empire print money".

That was when Vimes lifted up my pulse pistol, and he do so gingerly.

"Where the hell did you get this thing?" he asked.

Again I didn't lie.

"That's a pulse pistol" I told him "A kind of energy weapon that fires plasma as I understand it. I got it from a weapons dealer in another dimension. I was hunting what you'd think of as a vampire, it takes a bit of firepower to kill them".

Vimes was now looking past me, to the guard at the door.

"What time does Carrot come on duty, Angua?" he asked.

Well that confirmed that she was the werewolf. There was only one werewolf in this city's watch, and she was called Angua.

"Ten in the morning today, sir" the guard replied.

Vimes stood up.

"Very good. Sergeant, could you unlock these cuffs?" the commander requested.

He didn't need to wait I used tk to unlock them, and left them on the desk. The Commander didn't seem at all surprised.

"Wizard, should have guessed" I heard him mutter, before he addressed the guard "Mr Gothic, and I shall be taking a quick walk. Have Carrot read the file and tell him that I might have some special duty for him when I return, and don't bother following us I have the feeling that if our friend here wanted to escape the city he'd just do it, and there wouldn't be anything we could do to stop him".

Well he wasn't wrong.

(Line Break)

 **Streets. Ankh-Morpork**

This place was bright, noisy, and crowded. Plus there was that massive open sewer that anywhere out in the multi-verse would be a large river. Also this city was overcrowded, like Kingslanding, only it wasn't just humans, there were dwarfs, trolls, what I guessed to be gnomes, and a few things I could only guess at.

"You haven't asked where we're going" Vimes mentioned.

I'd assumed we were off to see the wizards.

"If I needed to know you'd have told me" I replied.

Soon we passed by a sign informing people about Dibbler's pies, and the commander picked up the pace. Given what I knew about Dibbler's pies I couldn't blame them. They'd have meat in them, possibly, and might be part of a pig, but I wouldn't eat one.

"Morning your grace" a passer by greeted.

"Oh yeah I'm the Duke of Ankh" the Commander needlessly informed me "But just call me Commander Vimes "I've collected a few titles over the years, can't remember half of them".

That was something I knew about.

"On one of the worlds I visited I became a prince" I told the Duke "and there you really have to earn the title".

As we walked I told the Commander about that adventure, only I omitted the bit about being a pony at the time. Even for this world that was a bit silly.

(Line Break)

 **Temple. Ankh-Morpork**

"Ah, Sir Samuel, I see you've brought me a destroyer of worlds" said the old man as he smiled at us "It's a pleasure to meet you"

I was a little taken a back.

"What? I haven't destroyed any worlds" I protested "And you're the guy that attacked me".

The little old man kept smiling.

"Perhaps you are a late-bloomer. You've certainly done a fine job of destroying a lot of sensitive equipment, but I'm getting ahead of myself" he replied "Please, sit. I've only just gotten back myself and could use a bit of refreshment, and you've travelled much farther than I, eh Planeswalker".

Planeswalkers were suppose to be the stuff of legend, yet so many people I'd met seemed to know what we were. It was very odd. Perhaps it was because I kept meeting odd people.

"As to why I knocked you out" the man said next "Well I didn't want you causing any trouble while I was gone, and I knew Commander Vimes wouldn't let you get into mischief".

Rather than discuss that whole 'destroyer of worlds' issue while the tea was made, the monk asked the commander about his son, who was a toddler by this point in time.

"Just fine, running all over the place, have to figure out some way to keep him out of the dragon pens. Sybil's looking at schools for him, but I think its a little early for that" said Vimes, as he sipped from his cup.

The Commander turned to me.

"Any kids yet?" he asked "You haven't been married that long, but some people start a family and then have to get married rather quickly".

I wondered how he knew that.

"Your wedding ring" Commander Vimes explained, before I could ask "Its sitting on my desk, but you haven't noticed its gone, which means you're not used to wearing one".

That was pretty clever.

"Yes I got married a few weeks ago" I admitted "Kind of in a rush, I was wandering the planes looking for a good honeymoon spot when I found myself being drawn here".

After the small talk was done, we got down to business.

"I am the sweeper Lu-Tze, of the Fighting Order of Wen the Eternally Surprised. You may think of us as the History Monks" the man who'd knocked me out told me.

That explained how he'd kicked my ass. History monks were great fighters and had some power over time, I didn't remember how that worked, and I didn't care to. In my view time wasn't something to be messed with.

"And while you're not from the past or the future your presence here is a threat to history" the sweeper told us.

I had a feeling that it involved my powers and how unstable magic could be here.

"If he didn't travel through time, where did he come from then?" asked Vimes.

The sweeper sipped his tea before speaking further.

"We History Monks have long known that it is possible to travel between points in space and time using the principles of bibliodistortion, but there are other ways" he said.

Vimes was still puzzled. However I was not since I knew about L-space.

"It's very simple. Large collections of books can alter the fabric of the multiverse, and if you know how you can use that to leave a library in one world, and end up in a library in a different world" said the sweeper "But there are other ways to travel from world to world. Planeswalkers do it in the most dangerous way possible".

Vimes still looked confused, but we moved on.

"As to your presence here, Gothic" the sweeper said "We're not entirely sure why you were brought here, but when you came through, you crashed our mandalas and nearly made a tear in reality, that would have let the creatures from the Dungeon Dimensions into our universe. Thankfully for everyone we were able to fix it, but should you Planewalker again we're not sure if we could pull off the same trick twice, it would destroy the world. You'd be fine, but the Discworld would be destroyed".

I sort of understood that.

"It's not an explanation if I don't understand it" said Vimes.

I now had a question.

"Why did you call me the Destroyer of Worlds if someone else tried to destroy it by bringing me here?" I asked.

That had been odd

"Because you're a Planeswalker" the sweeper said as if it was answer.

Which it was in a way.

"What comes next is up to you" the Sweeper then said.

I thought about it.

"Well if me being here puts people in danger then I should leave" I decided "I just don't know how, do you?".

Lu-Tze shook his head

"We don't have the ability to send you back" he admitted "If you were a time-traveller, that would be one thing, but travelling between worlds. You'll have to talk to someone more experienced with this kind of situation, someone who knows about magic".

There happened to be a building full of those people nearby.

"The wizards?" asked Vimes, with a note of distaste in his voice.

Odd that he didn't have that disdain for me even though he knew I was a wizard. Perhaps it was just that group of wizards he had issue with. Which wouldn't surprise me as the staff of Unseen University were quite the handful.

"It would be a good place to start, I think. The Librarian knows more about L-space than anyone else on the Disc" the sweeper said.

Yes that might work. All I had to was get to a plane that wasn't so close to the edge and then I could Planeswalk once again, without ripping reality apart.

"So let me get this straight" Vimes was now saying "Gothic here was off somewhere minding his own business, then someone or something here dragged him to the Discworld so that reality would be ripped open and those dungeon dimension things could invade, and if he tries to leave using this Planeswalker stuff we will be invaded by demons".

The sweeper shook his head.

"Oh no" he said "There won't be any demons".

Vimes visible relaxed.

"If Gothic here Planeswalkers, or uses his Planeswalker powers, what will come into this world will be much worse than demons!".

Well that would be bad.

"We best go back to the station and pick up your stuff" the Commander said as we walked out of the little temple "Then we're off to see the wizards".

(Line Break)

 **City Watch HQ. Ankh-Morpork**

The station was in a flurry of activity when Vimes returned. A number of officers vied for Vimes' attention, but the commander never broke stride as he headed for the stairs towards his office.

"Is Captain Carrot here?" Vimes asked of no one and everyone.

A dwarf with a well-groomed beard came over to us.

"He is, sir" she or he, you could never could be certain with dwarfs, told the commander "but we've had a number of disturbing reports..."

The commander didn't him or her finish.

"Very good, Cheery, write them up" said Vimes, while taking the steps two at a time.

"I think it's a little more urgent than that, sir!" called Cheery as Vimes and I reached the top of the stairs.

The Commander frowned.

"I'd like to settle this first, won't take but a minute" the duke told me as we entered his office.

Within the office someone waited.

"Ah, Captain Ironfoundersson, meet Mr Gothic" introduced Vimes.

As Captain Carrot Ironfoundersson rose from his seat and stood at attention. I couldn't help but think that this guy was really fucking tall.

"Mr. Gothic, very pleased to meet you, sir" he greeted.

The giant of a man extended a hand in my direction and I allowed my hand to be shaken, while resisting the impulse to shade my eyes against the mirror polish of the captain's armour. I knew this character, and that he had some kind of mojo that made it seem like he was everyone's friend. Thankfully I was immune, at least for now.

"I went to see the Sweeper" Vimes told Carrot "And he told me that someone brought Gothic here to us, and nearly destroyed the world doing so. I want whoever or whatever is behind this found and locked up pronto".

Whoever or whatever had dragged me, or at least had drawn me here, had to very powerful, or it could be a group of people working together,

"Has anyone sent round to Mrs. Cake, seen if they've set up shop there?" his grace enquired.

Carrot nodded

"Corporal van Humpeding went, sir. Mrs. Cake hasn't had any new boarders in a month" the Captain reported.

Mrs Cake, ran a boarding house, only that house provided shelter to werewolves, vampires and other supernatural creatures.

"While I'm investigating these attacks, Captain, I need you to escort Mr. Gothic to Unseen University" The Commander was now saying "hopefully the wizards can take care of getting him out of here. Start with the Librarian: this time of the morning, he won't have hit the pubs yet".

Seemed as if I would be out of here soon.

"Yes, sir," replied Carrot.

By this point I was collecting my stuff. Only the Commander didn't let me take my pulse pistol.

"While you're there, might be worth it to ask they've got any insight into these attacks were hearing about" Vimes said "Not that I expect them to share too much, bloody wizards, but if they're causing a mess, the least they can do is clean it up"

Carrot nodded.

"The University has long taken pride in its ability to police itself, sir, and I'm certain they'll be glad to offer their advice on the matter, whether it originated in the University or not" the man in shiny armour replied "Wizards are always very forthright in their opinions".

Vimes smirked upon hearing that.

"Carrot, you will hold onto the gonne until he's on his way out the door, as it were" Vimes said while holding out my pulse pistol "I don't want this seen in my city. Might give people ideas".

The Commander then turned to face me.

"I'm leaving you in the best of hands. Good luck getting home, and don't take it personal, but I hope I never see you again" he said.

Given that me returning to this world could destroy it I understood his feelings.

"Same to you, sir" I replied.

The Commander then handed over the file about me to the dwarf.

"Right. Sergeant Littlebottom, make sure that file finds its way to the Patrician" Vimes ordered "And send word to Dolly Sisters that I'm on my way, and I'm leaving you in charge here".

With that I followed the Captain out of the office, knowing it was time to go.

(Line Break)

 **Streets. Ankh-Morpork**

Soon we were outside and as we walked through much wealthier neighbourhoods than those seen earlier. I quickly discovered that Carrot knew the name of every single person we passed, and that the captain's presence had the same effect upon almost everyone, upon seeing him they seemed like better people all of a sudden. They even made space for us as we walked, it was some mighty mojo. I wished I could take the time to figure out it worked and get some for myself.

Carrot was also a better tour guide than Vimes, he took the time to explain that the towers with the flaps on them were 'clacks' towers that were used to send information all over the Disc. He identified every species for me, along with their more admirable characteristics and contributions to city life. By the time we arrived outside the University, I knew more about the city than most of the locals I was sure.

I was sure that the good captain would have told me even more, but that was when we came under attack. A creature that had enough tentacles to sexually volatile an entire classroom full of Japanese schoolgirls, suddenly appeared out of no where and started running towards me. I almost Planeswalked away, only I recalled I couldn't do that and took out my sword.

While my lightening bolt didn't do much the monster turned out to be vulnerable to the steel of Carrot's blade, and it let out a terrible shriek when Carrot severed what could have been a head, from the rest of the body.

Once the fight was over I could see it fully, and very soon wished that I could un-see it. Even more so when it turned out that the thing wasn't actually dead.

The monster kept making those horrible noises, and that only stopped when a bolt impacted into what passed for the monster's body. Soon another bolt struck the beast, and this allowed me to figure out where the shooter was. He turned out to be a stout, bearded man in a wizard's cap and robes,.

By now only a few of the tentacles were twitching, and the creature used them in an attempt to flee, but the wizard raised the crossbow again, taking out the creature's sole eye. It shuddered one last time before falling still and dead.

"Ha! Bracing. Nice to have the hunt come to me for once" the wizard shouted.

You knew you were on the Discworld when the Cosmic Horrors were the ones who ran in terror from the crazy humans.

"Ah, Captain Carrot, excellent reflexes and technique as always, you really must come hunting with me one of these days" said the Wizard "What brings you to the University, not Watch business I hope?"

Carrot gave the man an apologetic smile.

"I'm afraid so, Arch-chancellor" he replied.

The Arch-chancellor huffed.

"Well, I'm always happy to help the Watch" he asked as he tossed a rag at Carrot, and the watchman used it to wipe his sword clean of the foul green goo that clung to the blade "What's old Stoneface need from us this time?".

Carrot soon finished cleaning his weapon, and as he was doing that some men came along and carted the dead body of the monster away.

"I'm actually here on two errands. The first has to do with my friend, Mr. Gothic" Carrot explained "Mister Gothic meet Mustrum Ridcully, Arch-chancellor of Unseen University".

Ridcully waved off the introduction.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked me.

I was about to explain, but the Captain beat me to it.

"Mr. Gothic travelled here from another world. We were hoping you could send him away" said Carrot.

It sounded so simple coming from his mouth.

"Ah, that was you, was it" the wizard realised "Broke some of our equipment you did. Well never mind, come in and we'll see what we can do".

With that we followed the crazy magic user into his university/asylum.

(Line Break)

 **Unseen University. Discworld.**

"Now the multiverse is like a big sphere" Ponder Stibbons said as he drew on a blackboard "and outside the sphere is the Dungeon Dimensions, and inside the sphere are lots of other universes. This universe is near the edge of the sphere, so reality is a bit thin here, and it doesn't take much to let the outside bleed in".

I had no idea what this had to do with L-Space.

"Of course we only assume there is one big sphere, there could be lots spheres all floating around with little spheres inside them, like bubbles of reality in an ocean that is what we call the Dungeon Dimensions...".

Ridcully interrupted.

"That's all very interesting Mr. Stibbons, but its not what we are here for" he said as he turned to the ape in the room "Now can you get this young man to a world that isn't near the edge of reality".

Somewhere more stable would be nice, and I didn't just mean magically.

"Oook," said the ape

Since I understood all forms of speech I knew that what had actually been said was. 'You guys tell him no, because I don't have the heart to'.

"We can't get you out of here" Ponder Stibbons, translated for me..

I wondered why.

"The monk told the Commander and I that no one knows more about L-space than the Librarian" I told the wizard.

"Oook" the ape said.

Which I knew to mean. "Well yes, but".

"That's all true, but something is preventing us from using L-space" the younger wizard informed the room "Normally I'd use HEX to find out what, but with the quantum variables involved, combined with the bibliodistortion and the reality phase shifts. It would take me a couple of years just to write the equation in a manner that Hex could process".

Silence reigned for a few moments, until Carrot spoke.

"You're wizards. Can't you just magic him somewhere?" the copper asked.

Ridcully laughed.

"Magic? Magic doesn't solve problems like this" the older wizard said "Magic can only make this worse. You think your problem with the Dungeon Dimensions is bad now, we try to use magic and it gets a thousand times worse".

Now I was confused as well as sad.

"The beast in the yard, it wasn't the only one. They've been showing up around the city since you arrived, more and more of them" Ridcully told me "My guess is that they are after you. Although I can't imagine why".

I could, they wanted me to use my full powers, either to fight them or to escape, and then more of their kind could enter this world.

"So I'm buggered then" I moaned.

Ridcully looked offended.

"You are in a house of knowledge, my boy" he said "Answers to questions you'd never imagine to ask are all around you. Men who've forgotten more than you'll ever know loiter the hallways, never applying their over-sized brains to any task more taxing than wondering what they will have for supper. Have some patience, give us a little bit of time to think about it, and we'll come up with an answer".

Well they'd better do so fast.

(Line Break)

 **Unseen University. Discworld.**

Two hours later the wizards returned, this time with reinforcements.

"We think we've found a way to mask your presence and slow down the infiltrations from the Dungeon Dimensions," Stibbons told the captain and I.

Well that was something.

"That's good," said Carrot

Ridcully cleared his throat.

"We've also discussed a number of options for returning you home" he said

Suddenly people got nervous.

"We'll start by summoning Death," said one of the new wizards.

This didn't take very long, you'd think summoning Death would be a big deal, an event involving dribbly candles, pentagrams and animal sacrifice, as it turns out only two of those things were required. And they were like window dressing.

After some chanting Death appeared.

"YES?" the grim reaper enquired.

One of the wizards nudged me.

"You get three questions by tradition, but he might tell you more if you just ask nicely" I was advised.

Oh crap I had to talk to Death. This was a bad idea even for a Planeswalker who could actually use his powers.

"Can you get me to another world, err please, sir?" I asked.

Best to be polite to the very powerful anthropomorphic personification.

"NO" was the reply.

Well damn.

"Hmm, why not?" asked Ridcully "You're Death, you can do whatever you like".

I admired the balls on this man that he could talk to the Reaper that way.

"BECAUSE I AM NOT ALLOWED TO" Death explained.

Stibbons stepped forward.

"Can you at least tell us why we can't access L-space?" he wondered.

"THE AUDITORS OF REALITY ARE PREVENTING YOU FROM DOING SO" Death told us "THEY ARE ATTEMPTING TO DESTROY THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE BY OPENING A GATEWAY TO THE DUNGEON DIMENSIONS".

Oh those guys. The auditors were the folks who made sure gravity pulled you in the right direction and stuff like that. They wanted to destroy people because we made the universe so messy.

"I'm surprised they'd go this route" I said "If they think humans are bad shouldn't they really loathe cosmic horrors?".

Death did something that may have been him shrugging.

"THEY MAY BE GETTING DESPERATE" he told me "CAN I GO NOW. I DO HAVE A FULL TIME JOB YOU KNOW".

With that the Wizards dismissed Death.

"Well then It'll have to be the Nac Mac Feegle" said Ridcully

I heard Carrot inhale sharply

"They're usually found in regions closer to the Hub. An old, ah, friend of mine has encountered them before, I believe. I shall write and recommend you to Esme directly."

On the other side of the room, the name caused even more murmuring among the clutch of wizards,

"They're sending you to meet a real Lancre witch!" Carrot exclaimed.

Which could be a good or a bad thing depending on how it worked out.


	23. Discworld 2

**Planeswalker Gothic**

 **Discword 2**

 **The Palace. Ankh-Morpork**

I got up to my feet at the very same moment that a clerk finally opened the door. I'd been waiting for what felt like eons, and it was getting on my nerves.

"Mr. Gothic, Lord Vetinari will see you now" the clerk informed me.

I really wished that people would drop the 'Mr' part, technically it was Lord Gothic, or Prince Gothic anyway.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting, Mr Gothic" the leader of this city apologised "but it took me significantly longer than usual to finish perusing the day's reports. Feel free to take a seat"

I didn't, and Vetinari didn't push the issue or seem all that surprised.

"Now I'm stuck on this infernal crossword" his lordship told me "A four letter word for a type of cider or candy".

I thought about it

"Hard" I answered "You get hard candy and hard cider".

I assumed the ruler of this city had been testing me, as rather than write down the answer he started looking through the file that Vimes had ordered sent to him.

"Fascinating reading" his lordship said "It seems you are the case of dozens of eldritch horrors piercing the veil of our reality. Commander Vimes hasn't put this many exclamation points in a report since the last time we had to worry about Kloom Valley".

Vetinari let out what sounded like a small laugh, though no humour was evident in his eyes or expression.

"Fortunately, no major damage or casualties resulted from any of the other-worldly incursions" his lordship was now saying "The Watch, of course, were diligent in their duties, and there were an unusual number fighting monks in the right places at the right times, but several of the creatures were dispatched by ordinary citizens. That should be a source of some civic pride, if you believe the editorial page of The Times. What do you think?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked.

Vetinari, who reminded me greatly of Twyin Lannister, raised an eyebrow at me.

"How do you feel about the way residents of Ankh-Morpork worked to defend themselves against the ravening denizens of another dimension?" he asked

Again I had to stop and think.

"Uh, good for them, sir?" I said.

There was the trace of smile on the man's face.

"I suppose there is something to be admired about their initiative, and the wizards assure me that the creatures from the Dungeon Dimensions are nothing but, vicious, malevolent hell-spawn who will stop at nothing in the pursuit of whatever it is they want".

He then put down the file.

"Yet not long ago descriptions like that we commonly applied to any number of groups and individuals who have since integrated themselves into the vibrant social, cultural and economic fabric of our fair city" his lordship said "And so I'm concerned that today's violence might inspire vigilante actions towards some of our recent immigrants who have not yet achieved a broad acceptance amongst their fellow citizens"

Hopefully he didn't think that Cosmic Horrors should be allowed to wander around the city and do some shopping.

"I understand that the bulk of the attacks by these creature were directly focused upon you, even if you never saw them, and as a visitor, you cannot be expected to appreciate the fine demographic balance in this city. Allow me to enlighten you as to the delicate nature of your new surroundings" his lordship was now saying.

Vetinari rose and walked to the window and opened up a thick curtain. This allowed me to see the city.

"Mixed in with nearly a million humans, you'll find sixty-thousand dwarfs, two-thirds as many trolls, and probably ten thousand or so gnolls, gnomes, gargoyles, werewolves, and any other sentient species that could be termed 'living', along with a few hundred goblins, and even a few orcs. Then there's the undead: a few hundred zombies, around the same number of vampires, all black-ribboners,of course".

Black ribboners were vampires who'd sworn off human blood.

"As well as a few dozen bogeymen, along with some others that we dare not give names, unless they happen to live with Mrs. Cake. All of them are working together in conditions close enough to peace and prosperity that each year several thousand people willingly walk in through one of our many gates and contribute to the housing shortage".

I didn't see where this was going.

"So when I tell you that Planeswalkers are not welcome in my city you understand that is indeed nothing personal" the lordship was now saying "I want you out of here".

Oh so that was what this was all about.

"It's come to my attention that the wizards believe it is unwise for you to travel to Lancre by broomstick, something to do with... well something I don't understand. Instead, you will be travelling to Lancre via mail coach through the Sto Plains and other points Hubwards. We will be sending you forth with an official delegation. The Postmaster assures me that you will be chauffeured by his best drivers, men well-equipped to handle the special difficulties that have accompanied your stay here in our city. Furthermore, Commander Vimes has assigned an officer of the Watch to serve as an additional armed escort. Let it not be said that we are not looking after you to the best of our abilities. In return, I hope that you feel sufficient gratitude to towards Ankh-Morpork for her efforts that you will return this kindness by not destroying the world".

So that was what this was all about. I was being told to get out.

"Understood, sir" I said "I'll be happy to get as far a way from you as possible".

His lordship again gave me the ghost of smile.

"Very good" he stated "Now don't me detain you".

(Line Break)

 **Vimes Residence. Ankh-Morpork**

While I no real experience about getting run out of town. I imagined that it wasn't this slow, that it would be more chaotic, and that there wouldn't be any packing. Packing was not a me thing, I just put things into my pouch of holding, which like the lightening bolt I'd thrown yesterday, was not Planeswalker magic so it wasn't threatening the stability of this universe. Well not much.

Now I had luggage, thankfully not the Luggage so no would be eaten, and I had carry it, and put it places. I disliked this and the Commander picked up on that.

"Don't bother telling me, I had nothing to do with it. Bed for the night is one thing, but taking charity's another" he said.

Then Vimes got a firm cuff to the back of his head, delivered by a sturdy woman wearing some kind of bulky safety gear who'd stepped up behind him with the kind stealthiness normally only seen by ninjas.

"Nonsense! And I don't want to hear a word out of either of you," she said, while stripping off her protective mask. "They're for Angua's sake. With her sense of smell, you can't stick her in a mail coach for a week with someone who has no clean clothes. No, I will not have her suffer for your pride, not when I can remedy the situation for less money than I spend on dragon fodder in one day."

Commander Samuel Vimes might only be a Duke by title by this woman was definitely a duchess, no matter what she was wearing.

"Sybil has a point. She usually does" Vimes said with a sigh "So you better eat your breakfast and take the damn luggage".

As I ate the Commander spoke some more.

"I assume you know that if you lay a finger on Angua, she's more than capable of defending herself. But if I hear report you've spoken to her with anything less than a civil tongue, know that while I will track you down regardless of what world you're in, no one else will ever find your body" he said

Considering that I could destroy this entire universe in mere seconds if I simply Planeswalker away, it seemed odd that anyone here could threaten me, yet somehow he'd just managed it.

"Understood, sir" I replied.

Vimes' lips curled in what could have been a smile.

"Good," he said, raising his paper to cover his face.

Afterwards, the morning took a turn for the disturbingly domestic. I didn't do domestic, so I was very glad when it was time to leave.

(Line Break)

 **Post Office. Ankh-Morpork**

"Lipwig," I hear Vimes say.

There was a lot of barely hidden venom in the Commanders voice, clearly he did not like the Postmaster.

Looking around I saw Carrot and Angua concealed behind a stall clearly wrapped up in their own little world. Angua's head was pressed against Carrot's chest; and he was whispering something into her ear while his fingers ran through her hair. Aww how sweet.

Turning away I decided to inspect the coach. The four horses were a mismatched set of different breeds, but all looked strong, well-groomed and well-fed. I didn't know a lot about horses, however I'd spent enough time in places like Westeros to recognise a cared for and healthy steed.

"They've made this an express" the driver told me as I inspected the coach "so we'll only stop to change horses, turn in for the night, and killing any bandits who bother us".

Bandits were a real menace across the multi-verse.

"Just as soon as Lipwig and old Stoneface give us the all clear, we can be off. Ought to be an interesting ride" the driver finished by saying.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Carrot and Angua approaching.

"Good morning, Sergent, Captain" I greeted.

Carrot was smiling at me, which I didn't like as it was far too early the day for people to be smiling. Also he was carrying a small bag that he presented to me.

"I was not sure if you had any additional clothing for trip" he explained "I put a good book in there as well in case you get bored".

Without meaning to I smiled back at Carrot. I figured his mojo was starting to effect me, which made me glad I was leaving this plane of existence.

"Her Grace already ensured that I have everything I need" I told the Captain "But thanks anyway".

Carrot opened the bag

"Yes, Lady Sybil is quite generous" he said. "Are you certain you wouldn't like to take the cloak? Late-spring freezes aren't unheard of hubwards of Sto Helit".

I would have protested, but Carrot was already pulling the cloak out and draping it over me. It was nice gesture, but I had my wolf fur cloak in my Pouch of Holding.

"Thanks, Captain Carrot" I said, knowing that it would be pointless to argue.

This was when Vimes's voice started to grow louder.

"Once a con-man, always a con-man, no matter how useful Vetinari thinks you are and if you don't think that I won't set Pessimal and Littlebottom on you to find out exactly what excuse I need to arrest you, you've got another damn thing coming." he was saying.

The man in the golden suit seemed amused.

"Commander Vimes, I think you just threatened that you wouldn't set them on me" he said.

Vimes whirled on the man, and then was sticking his finger in the guy's face.

"Don't you tell me what I'm threatening you with, Lipwig!" he yelled "You've had plenty of last straws, but I swear to you this is the end of them".

I wondered what this was about, but I didn't want to ask, not that I could have as another one of those tentacle creatures suddenly turned up. The spell the wizards had cast on me must already be fading.

While everyone else was reaching for crossbows or swords, I just used TK to bring my pulse pistol, which had been entrusted to Carrot, into my hands and then I fired two shots. The creature from the Dungeon Dimensions shrieked once as it dropped, dead before it hit the ground.

"Anyone else want to delay my trip?" I asked.

Oddly no one did.

(Line Break)

 **Lancre. Discworld.**

The entire trip from Ankh-Morpork to Lancre had been super dull, yet the moment after I'd gotten off the couch another one of those weak ass cosmic horrors had shown up. Thankfully I'd been able to dispatch the creature in short order.

"You shouldn't have any more trouble" Shawn Ogg told me as his waggon went down the road "We're known for our witches in these parts, and there's not many willing to cross Mistress Weatherwax, even if they are from the Dungeon Dimensions. Mistress Weatherwax doesn't hold with that sort of thing".

Knowing that character rather well I found that I had to ask.

"What does she hold with?" I wondered.

Shawn looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Pickles," he announced. "Mistress Weatherwax makes a fine pickle. And she likes the King. At least, I think she does, she and our Mum put him on the throne. And when the vampires tried to take over the kingdom a few years back, she didn't take too kindly to that either".

I'd read Carpe Jugulum so I knew what he meant.

"We was all worried after they bit her" Shawn Ogg was now saying "The thought of Mistress Weatherwax as a vampire, sends chills up my spine, but it was all just fine. Turns out, you bite Mistress Weatherwax, you get something worse than a vampire".

Ah Granny Weatherwax, now there was a woman even a Planeswalker should be respectful too, and I would be.

"Since then we haven't had a lot of excitement here abouts. Things know better" Shawn finished by saying.

The local man stopped the waggon I'd been riding in, and pointed in a direction. I looked over and saw a cottage, an old one, not over-grown but rather looking like it had become part of the landscape itself. It wasn't exactly inviting, but it wasn't foreboding either.

"Here we are" declared Shawn "I trust you can make it the rest of the way yourself?"

The local man had taken over from the werewolf lady once I had arrived in Lancre, which was nice as it hadn't been that fun spending all the time cooped with an attractive blond. Not that anything could have happened what with me being married and her being able to rip me apart with her claws.

"Well, thanks for seeing me this far" I said while giving Shawn one of my few remaining silver coins.

Shawn took the coin and bit it before putting it in his pocket, and I promised that I would find some way of getting more coins soon. Even when they weren't local currency they were good for tipping.

"Granny Weatherwax will sort you out, you'll see," he said as his farewell

After walking over to the cottage I raised my hand to knock, but the door swung open with a creaking whine before my knuckles could make contact with the wood. It was dark inside the cottage compared to the dazzling spring sunshine outside and it took my eyes a few seconds to adjust. When they did I saw a thin old woman with severe features sitting straight-backed at a small table in the middle of the front room.

"Come in," she commanded.

I found myself wiping my feet and carefully closing the door before fully entering the cottage.

"Mistress Weatherwax?" I asked.

As if there was any doubt.

"I am. And you'd be Gothic" she replied. "They sent a message ahead on those towers, so I knew you were coming".

Well that explain how she'd been expecting me.

"Oh he's a handsome young thing, Esme" said another voice "Now have a seat, travelling takes it right out of you"

This other witch was short and round, and I knew her to be Nanny Ogg, who was almost as infamous as Granny Weatherwax. I'd read her book, the Joye of Snacks while on the road, which I could best describe as an erotic cookbook, only that didn't really do it justice. I'd have to get her to sign my copy before I left.

Nanny Ogg directed me into the chair opposite Mistress Weatherwax at the table.

"I'm Mrs Ogg, dearie, you can call me Nanny," she introduced while giving me a broad smile.

"Gytha, that's a bit familiar. My cottage is not the tavern," chided Mistress Weatherwax,

The scolding bounced off of Nanny like a bullet off Superman.

"Not all of us stand on ceremony, Esme" the other witch replied "and this is far too good-looking a problem for me to let you handle all alone. Let me fetch us a cup of tea, lad, while you tell Granny what all the fuss is about"

Nanny hopped off the chair and bustled over to the kitchen. While she did that I pulled an envelope out of my bag of holding.

"The Arch-chancellor sent this along with me, ma'am," I said, while handing the letter to Mistress Weatherwax.

She took it without a word, noted the intact wax seal, and cracked it open. She read it for so long the tea was done before she was.

"How do you take it, lad?" Nanny asked.

"Milk and sugar, please" I said

Nanny soon noticed that Granny was still reading.

"So why don't you tell us why were hear while Esme pretends she can understand all those fancy words" Nanny said.

I explained as best I could

"So the wizards think you knew some people who could get me out of here before I destroy the world" I finished by saying.

That was the important part.

"The Feegles," said Mistress Weatherwax.

"Yeah. Little blue guys that move between dimensions all the time,: the Arch-chancellor was sure you know how to find some" I replied "And how to get them to transport me safely, I don't fancy winding up on the Ice Planet Hoth or something like that".

Nanny snorted.

"Finding them won't be a problem" said the witch "Open up a bottle of stiff drink and you'll have to fight them off".

"Will it really be that easy? I'm kind of in a hurry," I said.

Nanny made a face.

"What? You hardly just got here" she protested.

True, but I didn't want to destroy this universe.

"Not fond of the countryside then, Mr. Gothic?" asked Mistress Weatherwax, glancing over the top of the letter.

I felt compelled to answer.

"Well I should get back to my wife" I said.

Sometimes I forgot that I had one.

"Ah, newlywed" Nanny stated.

Mistress Weatherwax set the letter on the table, writing-side down, giving a look to Nanny before speaking to me

"Sounds like we should get you out of here." she said as she cleared her throat. "The Nac Mac Feegle know I don't hold with them loitering about here, but they will follow Tiffany Aching wherever she goes".

Nanny nodded in agreement.

"Shouldn't be more than an hour or two, before I get her here" Nanny informed me.

Nanny then grinned at me

"There's a good lad. Don't worry your pretty head about a thing, we'll be back soon enough" she said as she got up to go.

With remarkable speed for a woman of her age and girth, Nanny was out the door, leaving me alone with Mistress Weatherwax.

"Thanks for helping me out, ma'am," I said, while looking around the room "I know witches around here don't take money, but I do have some nice jewellery".

Mistress Weatherwax's lips twitched.

"Don't take payment for witchin', but you look like a capable young man, and there are some chores that require the attention of someone with a strong pair of arms".

The witch stood up, and I soon followed her outside to the back of the cottage. Once there she pointed to an outhouse.

"Need a new privy dug" she told me "Ten feet or so to the left of the old one will do next to that prickly bush, not to the right, mind you, that's too close to the well. Has to be at least four feet deep. Shovel's in the shed".

Another Planeswalker, one who had less respect for magic than I did might summon up a creature to do the digging for them. I would have not done that even if it were an option as I had too much respect for magic.

Besides a little hard work never killed anyone, and I was physically fit thanks to all my training. Still I ended up having to take off my armour as I built up quiet the sweat while digging.

As I worked I realised that I still had no idea if the Auditors had gotten help in bringing me, or if they would ever try this plan again, but I reminded myself that it really wasn't my business. I was just passing through.

"Water?" asked Mistress Weatherwax, while extending a glass down to me.

I'd only just noticed that was thirsty, and as soon as I had the witch had turned up with a drink, could just be good timing, yet somehow I doubted it.

"Thank you, ma'am" I said before gulping down the contents of the glass.

"What's that tucked in your belt?" Mistress Weatherwax asked when I returned the now empty glass to her.

I'd kept my pulse pistol close as it had proved rather effective against the creatures from the Dungeon Dimensions. Odd really as things like that weren't suppose to be easy to kill, but according to Ridcully, without some kind of gateway between dimensions the cosmic horrors that entered this plane were like fish out of water. They couldn't stay here for long, and died quickly if they couldn't get back.

Those monsters weren't trying to kill me, they were trying to scare me so I'd flee and open the floodgates for them. Not that this would work, I'd die before I doomed the people of the Discworld. I was no hero, but I understood basic maths, my life wasn't worth that of millions. It really was that simple.

"This is a gun, a kind of weapon" I explained to Mistress Weatherwax "Its like a small crossbow, but it fires a kind of energy rather than a bolt. I don't fully understand how it works, but I do understand how to use it and how dangerous it is. It packs a punch, has never jammed on me in a fight, and always aims true"

I'd not named the pulse pistol, but I was thinking Mr. Blasty would be a good one.

"Never had much use for weapons," Mistress Weatherwax commented.

She was somewhat like Doctor Who, she wouldn't shoot or stab someone, her mind was her weapon, and so were her words. The rest of us weren't that smart or lucky, if I tried getting out of trouble the way she did something would have eaten me by now.

"Think this'll do, Mistress Weatherwax?" I asked while inspecting the hole I'd dug

The witch nodded in what could have been approval.

"This will do just fine I think, young Gothic" she said

I'd dug holes like this before. When you camped in the wilderness you had to. Made me very grateful that my Wizarding World tent came with a bathroom. I had no idea how that worked, and I didn't question it.

"You can call me Granny, if you'd like," the witch then told me.

I'd give it a try.

"I, uh, kind of smell. Got someplace I can wash off, Granny?".

The witch pointed inside the cottage.

"Kitchen basin, be sure to clean the dirt off your boots first," she said.

(Line Break)

 **Lancre. Discworld.**

"Tiffany, this is Gothic" introduced Nanny when she returned to the cottage "He needs to speak to the Feegles".

The young witch looked around the room.

"You can come out, wherever you are," she said in a firm voice.

There wasn't any response, although something rattled on one of the kitchen shelves. Tiffany gave Granny Weatherwax a sheepish look.

"Nanny?" the young witch then said.

Mrs Ogg smiled and started pulling the cork out of the bottle on the table.

"They have a, uh, lot of respect for Granny Weatherwax," Tiffany told me "But there are some things they can't resist".

Nanny Ogg succeeded in opening the bottle and the whole cottage was suddenly filled with the smell of apples. The Discworld had a drink called Scrumble, that was made from apples, that bottle must contain it.

"You know what that is, don't you?" Tiffany said to the air.

Soon there was more clanking.

"Ach, Tiffany, tha's nae playin' fair, openin' up a bottle o' scumble here in the cottage o' the hag o' hags," wailed a voice that was much too deep to come out of the little guy who'd appeared at Tiffany's feet.

The Feelge was a small blue person, who was wearing a kilt. It was one of the oddest things I'd ever seen.

"If you can help us with this problem, Rob Anybody," Tiffany was now saying "then you can have the whole bottle".

"We'll do it!" was Rob's immediate response .

There was a rustling noise, and then the room was filled with the little guys, who were all dressed in tiny kilts and furs. It was like the cottage had been invaded by creatures that were a hybrid of William Wallace and the Smurfs.

"So wha's the wee bit o' trouble what defies your hiddlins and hagglins, o hag o' hags?" the leader of the tiny people asked.

I saw Granny Weatherwax wrinkle her nose.

"It defies neither my hiddlings nor my hagglings, Rob Anybody. It simply requires your special talents" she said.

The blue man looked very eager all of a sudden.

"Ah, weel then, does it need stealin', fightin', or drinkin'? 'Cos we're prepared tae do any an' all" Rob Anybody replied.

Sounded like a Saturday night in Stoke-On-Trent to me.

"It's actually the crawstep that we're interested in" Granny informed.

Rob's eyes met mine.

"For this huge heap o' bigjobs here, eh?" Rob asked while looking me up and down.

Mostly up.

"I'm Rob Anybody, big man of the Chalk clan. Any friend o' the wee big hag and the hag o' hags is a friend tae us" he said

I mostly understood that.

"I'm Gothic" I greeted "Pleased to meet you, Rob Anybody".

This was when I got done to business.

"I need your help to leave this world" I told him "I need to go to a place where magic is more stable, if you understand what I mean".

Rob nodded.

"Aye, aye, we have that partic'lar talent. But I dinnae ken why ye want tae leave here. Ye had tae have been awfully good in the other life tae come back here, what with all the things around you can fight and steal and drink" he said

It took me a moment to translate that.

"This world is great" I agreed "But I could destroy it if I'm not careful, so I need to leave quickly".

Rob looked around the room.

"Allow me a moment tae confer wi' my brothers" he reqested.

A couple of the Feegles hustled over to join Rob, including both the smallest and the biggest of the group. After several moments of hushed whispering, the conference of Feegles broke apart.

"We'll get you somewhere safe" the leader of the tiny men promised "Somewhere we can go fightin and drinkin".

I had a place in mind.

"And stealin'!" said one of the Feegles standing on the shelves.

The world of Fable would be great for these guys, plenty of beasties to fight, and lots of taverns.

"Thank you Rob Anybody" I said "You're doing me a big favour. I won't forget it".

The wee man smiled.

"Weel, we're verrae gen'rous people, we Feegles. There's just one more thing. We need tae ken where we're goin', got somethin' from there?".

I did actually, local coins.

"You take care of yourself, dearie" said Nanny as the Feegles led me outside "don't be a stranger".

I gave her an odd look.

"If I come back it could destroy the whole Discworld" I pointed out.

Nanny gave it some thought.

"Well it that case, do be a stranger" she said with a smile.

When I got into the garden I listen to the Feelges as they explained how they'd take me to another world. Apprantly it involved bagpipes and dancing, and that was just to start with.


	24. Teen Titans

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Teen Titans**

 **Bay. Jump City**

My dragon ship landed on the water like a leaf having been let go by the breeze. I couldn't see the water's surface, but I imagined that there was hardly a ripple on the water. Thanks to all the defencive runes and the shield that was now switched over to cloak the chances of anyone detecting this ship were slim to none, and even if they did find it only the most powerful of magic users would be able to get past the defences.

However when I used my omni-tool to find out where we were I became concerned. We'd landed in a DC Verse as planned, but not the one I'd been expecting. I had hoped to check up on Selina Kyle from the show Gotham, but according to local news this was more a comic book world. Which meant they had some pretty powerful magic users here.

"Damn DC multi-verse" I complained "I swear its changed, again".

You didn't see verses when you Planeswalked, what you saw, well there weren't words really, you had to feel your way from one plane to another. Sometimes this was easy, it was simple enough to get to a verse I'd been to before. But there was something odd about the DC multi-verse it seemed to move and change, must be all retcons.

"Where are we, Gothic?" Morgana asked.

I fiddled with my omni-tool, it was starting to develop a few software glitches, not surprising given all it had been through, so it took me some time to get all the information I wanted. I'd have to replace soon, while there still was a place to get replaced from.

"Jump City" I told the wife, who had finally forgiven me for staying away from her for so long "Home to the Teen Titans, a group of young super heroes who protect this city".

In my view it was a really stupid idea to have children protecting anything. Teenagers should be worrying about pimples and homework, not the fate of the world.

"We're pretty far from Gotham" I went on to say "Which is a good thing as Batman doesn't like it when super humans mess about in his town".

I doubted the Titans did either, but Morgana and I would stay below the Radar as it were. Which was for the best as there were a lot of god like beings in this setting, as well as stuff and people even a Planeswalker should avoid.

"Who is Batman?" Morgana wondered.

I pondered how to answer that question.

"A very dangerous person" I finally said "But don't worry as long as we don't threaten the world he won't bother us, I hope. We're just here to see the sights".

If I'd been a wiser man I'd already be taking my ship back into the Void, as risky as that was, but I really did want to see a comic book world. Besides I had promised the old ball and chain a good time.

"A nice hotel, some fine dining" I was now saying "We can relax at the park, check out some museums, lots of fun I promise".

Morgana had been to what I'd consider to be a modern world before, but this would be the first time she interacted with modern humans. It would be interesting to she how well she adapted. Culture shock didn't seem to effect Planeswalkers, at least not much, but adapting to a new world could still take time.

(Line Break)

 **Jump City. DC Verse.**

The restaurant had been everything its reputation claimed it to be when I'd been looking for places to dine while online. Wonderful food, wonderful atmosphere, and a wonderful experience in general. We had a great evening, talking and just spending time together as we enjoyed the food.

Now Morgana and I were in a limo, rented earlier in the day, and we were being driven to our next bit of fun, a fashionable nightclub. It was now getting dark, but it should have been so dark. The cause of this was a black cloud that spread over the city, blocking out the moon and stars that were now appearing as the sun set.

"Uh, I don't think that's normal" I said as I stared out the window of the limo.

Suddenly the windshield cracked as a moth slammed into it. Panicking, the driver swerved, just missing a lamppost and coming to rest on the sidewalk. Quickly I got out of the car and checked on the man who had just lost control of the limo.

"Well, so much for having a nice normal date," I sighed as I healed the driver with a little Green Mana

Thankfully he wasn't too badly injured, however the rest of the city wasn't so easily saved, the moths were attacking anything that moved, and it seemed rude not to lend a hand.

"Stay here, you should be safe," I ordered the stunned driver.

Then I got my cards. I used Arc Lightning. It arched out zapping a moth, and then bounced to another, and then another, frying them all like they'd suddenly run into an industrial grade bug zapper. Sadly I had no more Red Mana in my Mox Diamonds so to deal with the rest I would have to Summon.

While sorting through my cards, I didn't want to use my other powers right now in case the moths turned out to just be the start, I saw Morgana begin to charge up a fireball. The flaming ball grew brighter and brighter, the fires growing white-hot. Finally she threw it, and it soared into the swarm, detonating in a brilliant explosion that absolutely vapourised a group of moths.

While I favoured a more direct approach to battle, a result of my combat training, Morgana preferred to stay back and attack from a distance, understandable as she was purely a magic user not a wizard/warrior like myself. Still she was hardly weak, and unlike me she often had a lot of Red Mana to call upon.

"Showing off are we, dear" I said to Morgana "So much for staying under the Radar".

I used Wrath of God, and ended the battle within a few seconds.

"Now that's how you use Mana!" I declared.

Morgana gave me a look.

"Gothic I was having fun" she complained.

I winked at her.

"We can have fun back at the hotel room" I promised.

Her smile let me know that she very much liked that idea.

(Line Break)

On the other side of town, Raven looked up, partly in fear, as she felt the powerful magic being thrown around. Her communicator beeping drew her attention back to the fight at hand.

"Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg! Report!"

She did just that.

"The moths got out; we are attempting to deal with them. Cyborg is trying to manufacture a control pheromone based off Killer Moth's notes. It should be ready soon," stated Raven in her typical monotone.

Robin didn't reply right away.

"You mean you didn't deal with them already?" he asked "Then who did, and how?".

Raven didn't know who, but she had an idea about how.

(Line Break)

 **Hotel. Jump City.**

"And where did you learn to that" I asked as laid back down on the bed.

That had been great tongue work.

"Liliana Vess" Morgana answered as she got up off her knees.

Only my wife would get sex tips about how to please a man from a necromancer. Really seemed more like Chandra Nalaar's thing what with Red being the colour of passion.

"What else has she been teaching you?" I dreaded to ask.

Morgana gave me a smile, one I didn't know for sure what it meant.

"Well she mentioned that I should cook a large meal for you if I wanted something" the wife told me "But I've never cooked a single meal in my entire life".

Not odd given that she'd been raised a noble woman in a castle. They had servants for that sort of work.

"And what do you want?" I wondered.

Morgana smiled at me again as she started to get dressed.

"Oh nothing, that was just to let you know how pleased I am that your spoiling me" she answered.

Well I wasn't done doing that yet.

"Do you get the feeling that someone is watching us?" Morgana asked me.

I looked around.

"Nope" I said.

(Line Break)

 **Titan Tower. Jump City.**

The next morning the Titans were clustered around the computer screen, the police chief was displayed on it.

"So these two were killing the moths?" asked Robin.

On the screen the man nodded.

"Yes, they were using what appeared to be magic. Two of my men noted which hotel they were going to, the reception desk told them the room they're in" the chief replied.

"They must have been the power sources I sensed last night, they were using very serious and strong magic," added Raven.

The Boy Wonder rubbed his chin.

"What do you want us to do about it? They haven't broken any laws yet, have they?" questioned Robin.

"Just observe them. I'm nervous having people with as much power as they showed around our city without knowing their intentions" said the police chief.

"Alright, we'll check them out," promised Robin.

As the screen flickered out, Robin turned to face the Titans.

"You heard the man, discreet surveillance only for now. Titans Go!" he yelled.

(Line Break)

 **Park. Jump City.**

While my head was Morgana's lap, as we relaxed in a public park, I didn't fail to notice that something was heading our way. Slowly a green dog inched its way closer towards us.

"A green dog" I heard my wife say "Is that normal here?".

After sitting up I reached out with my planeswalker senses and detected a human soul, inside a dog, that was not normal, and neither was the fact that the dog was green. The animal let me pick it up, and if sniffed me. It sure acted like a dog, but there was something very wrong with it.

"Could be someone under a spell" I reasoned "Or somehow a human soul found its way into an animal".

That was when I remembered reading that one of the Teen Titans could take the form of any animal. This had to be Beast Boy, and once I realised that I came with a cruel idea.

"Well its go no collar" I said to Morgana "Must be a stray, we'll take it to the vet, and have it neutered...".

A yelp sound cut me off as the dog got free from my grip and made a run for it.

(Line Break)

Not far away other people were having a talk.

"Now that I know what to look for, they both glow with power, lots of it," reported Raven.

"But my sensor's say they're humans" added Cyborg.

"When in the hotel room they were most enthusiastic in their mating rituals" supplied Starfire.

Everybody looked at the alien princess after hearing her comment.

"What, they were" she said.

No one had anything else to say on that matter.

(Line Break)

 **Cinema. Jump City.**

"I really do think that someone is spying on" Morgana said as we waiting for the movie to start.

My latest attempt to show my wife the pleasures of a modern world involved seeing a film, however the splendour of moving pictures seemed totally lost of her so far, that would mostly likely change would the previews ended, but for now my fellow Planeswalker seemed more interested in whoever it was who was following us around.

"It will either be the Titans or someone from the Justice League" I told Morgana "Don't worry about it, we're just playing tourist we'll be gone in a few days".

The only odd thing I could spot was a kid in 3D glasses, which was strange since this film was a period drama involving a sordid love affair between two members of rival slave owning families in the old USA, sounded boring to me, but it had good reviews and it was somehow a romantic comedy.

Suddenly an alarm filled air, it sounded not that unlike an air raid siren from world war two.

"Aliens are invading!" someone shouted.

Of course they were.

(Line Break)

 **Titan Tower. Jump City.**

"Our new friends can stay in the Tower until then, it will be glorious! There will be much potatoing of the couch and eating of sugary candy!" the alien princes declared.

Starfire spun around happily in midair at the prospect.

The other Titans froze at her words. They didn't know much about the couple, and yet Starfire was inviting them to stay at their base, the one filled with hi-tech equipment and captured weapons from villains.

"Ah, we'll be right back" Robin said as he grabbed the other Titans, dragging them into a side room.

One the door was closed this unexpected group meeting began.

"Starfire, you can't just invite strange people into the tower, especially ones that have power's we know nothing about," stated Robin as the group huddled.

"You invited me in," Terra, a recent addition to the group pointed out.

Robin paused, considering how to get around that little fact.

"It is an ideal way to observe them, and it is only temporary," said Raven "Plus we did crash that flying saucer into the hotel they were staying at, and that was after they saved our lives".

"They can't be too bad" was all Cyborg had to say on the matter.

"I agree with friend Cyborg" said Starfire.

There were no other opinions on the matter.

"Alright, its agreed then, we'll let them stay, but we have to keep them under watch," decided Robin

The Boy Wonder was already thinking about new security measures they would have to take.

"I'll keep the cameras trained," promised Cyborg.

When the Titans came back, they were greeted by the sight of the Planeswalkers watching TV

"We sit there!" Beast Boy cried in alarm.

No one else seemed to care that much.

"New friends, it is glorious! You will be able to stay with us!" Starfire called out as she swept them both into bone crushing hugs.

While the couple was distracted by trying to escape Starfire's grasp, Robin turned to Cyborg.

"You should probably make sure they're no cameras in the bedroom with the way they have been acting" he whispered.

(Line Break)

 **Titan Tower. Jump City.**

"To start with we have a Binding Potion" I told Morgana and Raven "It'll bind your powers, it won't strip them but it'll bind them, a powerful magic user can unbind your powers, so its not good for using on the bad guys, but should your powers ever get out of control this can makes things safe".

Next I gestured to what looked to be a vial of blood.

"Now this the Power Stripping Potion, this intricate concoction that has the power to remove any magical from a being forever. When brewed correctly, the potion turns blood-red" I said to the two other magic users in the Tower "As you can see my potion has cooled and therefore is ready to drink, but don't drink it".

I had more to say.

"This potion includes the following ingredients; a pinch of dandelion, a dash of chickweed and a billing's root. The water which forms the base of the potion must be shaken for two-hundred heartbeats before adding the ingredients" I said while turning to the Titan in the room "I'll leave the repice for you Raven, but what might interest you more the ingredients is that if a half-demon drinks this potion the demon half in destroyed leaving behind only a normal mortal".

Professor Snape had nothing on me, well okay he had nothing on the eldest of the Charmed Ones who was a true master of potions.

"And this the Body Swapping Potion..." I started to say.

I stopped when Raven suddenly drank the power stripping potion. Which resulted in her bursting into flames for a second, as her demon half was vanquished. Leaving behind a Raven who looked only a little different than she did before.

"Why did you do that?" I asked "You just lost your powers".

On the scale of stupid that he had been like swallowing a jar of hydrochloric acid while touring a chem lab after the chemist had given you a warning not to.

"I'm free, I'm free!" the now powerless super hero shouted as she ran out of the room.

What an odd young woman.

(Line Break)

 **Titan Tower. Jump City.**

"And the last slice of pizza goes to…Terra!" cried Cyborg, while handing her the slice.

I didn't know what was more interesting, the book I was suppose to be reading, or the strange behaviour of the teenagers I was observing,.

"Woo! Go Terra!" the others cheered.

"Just a rookie and already holding the coveted four cheese trophy, how does it feel?" Cyborg asked in an announcer voice, while holding a drink cup like a microphone.

"Um?" she mumbled, thinking. "Good, and kind of greasy".

Greasy was right, my stomach was aching in sympathy for the pizza these kids had crammed into their stomachs.

"Seriously though, nice job tonight," said Robin, "We're glad to have you on the team."

"It is most wonderful that all of us are here to partake in the pizza together" added Starfire, who was actually glowing green with happiness.

"What she said," added Raven.

Then things got a bit more serious.

"We should all get some sleep," added Robin in his leader voice, "we may have stopped Slade tonight, but we need to figure out what he's planning tomorrow."

I had no intention of going to sleep just yet.

"Night" said their magic user, before she headed over to the door.

"Pleasant slorkvacks!" called out the alien princess.

For some reason that hadn't translated.

"What in God's name is a slourpvak?" Morgana asked.

Beastboy and Terra both left as well, leaving my wife and I to watch TV.

"Do you ever think about having children?" Morgana wondered when we were alone.

I had no idea how pizza munching teenagers had gotten my fellow Planeswalker to start thinking about children, and nor did I care, what mattered to me was that I needed to nip the idea the butt, and get her away from here.

"No" I said "and we should get sleep, we'll be leaving in the morning".

Plus Robin was pissed at me for losing Raven, she was now for some reason going to school, she still lived her, but didn't do any super hero stuff. The only thing that eased the blow for the gang was having a new member, and that I had visited Illuim, which still hadn't been invaded by the Reapers, and had gotten everyone omni-tools.

(Line Break)

 **Titan Tower. Jump City**

It wasn't the alarm that alerted the other Titans, or their guests, to the danger it was Cyborg's sonic cannon blowing a robot through the wall.

Robin was awake and ready in less than a moment, years of ingrained paranoia having ready for battle at a split second. Robin dived through a hole in the floor as his cover disintegrated underneath laser fire. He ran straight through the nearby doorway, Cyborg and Starfire giving covering fire.

"Where's Beast Boy!" the Boy Wonder called.

"Terra's not in her room" the alien princess reported.

"What about the Planeswalkers?" Robin demanded to know, while throwing an explosive disc against the advancing horde.

"Somebody want to explain how two hundred armed robots got past my security?" requested Cyborg as he blasted another bot."I can't even access the computer, we're locked out."

Starfire cried out as a laser nearly hit her, driving her back into cover.

"They are too numerous to fight! What should we do?" she wished to know.

"Fight anyway! Titans go!" Robin commanded.

The group charges the mob of Slade-bots in the hallway. As starbolts, sonic blasts, bird-a-rangs, filled the air the small group of robots were pushed back slowly, only for more to appear from the various rooms. The robots held nothing back; this was meant to be the final assault, no mere data gathering mission.

Each robot was brutally strong, terribly accurate, impossibly fast, and armed with a military grade laser. They worked in units, and could react instantly to any plan or attack. Fear had no place in their metallic minds, and no matter how many were cut down more would appear, unrelenting as the tide.

Which meant the Titans were stuck. They were pinned down; each robot they were facing was a highly capable sniper, eerily accurate with its laser pistol. Robin had no hope of hand to hand, he would have been Swiss cheese if he tried to leave cover, and the same was true with the others. They all stayed behind the toughed steel walls of the Tower, shooting back with their ranged attacks, Robin using a salvaged pistol.

Lucky for them they were soon joined by the Planeswalkers. Gothic was able to shield the group with his powers, while also firing his own energy weapons, while Morgana used her powers to blast some bots.

Slowly, thanks to their unique powers and skills the group slowly began to triumph over the numerical advantage of the robots. Sonic blasts blew out sensors, blinding bots, while starbolts destroyed others. Explosive discs demolished any robot that got to near to others, and magic finished off the rest.

Before morning came, the Tower was a wreck, gaping holes in the exterior allowing the sunlight inside. Piles of Slade-bots decorated the interior, with random parts being strewn about.

"Well, looks like we won," stated Cyborg grimly as he stared about at the damage inflicted on their home.

"Then why does it not feel like a victory?" questioned Starfire, the gloom evident in her voice "Perhaps because we trusted Terra".

Cyborg has been able to discover who it was that had lowered the tower's defences.

"But we did," sighed Robin, "we all did."

Cyborg tapped several buttons on his arm panel before it closed with a hiss.

"I've regained access to the computer; all the locks and information codes have been changed" he informed the team's leader.

"And all enemy surveillance technology has been located and destroyed," Starfire reported.

The Boy Wonder was not cheered by this news.

"Terra will have told Slade everything" the masked boy said "Our flaws, our weaknesses, everything he'd ever need to know, worse Raven and Beast Boy are missing".

Cyborg smiled a little.

"She can't have known what you two can do" he said while looking at the Planeswalkers "You never showed us your full power".

The two magic users exchanged looks.

"But you're assuming we'll help you when we have no reason to," Gothic said.

"What?" the gathered Titans gasped.

"We have no reason to help," explained Gothic "Besides we're not that good with the whole 'Don't kill the bad guy thing'. I believe in killing my enemy so that he can't try to kill me in the future or anyone else".

"Perhaps it is time we left" Morgana said.

The alien princess floated over to the Planeswalkers.

"Oh please friends, just until the evil that is Slade has been dealt with?" Starfire pleaded with the puppy dog eyes.

The magic users exchanged looks again.

"Fine, but only until this Slade has been dealt with" Morgana agreed.

"One question though, why not call the League?" asked Gothic.

Robin looked rather sheepish and the other Titans stared at the ground.

"Calling on the League for anything less than a world domination plot is like admitting a team isn't ready, and could result in a lot of League over watch afterwards" the Boy Wonder answered.

Morgana sighed.

"So you won't call for help because of your foolish male pride" she stated.

Robin at least had the decency not to deny it.

(Line Break)

 **Bay. Jump City.**

Since I'd ended up killing Slade, by dragging him into the Blind Eternities, it seemed like a good idea to get out of town, hence why Morgana and I had returned to my dragon ship. I'd only killed Slade, sparing Terra, but the Justice League didn't like it when someone came along and actually dealt with the bad guys in a permanent way. Hence why it was time to leave.

To my surprise I found a stowaway, Raven, the Teen Titan who'd depowered herself by drinking one of my potions.

"Why are you on my ship, and how did you even find it?" I demanded to know.

The kid was once more dressed in that weird leotard outfit, I know what she had against more normal clothing. Even Morgana wore a short skirt now and again, and her fashion sense was centuries behind mine.

"I found that teleportation potion you made" Raven told me "Turns out they work on mortals, and as for how I found your ship, I did that before I lost my powers, it was pretty easy, the runes protecting didn't stop me from coming on board".

If she'd meant anyone on board any harm or had wanted to take the ship the defences would have kept her out, apparently they didn't prevent against stowaways.

"Your friends think Slade kidnapped you" I informed the purple haired young lady "You should go and let them know you're okay".

That seemed to panic her.

"No I need to leave" she insisted "I thought I'd be safe from my father because I broke the connection, but he knows I'm on Earth, and he sent a demon after me. I guess he's upset about losing his key".

His what?

"So I really need to leave" Raven was now saying "And I was hoping you might have a way to get me my powers back while keeping me human. My abilities didn't completely come from demon half, my mother had powers too, but I lost it all. Totally worth it, but I'd like to be able to defend myself".

At this point I sighed.

"If you'd let me know that you wanted rid of your demon half I could have taken you to some experts I know" I informed Raven.

Not the Gatewatch, the Charmed Ones, I was sure they'd have been able to think of a way.

"Still its not hopeless" I went on to say "I can think of a few ways to give a non-magical person super powers".

The only other half-demon I knew about that had taken the potion was Cole, the lover of one of the Charmed Ones, he later become possessed by the Source of All Evil, something made possible due to there being a void within him from losing his demon half. However that had to with first being possessed by the Hollow, a magic eating entity,

Thankfully there were easier ways to gain magical powers. Materia, a wish granted by a genie, granted to you by a god, I could even turn her into a magical creature there were ways to do that.

"But you should go home" I then said "The League can protect you".

I wasn't Doctor Who, I didn't go around picking up strays and letting them share in my adventures, I'd tried that before, they always left me.

"Oh let her come with us" Morgana pleaded "I could do with a friend, and she's not that much younger than I am".

Didn't that me feel like a cradle robber.

"Okay fine" I said, giving in "You can come with us, and I'll get you some powers".

Damn it, if I'd wanted to spend time with a purple haired girl who was an evil fighter I'd have stuck with bloody Twilight Sparkle.

(Line Break)

 **The Crystal Cave. Merlin Verse.**

Finding away to give Raven magical powers turned out to be even easier than I'd thought. I'd actually thought of it a while back. Within Morgana's home plane was a special cave, one filled with crystals. In the show Merlin, when the title characters lost his powers due to having them drained by a magical creature, Merlin came to this very cave to get them restored. I'd made a note on my old omni-tool, which had been transferred to my new one, and then I'd found it. I'd not thought much about the idea because if I ever lost my powers I'd be unable to Planeswalk and reach this cave.

"Inside is a large, cave filled with white crystals" I told the two women who were with me "Looking into them is suppose to grant visions of the future, but that's not what matters now. What does it matter is that the crystals also have the ability to restore a person's magic".

I then turned to the former Teen Titan.

"Its a white and blue mana place, so there's no chance going in there will make you half-demon again, but it may give you magical powers like your mother had" I explained.

She'd been a sorceress of some skill, and magic was sometimes genetic, which meant that if the cave healed Raven she'd be a fully human Sorceress, much like Morgana. So if this all worked out I could get her a wand, and take her to the Warcraft plane to get some spells. Could be fun.

"So I just go into the cave?" the purple haired teen asked.

I nodded.

"Its like a light side version of that dark side cave Master Yoda took Luke Skywalker to" I informed her "You might have visions and end up fighting your own evil side. I'm sure it will be very spiritual".

Raven looked a little confused.

"You've never seen Empire Strikes back" I realised.

I was a little upset.

"Just get inside the cave, and have a vision quest or whatever" I ordered "And don't worry the worst that can happen to you in there is that you get bored".

Now all Morgana and I had to do was wait. Thankfully I had a bunch of cool games on my new omni-tool.


	25. MG 1

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Monster Girl 1**

 **Forest. Ilias.**

"Hello Luka" I said as I finished claiming the forest around me so that I had plenty of access to Green Mana "Shouldn't you be on your way to the baptism?".

Considering what had happened to me recently I was in rather good spirits. Morgana, my wife, had foolishly gone into the crystal cave that I had taken the Teen Titans Raven too in order to restore her ability to use magic. Within the cave Morgana had seen what her fate would have been, and still could be, if I hadn't taken her away from Camelot.

Rather than thank me for saving her from a life of needless revenge, heartbreak, and misery, she'd gotten very upset with me. Going so far as to kick me off my ship, and then sail off with it. I really wished I hadn't taught her to fly the craft.

Not that it was a huge loss. I could track Morgana no matter where she went, and I could reclaim the vessel, or have another one made if I so wished. I was pretty sure that the shielding device could replicated by the nice folks at Atlantis, and that they would give me a new Puddle Jumper, for a price.

However I felt no need to do that just yet. I was rather good at Planeswalking, and since my separation I'd simply wandered some more, until I'd run into Luka, a naive young hero who also happened to have an inactive Planeswalker Spark. Since he was about to go on an heroic quest I'd decided to stick around since there was a good chance his Spark would become active on such a quest.

While he was not an active Planeswalker I still felt some loyalty towards the lad, and I wanted to help him, partly for my own amusement. Plus I seemed to have a soft spot for people with odd colours of hair.

"I was hoping..." Luka started to say

Before he could say anything else there was a massive impact as something struck the ground not far away, this caused such an outburst of energy that both the young hero and I were knocked to our feet.

After getting up we both raced to the newly made crater, and found within it a person, to use the term loosely. She had pointed ears, and lavender coloured skin, with large tattoos running down her left side. Also she had white hair with pink flowers in it, and strangely shaped purple horns that curved out from the back of her head.

Her clothing was also distinct as well. Black gloves that ran up past her elbows, a skirt that looked like it was made out of giant black scales, and a cloth collar that barely qualified as a top. Most noticeable of all was the fact that the lower half of her body was a snake tail. All in all she looked weird, but very exotic, little but sexy too.

"Miss Monster, are you dead?" Luka awkwardly asked.

She didn't respond.

I crouched near her to check if she actually was alive by taking her pulse. She was, and there was no blood or visible bruising, which made me wonder what the hell she was because she'd hit the ground with impressive force. Any human would have been turned into paste when hitting the ground that hard.

"Okay, what should we do?" Luka nervously asked.

I reached down and fed a little Green Mana into the snake lady. However since there was visible damage I didn't know if I was helping or not. Reaching out with my Planeswalker sense I detected a soul and a lot of power, but that didn't tell me much.

"We should wait here for her to wake up, and make sure she's alright" I replied.

I doubted anyone who'd just fallen from the sky was a threat. A living thing shouldn't even be in one piece after that, then again I'd fallen from the sky once so I knew it was possible to survive such a thing. Which meant she could be very, very, dangerous, and while I didn't like to get involved in local troubles, I didn't feel right not dealing with this. I should at least make sure she wasn't here to eat everyone.

"But, it's almost noon" Luka protested "I'll miss the baptism if I stay. It's once in lifetime".

While I was curious if the baptism would trigger his Spark, it was no big deal if I didn't witness it. I had some of his hair so I could track him across the Miltie-verse if needs be.

"Fine I'll look after her" I told the boy.

He rushed off, and I waited for the snake lady to wake up. Which she soon did.

"Take it easy, you've had quite the fall" I said when the monster person started to move

She quickly slithered into an upright position, totally ignoring my advice. A lot of people did that, and it rarely went well for them.

Where am I?" she asked rather bluntly, ignoring what I had just been saying.

"Not far from Ilias Village" I told her.

This news surprised the snake lady.

"I was blown to such a place!" she almost yelled "That damn girl, what crazy strength she has".

By the sounds of it someone had been doing some DBZ style fighting. Perhaps this plane of existence was more interesting than I'd first thought. Not that a world full of horny female monsters could be boring.

"Anyway, who was that boy?" snake lady asked next.

"That was Luka. He's a local hero apprentice" I answered "I'm..."

She interrupted me, but I didn't complain as anyone who could survive what she had was no someone to upset.

"An apprentice, he hasn't been baptised yet" she said "That explains the delicious smell".

I really didn't want to know.

"Why did he run away?" was the next question.

"He had a baptism to go to" I told her "He's been looking forward to it for ages".

If I left now I might still see it.

"Since you're okay I'll just go..." I tried to say.

Again she didn't let finish.

"A baptism today" she said "Ahhh that's right. It's Ilias's birthday today, heroes lining up to pray and then to be dunked in water and oil by her, how foolish".

The local goddess was just some angel. I wasn't impressed.

"Personally I don't much care for it, but I think he would like to be there" I said.

Luka didn't exactly have friends, as such he'd taken a shine to me. Plus I'd just started training him, which made him happy. He'd not any proper combat training until now.

"You're not getting baptised?" snake lady asked, her tone expressing some curiosity. "Aren't you also becoming a hero?".

I shook my head.

"Not my goddess" I told her.

The snake lady was now looking in the direction Luka had run off to. She seemed interested in him for some reason. I had no idea why, he was just a human, his Spark wasn't active, and there were other males around. I was standing right here.

"Why didn't he try to kill me when I was unconscious?" was the latest in what seemed to be a line of questioning "It was a golden opportunity for an aspiring hero".

I thought about my answer.

"Not really his style" I answered "He doesn't want to kill anyone, monster or human".

I had a feeling time would change that, but for now he was innocent. Unlike myself.

"He doesn't see all monsters as enemies?" she asked "Someone who doesn't hate all monsters wants to be a hero, but there main goal is to kill the Monster Lord? Is he doing it for fame or ambition?".

By now my desire not to annoy the powerful creature had faded.

"Look, if you want to know more about what he thinks then why don't you go ask him yourself" I suggested.

With that she started to slither in the direction of the village. That was when I realised that this could cause all sorts of problems so I teleported ahead.

(Line Break)

 **Luka's House. Ilias Village.**

I heard Luka come in through the door.

"How was the baptism?" I called out to him from where I was sitting at the kitchen table.

I'd teleported to the house, and then had waited for the village to go nuts. Only nothing had happened. Then when I'd come back into the house had I found the snake lady, somehow she'd snuck past everyone. Which was pretty impressive given her sheer size.

"Ilias didn't show" Luka reported "All that time spent training was nothing. Now I need to think about what to do next."

Poor lad sounded very despondent.

"We've got a guest" I informed Luka "Come say hello".

I couldn't wait to see his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Luka rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

"Why is she here?!" he yelled.

The expression had so been worth seeing.

"Luka this is someone who broke into your home" I told him "I never got a name".

I'd never given her mine either.

"What is she doing here?! If anyone sees her we're all in trouble!" Luka shouted.

I could destroy the whole village if I wished, so I wasn't worried.

"She wanted to talk to you" I explained.

He wasn't happy

"And you led her here?!" he demanded to know.

I had not.

"No, she found the place by herself" I supplied.

Alice finished her food, which had been the pizza I'd made for Luka. I had a habit of introducing it to worlds that lacked it.

"By following your unsophisticated, but delicious scent" she informed the hero.

I had no idea how a scent could be unsophisticated, and I really didn't want to know.

"How can you be so nonchalant? There's a monster is our home!" Luka yelled at me.

When had this become our home? I hadn't even been here that long.

"Well..." I started to say.

Again snake lady didn't let me talk. She was really getting on my nerves doing that.

"I came here to mock you for believing in something as childish as peace between monsters and humans" monster girl told Luka "but after much rethinking I won't, yet".

While waiting I'd taken the time to explain more about my young friend's naive goals.

There was some yelling about between our guest and Luka, mostly about him being childish, but that was not my concern. I was just here to help him out if his Spark triggered.

Eventually it was decided that snake lady, Alice was the name she gave us, was going to tag along with us. She wanted to observe Luka's dream shatter before his very eyes and see his idealism be crushed. Also she wanted more good.

"Oh Iliasa, have you really abandoned me?" Luka asked, now praying for some reason "I waited for today for so long, and I wasn't able to be baptised in the end".

Why did everyone look up when praying? I'd always found this odd since God was suppose to be in all things, not just the roof.

"Isn't it better not have been baptised?" Alice asked "I don't understand why humans want to be slaves to Ilias".

This offended me.

"I'm no one's slave" I growled.

Alice's attention was firmly on Luka.

"I wanted to be baptised to become a hero" he said "It does come with perks, you know. You get the respect of the people, cheap rates at inns, and it protects heroes from monsters".

He really was upset about not getting baptised.

"Eh don't worry about it Luka" I said as I put an arm on his shoulder "I have no intention of letting you be eaten".

While dying horribly would trigger his Spark, there were other ways.

"I'm curious about where we're going" mentioned Alice "I assume you're not going to walk straight to the Monster Lord's Castle".

Well we could do that. If I knew where it was. We could ride a dragon there if I wished to, but the quest was what mattered not where we were going.

"No, we're staying on this continent for now. Next stop, Iliasburg! From there we do some hero work. After that, Iliasport!" Luka loudly exclaimed.

His mood had changed very quickly, it was odd to watch.

"Oh come on. Iliasburg, Iliasport, Ilias Village, Ilias, Ilias, Ilias. What's with all the cheesy names? Do humans lack any sense of creativity?" Alice asked.

Since I had once named a castle after myself I felt I had no right to comment, as for Luka he was already busy packing.

(Line Break)

 **Countryside. Ilias.**

We kept walking until nightfall. That's when we stopped and I set up camp for all of us on a spot a little ways off the road. I still had my Harry Potter tent so it was big enough for all of us. Once it was set up we moved on to the discussion of dinner plans.

"So Luka, do you want me to cook or are you going to?" I asked.

We both could.

"I'll do it tonight. How does omelet and bread, with wild grass salad sound for dinner sound?" Luka asked.

This started a round of debates so I used one of my cards Hot Soup to make a big cauldron of soup appear. It was a card I'd not seen before, and its existence annoyed me as I could think of a hundred times that being able to make a big cauldron of soup out of Mana would have come in real handy. Mostly when marching with the Northern Army back in Westeros, feeding thousands of men on the march was a nightmare, and even a little more food would have helped.

After dinner Alice quickly went straight to mocking Luka pathetic fighting skills. Even with my aid he wasn't doing so well. He didn't want to hurt anybody, and that showed.

"Luka, I don't want to sound mean" I said after knocking him to the ground once again "But your sword skills are bad, and you should feel bad about that".

Alice was amused.

"Where did you learn those moves?" she asked, once she'd stopped laughing.

Luka was a little upset by this point.

"I learned them from visiting pilgrims and heroes! I combined all their skills and made it into my own style!" He shouted, trying to defend himself.

Alice sighed.

"Crappy skills learned from crappy people will be crappy even when combined" she told the young hero "Alright, I'll teach you a little"

Luka looked unsure about her offer.

"I don't know" he said "learning from a monster doesn't feel right"

Despite that, before long he took the offer.

"Good. It would be boring if you got eaten quickly" she declared.

After a few hours Alice had declared his training had finished for the night. Luka was visibly tired and quickly found his way into the tent. While they'd been practising I'd been gathering more Mana, I had loads of Green Mana now. Once I was done Alice approached me.

"You never mentioned where you're form" she said "Clearly you're not from near here given that you show no affection towards that stupid angel"

Well she'd not shown any interest in me so I'd seen no reason to share information with her.

"I'm from very far away" I told snake lady "I'm just here to keep an eye on Luka, partly for my own amusement".

Sad to say I really had nothing better to do.

"So you're not from Ilias Village, and you don't want to be a hero" Alice said.

That did sum me up.

"Then why are you here?" snake lady wondered "Luka isn't very amusing".

I saw no reason to lie.

"Luka has a hidden power" I told Alice "Its not active yet, but when it he'll need someone to show how to use it. I have some friends who can help with that, and there's stuff I can teach before then".

If snake lady was interested in hearing more she didn't express it, and soon I went inside the tent in order to get some sleep.

(Line Break)

 **Near Iliasburg. Ilias.**

The sun had started to set by the time Iliasburg came into view.

"Alice I don't think you can enter with us" Luka was saying "You don't look human. Is there anything you could do about that?".

I winced as I knew he phrased that badly.

"Why would you think I should change that? Are you saying there's something wrong with me?" she asked.

Poor lad, he'd regret that later.

"N-no! Nothing like that!" Luka protested as he shook his head.

"Because I can, but why would I? It's very unpleasant to change form like that" she stated.

I perked up when I heard that because it implied that she could change form. I'd long wished to met someone who could shape shift using magic.

"Well if you don't I guess you won't be able to enjoy those Ama-ama Dango you wanted. What a shame" I said.

She'd been ranting on about them all bloody day, and had never bothered to explain what they were beyond being some sort of food.

"Crap!" she swore "I guess that's true."

One moment she was a monster, the next she was a human. I wondered if it was a glamour or if she'd actually changed her form.

"How does this look?" she asked.

I wisely kept my mouth shut. Although if I had spoken it would have been to tell her that she looked really sexy.

"You look under dressed" the idiot hero said.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut at this point.

"For the love of" I yelled "Luka when a woman, no matter the race, asks you how she looks, you give her a complement. Even I know that, and I've got two failed marriages under my belt".

The naive hero looked at me.

"You were married?" he wondered.

I nodded.

"Technically I still am" I told him "My first wife was murdered, and my current wife tried to kill me because I protected her from certain harsh realities".

No one spoke further, instead we entered the city.

(Line Break)

 **Iliasburg. Ilias.**

The streets were completely empty, I couldn't see anyone, not even beggars or bums hiding down alleyways. All the windows and doors were shut and many were boarded up, some streets even had the remains of barricades that had been set up to keep something out. Hopefully this wasn't more zombies.

"Why does the city look so strange?" Luka wondered.

It looked not unlike a war zone.

"I'm not sure" I replied "Could be that someone attacked the city".

That was when the sound of screaming reached our ears, and of course the lad went rushing towards it.

"Luka wait!" I yelled.

I ran after him and as I rounded a corner I lost sight of him

"Luka?! Where the hell are you?!" I called out.

Then I heard the sound of fighting nearby, so I rushed towards the source. What I found was some sort of lizard woman standing over Luka with a flaming sword.

"Don't hurt him!" I ordered.

She didn't even bother to look at me, until I got her attention with a bolt of lightening, which seemed to annoy her more than anything else. Luka choose that moment to attack her, swinging his sword at her flank. Then I saw Luka fall to the ground, after getting slammed against a wall.

At this point I was channelling White Mana through my body, so as to enhance my skills as a warrior. Which was good timing as the lizard lady charged at me, she was very fast, and I'd been mortal that would have been the end of it. Only I wasn't, I was far beyond that. Still I was barely able to use Winter's Bane to block the first blow.

Then the duel began, and I quickly found that I was way out of league. I'd crossed swords with knights, warriors, and all sorts of creatures, but this lizard lady was superior to me. In fact it soon became clear that she was enjoying this fight. However I didn't give up, and I was hardly lacking in stamina, not after a certain Knight-Commanders sadistic training. Yet for all my skill, speed and endurance, I ended up on my back just like Luka.

"Granberia!" someone then yelled.

It was snake lady.

"Alice?!" Luka called out.

Granberia's astonished face turned away from me to stare at Alice, she looked petrified for a couple seconds, and then got down on one knee.

"What are you doing here? Who ordered this attack?" Alice asked.

"I did. I took upon myself to remove those annoying heroes" Granberia replied.

Snake lady was not happy.

"Go away" Alice flatly ordered.

That was when Granberia grabbed me and picked up into the air.

"My Lord there is something off about this man" lizard lady said.

She was incredibly strong, and I was considering dragging this Granberia into the Void with me.

"Go away" Alice repeated.

Behind Granberia, I noticed Luka had gotten back up to his feet. He stepped forward and swung his sword, aimed at her neck. No doubt he was trying to save me as stabbing people in the back wasn't his style.

"Demon Decapitation!" Luka shouted.

I watched the whole thing unfold, one second her hand was holding me up, next it was grabbing Luka's blade, with only two fingers. Which simply wasn't possible.

"You know a monster technique" Granberia said while still looking at Alice "I see you've been teaching him, my Lord"

My lord?

"Enough of this." Alice stated.

Granberia then snapped off the end of Luka's blade.

"Making me repeat myself, is that how you show your loyalty?" snake lady asked.

Alice was obviously annoyed.

"Leave now" she commanded.

"Of course" said Granberia

After saying that, she just vanished.

"Well I feel totally emasculated" I commented.

All that training, and fighting, and I'd gotten my ass handed to me by a lizard lady.

"Is she gone?" asked a man who had cautiously peeked his head out of door. "That monster, did she run away?".

Well she'd teleported away.

"Those three over there!" a woman was yelling "I don't believe it, but they drove that monster away!"

People started to rush out from their homes. Luka was caught off guard and Alice was as impassive as ever. Soon a man came up to me to shake my hand, and I was pretty sure his wife was looking at me lustfully, which would have been fine if not for that fact that I didn't feel at all like a man right now.

"Thank you! All little bit longer and this would have been a monster city" the man still shaking my hand said.

I then turned to see Alice point at a random person from the crowd.

"You there, Citizen A. I need to ask you something" she said

The man was offended.

"Citizen A?!" he yelled.

Alice ignored the protest.

"Where is the Sutherland Inn, Citizen A?" she wished to know.

Amazingly it worked.

"Its down that road" he said "Big building, you shouldn't miss it"

The next thing I knew Alice was dragging Luka and I down the street.

(Line Break)

 **Iliasburg. Ilias.**

"I've seen some amazing sites in my time" I said "I've seen a seven hundred foot wall that was built to keep out ice zombies, I've seen a few versions of Camelot, one of which I will never talk about, I've lived with talking ponies, and I've visited the Lost City of Atlantis, but never have I seen something this ridiculous".

There was simply no way this inn could charge so much, it had to be a joke.

"If I had known about this, I might have let Granberia destroy the city" Alice said.

Rebuilding the city after Granberia had destroyed it wouldn't have cost as much as a night in this inn.

"Excuse me, can you step aside?" someone asked.

A man in armour slipped past us, and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hey Owner, I'm a hero, so give me a room at the hero's rate" he demanded.

The Owner was having none of it.

"What type of stupidity is this?! What kind of hero hides like a coward in an empty beer barrel while a monster attacks?!" she shouted at him, while chasing him back outside.

The so called hero was not happy.

"But ah, I've been baptised so you can't..." he protested.

For once it wasn't me getting interrupted.

"Someone like you call yourself a hero?! Get out!" the owner screamed.

She then turned to us.

"You three. You saved the city! Please, why don't you stay here tonight?" she offered.

I was just thinking of using a mox gem to bluff my way in, by claiming that it was worth ten million gold coins, but Luka opened his stupid mouth.

"We don't have enough money" he admitted

The owner waved her hand in a dismissive way.

"I'll give you the special hero rate, two gold per person. I'll just bill the rest to Ilias Temple" she offered.

Somehow I didn't think they'd pay. They simply couldn't have that kind of money.

"Thank you, but, I'm not a baptised hero" Luka told her.

He really was too honest.

"That doesn't matter. Baptised or not, it's your actions that make you a hero" she said.

Luka's smile could have been used in a toothpaste commercial.

(Line Break)

 **Iliasburg. Ilias.**

The Owner put us up in two conjoined rooms. She must have assumed that one of us was banging Alice, which we weren't. She was currently eating her Ama-ama Dango.

"Is it good?" Luka asked.

Still I didn't know what it was, and I'd eaten some of it.

"It sweet" she replied, while happily waving her tail.

Luka was upset to see the tail.

"Alice, try not to be caught in monster form" he requested.

She changed back into her human form, and rung the service bell.

"That was delicious, I think I'll have some more" she said.

The Owner came in to clear away the dishes that were littering the room.

"How did you like the hotel's Ama-ama Dango?" she asked.

I'd found it a little too sweet.

"Even though it's incredibly sweet, it doesn't overpower the flavor of the dango. Simply delicious. If you were a monster, I'd make you a duchess" Alice told her.

The Owner found her comment quite funny.

"Hahaha. What a strange remark, young lady. Though unfortunately I can't make any more Ama-ama Dango for you, we've run out of Happiness Honey" She told us with a sigh. "I guess it can't be helped, ever since that village ran out of men they haven't been able to gather the honey".

Luka leaned forward in his seat.

"Did something happen to Happiness Village?" he asked.

The owner smiled.

"Hey, if it's you three, I bet you could do something about it. If you were able to beat that swords woman I'm sure you could beat any monster!" she cheered.

By now she'd finished stacking the dishes.

"Well then, have a pleasant sleep" the owner said.

She then left the room. Without actually telling us what the matter was with Happiness Village. She must be distracted by something.

"I'm going to find out what happened to the village" Luka told us as he raced out of the room.

Alice closed the door and turned back into her regular self.

"So you're the monster lord" I said to Alice.

Currently I was sitting up in bed, having stripped out of my armour. Which left me vulnerable, but still Alice was even more powerful than that lizard lady I didn't think the armour would help if I annoyed her.

"I am Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth, current Monster Lord" Alice told me.

Why wasn't I surprised?

"Well that explains how you could order that Granberia around" I said.

Granberia was a warrior beyond my skills, and if she turned up again when Alice wasn't around I wasn't sure that I could anything to stop her.

"I assume you don't want Luka knowing" I went on to say.

She shook her head.

"No, I'd rather he figured it out for himself" she told me.

If she'd wanted us dead we'd be dead, so I wasn't worried about her motives, anything other than that I could planeswalk away from.

"I suspected you were some type of noble" I said idly before changing the subject "Can you teach me the magic to change form?".

That surprised her, but she recovered fast.

"Only if you feed me your semen" she replied.

This took a moment to process.

"You want to suck my cock?" I asked.

Her smirk didn't really answer the question.

"Monsters need semen" she explained "Its basically food for us".

Well that explained all the raping I'd heard about.

"Will you stay in your human form?" I requested "I find it more attractive, not that your natural body isn't exotic, its just a preference".

Alice nodded, and the next thing I knew she was pinning me down and trying to undress me.

"Haha… It got so big…" said Alice once she had my cock out.

She sounded as if she was having trouble breathing.

"I wonder how much I can collect?" Alice asked, while giving me a seductive smirk. "I'll dispose of it all for you, as a special threat".

And here I'd been thinking that I was doing her a favour.

"Even though I'll make you ejaculate, I won't use my vagina" she then said.

Alice tightly wrapped my manhood in her warm hand, I tensed up, not prepared for it.

"I only just starting touching you, and its so big" said Alice.

Alice started to rub me very softly. Even with such little stimulation, the pleasure was intense, unnaturally so.

"Well then, how shall I do it" I heard Alice ask herself "Shall I just wring it out with my hands like this?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she started to move her hand up and down, gently jerking me off.

"Fufu, how long can you endure my technique?" asked Alice, while smirking at me "It doesn't look like it will be too long".

Given that she needed to eat the stuff, why would she complain.

"For me to be rubbing you like this until you cum, what good luck you have." said Alice, while giving me a seductive "Now let out your semen into my hand."

Before long I was doing just that, as she continued to squeeze me, wringing out every last drop from my dick.

"Haha, your sperm made my hands so sticky" she said.

Alice then begins to lick everything up, giving a satisfied sigh. In fact, it looked like she was exaggerating her movements. As if trying to strike home that I surrendered, and that I was just feeding her.

"Fuu… a strange taste." said Alice. "It's certainly delicious, but there's something strange, too, were you baptised after all, no that doesn't explain the taste".

It could be the White Mana I used.

"Well I fed you..." I started to say.

Alice used her monster strength to pin me to the bed.

"You were able to last 4 minutes" she then said "I'm certainly skilled, but's that's pathetic".

Wow the monsters really liked to make me like less than a man.

"I bet you can't even get hard again" Alice mocked.

A little Green Mana should sort that out.

(Line Break)

 **Iliasburg. Ilias.**

I woke up with a hard on, not that odd, what was odd was the fact that my erect cock was being played with. Normally I was awake for this sort of thing.

"Sorry, but I am not letting you go just yet. I intend to have some fun since your awake now and seem ready for action" Alice said as she licked her lips.

Alice smiled at me before wrapping the end of her tail around my penis and started stroking.

"Seriously? I just woke up" I said between moans.

She'd made me cum plenty last night, and I'd discovered that Green Mana didn't just heal it made a man produce more semen, which made sense fertility was part of nature and therefore part of Green.

"Oh I am damn serious, you owe me at least this much and then some" the monster lord insisted "I did save your life".

It was hard to argue with that, and not just because I didn't have enough blood in my head to think of an argument.

"Horah you seem to be handling this better then last time." Alice said with a grin.

I let out shout as Alice tightened her grip slightly and picked up her pace.

"Cum for me" she ordered.

She squeezed a little bit tighter causing me to cry as out. Alice smiled at me some more and picked up the pace a notch.

"Hey now your getting rough there" I protested.

Thankfully she eased up a little.

"You seem more aggressive today" I was somehow able to comment.

Alice merely looked at me with an annoyed face, only that didn't last long as soon she looked delighted.

"Hmm, looks like your ready to let it out. I will admit, you lasted longer then last time" she said as she increased her pace and tightened her grip "I've been keeping track".

"Ahhhh" was all I had to say on the matter.

I let out a large amount of cum all across her tail. Alice giggled at this as she licked the semen off her lower body.

"Still taste as good as ever." she said "I want more".

With a grunt I filled my body with Green Mana, if I wasn't so good with the stuff I figured my heart would have given out last night.

"This isn't helping with me feeling emasculated" I complained.

Alice then took my once more erect cock and tucked it firmly between her large breasts.

"Men love this" she pointed out "And men cum on breasts".

Again I couldn't argue.

"Hora hora, seems you cant handle this kind of pleasure too well." she said with a smirk as she jiggled her boobs.

I shot her an annoyed look, which she ignored.

"Well lets see how long you last" she said as she started giving me a fantastic tit job "we are far from finished. I hope your ready for a long morning".

(Line Break)

 **Iliasburg. Ilias.**

"Morning Luka" I said once I'd finished yawning

He seemed chipper, maybe Alice had paid him a visit while I'd been asleep

"Good morning, how was your night?" he asked.

I considered my answer.

"Different" I said.

I'd never cum so much in my life. It was an interesting experience to have a woman, well a female, be totally focused on man's orgasm. Alice could use some work on her dirty talk, but I couldn't dismiss her sexual skills.

"What's with that big goofy smile?" he asked.

I patted the lad on the bad.

"Because Luka, I know today is going to be a good day" I said as wandered down the streets "We're going shopping".

Our first stop was the local smithy. I could have just used Mana to make Luka some armour, but instead I made artifacts to sell so he could buy whatever armour he wanted.

"All Enrika made, the gloves, greaves, bracers, boots, and a shirt" the Blacksmith said once the young hero had picked out what he wanted "Very special stuff".

"What makes them so special?" Luka asked.

"When they're making this, they can sew iron right into the fabric! Makes it as strong as any plate armour, but as light as cloth! It's not as flashy some of those other sets of armour I got, but it's better than that" the smith replied.

That sounded interesting. I'd have to scan the armour with my omni-tool to see how the stuff was put together, but I suspected that forging process involved magic so scanning wouldn't tell me everything.

"Even though it's a great piece of armour made by Enrika, it hasn't sold well because it looks to plain" the Blacksmith told us .

"Enrika?" Luka asked, looking up at the Blacksmith. "Is that who made this?"

"Ah, not a person. Enrika is the name of a small village to the southwest." Said the Blacksmith. "Even though they isolate themselves from the rest of the world, they make some pretty good pieces of armour."

Soon the matter of money came up.

"Four hundred and fifty gold" the smith told us.

This didn't go down well.

"What?! That's all our money!" Luka exclaimed.

This wasn't an issue,

"Relax Luka, I've got more money" I assured him.

He didn't believe me,right up until I counted out the money.

"Alright, have a good day and thank you for the purchase" the smith said.

We left the store, and made it a few steps before Luka made me want to denounce him as a friend.

"Armour plated jock strap! The perfect defence against any monster that won't take no for an answer!" he said too loudly.

That was when a local preacher walked past.

"Ilias, please watch over us!" he yelled.

Alice was less than amused.

"How boring" she commented.

"Really Alice, he's just giving prayers to her in thanks" Luka said.

The local priest walked up to us.

"Exactly. One should always pray faithfully" he said.

Alice was less than convinced.

"Look, a boring person" she said.

The priest frowned.

"Well I'm sorry for being boring. Just remember to always pray faithfully. It is one of the Five Commandments after all" he said.

I snorted.

"Only five my people have ten" I told him "Do you not have rules against stealing and murder?".

The preacher looked a little lost. I didn't think that anyone had ever asked him that sort of question before.

"Really, how boring" said Alice "You are all boring"

I didn't think she really found me boring.

"Alice, even if he is boring, you should still listen to him" Luka stated.

The priest gave up at this point, and hurried away. I didn't blame him

(Line Break)

 **Iliasburg. Ilias.**

It was only lunchtime and now I wanted to start drinking because a snake woman had turned up, only she was snake on top, and woman below. Despite the fact that this meant she could have a cunt, it didn't make her fuckable.

"That's it" I said "If I'm not being emasculated I'm being freaked out by the locals. Luka you deal with her".

As it turned out he was the one the snake woman thing wanted to talk to anyway.

"My name is Amira, and you have stolen my maiden heart!" she loudly declared.

Luka looked around unsure as to what was happening.

"You filled my heart with love and courage! Ah, my sweet heart" she called out.

Luka needed time to process this.

"Why is she posing like that with no trousers on?" he asked of someone.

That was the least of my concerns.

"Alas, for I have no arms! And nobody to help me dress myself!" she lamented.

That didn't make sense

"You got that underwear on somehow" I pointed "Would it be so much to ask for you to wear trousers or a skirt, or a maybe a big sack".

The snake woman thing was offended.

"Hey, Don't poke holes in my story!" she protested.

She then addressed Luka once again.

"I came to profess more than my love for you. I have a request, recently a band of monster thieves have been rampaging around. Having fellow monsters do such a thing, it pains my heart! Everyone else in the town is troubled by it as well!" she told us.

Yet oddly no one had mentioned it until now.

"Are you sure it's just not human scare mongering?" Alice asked.

The creature was offended.

"Don't insult my information gathering!" she yelled "There's even supposed to be a vampire and a dragon!"

That surprised Luka.

"A vampire?! And a dragon?!" he asked.

An odd team up. Vampires and dragon rarely even worked well with their own kind.

"That's odd. I've never heard of monsters like that this far into the countryside" Alice chimed in. "If they were here, it should be more obvious".

She was ignored.

"Please my love! Can you defeat the bandits?" asked the nearly naked snake woman.

Luka nodded.

"Well, if there is a dragon and a vampire you would think that would be more trouble Powerful monsters like that wouldn't be content simply raiding travelling merchants" Alice said.

I turned to face the young hero.

"Luka, dragons are not to be taken lightly" I warned him "Hunting vampires is one things, dealing with dragons in another".

He didn't listen.

"I can't allow monsters to be harming humans without reason!" Luka yelled.

The creature wearing only underwear was pleased to hear this.

"Just as expect from the man I love! My heart.." she started to say.

Luka didn't let her finish.

"Where's the thieves hideout?" he asked,

"I don't know the exact location, but it should be to the west at the base of the mountain range" we were told. "Alright! Good luck my love!'

She then crawled away on the ground.

"Luka, are you really going to go hunt for bandits? Maybe you're confusing bravery with stupidity. A vampire and a dragon can easily kill both of you" Alice said.

Well I could summon a dragon so the danger wasn't that great. And now that I was remembering that I was wishing I'd thought of it yesterday when fighting that lizard lady.

"Because! I! Am! A! Hero!" Luka shouted.

"A fake one" she reminded.

Luka couldn't have looked more upset without being turned into a puppy and then being kicked.


	26. MG 2

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Monster Girl 2**

 **Near Iliasburg. Ilias.**

"Wait! We need to go back! I forgot to buy a new sword!" Luka shouted

I sighed.

"Do we really need to?" I asked.

It wasn't as if he was going to stab anyone. He never wanted to hurt the monster we ran into. When we'd met I'd had to chase off a slime girl with a fireball.

"I need a sword to fight!" Luka protested.

Already I was looking through my cards.

"Hey Alice, any chance you got a spare sword?" Luka asked.

"What type of question is that?" she replied "Why would you think I have a sword on me? Where would I be keeping it?"

Hammerspace?

"I don't know, do you?" he asked back.

"Well yes" she said as she pulled out a sword from somewhere "I'll lend this one to you."

The sword was a disgusting mess of fleshy looking metal, with purples eyes down the blade, disjointed wings jutting out around the handle, and a massive halo ring at the end of it.

"This is the Angel Halo" Alice told Luka "the only sword of its kind. It's very valuable. So don't break it".

Luka was less than impressed.

"Uh, this thing? It's, horrible!" he protested "No way I'm using that creepy thing!".

I couldn't blame him.

"Really?" Alice said as she curiously looked at the blade. "But it has those angels you humans love so much embedded right on the handle. I thought you'd be happy!"

He wasn't.

"It looks like those angels are being tortured!" Luka pointed out.

Still he took the sword from Alice.

"What?!, I just heard it moan! Did you not hear that?!" he asked.

I'd not heard anything, maybe you had to be holding the weapon.

"Well that's to be expected. The sword was refined from six hundred and sixty six angels after all" Alice told Luka.

Luka glared at her.

"I hate the way you said that so matter-of-factually" he moaned.

Alice ignored that.

"Now listen up. Because the angel's grudges are hammered into this sword, it holds their curse. It eats away at the magic of whatever it slashes, making it hard for your opponent to maintain their form." She explained.

Luka looked confused.

"Now why don't you give it a try" she instructed.

After that she vanished into thin air, but before I could worry about that the ground started to shake, like a mini earthquake was taking place. Soon a worm girl rose from the ground.

"Do I smell the delicious scent of..."

She was cut off by me this time.

"Oh God! You're hideous!" I shouted.

The worm girl didn't like hearing that.

"Hey! I'm pretty" she protested.

I felt the urge to vomit.

"No you aren't! You're a worm!" I argued "I want to shoot you for being ugly".

Which I could. I had a pulse pistol.

"I'm going to get you! I'm gonna go get my friends, and... and they're so going to beat you up for this!" she said as she dove back into the ground.

Luka was now staring at me.

"You insulted her and sent her running away crying!" he said "That was downright mean!".

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry" I told him "I didn't know I had to be nice to creatures that want to rape and - slash - or eat us".

Quickly the subject was changed.

"Let's just go to Happiness Village" Luka decided.

That was when I noticed something, or rather the lack of it.

"Alice hasn't reappeared yet" I informed the young hero.

He glanced around.

"Yeah, she hasn't. I wonder why..." he started to say.

That was when the ground shook again.

"You!" a female voice shouted.

We both turned to look at the source. Which was a leach girl. That was the only label I could give the creature.

"You picked on my friend!" the monster yelled "I'm going to kill you for that. I'm going to peel the skin off your bones, until you're begging for death! You bastards will feel pain! Pure and simple pain!"

I took out my pulse pistol.

"Luka, running sounds like a great idea right about now" I suggested.

He wasn't having that.

"No! I'm hero!" he stated "And heroes don't run!"

I shot the leech monster.

"Ouch!" she shouted out "That hurt you meanie!".

I was a little surprised by her reaction, mostly because she didn't die.

"You know just for that I'm not going to kill either of you" the leech monster said as she started to leave "You two are bullies".

Before either of us could process that Alice reappeared.

"Idiots" she called us "You made one cry and the other run away."

Which in my view was better than killing them.

"By the way, do either of you know why it's called Happiness Village?" Alice asked us.

I had no idea.

"Because they're all happy? All those being farms making all that delicious honey. They must be frolicking through the fields" Luka guessed.

Alice sighed

"You're an idiot." she said "Their name comes from the nearby Harpy Village. And if it isn't obvious yet, there's a clear correlation between the shortage of men and honey and the harpies. So why do harpies need men?".

I could think of a few reasons.

"They're lonely?" Luka guessed.

Alice smiled just a little.

"Partially" she said "they need men to reproduce. And the only way they feel they can get men is through force. Now you have to save Happiness Village, get their honey and then we can go back to Sutherland Inn for more Ama-ama Dangos. Enough wasting time".

If she wasn't a goddess level creature I've have shot her too by now as well.

"Well at least you've got your priorities straight" I commented.

(Line Break)

 **Countryside. Ilias.**

That had gone rather well. Luka and I had stopped the kidnappings of men by the harpies by setting up a situation were the men of the village would have two wives, one human one harpy.

I wasn't a big fan of marriage anymore, but given how attentive the harpies were towards the men I figured they'd enjoy it. The human women would either have to start being nicer to the men, or they'd never get any attention. It might not work out in the long run, but that wasn't my concern, I wasn't here to fix this world's problems I was here to aid a certain young hero.

"Come on Luka! Why couldn't we have stayed the night? They were offering us a place to stay!" I complained.

Plus I'd Planeswalked to the that Marketplace and back just last night, so that I could equip the both of us with stuff to increase our fighting abilities. That hadn't been cheap either, enchanted items never were.

"I lived with you for more than two weeks Gothic" Luka replied" I know what you would have done if we stayed there".

Had sex with Harpy Queen some more. That was what would have happened. However he was referring to when I'd arrived and had spent a lot of time in bed because I'd been all depressed about Morgana. I hadn't depressed about before then or since, I didn't allow myself to dwell on her.

"I'm not wasting a day because you want to sleep for thirteen hours straight" Luka went on to say.

Well I'd not been sleeping for all those hours. Mostly I'd been fucking the harpy queen.

The three of us soon set up camp for the night, some ways between Happy Village and Iliasburg, and while my tent was comfy enough, it didn't compare to the having the Harpies fuss over us..

As a reward for helping them we got a couple jars of their famous Happiness Honey. We also had several more jars of regular honey as a thank you bonus. But Alice had decided to stuff her face like the glutton she was, and had already eaten those.

Normally I wouldn't have any honey, I was never fond of it before as I found it too sweet. But my options for food were limited right now as Alice kept eating everything in sight. Given that she didn't seem to be gaining wait, I figured her calorie intake had to be massive. Which made sense as she had a powerful body to maintain.

"Here" I said to Luka while holding out an Avarice Amulet like the one I know wore "This will increase the amount of damage you can do in a fight".

Alice then came over.

"Got anything for me?" she asked.

I acted quickly and summoned up a Jewelled Amulet, which didn't do anything worthy of note, but it did look pretty.

"Luka, leave right now!" I urged.

Alice's tail had begun to wrap around my waist, and she was giving me a look I'd seen before. Apparently she didn't get presents very often, and was very happy with the one I'd made for her.

"Leave while you still can!" I shouted at him.

He quickly shot up from his spot on the ground and ran into the woods to escape the scene that was too come.

(Line Break)

 **Countryside. Ilias.**

"I'm hungry, make me breakfast" was the first thing I heard the follow morning "I ate everything, well everything that doesn't need to be cooked".

Why was this my problem. I wanted to go back to sleep, getting my balls drained by an expert really took it out of me.

"Can't you cook for yourself?" I asked.

Alice snorted.

"I don't have to, that's what you and Luka are for" she said "I'm a travelling gourmet, not a travelling chef."

Rather than reply I closed my eyes and laid back down, and Alice shook me.

"You can't go back to sleep! I am hungry!" she protested.

I ignored her as I rolled over.

"You won't starve" I assured her.

That was when I felt a hand rubbing a certain part of me.

"Fine I'll get my own food" she said "This doesn't need cooking".

I wouldn't survive her semen extraction, not without more time to recover. So I got out of my sleeping bag and quickly got the fire going.

"Lucky bastard, he gets to sleep in" I said as I looked at Luka, who was still inside the tent.

Alice looked over too.

"What was it like living with him?" she asked.

I couldn't understand her interest in Luka, he was just a naive kid. Still after thinking for a few moments I spoke on the subject.

"Luka allowed me into his home and never once asked anything of me in return" I said "He's kind, brave, and willing to sacrifice himself for others, he's a hero".

Which I both admired and pitied him for. Alice just grumbled about him still being a fake hero.

"Is the food done yet? I'm still starving" she then asked.

It was getting there.

"Why are you hungry all the time?" I asked.

I had my theories.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Over the years I've been many things" I told the monster lady "A Prince, a lord, a teacher, even a warrior. But when I started out moving from plane to plane I was an explorer I wanted to travel, and to learn. I got sidetracked from that, I think its time to go back to living my dream. I want to learn more about this world and the people who call it home".

Alice frowned.

"Gothic, I am not a specimen for you to poke and prod at" she protested "Don't you humans have any books on the subject?"

There was a worrying lack of books in this world. That combined with the angel worship gave this place a dark ages feel to it despite its tech level being closer to modern than medieval.

"I have a spare tome I'd be willing to lend to you" Alice told me.

She reached behind her back and pulled out a book from somewhere.

"Here" she then said. "Remember to put to good use anything that you may learn from it. The information in that book may save your life one day".

It was a book on human/monster mating. I guessed it gave hints on how to avoid getting eaten by a horny monster girl.

"I will definitely keep that in mind" I said "Thank you, Alice".

Snake lady seemed pleased by that, but not as pleased as she was when the porridge was ready.

"It's slightly overcooked, not hot enough, the consistency is horrible, like it's a big lumpy mess, at least the sugar helps" Alice critiqued "Never the less it's an adequate start to breakfast".

Now I was confused.

"Start to breakfast?" I asked.

Alice licked her lips.

"Oh no I'm totally tapped out" I told her.

She didn't believe this, and started slithering towards me.

"We'll see about that" she said

For the first time in my life I actually wished I wasn't a man.

"What about teaching me to shape shift?" I asked "You did promise".

Alice smiled evilly.

"After breakfast" she said "I'm still hungry".

(Line Break)

 **Countryside. Ilias.**

Luka began to stir and finally got up, the noise from earlier having had no affect on him. He stretched as he sat up and looked around camp.

"Where's Alice?" he asked.

Didn't expect him to notice that right away, or even ask about her. She disappeared a lot.

"Don't know when or even if she's going to come back." I told him.

Nor did I care that much either. My testicles were glad to be rid of her. Although I did wish she'd taught me shape shifting before buggering off.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

He tried to cover his smile up by yawning, but it was still plainly evident.

"Maybe it's good thing that she's gone, all she ever did was insult and berate us" he said.

It wasn't that simple.

"Luka, she did give you free training and a magic sword" I pointed out.

Kids today, so ungrateful.

"Yeah, you're right" he said as he glanced at the sword which he already had at his hip "This sword, it doesn't kill people, only seals them. It's allows me to fight without holding back, I have a chance of making my dream come true because of it".

If he really wanted to change this world he'd be better off trying to conquer it, but I wouldn't help with that.

"Come on, let's clean up camp and get moving" I said.

Luka nodded in agreement, and then began helping me to pack up.

(Line Break)

 **Iliasburg. Ilias.**

When we returned to Iliasburg, the tension and fear was an almost palpable thing. Everyone in the city was nervously going about their day, looking over their shoulder and casting the occasional glance upwards. The cause of all this was the recent sighting of the monster bandits close to the city.

That was all they talked about! A vampire and a dragon!. How could the city defend itself from such powerful monsters? They could attack at any moment.

Most of the populace was scared shitless and had turned to praying to Ilias for help So far the angel hadn't descended from the heavens to save the people, which was just typical of higher powers, and it was why I never went to Church.

Since Alice ate just about everything, Luka and I had to restock our supplies. As we did so I noticed that almost everyone was on edge save for one person. Someone Luka and I both wanted to avoid.

"Just as I expected!" a female voice yelled.

"Y... you!" Luka nervously said.

Jumping out a nearby alley was that wrong way round lamia, and she was still only wearing a pair of knickers.

"Yes, me! My love, I have sought you out because I have a confession to make" she said.

"Oh this ought to be good" I remarked.

Ignoring me she continued talking.

"This isn't my true form. A wicked wizard cursed me, turning me into this ugly sight" she told Luka.

If this was true I should be able to undo it. White Mana could undo dark curses.

"But, if I were to get a true hero's kiss, then I'll return back to my princess form" she went on to say.

Even Luka, naive as he was, had trouble believing that.

"What, really?" he asked.

"You wound my heart to even imply that I'd lie to you!" she responded, rather dramatically

I had to laugh.

"Notice that she didn't answer your question" I said to Luka.

The lamia was upset.

"No! I'm a real princess" she protested.

I could prove this to be a lie.

"What kingdom are you from?" I asked her "Which king and queen are you parents?"

She sighed.

"Quit using logic to pick apart my clever ruse" she said

"If it really was clever I shouldn't have been able to pick it apart so easily" I replied.

Her forked tongue flicked out and she stared at me for a few moments.

"Was there anything else you needed or did you just want to waste our time?" Luka asked her.

Now her attention went back to the young hero.

"Yes my love! I wanted to remind you where the bandits' hideout is before you set out to defeat them! You must travel west of here, towards the Irina Mountains".

Well that had been the plan.

"Great, goodbye" he said as turned around and began walking away from her.

Meanwhile the lamia lady was wishing him luck, again it was all very dramatic.

"What an odd girl." I mumbled to myself.

Turning to go after Luka, I quickly caught up with him.

"You all set?" he asked.

I checked myself over and then nodded.

"Yep! Think I got everything" I said "With Alice not around our food should last at least a week".

This pleased the lad.

"Alright, let's head to the Irina Mountains. I can't ignore those bandits!" he declared.

Well we could, but there was no way he would.

(Line Break)

 **Irina Mountains. Ilias.**

"Any idea where their hideout is?" Luka asked me.

There was a mountain range before us, plenty of place for crooks to hide.

"Not a clue" I replied.

Luka was unhappy.

"Then what were you expecting us to do once we got here?" he asked.

I turned to face him.

"Don't know, I assumed you had plan" I told him "You're the hero, you should have the plan".

Luka looked a little panicked.

"I thought you had one!" he said.

"You know what they say about assuming, it's makes an ass out of you and me" I replied.

Luka was now very unhappy.

"What does that even mean?" he said.

I sighed in annoyance.

"You just know if Alice was here she'd be calling us both idiots" I realised.

He frowned.

"That's not very helpful" he said.

Well if he wanted to me to helpful, that I could do. I took out my wand, laid it on the ground and told it to point me at bandits. Which it did.

"There's a bandit in that direction" I told Luka.

His face asked the question even if his voice didn't.

"I'm a wizard remember" I reminded him "When we met I sat you down and explained that I was a Planeswalker".

Before we could discuss this a goblin girl armed with an over sized warhammer stumbled out from the bushes and tried to strike an intimidating pose, tried being the operative word.

"Travellers! Give me all your money and loot" she demanded "Unless you want me to beat the snot out of you!".

She was so cute.

"You must be one of the bandits!" Luka shouted.

She pointed her over sized hammer at him.

"That's right! I'm the Goblin Bandit of The Four Bandits!"

What really?, there were just four of them.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "You look a little young to be a bandit."

She didn't like hearing that.

"You're getting robbed! If you know what's good for you, you'll give me all your money!" The little goblin cried in outrage.

Luka stepped forward.

"That's not going to happen. I'm a hero and I came here to stop the bandits!" he declared.

She cocked her head in confusion.

"Are you sure your friend isn't the hero? He's way taller than you, and much more handsome" she said.

Luka ignored that.

"As a hero, I'm going to stop you, and your group from stealing from innocent people!" he told her.

I took a step back, I had no desire to fight a child. I might not be a good knight, but I was still a knight and I would follow at least that part of the code. No hurting kids.

"Bring it hero! I, the Goblin Bandit of the Earth of the Four Bandits shall be your opponent!" she shouted.

Luka took out his weapon.

"That swords, It looks so gross!" the small monster complained.

Her comment drew everyone's attention to Angel Halo.

"What should I do?" the girl asked of someone or maybe her self "That sword looks so gross, but I can let myself be driven off that easily. The other girls would make fun of me".

A moment later she made up her mind.

Eat this! Hurricane Sand Storm!" she shouted

She quickly picked up a handful of sand and threw it at Luka's face.

"Ah! What the hell kind of attack was that?! Ugh! I have sand in my mouth! It's in my eyes! What the hell are you doing?! That's not a real attack!" Luka yelled.

He was now frantically wiping sand off his face and spitting it out of his mouth.

"Aha! My attack created an opening! Feel the wrath of the Earth! Earth Crashing Goblin!" the girl yelled.

She loudly shouted the name of her attack while raising her hammer up. It was obviously much too heavy for her to handle, since she was teetering back and forth as she slowly moved towards Luka. Even her legs were constantly wobbling and hands were clearly shaking.

Ever so slowly the goblin girl inched closer and closer to Luka, the hammer raised above her head, ready to strike. When she got close enough to him, she brought her hammer up and slammed it down.

Unfortunately for her, he easily sidestepped the attack, meaning all she did was create an impressive sized dent by smashing her hammer into the ground. Next she hefted her hammer back up and took a swing at Luka, though it was obvious she was struggling to keep it under control.

He simply jumped back, dodging the strike.

"Stop that! I'm supposed to be beating you up!" she yelled in frustration.

Luka was no way inclined to let that happen.

"I'm a hero! I won't lose to you!" he declared.

The small monster charged at him, swinging her hammer with all her might, but its massive size caused her to lose control of it and she began spinning around wildly. She spun on the spot like a top, until she lost her footing and tripped over her own feet. She landed on the ground in a heap, while the hammer went flying and crashed into a near by rock.

Next Luka cautiously approached her, and nudged her limp form with his sword.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Somehow I doubted it.

"Owie!" she called out.

I moved slightly closer to them.

"Excellent job Luka, you've defeated a little girl" I mockingly praised

He ignored that like he did so many things. Mostly to perverse his sanity I figured.

"What do you suppose we should do now? Question her? Find out where the hideout is?"

I just shrugged.

"Where's your hideout?" Luka demanded of the small monster.

She blew a raspberry at him in response.

"What type of monsters are the other bandits? Is there really a dragon and vampire in your group?" was the next question.

This time he got a verbal answer.

"When they find me you'll be in trouble" she replied.

I then had an idea.

"I'll pay you for the information" I told the little monster "I have gold".

Her eyes lit up, and then we started the haggling.

"Ten pieces"

"Five"

"Ten!"

I sighed.

"No you see you have go lower as I go higher" I explained "That way we both arrive at a number we agree on".

The little monster stopped to think.

"Nine!" she said.

Well she was getting there.

"Eight pieces" I offered "four now, then another four once we get back to town, but you have to behave".

This pleased the goblin girl

"Deal. The hideout is in a nearby cave that's north-west of here, once you get close there's a path that leads you right there" she told us.

I pulled out four pieces of gold.

"Okay! We still got to deal with the rest of the bandits" Luka was now saying.

I got the feeling that this was going to be a very long day, and an expensive one.

(Line Break)

 **Irina Mountains. Ilias.**

"It looks like an ordinary cave" Luka commented.

His assessment certainly was correct as nothing particular stood out about the cave in front of us save for some odd scratches on the nearby cliff face. It had been easy enough to reach though I was suspicious that we had been led astray and that this wasn't the bandits' hideout.

During the walk we had questioned the goblin girl further however all we learned was that her name was Gobby. She was holding out until she got the other half of her bribe. I for one was just glad that she didn't want to run away since I doubted either Luka or I would have been able to confine her even if we had a means too.

"Are you willing to answer our questions now?" I asked the monster girl as I waved another gold coin in front of her fact.

She mulled it over but nodded before long. She like so many others let gold have a strange power over them. I just saw the stuff as a means of exchange, beyond that money meant very little to me.

"How many other bandits are there?" I asked.

"Three" I was told "we're called the Four Bandits, do you even know how to count?, I can count all the way to ten".

She really was very cute. Reminded me of my niece.

"Is there really a dragon and a vampire in your group?" Luka asked.

This time no bribe was required.

"Yes" she said,

"Crap." Luka swore. "So those rumours were true."

I gave the matter some thought.

"Wait no need to panic just yet." I said to him then turned back to the goblin girl "Are any of them adults?"

"Nope" she told us.

A cry emanated from deep within the cave.

"Why would you tell them that?!" a female voice asked.

"They gave me shiny things!" Gobby shouted in response.

"I want shiny things" the other female voice replied.

If I could just bribe them in to surrendering as planned this would go a lot easier.

"What exactly were you planning to do once you defeated the bandits" I asked Luka.

Judging by the expression on his face he didn't have a clue.

"Okay! Let this be a lesson! Form now on, We, and by we I mean you, are not going to blindly charged into a situation without the slightest hint of a plan" I chided.

"I had one!" Luka protested.

With some effort I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Then please feel free to share it. What happens after they're defeated? Do they serve jail time? Pay a fine?" I asked.

Really I had no plan either. Mostly because all my plans fell apart, so I saw no reason to make them.

"I want to take them to Iliasburg and have them apologise for stealing from the town" Luka told me.

"What if the townsfolk don't want just an apology? What if they want to lynch them as punishment?" I asked "Then what do we do?"

Luka sighed

"Look, we can't get distracted worrying about the what ifs. Whatever happens we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" he said.

That made some sense.

"I'm actually not that worried about Iliasburg considering that Amira lives there I'm sure they'll be forgiving" Luka went on to say.

And if they weren't we could just let the bandits flee.

"Who's Amira?" the goblin girl asked.

"A lamina who is infatuated with Luka. Obviously it's his boyish good looks and heroic demeanour that won her over" I told Gobby "her upper body is a snake while her lower body is human. You'll probably meet her once we're back at Iliasburg".

The goblin girl gave Luka a funny look.

"But you're the handsome hero" she protested "He's just a kid".

Before we could discuss this anything further, someone else turned up.

"Who are you?" Luka asked.

"I am the Lamia Bandit of Water of the Four Bandits! And I shall be your opponent!" he was told.

Again this was all very dramatic.

"I'll give you gold coins and all you have to do is apologise to the town for terrorising them and return everything you stole" I offered.

The monster girl seemed shocked, but she recovered.

"Ten" she demanded.

"Five" I counted.

Then she stopped.

"Is five more than ten?"

This could take a while.

(Line Break)

 **Near Iliasburg. Ilias.**

We had gotten onto the main road itself and continued walking towards the city. On either side of the road were fences and open fields, with the occasional side road leading to small cluster of buildings in the distance, farms no doubt. As we walked the city of Iliasburg got ever closer, but in spite of that we had yet to run into anyone else.

I was worried about the possibility of us getting harassed by someone, but we didn't encounter anyone human or otherwise. Given the time of day it made sense for less people to be out, though thankfully the sun hadn't started to set just yet.

While I was optimistic, perhaps naively so, about what would happen, it wasn't completely unfounded. If Amira, that poor unfortunate lamia, could be accepted then maybe a bunch of more normal looking monster children could be as well.

If, for whatever reason, the town was hostile and tried to attack or severely punish the girls, then we would have to fight the humans, not something I wished for.

To take my mind off such morbid possibilities I decided to strike up a conversation with Luka. We were still walking in silence for the most part, the girls getting more anxious the closer we got to Iliasburg.

"So, Luka." I said to get his attention. "Any idea what we should do once this business is wrapped up? I think you mentioned wanting to check out Enrika".

"They make good armour" he replied "I want to see if they sale anything else that could be useful".

When we entered the town proper there was whispering and glances our way, but nobody tried to stop us. Some people tried to look nonchalant as they hastily scurried away, but most pretended to ignore us. The crowds of people only grew as we entered the city proper and made our way up to the main plaza near the market place.

They're much calmer than I thought they'd be." Luka muttered.

That was until Amira, the unfortunate lamia, came out of nowhere and ran right at us. She skidded to a stop only a few feet in front of Luka and wobbled for a moment as she tried to catch her balance. Thankfully she was at least wearing trousers this time and not running around half-naked.

"My darling! My hero! My one and only true love!" she shouted as dramatically as she often did. "You have returned alive and triumphant after facing those horrible bandits!"

She glanced at the girls and then back to Luka.

"So, where are they? Did you let those terrible monsters escape?" she asked.

Her shouting had attracted some attention, as people were beginning to overtly look at us.

"Amira, the little girls are the bandits" Luka explained "It turns out all that fear was due to a bunch of misbehaving children."

Kinda funny really.

"What are you going to do with them?" she asked.

"They're going to march to the town square and apologise for what they've done. Then they're going to return everything that they stole or work to pay it off" Luka told his admirer.

The main plaza was a large open area near a lot of shops and almost right beside the local temple. Down one street was a fairly large open air market filled with various tents and stands. The buildings around us were nice looking three story houses or apartments with a surprisingly large amount of glass windows considering that glass was hard to manufacture with modern day industry. It was probably an upscale part of the city.

We eventually stopped walking when we reached the centre of the area. I stood there nervously waiting for Luka speak up while a crowd of people had formed around us.

"Um, everyone, if I could have your attention!" Luka loudly said. "Those bandits that were bothering you turned out to be little girls! They're here to apologise for all the trouble that they've caused!"

Things were tense, right up until the goblin girl started crying.

"I..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare anyone!" she told the crowd. W..we thought it would be fun to play bandits!"

With their comrade breaking into tears the rest soon followed and started shouting apologies too. However the crowd felt before, they seemed forgiving now

Someone from the crowd, who I quickly recognised to be the smith, confidently stepped forward. He was a fairly large man that looked like a stereotypical blacksmith.

"Hey! Can the little dragon breath fire?" he asked

He motioned to Papi, the dragon girl, but his question was directed towards Luka.

"Yes" she tentatively responded.

"Great!" the smith exclaimed. "How would you like to work at my smithy and be my apprentice? It would make up for all the knives and daggers that they stole!"

The little dragon girl looked slightly surprised

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course! I've always wanted a dragon to help work the forge! Everyone knows that dragon flame forges the best weapons" he replied.

His job offer caused a murmur in the crowd and spurred a few others to call out.

"That goblin's strong right?! She could work in my warehouse and run deliveries for me!" another towns person called out

"How much magic does that vampire know?"

"Any of them able to stand potion making?!"

"Is the lamia strong?!"

The girls momentarily overwhelmed by the cacophony of job offers being thrown their ways and before long they began negotiating with the various shopkeepers and merchants about the finer details of their offers. Mostly this involved pay and needing a break in the afternoon for nap time.

It seemed that the folks of Iliasburg were more than willing to forgive the girls and even sought to profit by employing them. Not the out come I'd been expecting.


	27. MG3

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Monster Girl 3**

 **Iliasburg. Ilias.**

"Gothic where are we going?" Luka asked.

By now all four of the monster girls had a place to stay and a job, so as far as I was concerned our work here was done.

"The Sutherland Inn." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do we really have to stay there?" Luka asked.

He seemed hesitant for some reason.

"Yes" I answered.

I couldn't see the problem.

"But that place is really expensive, and I don't want to abuse my hero discount" Luka said.

I was going to stay at that luxury inn, even if I had to drag him there.

"Luka I very much doubt that the temple gets charged anything when you use the hero discount" I told him "If the owner really got paid millions of gold every time a hero stayed at the inn she would own the entire world by now, or at least she'd have retired. The Inn is for heroes, and two gold coins is charging reasonably given that its luxury inn, the price is just there to make it seem really exclusive".

The young hero thought about it.

"Alright." he acquiesced.

With that settled we continued walking towards the Sutherland Inn. After a short time we had found the place and quickly entered. At the entrance the owner, who was a large older woman, had already put Teeny, the little lamia, to work. She had a bucket of water next to her as she mopped the floor.

The owner noticed us immediately and turned to greet us.

"Ah, the hero and his brave companion returns! You saved us from Granberia and now from a group of rambunctious children!" she said. "May I assume you're here to rent a couple of rooms like last time?"

"Well seeing as this is an inn" I replied "That wouldn't be out of the question".

My sense of humour wasn't well liked in this world. No one laughed or even smiled when I tried to be witty.

"Would you like the same rooms as last time?" the owner enquired.

That would be fine with me.

"If they're available, sure. Luka, do you have any preference?" I asked.

"Can we not get separate rooms? Doesn't that cost more? I don't want to trouble the Temple with such a large bill any more than we have to" he said.

We'd already been through this.

"Come on Luka, do you really want to share a bed with me that badly?" I teased him.

His expression was amusing.

"Enjoy the luxuries while you can because most of the time we're going to be camping" I urged.

That seemed to settle the matter.

"Where is your companion?" the owner asked,

"Alice had some personal matters to deal with" I said "I'm sure she'll catch up with us later".

That may or may not have been the truth. For all I knew she was right beside us while being invisible.

(Line Break)

 **Iliasport. Ilias**

I'd smelled Iliasport long before I'd saw it. It smelled of the ocean, and of things that got dumped into the ocean. Still, in spite of the horrific smell coming from the city itself, I could smell the sea. It was a familiar smell and one that I realised I had missed. Since I was British when growing up I'd often gone to the seaside.

"Well Luka, there it is, Iliasport" I commented as we drew closer to the port town. "And it looks like it's seen better days".

Like me he wasn't impressed by the sight.

"And unlike the last place we went to this town wasn't hard to find" I commented.

We'd taken days to find a village Luka had wanted to visit, and as soon as we'd arrived we'd been asked to leave, making the whole trip pointless. And we'd been attacked by monsters, if not for my magic we'd have both been eaten and raped by now, maybe in that order.

"Hopefully we can find a ship willing to take us to Port Natalia. There's bound to be one person willing to ferry a hero over to Sentora" he replied.

If needs be I could make a ship. I'd done that once before while sailing to Barvos after my first wife had died.

Iliasport was worse up close. It looked like it might have once been a thriving community, judging by the sheer amount of buildings, but those days were long past. Although the skies were somewhat clear and blue, it felt as if a depressing atmosphere hung over the town.

We figured the best place to find a ship to charter was the docks themselves, since that's where the ships were after all. The docks were overcrowded with rundown ships, some with sails filled with holes or masts entirely missing, alongside hulls in urgent need of repair. There was a general lack of activity, as people aimlessly milled about, seemingly lost or totally disinterested in their surroundings.

"Well, this doesn't bode well" I remarked as we walked along the street, surveying the various ships in states of disrepair "Not at all".

Luka looked crestfallen.

"Is it supposed to look this empty?" He asked aloud.

I shook my head.

"No, ports are supposed to be busy. They're usually centres of commerce, ships with cargo holds full of goods from across the globe should be here" I told the young hero.

Then I looked out to the ocean, and on the edge of the horizon dark clouds hung, seeming to stretch unending from east to west. A storm was brewing.

I followed behind Luka as he asked around for a ship willing to take us to Port Natalia. Most walked on by without acknowledging him, but one person directed us towards a group of three sailors gathered around a barrel playing some sort of card game. They were a dirty and pathetic-looking lot. They looked like men that had simply given up.

"I'll raise ya two pieces." one said in monotone voice, as he dropped two coins onto the centre of the barrel.

"Oh what's the point" the third, a short elderly man said as threw his cards down "What's the point of it all? We've been abandoned by Ilias and left to weather this storm by ourselves."

The other two didn't really react, seeming indifferent to his fellow's outburst. The guy in the middle of the other two didn't even move.

"Well" one of them spoke up, "it was this or drink ourselves to death on the hog piss they call grog these days".

What a lively bunch.

"I don't know," the guy in the middle responded, moving for the first time "that sounds pretty appealing right about now. At least then I wouldn't have to listen to either of you bitch and moan".

Luka spoke up, sounding a bit nervous.

"We're uh, looking to charter a ship to Port Natal..." he started to say.

He was cut off by the three men suddenly bursting into laughter. Their stony faces were replaced with wide smiles as they doubled over on themselves while laughing, and it took several seconds for it to die down.

"Ah, that's what we really needed, a good laugh" the oldest of the men finally said "Ain't no one goes through the storm, much less beyond that."

"What do you mean?" Luka asked

I had feeling that it had something to do with the clouds off the distance, they didn't look friendly.

"Ya can't leave the port lad. You get more than a dozen leagues out to sea the storm picks up. It doesn't get too bad, no, no, so ya think you might make it across to Port Natalia, but that's when it really gets going" the eldest sailor woefully explained "No ship's been able to leave for over a year now".

Weather magic wasn't really my thing, but I did know a little about it. Enough to know that these storms weren't natural, and that something very powerful had to behind. Perhaps even a god level creature.

"Do you know what's causing it?" I asked the oldest of the three men.

I figured he was a captain, he had the hat for it.

"If I knew that, lad, I'd 've done something about it" he told me "The priests says it's Ilias's wraith, punishment for being sinful, but we ain't the ones associating with mermaids like those bastards in Natalia!"

He slammed his fist down on the barrel, causing coins and cards to go flying.

"We're faithful men and what did it get us?! Nothing but the fury of the sea unjustly driving us ashore!" he yelled.

He settled down after his outburst and pulled a bottle out of his jacket pocket, before beginning to drink.

"Ya have to forgive the captain. He ain't been himself lately" one of the other men explained as he picked up the coins and cards strewn about the cobblestone. "He's been taking the storm poorly, all of us have."

The captain looked back up at us.

"I'm afraid I can't help ya lads" the captain apologised "If you want to get across to Natalia, ya best bring a miracle with ya. Ilias knows we could use one".

With that, they went back to their card game, and started mechanically shuffling the deck and dealing out cards without the slightest interest in the outcome of the game. Luka and I stood there for a couple moments, before walking away.

"That could have gone better" Luka mumbled, sounding dejected.

Agreed.

"Any idea what to do now?" I asked aloud as we aimlessly strolled through the streets.

If I still had my dragon-ship I'd risk flying into the storm as my ship was protected with powerful magic, if I had my puddle jumper I'd just fly over the storm. I could summon creatures to take us, but flying into a fearsome storm would be madness even on the back of a dragon. Alas I couldn't teleport us to Port Natal because I'd never been there before.

"I'm not sure" Luka replied.

His face was scrunched up in thought, looking around as if he'd find the answer amongst the buildings and the people of the town.

We stopped at a street intersection, while wondering which way to go when a woman suddenly spoke up from behind us.

"Why am I not surprised to find you two wandering around like idiots?" she said.

I whirled around on the spot. There she was, standing only a few feet away, slender arms enveloped by black gloves, tucked under her ample bosom. It felt like it'd been ages since I last saw her, and I found myself staring, mouth slightly agape, captivated by the sight of her. Alice was beautiful and I couldn't help but be captivated by her. In human form, her skin was pale and flawless, Her wide hips weren't too wide, and exposed navel looked good as well.

She still maintained the air of mild annoyance, and all stood there, nobody saying anything, until I broke the silence.

"I was a bit worried you weren't coming back" I said, trying to sound unfazed by her return.

Soon I noticed that Luka was standing off to the side, looking slightly conflicted about Alice's sudden appearance, but he stilled waved and muttered a quiet hello.

"Come back?" she replied, keeping her cool demeanour. "I was here for my own reasons when I caught a whiff of Luka's scent and came to investigate".

I explained what had happened after she left, telling her about how we'd sorted out the bandit situation.

"Where have you been?" Luka asked.

"It's none of your concern" she curtly replied.

I decided to change the subject.

"Luka and I were trying to figure out a way to get across to Port Natalia, since there's a massive storm stopping people from leaving" I told Alice.

Before she could comment another familiar female voice spoke.

"I believe that I can be of some assistance!" she said "Hello my handsome heroic love! It is I, Amira!"

Luka was clearly off put by her sudden appearance

"What are you doing here?!" he asked, sounding startled.

"Why my darling love, I knew you were heading for Iliasport and left a day ahead of you! I've been following you ever since you entered town!" she told Luka.

That was creepy.

"I've heard it from several less than legal sources, that I can't disclose anything about, that there's an artifact, called Poseidon's Bell, hidden in a cave not far from the city" Luka's admirer informed us "It allows its user to safety travel even the most dangerous of storms and was used by the legendary pirate, Captain Selene".

That sounded handy.

"And do you know how to reach this cave?" Luka asked,

In rapid fire detail, she proceeded to tell us where the cave was and how to get there. I got lost and couldn't follow what she said, but Luka seemed to be keeping up just fine.

"And it may or may not be filled with traps as well. There isn't anyone maintaining them, but apparently the last person who tried to go treasure hunting didn't return." Amira finally concluded.

Sounded like we would be going dungeon diving soon enough.

"Uh, thanks for the help, Amira" Luka said.

With that, we left Iliasport, Alice following along with us.

(Line Break)

 **Countryside. Ilias.**

We could only travel for a few hours before the sun had begun its slow descent. Luka figured it was best if we made camp and then continue onwards in the morning. We quickly camp set up, got a fire lit and tents unpacked, and dinner was soon cooking.

While all that had been going on, Alice stood off to the side, back to her regular monster form, idly mentioning that she was hungry but not offering any help with anything. Yet she insisted that she be given the largest portion of food.

Once dinner was eaten, and the dishes cleaned, she began grilling Luka about his training. She seemed rather intent on picking up right where she had left off and forcing him to improve his swordsmanship skills. He was actually eager to keep learning from her, considering that she was a monster.

As I looked up from the book I was reading I saw Alice tell Luka to stop and then assume the role of a lecturer.

"The name of the technique is Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust." She explained, ignoring his obviously distaste at its name. "It's infamous for being mastered by an elf swords woman, Bloody Fernandez, and it was used by her to great extent. It was said she could carve a path through her enemies, leaving a river of blood in her wake"

Luka looked a little ill.

"Could you teach me moves that aren't so monstrous?" he requested.

A poor choice of words.

"Monstrous? I thought you wanted a world of peaceful cooperation between humans and monsters, yet here you are complaining about being taught by a monster" she berated him. "That's very hypocritical of you".

Luka sighed and shook his head.

"Uh, fine, thanks for teaching me" he said.

Alice smirked and looked rather pleased with herself, and when Luka had finished with his lesson she finally got around to teaching me about shape changing magic.

(Line Break)

 **Countryside. Ilias.**

The next morning we were back on the metaphorical road, Luka leading the way, until we reached the coastline. The trees gave way to grass and rocky shore, as we were a ways up alongside a cliff. He pointed out the path Amira told us to take, and it seemed stable enough, despite its apparent age.

I followed behind him as we walked down along the cliff wall, the path was around fifteen feet wide. It looked as if it had been carved into the cliff itself. I stayed far away from the edge, but couldn't help but notice all the barnacles and other tidal pool animals scattered amongst the rocks below us.

Eventually, we reached the end of the path and stood at the entrance to the cave. It didn't seem to be illuminated, just a long hallway in front of us stretching on into darkness.

When we stopped Alice sniffed the air.

"Hm. It smells like kitsune" she said.

Kitsune as in foxes?

"And what does kitsune smell like?" Luka asked.

Alice stopped to think for a moment.

"Fried tofu." she responded, before taking the first steps into the cave.

Luka caught up and took point and I quickly followed right behind him.

(Line Break)

 **Iliasport. Ilias.**

Not long after arriving back in the port town we ran into a familiar group of sailors, all three of which still gathered around a barrel along the dock playing a card game. It was the same three we had run into yesterday, and it seemed that the captain, an elderly man in a worn out navy blue jacket, had noticed us approaching.

"Well would ya looky here lads, it be the intrepid heroes from yesterday back once more" he informed his fellow sailors.

He glanced at Alice, who was in human form, and let out a whistle.

"And it seems that they 'ave a lady friend with 'em" he said.

The two other men glanced up, but only one gave whistles of his own and threw out a few cat calls. The other merely shrugged and went back to drinking himself to death.

"Figures," he half-muttered between sips, "the heroes always get the hottest one".

I was surprised when Alice didn't make a nasty commented.

"So lads!" The captain began, looking much more energetic than he had the last time we'd seen him. "Did ya give up your quest lads and decide to join our desolate ranks or have yourself a miracle?"

Luka reached into his pocket and pulled out the bell. He held it forward, presenting it to the captain.

"We found Poseidon's Bell" he told the older man "It will let a ship pass through dangerous waters without any harm"

The two sailors scoffed and went back to what they were doing, drinking, and not so subtly checking out Alice, which I didn't like, and that told me I'd become emotionally invested in the Monster Lord. I'd have to stop that.

"Get over here and let me take a look at that" the captain instructed.

The hero did so, walking up to the captain and visibly blanching at the smell of the three men. The captain ignored the reaction , he instead took the bell and began examining it. He did so for a few seconds until he spoke up.

"Where in the world did you find this?" He asked without looking up.

"In a shrine carved into the cliffside a day northeast of the port" Luka answered.

He made it sound like no big deal, but it had been a big deal.

"This is it." the captain quietly uttered.

Not the big reaction I'd been expecting.

This is our ticket out of here!" He suddenly shouted as he stood up, knocking over the barrel they were using as a table.

"Don't just sit there!" He yelled as they picked up the scattered cards and coins.

The captain grabbed one sailor by the collar.

"Go grab the men and tell 'em to get the ship prepared! I want to leave this Ilias forsaken port within an hour!" he ordered.

Now this was a big reaction.

"Cap' what's gotten into you?" the sailor he was holding nervously asked.

"This!" The captain said as he shoved the bell into the other sailor's face. "It be a genuine artifact! Blessed by Ilias herself to grant men like us safe passage!

The Captain then let the man go.

"Now go! And if anyone doesn't want to come tell 'em all that I'll give each of 'em ten lashes myself!" he shouted.

The captain then strode up to Luka and shoved the bell back into the confused hero's open hand.

"She must be smiling down on all of ya to have guided you to this bell!" he said.

Somehow I doubted it.

"Blessed?" Alice grumbled,

Luka pocketed the bell, only to find his hand gripped by the captain, who vigorously shook it.

"Bless ya lad" he said "I can't tell ya how happy I am to finally be leaving this dead port."

You're welcome." Luka replied as he rubbed his sore hand.

(Line Break)

 **The Ocean.**

"You... are Alma Elma, one of the Four Heavenly Knights!" I heard Luka call out.

The monster on the deck, looked very similar to human, except she had a pair of leather wings, a tail and a pair of horns.

"So you're that human. The boy that caught Alice's eye. You look delicious," Alma Elma said as she licked her lips with, while staring at Luka.

Then she turned her head towards me

"You look delicious as well" she said "Such a shame you're protected".

The monster then looked at Alice.

"I don't give exceptions. I'm just observing this boy and his companion" she told the monster I'm not protecting them, nor giving them a special treatment"

This pleased the monster.

"Well the boys, this is where your journey ends" she declared "No ship is going to get thought this storm".

Luka was having none of that. He took out his sword and challenged what I guessed to be a succubus.

"Fufu, a little Hero, so full of courage. How do you want me to violate you, Luka-boy?" the monster asked while trying to act sexy "Do you want me to use my hand? How about my mouth? How about I squeeze you between my breasts".

Luka wasn't moved by the display.

"All right! I'll do it with my tail!" the monster declared "Without using my hands, feet or magic, I'll play with you. Struggle as much as you can, and let me enjoy myself. After we finish playing, I'll be sure to suck you dry"

I quickly stepped away from Luka, allowing him to battle his opponent, Luka tried to use a special move, but the effect was minimal and the monster didn't even flinch.

"If you're even a little careless, my tail will suck in your penis. Gently wrapped around you, I'll suck all your semen out," Alma Elma carelessly said. "Fufu, don't you want to feel the pleasure my tail can bring? Just drop your sword for a you do that, I'll show you the best pleasure".

The boy hero was not happy.

"Shut up!" Luka shouted as raised his really horrible sword

"Fufu, are you imagining it?" the monster was now saying "Your penis being sucked into my tail. Being stroked inside my soft tail, bringing you amazing pleasure".

I was getting fed with these rapist creatures.

You wouldn't even last ten seconds, Luka-boy" Alma Elma said before her tail coiled around Luka's body. "Haha. I caught you. Get ready, I'll make you feel amazing".

The boy hero couldn't break free from Alma Elma's tail.

"That's a bad boy, Luka. Just sit back" the monster instructed

Enough was enough. I drew my sword.

"Do you feel good about you, now that you can beat someone as weak as Luka" I said to the monster Maybe you should pick on someone that can put up an actual fight".

That got her attention, and I realised that I might regret this very soon.

"So you volunteer, yourself? Then I'll wrap my tail around you," Alma Elma said before her tail coiled around me.

Which was a mistake as in a moment of panic I teleported up into the crow's nest taking her tail with me. The rest of her was still on the deck. She didn't like that one bit and flew off. Leaving me free to teleport down on the deck.

"How dare you," Alice hissed, her tail waving around dangerously "What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to kill one of my Four Heavenly Knights?!"

Well that had been the plan.

"Wait, Alice don't kill him!" Luka shouted.

I was surprised she even cared.

"Don't worry I will not kill him, yet" she replied "It depends if Alma Elma survives that wound or not".

I might have to kill Alice I then realised. I wasn't too upset about that.

(Line Break)

 **Port Natalia. Sentora**

The sun had already risen past the horizon when Port Natalia came into view. Even from a distance it was easy to tell that it was absolutely bustling with activity, with ships coming and going as we made our approach. The docks were filled with people, scrambling about. Crates and barrels were getting offloaded off ships with even a few primitive cranes aiding in the tasks.

The docks themselves were wooden, like Iliasport, but there were a few stone walkways with massive ships alongside them. The city behind opened up into an open air market, with shops and houses lining the edges of it, and warehouses right beside the seawall itself. This city made Iliasport seem like a city of the dead in comparison.

"Well here we be lads!" the captain said as he slapped Luka and I on the back. "Port Natalia! It be a fine place to rest yer head! Provided you avoid company of the Fishy variety".

I assumed he meant the mermaids.

"Why?" Luka asked, looking and sounding uncomfortable at the unwanted intrusion of his personal space. "Is there something wrong with the mermaids here? Are they dangerous? I thought they lived peacefully with humans."

"Aye, they do lad and that be the issue." he replied, speaking in a hushed, conspiratorial tone. "I've seen a great many men give into tha temptation of a mermaid with a pretty face. Do ya know what 'appens to those men?"

We glanced at each other and both shook our heads.

"They get married!" he suddenly shouted in our face. "They drag a man away from 'is crew and captain!"

I figured he was speaking from his own experiences, probably annoyed at his men choosing married life over life on the sea. Still if a regular human women could put up with having a sailor for husband, then I was sure a mermaid, someone who could actually live out in the open ocean, wouldn't have any trouble with it.

"That and it be against Ilias's Commandments!" the captain went on to say as the gangplank was extended "I be a pious man and expect my men to be so as well. I ain't got no trouble trading with monsters, but ah, enjoying their company be a step too far. It brings ill fortunate to disobey Ilias"

He started at me while saying that last part.

"I don't think he approves of you and Alice" Luka answered as we stepped off the gangplank "Not that I do"

Speaking of her, somehow Alice was already waiting for us on the dock. She wasn't talking to me, but that hadn't stopped her from dropping in for a snack last night while I'd been in my cabin. That had been weird, I actually missed her dirty talk.

"We should restock our supplies while we're here and then go to San Ilia." Luka said as he began to plan out loud.

He was mentioning what we should buy when he was cut off by a sudden explosion. The marketplace seemed to shake and I suddenly found myself laying in the wreckage of a nearby stall, leaving me surrounded by splintered boards and pulped fruit.

My ears were ringing so loud then I wished I was deaf, and the pain made it hard to focus enough Green Mana to heal myself. It took a few seconds for my hearing to return and it was filled the cacophony of people screaming. The air was filled with dust and debris, smoke rising up from some building. A school if I had to guess.

"Luka!" I called out "Where are you".

I took out my wand and instructed it to point me at Luka, only it didn't do anything, and when I reached out with my Planeswalker senses I got a very odd feeling that took me a while to figure out.

"He's ascended" I realised.

Luka that, naive, innocent boy, was somewhere else in multi-verse. He could be some horrid hell-dimension, or already dead. I had to find out. I could not abandon one of my own.

"Gothic are you okay?" asked Alice.

She actually sounded concerned about me.

"Yes I'm fine" I said to her "I have to go now Luka has left this plane".

Before Alice could protest I was gone, and it was highly doubtful that I'd ever come back to the plane of rape monsters. Hopefully Luka would be able to.


	28. Chapter 28

**Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 28.**

 **Wilderness. Marvel Verse.**

I hit the ground very hard with a soundless cry, and felt my lungs gasping for air, once I could breathe I cursed myself, that Planeswalk had been risky, I should have stopped somewhere and rested before following Luka to this place, but I'd been worried about him.

With a groan I pushed myself off the ground, my aching muscles protested, and my brain also protested this sudden and unwise movement with a burst of agony as I moved into a kneeling position.

Still despite all that I'd made another successful Planeswalk to another new world. Yet I'd much rather have my ship back, than not, that vessel made travelling this way so much easier. The Blind Eternities was not kind to things that enjoyed existing, even ones with the spark of a planeswalker. The special shielding device I'd acquired was a better defence against the Void that my own Spark.

Since nothing around here was currently trying to kill me, and the air was breathable, I decided to let my body recover naturally instead of flooding it with green mana, mostly because I was running low. Besides the pain was already fading, and the ground I was resting on seemed pleasant enough. However sooner than I would have liked I started to move again.

Finally standing, I took stock of my surroundings, which was a pine forest. Not an uncommon sight across the mutli-verse, and that combined with the one sun, blue sky and white fluffy clouds suggested that I was either on a version of Earth, or a world very much like it.

That was when I noticed that a snake was slithering around under my foot.

"Oh get off" I ordered.

I was about to kick the snake away when it transformed into a familiar face.

"Alice?" I said.

It didn't take me long to figure out that she must be able to take more than one form. It made sense to me because she'd started teaching me shape shifting magic.

"Did you think I'd let you two idiots go to another world without me?" she replied.

I decided to ignore that.

"You might want to switch to human form or go back to snake form" I advised the Monster Lord "We don't know how the locals will react to a monster girl".

Alice sighed, and changed into her human form.

Next I decided to gather some more Mana, which involved bonding with something as painfully generic as a pine forest. As I tried to connect with the source of Green Mana that was all around me. It would take some time, but I was rather good at gathering Mana.

During the protest, just for a moment the primal energy of Green Mana flowed through me and instincts long forgotten by most of humanity rose to the fore. I felt the desire to hunt, to run, and other things animals liked to get up to.

With practised ease I ignored them, and instead used my wand to point myself in the direction of Luka, I had no idea how far away he was, but I should have arrived near his location. Knowing that it might seem odd that I had stopped to gather Mana, but it was best to have some extra power should I run into trouble.

(Line Break)

 **Wilderness. Marvel Verse.**

I had been wandering in a way that might seem aimlessly for around ten or fifteen minutes by my guess. And still I was somewhere in a forest in an unknown plane. A pine forest. I half expected to run into SG1 having a firefight with some Jaffa, only I knew this was the wrong plane for that.

Suddenly a massive amount of magical energy suddenly decided to manifest itself just a few meters away. The trees were sparse enough that I could clearly see, and sense a lot of magic as someone flared into existence. I only had enough time to pull a truly massive amount of white mana into a protective barrier before the man found me.

He was human, or at least he wore the shape of one, and looked not old but distinguished. His hair was black, but had begun to grey at the temples and he had a thin black moustache.

Compared to that his clothes where more interesting. His clothes just screamed mage. Simple black pants offset a blue shirt or blouse that was secured by a yellow length of cloth around his stomach.

More interesting was the cloak; a yellow edged, red creation that greatly offended my sense of fashion, aside from the the clasp that held it up. A golden disc with a single eye in the centre. No doubt an artifact of incredible power.

Right away I knew I had never seen him before in my life as a Planeswalker or I would remember, and while the memories of before where hazy from time, I was sure that I knew who this man was.

"Steven Strange?" I asked.

I had travelled very widely, perhaps more so than any planeswalker in the known multiverse, and I'd found many planes that were a match for some of the fiction I knew, but this was the first time I'd found the marvel multiverse.

Here I was facing Steven Strange the sorcerer supreme. The most powerful magic user in this world, tasked with standing guard against mystical threats against the universe. Which I arguably counted as.

Strange was currently gathering large amounts of magic into his hands, fingers dancing through arcane motions to shape it in preparation to attack or defend as necessary. It was a thing of beauty even to my experienced eyes.

In response to this display of power I raised my hands into the air.

"Hold on I'm not here to fight" I told the man "I'm just looking for a friend of mine"

He didn't stop his hands movements, but neither did he attack.

"How did you recognise me? You are not from this reality" he said.

My answer was quick, if vague.

"You are well known in many circles" I replied.

Which was true.

"My name is Gothic" I introduced "And this is Alice, she's rude, but she also means no harm".

The monster girl sighed again.

"If you have heard of me, then you should know what I do. Any that attempt to harm this reality will be stopped" he warned.

He paused to let his declaration of intent sink in, and when I didn't immediately attack or start ranting about how no one could stop me, he continued.

"You have great mystic power flowing within you, and I would be remiss to let you enter this plane unchecked" he went on to say "Tell me your intentions".

Hadn't I already done that.

"Another of my kind is here" I explained "He didn't intend to come to your world, he wouldn't have been able to control it. I've come seeking him, so that I can teach him how to control his gifts".

Strange nodded, as if this was what he had been expecting.

"A boy with lavender hair?" he asked.

I nodded.

"He's resting at my home" the mage informed me "I detected him as I detected you, only when I found him he was very weak, almost dead".

Not surprising, even an experienced Planeswalker would be drained form such a trip through The Howling.

"I need to see him" I told Mr Strange "And we'll need somewhere to stay for a few days until my friend is ready to travel".

Once he was ready to leave I'd take him to meet the Gatewatch, they could train him far better than I could.

"I have knowledge to share and some artifacts that could be useful to you" I offered "And Alice is from a totally different world than I am, I'm sure she has some knowledge worth sharing too".

Strange took some time to consider my offer.

"Very well" he finally said "Both of you, take my hand".

I did and soon we were whisked away.

(Line Break)

 **Streets. Sunnydale.**

As soon as I left the Void I took Alice, who was in her snake form, and set her on the ground. She transformed into her human form and started looking around.

"Where are we now?" she demanded to know.

I also looked around.

"Not sure" I admitted "I'm guessing Earth, but I have no idea which one".

We weren't suppose to be here, but Luka was still learning how to Planeswalk, and like any other skill it took time to master. He'd either gone of course or had Walked into the nearest reality due to the strain.

"Random human, where are we?" Alice questioned a passerby.

The suited man stopped and blinked a few times as if processing what he had just heard, and to be fair it wasn't often someone got called 'random human'. And by local standards the Monster Girl was nearly naked, it had to be very odd.

"Sunnydale, California" he answered, before walking away very rapidly.

I swore.

"You know this place" Alice stated.

I nodded.

"Well I know a version of it" I told her.

If I remembered correctly I'd destroyed that version of this town, but that might have been some version of the wish-verse, which could have reverted to something more like the cannon time line, or this could be an AU of the Buffy Verse I had visited. Even after what felt like years of Planeswalking I still only had a basic understanding of how the multi-verse worked.

"Luka must have come here because Planeswalking all the way home was too much of a strain" I told Alice.

My plan had been to take Luka to met Gideon Jura, a member of the Gatewatch, Luka had quickly proven to be a White Mana user, perhaps purely, and while Elspeth Tirel might be willing to train him it seemed wise to let the Gatewatch see if Luka was actually more suited to another colour of mana despite him being a hero.

Luka however had wanted to go home. He didn't have much interest in becoming a wizard, and I had decided to escort him home, then to go find out of Gideon would be willing to go to Luka's Plane to train him. However that plan was being delayed by this side trip.

"So he messed up" Alice said "Typical".

The Monster Lord didn't enjoy Planeswalking, it made her grumpy. My guess it was because she wasn't in control of it. She wasn't used to having her life in someone else's hands.

"Planeswalking is a strain" I told Alice "If you tried it you'd die within seconds, cut the kid some slack".

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Of course you say that, no wonder he adores you" she replied "Luka and Gothic sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G".

Well Luka had never shown any interest in girls so perhaps he was gay and he liked me, or he might just think of me as an older brother who he admired. Either way it didn't matter, it didn't change the fact that I needed to make sure he could handle being a Planeswalker.

"You're the Monster Lord and too old to be acting so childish" I said to Alice.

Although to be fair given how much she normally ate her blood sugar could be really low right now.

"We best find him" I was now saying "Its not safe here after dark".

I placed my wand on and commanded it to point me in the direction of Luka.

(Line Break)

 **The Magic Box. Sunnydale.**

"I don't really know where to start" I said.

To my total lack of surprise Luka had ended up running into one of the Scooby Gang, no doubt there had heated words and blows exchanged, but by the time I'd caught up to the young Planeswalker everything had settled down, and now it was time for me to explain things.

"The beginning is usually a good place." Giles said.

I nodded.

"Very well" I agreed "None of us are what you would consider completely human, although I did start out that way".

Luka looked worried now.

"How do you mean?" Buffy asked as shifted in her seat

She'd tensed up for a moment as if ready to attack.

"One in a million people have The Spark." I said as I looked around the room "Its part of ours souls, and makes us more than other mortals. One in a million of those Sparks Ignite, causing the being to ascend. This can be caused by several things, violent death, reaching enlightenment, or delving deep into the mystical arts. For Luka and I it was violent death".

Both of us had become what we were now due to terrorists.

"Ascend to what?" Giles asked.

I wondered how to explain this clearly.

"To become a Planeswalker" I said "Very powerful magic users with the ability to walk between worlds, to travel through and survive the Blind Eternities."

The group switched their looks from me to Giles who frowned before he shook his head.

"I've never read about anything like it. There are demons able to travel between dimensions and rituals for it but I have never heard of a being able to do it at will" he said "And of course there are portals".

I shook my head

"That's not the same thing" I told the local heroes "There are ways to travel to other dimensions, but a Planeswalker can do it at will, we don't need any special artifacts, and we can control where we go, well once we learn to control our gift".

I smiled at Luka, who looked a little embarrassed. We were here because he couldn't control his new abilities yet.

"We also have other skills, aside from Planeswalking we can gather mana, that is power from the land" I explained.

This time someone else spoke.

"The druids got their power from the land, and Wiccans pull their power from the earth as well" Willow said.

Mana wasn't like that.

"Not from the Earth, they get their power from nature. There is a difference" I explained "Mana comes from the land. There are six kinds of mana I have been able to identify so far. White, Black, Green, Blue, Red, and Steel. Each of them can be used for different kind of spells and come from different lands. White comes from Plains, Black comes from Swamps, Green comes from Forests, Blue comes from Islands and bodies of water, Red comes from Mountains, and Steel you get from major cities, its industrial".

Everyone was still listening so I spoke some more.

"Mana has different properties. Red for example, is the colour of destruction, of emotions, of pure unlimited power. Of fire and lightening. It will not be contained, will not be limited. It is very good for direct damage spells like fireballs" I explained "But if you over use it you can become like Red, emotional, quick to act, and so on".

Which was why I liked to mix the Mana I used.

"And you use this power?" Giles asked

I nodded.

"What I use mostly is White" I told him "but I use Blue and Green too, those are the less evil colours, although White is almost as bad as Black".

The witches in the room looked confused.

"White magic is supposed to be good" Tara remarked.

I tried not to sigh.

"Seen from it's best side, it is. White mana is the colour of compassion, of civilisation. Humans are White colour creatures and Heroes are White Mana. But White is also completely rigid. White is the colour of an angel, and if you know the Bible, angels can do some really terrible things".

Like killing the first born of every household in Egypt.

"That's why I use Green and Blue as well" I went on to say "And I do know some Planeswalkers who use one kind of Mana who are still good guys".

We were getting off topic.

"Anyway that's not important, my friends and I just passing through..." I started to say.

That was as far as I got when the door shattered to splinters, revealing a curly haired blond chick in a red dress and high heels. The Hell-goddess Glorificus had just walked inside the Magic Box.

"Tell me where the Key is! NOW!" she demanded.

The fight never started. Glory took one look at me, and dropped to her knees. Which stunned everyone else.

"Hello, Glorificus." I said to the clearly terrified goddess

Thinking fast I took out one of my blank card.

"I...You...You are...I..." Glory stuttered.

Guess she'd met a Planeswalker before, and she was powerful enough to sense my Spark. This was confirmed when she looked at Luka and yelped. If one Planeswalker was enough to scare her into submission two of us must seem terrifying.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy demanded to know.

That was a good question.

"It turn out that your hell goddess knows what I am" I told her

People were still processing this odd scene even as I instructed Glory to take a blank card, which had the interesting effect of leaving us with a naked young man now standing where Glory had been. While he scampered off I checked out the card. The Hell-goddess was a Red/Black creature and the only other cards I had that could match her terms of raw power were those which cost 8 lands worth of Mana.

"That was Ben!" Buffy shouted "From the hospital".

I noticed that Alice had already reappeared. She always vanished when things got interesting.

"He was the human host for Glory" I told the Slayer "But it was more like a time share than possession. Glory is in here now".

I showed her the card.

"Don't worry I can contain with my powers" I promised "She won't threaten you again".

In theory I controlled anyone I placed into a card. Perhaps it was time to test that theory, my own hell-goddess could be very handy.

"Thanks... I guess" Buffy replied.

Now it was time to get to business.

"My friends and I need a place to stay for a few days" I told the local heroes "and I wouldn't mind the chance to study your local magic. I can pay you back with magic weapons".

Nobody spoke for a while, and I got the impression that I'd broken the Scooby Gang.

(Line Break)

 **Hospital. Sunnydale.**

"Thanks for doing that" Buffy said once she had left her mother's room "I don't know if her tumour is gone, but she says she feels better".

That had been the hardest bit of healing I'd ever done. The human brain was delicate, and since disease was apart of nature simply flooding Joyce Summers with Green Mana hadn't been enough. Thankfully White Mana is good at that sort of thing, it supports and stabilises.

"She might relapse" I told the Slayer "I can't be certain, the brain isn't easy to heal, but at least she has a chance now".

Buffy bit her lip.

"Is there anything I can do to say thank you?" she wondered "You got Glory to back off and helped my Mom, there must be something I can do".

Actually there was.

"I need some of your hair" I told her "It might be handy for a potion or a spell in the future. Nothing that would harm you I promise".

She gave me an odd look.

"A lock of it will do" I told her "You don't need to shave your head or anything like that".

It might also make for the core of an awesome wand.

"And here I was thinking you'd want sex" the Slayer "cause I totally would have done that".

Wasn't she suppose to be with Riley?

"Thanks, but I'm married" I told Miss Summers "Really I just need somewhere for my friends and I to crash for a few days".

Besides Alice had put me off the idea of having any orgasms, at least for a while. Which was really saying something since I'd never even had sex with Alice.

(Line Break)

 **Diagon Alley. Wizarding World.**

"You've been here before" Alice commented.

Normally I blended in with the wand wavers, as I made an effort to disguise myself, but with Alice next to me we were getting a lot of attention. It didn't help that by local standards she was walking around in her underwear.

"Last time I came here it was with my wife" I told snake lady "They have the best ice cream ever I thought I'd treat you all".

Glory was with us as well, looking bored, but for a narcissistic hell goddess she was being well behaved. In theory because she'd taken one of blank cards of her own free will she was my creature to control, but as she was a god I'd offered her the chance to go home if she served me for a few years as incentive. I had no idea how to get to her hell-dimension, but I figured that somewhere down the line I'd find a place suited for her.

"Is this the best these primitives can do?" Glory wondered as we went down the street.

I frowned.

"Don't forget that I happen to like these primitives." I told her.

Glory paled a little. It was so weird to be able to scare a goddess with just a few words.

"They have their good sides" she quickly added.

I sighed in annoyance.

"The primitives in this world might be too stupid to show you proper respect, but I have no intention of being killed" she said.

To be fair I could kill her, it wouldn't be hard to drag her into the Void, even a hell-god wouldn't last long in non-reality. Plus I could summon a dragon to battle her, when you could do that sort of thing it did make some sense that for people to see you as a god.

"Well I want you far away from the Key" I told Glory "Using it would destroy any plane you were on".

The goddess looked confused.

"Yes, but why would I care" she replied "Besides I don't know any other way of getting home".

I sighed again.

"Glory if your 'rivals' managed to defeat you and send you to another world then what would stop them from doing it again?" I asked her.

She didn't have an answer.

"They would destroy you" I went on to say "You're weaker in your human form and even I can't give you your old body back".

Glory wasn't happy.

"I just want to go home" she said sadly "I miss my worshippers, all the gifts and gold and the sacrifices"

Alice made a comment that was best ignored.

"Well I don't approve of sacrifices and since I move around a lot having worshippers would be pointless" I told Glory "But as long as you behave I will buy you gifts. I can even make powerful artifacts for you. Gold is easy to come buy, I'll get you some. Perhaps one day we'll find a world you like and you start a cult that worships you".

This seemed to cheer her up.

"As to why we are here I want to get Luka a wand" I told the group "They can be useful, Alice, Glory I'm going to need a few strands of your hair".

I figured the hair from a Monster Lord and Hell-goddess would make for a couple of very powerful wands. I also had some Slayer hair, which might work as they were sort of magical creatures.

"My hair!" shouted Glory.

I smiled at her.

"Just a few strands" I assured her "I can use it for a spell that will let me find you even if we somehow end up in separate worlds, that way you don't have to worry about getting stranded somewhere".

Alice just let me take a little of her hair without debate, but Glory sulked for a while. She was like a big kid sometime.

"Gothic!" a voice called out.

I turned and to my surprise I saw Morgana, along with Raven, walking towards us, and I figured that things could soon get messy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Note**

This is the last chapter of the story, this seems a good place to end it. I might do a third one in the future, I'll see how I feel. I might do something else if my muse inspires me.

 **Planeswalker Gothic 2**

 **Part 29**

 **The Leaky Cauldron. Wizarding World.**

"She thinks you're a god" Morgana said as I finished explaining about my new travelling companions "Why?".

I sipped my drink, and looked over to the door. I'd sent Luka, Alice, Raven and Glory off to do some shopping so me and the wife could talk. Hopefully the wand wavers of this world would survive the day.

"She understands better than most what I am capable of doing" I said to the misses "She knows that I can destroy or give her want she wants most. It helps that her kind are used to the gods having gods".

Illyria the Old One had been worshipped by those who had been worshipped as gods. That seemed strange to someone with a human mindset, but appearances aside Glory wasn't at all human. Although I suspect that even separated from Ben that she had some humanity in her. Sadly it wasn't any of more noble aspects of the species.

"I made it clear to her that I don't want to be worshipped" I was now telling Morgana "And she agreed that for a few years of service that I will help her achieve her goals, she's immortal so a few years doesn't mean much to her. She just wants to go back to her old life were's she treated like a god once more".

While I wouldn't unleash her upon a human population I was sure that sooner or later I'd come across a world that might actually be improved by enforced worship of Glory.

"And Alice is a goddess as well?" Morgana enquired.

Well she seemed to be at that level.

"Alice is..." I struggled to say.

There weren't words to describe her, well not nice ones.

"Are you having sex with her?" Morgana bluntly asked.

I coughed up some of my drink.

"No its just that her people need to consume a man's... seed in order to live, like how a vampire needs blood" I explained "I've supplied her needs, but we've never had sex".

Nothing was said for a while.

"Good" my wife finally replied.

Again there was silence.

"I've decided to forgive you for not telling me the truth" Morgana was now saying "You can thank Raven for that".

That I would do, I'd buy her something nice.

"So you want to travel with me again?" I asked.

That would be nice, and with another Planeswalker around to teach Luka he'd advance more quickly. For now he had agreed to stick with me, but at some point he'd want to go home for his hero work, or he'd find some other plane which needed a hero. I wanted him prepared as well as possible. He was my friend, and he was new to being a Planeswalker, he needed guidance.

"I do" Morgana told me "If only to keep you out of trouble, and from picking up more strays, the ship can only fit so many".

Oh yes she had my ship. I wanted that back.

"Brilliant" I said.

Morgana smiled, one of those smiles that got my heart beating a little faster than normal.

"But this Alice friend of yours will have to find another source of... food" Morgana stated.

This could be bad news.

"You'll have to tell her that" I said "I'm not that brave".

I'd let the two ladies sort this out. They'd either come to an understanding, or one of them would drive the other off.

"If you don't at the rate things are going I'll end up with a harem" I joked.

Morgana gave me a confused look.

"What's a harem?" she asked.

I decided to very carefully explain about that.

(Line Break)

 **Outside Stormwind. Azeroth.**

I'd found a body of water not far from the Alliance's major city, and I'd left my ship under cloak, making into invisible to the naked eye, so that my travelling companions and I could enter the settlement without too much attention. Since we'd all been shopping in Diagon Alley everyone had enough outfits that we could blend in, only that seemed rather pointless as Alice and Glory were bitching about their differences in opinion about me loudly enough that people would overhear.

"He's not a god he's an idiot" Alice was saying.

"You're just primitive to understand him" Glory replied.

If it came to blows given the power levels of these two it could do major damage to the city we would soon enter, and draw attention from the locals. I had to settle this both to shut Alice up, who was now doubt grumpy from not getting any of my semen, and I needed to ensure that the hell-goddess saw me as her superior.

Looking around I saw an apple tree, and a smile crossed my face.

"If you doubt my power, then watch this" I said the group.

After cutting open the apple I took a few seeds, one of which I planted into the ground before feeding it enough Green Mana that it grew into a tree with applies of its own, all within a matter of seconds. I was getting really good with Green Mana.

"Very impressive, dear" praised Morgana.

As planned me showing off had shut Alice up, although that might have to do with the fact that she was eating some of the apples I'd made appear. Soon she was joined by the others. Aside from Glory.

"I know you don't need to eat, but they are pretty good" I told her.

Glory just sighed.

"Have you felt the need to drain anyone's sanity?" I asked her.

The hell-goddess still had that ability it was mentioned on her card, but it was an attack not a need.

"No, Gothic" she replied "I haven't felt the need since you separated me from my brother".

I'd hoped that would be case. Her need to drain sanity might have been a product of suppressing Ben, it had been his body after all.

"Very good" I said "So what has you so down?".

With her impractical shoe the goddess kicked a stone, very far.

"I used to be able to do stuff like that" she told me.

Yes she was rather limited in her current form.

"You're still extremely tough, incredible strong and very attractive" I assured Glory.

As I knew it would offering her praise cheered her up.

"Now come on I want to buy some spell books" I said.

With that we headed into the city.

(Line Break)

 **Stormwind. Azeroth.**

I'd long ago claimed this city so I could tap into the White Mana it provided, and Morgana had a claim on Ironforge, also from what I'd heard the other cities weren't suitable to visit, and since Luka was a White Mana user we'd have to find somewhere else for him to gather Mana from. We could that in some fields, but since the process would take time for a newbie Planeswalker I wanted to be somewhere civilised while waiting.

As such after visiting Stormwind I intended to take the gang to the Fable Plane one of the towns like Oakfield there would be a good place for Luka to practice gathering Mana. Then once he had enough White Mana I'd teach him to use it to enhance his skills as a warrior.

"So why are we here?" I heard Raven ask.

I turned to her.

"Didn't I mention it?" I asked back.

She shook her head.

"Well this world has spells and skills you can learn by having the knowledge downloaded into your head. It has its limits, but since you don't have your demon powers anymore it could be useful to get some spells" I explained "This is where I learned about enchantment, and its a good place to pick up supplies. I plan to ensure that everyone has enchanted gear".

That was just the start.

"Then we will be heading to another world to pick up some useful potions" I went on to say "I want you mere mortals to be as safe as possible while we are travelling".

The Teen Titan gave me a questioning look.

"Are you really a god?" she wondered.

I thought about my answer.

"Well I am an ascended being" I told the purple haired girl "the gods tend to have worshippers I don't, but it really depends on what you think a god is".

Raven smirked.

"I'm not praying to you" she stated.

That made me shrug.

"You don't need to" I pointed out "You can make direct requests".

Given the amount of shops around here with cool stuff in them I figured that I would be getting requests for money very soon.

I looked around and once again took in Stormwind City, the crown jewel of the Alliance. It's white walls towered over the tallest trees, the gates still stood imposing, yet welcoming. Friends may enter, but anyone who comes as an enemy would never see the inside they seemed to say. There were blue shingles everywhere, which was attractive in appearance, and over everything hung the iconic Lion of Azeroth, banners and flags flapping in the breeze.

I liked this place more than Ironforge, which was miles away, dug deep into the mountains of Dun Morogh, and a lot more than the Gnome city, which was a war zone these days.

Oddly the streets were empty. The bank, usually the busiest place in the city, patrons standing in line for hours at a time, stood deserted. The great forges in the centre of the Dwarven District stood cold. Even the beggars, a common site in this world after decades of war, had disappeared.

It wasn't until I entered the bank, with my gang in tow, that I saw people.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

This city was normally swarming with adventures of different races and classes, along with skill trainers, travellers, traders and many other kinds of people.

"Gone to the Dark Portal to fight the Legion, or they're hiding" a banker told me.

Well the demon invasion I'd predicted had started up. This would be the fourth invasion, or the third I couldn't keep track of everything going across so many realities, and events in what others would call fictional settings could be different in reality.

"So the stores are all closed" I said "Well bugger".

Which meant I'd have to enchant everyone's gear, that would take ages.

"Come on everyone we're going to Bowerstone, don't argue about it" I went on to say.

Of course they argued.

(Line Break)

 **Dragon Ship. Azeroth**

Below was a part of this world called the Broken Isle. Here the Alliance and the Horde were fighting the Burning Legion in order to save the entire world. The Broken Isles were located just south of Northrend, and to the west of the Eastern Kingdoms. The long-lost Tomb of Sargeras was located on one of these islands.

"What the heck are you girls wearing?" I asked.

Morgana, Raven, Alice and Glory, had changed into skimpy leather outfits, that were the mere suggestion of armour. Well for Alice this was actually an improvement.

"Don't you like us dressed like this?" Morgana teased.

Before I could reply a dot of movement in the sky drew my attention to it like a hawk spotting a hare. It was hard to tell from this distance, but to my eyes they seemed a bit bigger than humans. Humanoids with wings, some type of Harpy perhaps, not friendly like the ones in Luka's world I'd bet. Some kind of Demonic patrol group maybe?

They weren't currently in our flight path, but they would get closer and if they approached too close the wards would handle them. However that shouldn't get too close, yet it seemed odd that they weren't fighting given the battles going on nearby.

"Look at that" Luka said as he looked out over the landscape below.

Even from here I could see soldiers from different races fighting demons. Dragons were dogfighting flying demons as armies clashed. The locals were not succeeding. It was a constant battle against the Legion.

The Alliance and Horde held a defensible location and thanks to good stone walls they were holding on the fortress, but it was under attack. I worried that it might soon be overwhelmed.

"I see it." I said while taking a deep breath.

So far we had been able to avoid detection by any of the fliers, but we could be spotted at any second by the demon's magic. We needed to land behind the lines of the good guys so we could give them the supplies that were within the cargo hold. That was the compromise the group had made between us once we had all come to understand what was happening. Some had wanted to fight, but I'd convinced that we'd only be going to our deaths.

"Here we go!" I shouted as the ship changed course.

A big flying demon that looked somewhat like a messed up dragon was now flying towards us, its open maw filling with green fire. The Patyran wards protected the ship, but they had limits and more flying demons were heading our way.

"I'm going to try and set it down!" I called out.

By the looks of things we wouldn't make it. Demons met the wards and were destroyed, but more were coming. Any defence could be overwhelmed, and when the dragon like demon breathed its green fire the runes on my ship, those that I could see, all flared, whatever this magic was even the runes were having trouble handling it, and part of the vessel was on fire.

"Abandon ship!" I shouted.

I soon realised that they simply couldn't do that, Luka and Morgana could Planeswalk away, and Alice could wrap herself around Luka like she had done with me, but Glory and Raven didn't have those options. We'd have to land, and then I could teleport away with Raven after putting Glory in her card.

"Come on. Come on. Just a little more. A little further" I muttered to myself.

The ship shuddered as something hit us hard and we started to list over to the right, losing all lift.

"Shit! Everyone brace for impact!" I yelled as I found something to grab onto.

(Line Break)

 **Broken Isles. Azeroth.**

Forcing my eyes open, I noticed that I was laying in the dirt. While starting to move, I struggled to try to get up only to gain sharp pain in my side for my effects. Working through the pain, I managed to roll onto my back as I felt for my sides.

My armour was intact, as far as I could tell, but there were dangers it couldn't protect me from, and while nothing was stuck in me I could have internal bleeding. I wanted to lie still, but that wasn't an option for I knew I was in the middle of a battlefield. I had to get up, I had to find the others.

I started channelling Green Mana when a shadow moved above me. The next thing I knew a big horned creature had put his hoofed foot on my chest, and was leering down at me with a sharp, toothy grin.

The last thing I saw before everything turned black was his massive fist meeting my face.

(Line Break)

 **Unknown Location.**

I woke up with a mighty scream, my limbs pulling at the chains which held me in place.

"You are awake again, Good. This is much more fun" a Blood Elf commented as he idly whirled a iron rod in his gloved hand, one end of which was glowing red hot "I do so enjoy my work".

I just swore at him, while tugging at my chains. I had lost track of the time, and I had lost count on how many times I had been tortured into unconsciousness. Sometimes without even being asked any questions, I'd been tortured for fun.

When I'd first woken up, I'd been surprised to find myself alive, and that had been nice, right up until I'd found that they had taken my armour, my trinkets, and my weapons.

My tormentor raised a eyebrow in reply to my insult before idly hitting me across the face with the back of his free hand. I tried to blast him with lightening, but the magic was grounded away through the chains that held me in place.

After that I tried to come up with an idea of how to escape, but I was so tired. Everything hurt, and it was so hard to think.

"Now, how about we try again?" the elf said and moved the iron close to my eye before pulling it back again, "Let's start with something simple. Your armour. What are the enchantments on it?".

The Blood Elf would have never seen Dark steel armour before, he must think its amazing durability was due to enchantments.

"When I get free..." I started to say.

I wasn't allowed to finish.

"Yes, yes. When you get free. I have no doubt you will at some point when I release you. I always wanted a pet" the Blood Elf said with a smile, "Something I can play with anytime I like".

This guy was really creepy, but I put that aside for now and started gathering the Black Mana that I could feel in the land around me. I was desperate enough not be careful about it, and that was dangerous, but so was being tortured.

The demons had managed to cut me off from the other kinds, but I was guessing that they wouldn't prevent anyone from using dark magic. They'd used it to torture me with.

"Well, it seem like you are taking this remarkably well" the corrupted elf was now saying "I had hoped not to damage my new toy too badly. But its not like you need all those limbs"

That was when I sensed something, a Planeswalker Spark, lots of them, a whole group of Planeswalkers had just arrived here, and they were not being subtle in their presence, at least to those of us with mystical senses.

Hope flared as I wondered if the Gatewatch had some to save me, perhaps Morgana had rushed to gather them rather than try to save me by herself, she was smart enough to go for help.

"I'll talk" I told the elf, now playing for time "I'll tell you what you want to know"

The elf raised a large eyebrow.

"My armour is made from a rare metal, not found in this plane..." I began to say.

That was when something exploded and I channelled the Black Mana I'd been gathering into the chains that held me, entropy could not be denied and the chains rusted away until I could snap them. The elf torturer had been distracted long enough that he didn't realise I had escaped my bonds until I got my hands on him.

Then I used Black Mana in a rather crude version of the Drain Life spell. I'd never done this on anything bigger than a plant before, so I unprepared for the rush I got from draining the Blood Elf of all his life. By the time I was done the elf had turned into a mummified corpse.

For a moment I stopped the consider that not that long ago I'd been hunting a Wraith Planeswalker because he went around draining the life from others, and now I'd done the same thing. Was I really any different?

I stopped thinking about that, remembering that there was a battle going on and that my fellow Planeswalkers might need my help, with that in mind I left the cell and tried to find the nearest Spark.

"Where do you think you are going mage?" a voice asked.

I turned to see the same horned figure who had knocked me out after I'd rather badly landed my ship, or at least I thought it was the same one.

"My name is Gothic" I said, while walking towards the large demon "I go where I please, when I please.

I let the Black Mana that I had so easily gathered from this place flow through me.

"I'm Planeswalker" I then said "And if you don't get out of my I'm going to show you what that means".

The demon didn't move, so I would have to make him move.

(Line Break)

 **Broken Isles. Azeroth.**

The Gatewatch had come to save me as I'd hoped, Gideon Jura, the battlefield commander, Nissa Revane the Green Mana using Elf, Jace Beleren, the administrator and mind mage, Chandra Nalaar, the pryomaner, Liliana Vess, the Necromancer and Ajani Goldmane who was some kind of cat person.

Six Planeswalkes had torn their ways through the hordes of demons, to save me, and then fought all the way back to the Dark Portal, returning to Azeroth before closing the Dark Portal behind them. That sounded like an impossible feat for just six people, but these were the Planeswalkers who had defeated the Eldrazi titans, and they'd recruited more members since then.

Now I was lying on the beach, next to my ship, which was still in one piece, somehow. My fellow Planeswalkers had studied the ship, so if it could be repaired they'd manage it, if not I could install the special shielding device on another vessel. That didn't concern me.

What did concern me was what had happened to the other members of the group I'd been travelling with.

"Did Morgana find you?" I asked Jace.

The mind mage nodded.

"Yes, but she's in a terrible state" he told me "She Planeswalked away from this world with a friend of yours, a purple haired girl, just before the ship crashed. Morgana's Spark wasn't strong enough to protect your friend, she didn't survive the journey".

Oh poor Raven, she'd only just started living her life and now she was dead. Morgana must be grieving for her.

"The boy you where travelling with" Jace went on to say "I don't know what happened to him, Morgana remembers him Planeswalking away before you crashed, when you ordered your friends to abandoned ship".

Luka would have returned to his home plane I was sure, hopefully Alice had gone with him. I could check up on them later. As for Glory, well I didn't much care where she'd gotten off to.

"We managed to recover all your equipment, aside from your armour" Jace then informed me.

The elf who'd been torturing me had shown an interest in that armour, it must have been taken away for study, and since I could make a new set I had no desire to go back for it.

"Rest now" Jace said "Once you recovered enough you're coming back the headquarters with us".

I laid back on the sand and closed my eyes.

(Line Break)

 **Bedroom. Gatewatch HQ.**

Once more I read through what was basically a 'Dear John letter' or something close. Morgana had left to spend sometime alone and has requested that I not go after her. She didn't explain why, but I figured it had to do with Raven dying, combined with me being a less than perfect husband.

Her note claimed that she would come back, but I doubted it, and I wasn't sure that her returning was a good idea. Maybe she and I simply weren't meant to be.

I wanted to be alone too, I needed a vacation, to go somewhere that lacked demons and war. Perhaps I'd returned the plane known as the Promised Land.

Not yet. I needed to rest here for a while, and then I'd leave. Maybe one day I'd return to my adventurers, however that would be a while from now.


End file.
